


Orobourous

by cypheroftyr, psikitty



Series: A Promise Broken [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Multi, Post DAI fic, Time Skips, Warden!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 137,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikitty/pseuds/psikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Resurrect Me, in which more of Dorian’s time hopping chickens come home to roost. Minrathous Post-DAI AU (TO END ALL AU’s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things were quiet around the Pavus villa for a few months after Dorian destroyed his research. Fenris slowly came around more to visit Varania and spent time getting to know his mother once again. 

Carver and Invictus made peace over their decades long feud, mostly thanks to Vic’s last brush with death. Bull and Dorian had mended their fences as well, with small hiccups along the way. 

But nothing good lasted for any of them, not for long.

Soon word of a Grey Warden outpost being established in Minrathous made the rounds of nosy magistras with nothing better to do than share tales over cold drinks. No one had seen these wardens, nor heard much of them even with the connections that ran from Senate floor to charnel house.

“I don’t understand how they could possibly be keeping this so quiet,” Dorian said over dinner. He speared a carrot and gestured with it. “Everyone knows they are here, but no one has seen or spoken to them? The Grey Wardens don’t show up in Minrathous, it’s unheard of.” 

“They keep their own counsel, the one we worked with...what ...was their name again?” Vic stumbled, unsure who he was trying to recall. 

“What’s wrong?” Fenris asked as he stole a piece of Vic’s steak with a grin.

“Nothing, just couldn’t remember the warden we worked with for the Deep Road’s map is all. It’s not important anyway.” Vic made a face at his lover for sneaking another bite of his food.

Carver frowned. “I don’t remember either.” 

“Wardens are nothing but trouble,” Varania warned. 

“Have you ever met one?” Sirad asked her. It was rare that they all could gather together anymore, their various duties took them all over the city, but tonight had been planned for a while. 

She gave Sirad a smile when he refilled her wine glass for her. “No. But everyone knows it.” 

“Sereda is a Grey Warden,” Dorian pointed out. 

“So it stands that Wardens are trouble.” Hawke said with a wink. 

“You and her are two nugs in a pot then.” Fenris said

“The Hero of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall,” Dorian intoned as he raised his glass.

“Don’t encourage his ego.” Fenris drawled even as he clinked the rim of his glass against his lovers.

“I don’t think that’s possible love.” Vic smirked before he felt an elbow in his ribs.

“If your ego gets any bigger you’ll need a new wing on the villa.” Carver teased.

“I’ve tried to find the Grey Wardens,” Zevran said lightly. “Even I have had no luck. I don’t even know how they got into the city if they exist at all, yes?” 

“I’m sure they exist, I mean they have to be somewhere. It is possible to hide even from you, amatus.” Fenris replied with a shrug.

“Well only if they…” Zevran trailed off when the door opened and a servant entered. He bowed low, murmuring and apology. 

“There are two men here to see you, ser,” the servant said in Tevene.

“Now?” Dorian muttered.

“They were most insistent they speak with you now.”

“Then they can speak to me while I’m eating dinner,” Dorian answered. “Send them in if it’s so important.” 

Bull leaned back in his chair and glanced at Dorian before he motioned for the servant to bring in their visitors.

“People calling on a magister in his home with no warning isn’t normal.” Fenris murmured as he slipped his scabbard closer to him, just in case.

“It’s not, but when are our lives ever normal, love?” Vic replied.

The door to the dining hall opened and two hooded figures were ushered in. Dorian straightened in his chair and raised an eyebrow. “You both seem to have caught me during the dinner hour with my friends.”

One of the figures lowered his hood, revealing a worn face with long dark hair and piercing eyes. “Apologies. But we were told we would find a friend in Magister Dorian Pavus.”

“Nathaniel?” Zevran asked in surprise.

“You know this man?” Fenris followed.

“Zev?” Nathaniel said incredulously. “I didn’t know you would be here. Sereda said she thought you had left Minrathous already.” 

“Well,” Zevran sniffed, “I am capable of staying in one spot for a time.” 

“Come sit,” Dorian offered. 

“Thank you, but business first, then decide if you still wish us to share your table,” Nate replied. 

“Who is your companion? We’d know who you both are if you wish to come and ask favors of House Pavus.” Bull said with a glance at the taller man, who hadn’t lowered his hood.

“Warden-Commander Nathaniel Howe,” Nate said with a small bow. “My friend here is--”

 

“Senior-Warden Anders,” said the other man and lowered his hood, blond hair pulled back into a ponytail gleaming as brightly as the golden hoop in his ear.

“Oh, Maker,” Dorian rasped. 

“You! How dare you? Why aren’t you dead?” Fenris snarled before he tackled the blond human.

“Fenris, what in the Void?” Hawke yelled as he scrambled over the table towards them.

“He destroyed Kirkwall, you killed him before all of us Invictus, don’t you remember?” Fenris asked before he was hit with a blast of ice that forced him flat on his back.

“Andraste’s tits!” Anders shouted and rose back to his feet. His cloak had fallen away revealing the silver and blue robes and tabard of the Grey Wardens. “Are you insane!”

There was a creak of a bow string being pulled and Nate sighted down the arrow shaft, the razor tip of the head trained on Fenris.

“Stop!” Dorian shouted and rose to his feet so quickly, his chair fell over with a clatter. 

“I suggest you put that arrow down, ser Warden,” Vic warned before he helped Fenris to his feet and turned the elf to look at him. 

“It wasn’t him, remember...the warden who helped us was a Dalish elf, mean, blonde woman who called me shem more than my name. It wasn’t him.” Vic asked as he stared in Fenris’ eyes, worried about how he’d attacked the warden mage.

“But...Vic, I remember him. He, he was the one that...destroyed...I’m going crazy aren’t I? Why do I remember still, why do I have these false memories, I thought it was over.” Fenris panted.

“I’ll put down the arrow as soon as I know that my fellow warden won’t be attacked again,” Nate answered. 

Dorian raised his hands. “Everyone calm down. No one is attacking anyone in my house. Am I understood?” 

“Apologies Wardens, there was … a magical accident a few months ago that affected General Fenris and his memories are, not right. He won’t attack anyone else.” Vic got Fenris to a seat, and slid water in front of him while Zevran spoke quickly, quietly to the other elf.

Fenris nodded in agreement to his other lover’s words, his expression closed off as he glanced to the others before he waited on the wardens to speak their peace.

“Everyone calm down, and let’s sit at the table like gentlemen, and ladies to discuss what it is the wardens want of House Pavus.” Bull made sure to sit between Anders and the two elves, just in case.

“Magical accident?” Anders said as he sat down. “I’m a healer. I might be able to help.” 

“No!” Dorian said abruptly. At Anders’ look of confusion, he tried again. “No, thank you. But we appreciate the gesture.”

Hawke’s eyebrows rose and fell sharply as he nodded at Dorian. “My lover is the one affected, if there’s a chance he can be healed, I would hear it, once you have heard your visitor’s reasons for dropping in.” 

Bull said nothing he merely looked to Carver and the others for help in getting his own lover to keep an avenue of helping their friend from being cut off.

“We’re here to establish a Warden outpost in Minrathous,” Nate said. “Sereda was the one who told us to come to you for help if we needed it.”

“She was made First Warden,” Anders added. “Summoned us all the way to the lovely Anderfels in order to tell Nate she was promoting him to Warden-Commander, and giving him his own outpost in Tevinter. That was an interesting conversation all around.”

“She’s going to terrify them them all.” Carver laughed as he nudged his sibling to sit with his lover.

“She did a good enough job scaring the piss out of us when she got angry.” Bull reminded them.

“That’s all well and good but what are they expecting of you, Dorian?” Varania asked from behind her brother, a hand on his shoulder to calm him and to keep him down, well attempt it if he tried to vault out of his chair.

“You have connections, holdings, a place in the Senate,” Nate answered. “So far we’ve come up against roadblocks in establishing a place for ourselves here.” 

“The magisters don’t like us and the few we’ve approached have slammed their doors in our faces,” Anders clarified.

“I don’t need to remind any of you that Sereda has found the Deep Roads here of particular concern and wishes it to be monitored better.” Nate finally reached for his glass of wine.

“So you need an in with the Senate. That isn’t that difficult, or shouldn’t be.” Bull replied.

Carver grinned at them both. “You’re also looking at two officers in the Archon’s forces, between the three of us we should get you seen.” 

“That’s what we were hoping,” Nate said with a relieved smile.

“Speak for yourself,” Anders murmured.

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” Nate sighed, obviously rehashing something that had been gone over before. 

“Simple enough for you to say, Warden-Commander Howe, but I’m a healer mage in a city that likes to enslave us, so forgive me if I’m not comfortable being here.” 

“Former slave...I can understand that fear.” Fenris finally spoke as he glanced at Anders. 

Anders gave Fenris a crooked smile. Next to Fenris, Carver flinched slightly. He didn’t have the same memories of Anders as some of the others did, those that Dorian had tried to directly affect remembered their dual lives more, even if it was hazy. But he still knew of Anders and what he had done in another life, stories told to him by his brother. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how surreal this was for Fenris and Invictus. 

“Forgive us, but the...accident has messed things up for both of us. In, well there’s no way to explain this without sounding like I should be sent to a healer myself but time is screwed up, in another life you ran away from the wardens, ended up in Kirkwall, blew up the Chantry and killed the Grand Cleric along with hundreds of other people. Sounds weird right?” Vic cringed as he waited for the gobsmacked look on their faces to drop.

Which never came. Instead, Nate and Anders exchanged a look and both rose to their feet. “Well, it was nice meeting all of you. I think we should be going now.” Anders started to back away slowly for the door. 

“Wait!” Dorian cried. “You came here for aid.” 

“We’re uh… We’re fine. Really,” Nate assured him with a weak smile. 

“Do not leave, Anders, Invictus speaks the truth. After all, how else would I know about your time in solitary, or your swim in Lake Calenhad?” Fenris asked.

Anders froze. “You…” He walked quickly back to the table, slapping his palms down on it. “How do you know that?”

“Anders,” Nate cautioned.

“No! How did he know that? Who in the Void are you!” 

“Fenris, formerly known as Leto of Seheron. I escaped my old master and went to Kirkwall where in another ...timeline, I guess is the right word for it; I met you and others after you had fled the wardens. They betrayed you with a templar in the ranks and you didn’t get to keep your cat. Why I have such clear memories of this other life, one that apparently didn’t happen thanks to the accident, I do not know. But you are not the mage I used to know. Apologies for attacking you Senior-Warden.”

Fenris sketched a small bow to Anders then looked to Dorian tiredly. “It seems your meddling reached further than we thought.” 

“This is bulshit and you’re all insane,” Anders said, pushing away from the table. 

“Wait, Anders.” Nate grabbed him by the arm to stop him. “Sereda sent us here. She spoke of Fenris. Do you trust her? I do. Maybe we should listen.” 

 

“I am not listening to some story where I blew things up and murder Grand Clerics,” anders hissed. “Why are you even considering this? We just met these people.” 

“Your dreams, Anders,” Nate murmured. “Both of us had had strange dreams over the past year. You especially wake up confused, sometimes scared out of your mind.” 

“The Calling,” Anders replied. “You want it to be different, but it’s come early for me.” 

“This early?” Nate pushed. “That’s not what’s happening.” 

“I know this sounds like we all smoked some really good Antivan herb and are fucking with you, but I swear to Andraste it’s the truth.” Vic pleaded. He turned to Dorian and gestured at him with a get on with it motion.

“You said Sereda sent you to me, why me?” Dorian pressed. “It could have been anyone else, another contact in Minrathous. But she sent you two to me, because maybe she--”

“Suspected something was strange and knew the probable source,” Zevran finished. “Not much escapes her.” 

“Then why not tell us?” Anders crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Because seeing is believing,” Dorian answered. “And maybe she didn’t want anyone else to find out. Maybe she remembers a different time when her friend Anders became something he shouldn’t have.”

“She did call us all the way from Ferelden,” Nate muttered. “Stroud or anyone else would have been closer. We both mentioned it to her at the time.” 

Anders sat back down. “I’m going to need a drink.” 

“I think we all do.” Fenris muttered as he got a bottle of Orzammar Firewhiskey and started pouring.

Carver refused as he wanted to be somewhat sober if things went weird, again.

Anders took the drink the moment it was handed to him and downed half the contents. He wheezed and then closed his eyes. “Needed that,” he rasped. 

Nate sighed and gently pulled the glass away from Anders’ hand moving it away from the mage. “I think all of you should start at the beginning.” 

Fenris downed his drink in one swallow, then told them everything, and gave room for the others to add in what he didn’t remember or got wrong. He passed the bottle to Invictus as he wound down, and finally fell quiet.

Invictus topped the others off before Bull snagged the remainder of the bottle for himself. 

“So there you have it, the whole fucking weird tale in one long yarn.” Bull leaned back against Dorian’s chair with a tired sigh.

Anders snatched his half empty glass from Nate and swallowed the rest of his drink. “Bullshit.”

“They know about Justice,” Nate said. “Maker, Anders, it sounds insane, but the things they know.” 

“They don’t know anything,” Anders insisted.

“None of us at the keep have ever told a soul about Justice and who he merged with after the battle.”

“That’s just it, Nate, they think it was me.” Anders’ glass hit the table with a thud that had Dorian wincing.

“A different you,” Dorian said. 

“Well we know it’s not you, the you that’s here right now anyway. I know it’s bizarre! Believe us, we know.” Fenris huffed in exasperation.

They knew too much, but it was all slightly skewed, slight differences that only seemed to lend credence to what they were telling Anders. But in the end, Nate was right. They trusted Sereda with everything they had, and if she had sent them to Dorian Pavus, then they had to listen, even if just to wait and see things out.

“We’re here to establish an outpost,” Anders finally said. “If we come across interesting information like this--”

“Then we have to investigate,” Nate finished. “Magic like this and the consequences are something the First Warden would be interested in knowing about.” 

“How about no? Or at least not until you get settled and get your outpost running?” Vic suggested as he nudged his lover to sit up. 

“You said you might be able to heal me?” Fenris asked quietly.

“Healing, yes!” Anders all but shouted. “Healing I can do. Healing I can deal with.”

“May I stay and watch while you try and help him,” Sirad asked in accented trade. “I’m a healer myself and would be interested.” 

“A healer and an elf in Minrathous,” Anders mused. “Maker, and I was worried someone would come after me here. We healers have to look out for each other.”

“Right now?” Fenris squawked. 

“We’ve all been drinking, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Vic asked.

“I haven’t been drinking and I think Vic is right. Everyone should go to bed, get some sleep and then try healing in the morning along with coming up with a plan to get your outpost going.” Carver suggested.

“I’m with Carver, let’s not make things worse with drunken magic being flung around.” Bull added

“Drunken magic is the best magic,” Anders intoned. “All of my best spells were performed while drunk.” 

“You sure you want this guy to try and help you?” Nate said dryly.

“I want no mage near me while they or I am not fully sober.” Fenris said as he got to his feet. “Vic...we should go home.” 

“You can’t even walk, we can stay here.” Vic replied as he pulled his elven warrior back down.

“And we’ve had a long week and an even longer journey to get here,” Nate said. 

“I’ll have rooms prepared for everyone,” Dorian told them. He got to his feet and slipped out of the door.

“Don’t talk to me like that… in front of strangers.” Fenris mumbled even as he rubbed at his temples.

“As the not drunk person, I’m going back to the villa, let them know you are fine and will be back sometime tomorrow. Don’t get into too much trouble without me.” Carver said before he headed off.

“I’m off to bed as well, unless you want me to stick around?” Varania asked.

“You might as well come with us,” Zevran told her.

“I’ll walk you back to Hawke’s villa, Varania,” Sirad offered. 

“Be careful out there.” Vic said as he got Fenris to his feet before heading off to bed himself. The day had turned weird and he needed sleep.

“So!” Anders said to Bull, the only person other than Nate and himself left in the room. “Minrathous seems lovely.” His words hung awkwardly in the air. 

“It’s a shit hole but it’s home now. Come on, I’ll show you to your room?” Bull’s voice lilted up, unsure if they wanted to share or expected separate rooms

“Just one room,” Nate clarified as they followed Bull. “Out in the field, Grey Wardens don’t like to be separated if they can help it. Training is too ingrained in us.” 

“Plus we’re fucking,” Anders chimed in.

Nate sighed.

“I like you blondie.” Bull said as he let them into the spacious room, warm from the lit fire and pleasantly scented from the tallow and flower petal candle burning on the small desk.

“Enjoy your room, breakfast is served at half past the eighth bell. Sleep well.” Bull winked at them as he went to find his own lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian throws a small fete, and Fenris needs to come to a decision. Can everyone agree on things before they get out of hand?

Fenris woke up with a groan as he felt a glass of water and a plate of thick, warm bread put on his lap. “What’s this?” 

“Food carissimi, you need something to stave off the drink from last night.” Zevran replied, far too chipper for a man that had drunk almost as much as his lovers yet seemed spry and wide awake.

There was a knock at the door, and then another.

“I’ll get it.” Vic reluctantly answered the door just in time to get a light knock on his chest. 

“I’m not a door, Pavus. You actually came calling yourself?” Vic let him in and flopped next to his lovers.

“The wardens have been up for a few hours now. I wanted to check up on all of you to make sure you were okay. I mean he’s here, in my home. Several months ago I would have dragged him before the Inquisition, but now…” Dorian straightened his robes. 

“I’m alright, a little freaked out but fine. Fenris is hung over and Zev is far too chipper for a man that barely slept last night.” Vic answered.

“He was killed before so there would have been no dragging him before the Inquisition anyway.” Fenris replied before he tore into the bread.

“Then he would have been a shambling corpse.” Dorian shrugged with a small laugh. “Are you sure you want him helping you, Fenris? I’m not against it, but considering your once history with the man, I don’t wish you hurt.” 

“It doesn’t matter, and if he can help stop these false memories I’ll let him try. Do you want me to kill someone by mistake because of what I think I remember?” Fenris asked tersely.

“Love… don’t think that.” Vic said.

“You’re right,” Dorian said quietly. “If you’re ready, they’re in the dining hall.” 

Fenris got ready as quickly as he could before he headed off without the others. If he was to do this, he was going to just do it.

Anders was regaling Bull with a story when Fenris walked in. The mage grinned that goofy smile of his, all crooked teeth and humor before he got to his feet. “Mornin’! I wasn’t too happy to be up so early, but the food here is excellent!” 

“It’s one of the few things that keeps me returning to visit magister Pavus.” Fenris replied with a skeptical look at the mage. Everyone was far too happy to be awake at such an early hour. “Stop yelling, it’s too early to be this loud.” 

“Come on love, it’s not that loud. It’s just you.” Vic said as he slipped into a seat next to Nathaniel.

“I can help with that.” Anders started to reach across the table for Fenris.

“No… my markings make healing me...difficult by someone who is not used to them.” Fenris leaned away from the blond mage.

Anders paused. “Wait… are they made out of lyrium? There was so much going on last night I didn’t get a good look and now that I can... “ He peered closer. “Maker,” he whistled. “That had to have hurt. How are you not dead?” 

“Always full of tact,” Nathaniel sighed.

“Not a story I want to tell.” Fenris replied tiredly.

“Ah! Strong silent type. I get it.” Anders nodded sagely.

“I’m sorry,” Nate apologized. “I can’t take him anywhere.” 

“Just tell me what you think you can do about my memories? Once Sirad gets here anyway.” Fenris said quietly.

“If he’s not here by the time we’re done eating I’ll go get him.” Vic offered.

“About that,” Anders said. “He’s a Magister, but he’s an elf and a healer? I didn’t think that was possible. Okay, maybe when I was younger and Minrathous was the promised land to every little mage boy and girl I might have thought it was possible, but now…” 

“It pays to be wealthy in this city,” Dorian answered as he came into the room.

“It wasn’t easy, and he paid a high price for that freedom.” Fenris rumbled as he let Vic take away the last of his headache.

“Don’t forget the official reason we’re here, no matter what we may or may not think why Sereda sent us,” Nate reminded Anders. “We still have an outpost to set up.” 

Anders snapped to attention in his seat. “Yes, ser!

“Are you capable of being serious, at all Senior-Warden?” Vic asked as he nudged Fenris off him to eat.

Morning y’all, everyone sleep ok?” Bull asked as he entered and gave Dorian a kiss on the lips and a swat on the ass.

“Seriousness is overrated,” Anders answered. “I leave being dour to people best at it.” 

Dorian had narrowed his eyes at Bull in exasperation. “Please try to recall I do have some sort of standing in this house.” 

“Not what you said last night, kadan.” Bull whispered in his ear before he served himself.

Fenris almost choked for trying not to laugh.

“See?” Anders gestured at Bull with his fork. “Him I like.” 

“Joking aside, what’s the agenda today gentlemen? Who do you need to see in the Senate that we can introduce you to? Fenris is a General in the Archon’s personal army, he holds rank and so does Dorian. Carver is his equal for the templars of Minrathous.” Vic asked, suddenly down to business as if they hadn’t been teasing each other moments before.

“Templar,” Anders became all seriousness. “I was under the impression the Order had no real power here. Has things changed?” 

“After the Inquisition some things changed,but most of us are not addicted to lyrium nor can many of the Tevinter templars take a mages’ power away. I’m part of an elite squad that deals with criminals, not every day mages here. You’ve nothing to fear warden. I know the order of the grey has their own rule.” Carver dipped his head in deference to their seniority.

“I don’t fear templars,” Anders said darkly. “But some templars like to forget I’m no longer fair game.” 

“What he means is we understand and could use all the help you are willing to give us,” Nate interjected. 

“I meant what I said,” Anders growled. 

Dorian saw it then, the Anders that had caused so much destruction in another time. That anger was still inside him, still simmering just below the surface. 

“I’ll draw up a list of names, Warden-Commander Howe. Men and women in the Senate who would be willing to give you their support for a safer Tevinter.” Dorian reached for his morning cup of tea.

“I know you don’t fear me, I can see it in how you look me dead in the eye. I’m glad you don’t. Besides, after dealing with my brother all my life, I’ve no reason to fear magic or men who wield it.” Carver tipped his mug towards the mage-warden and smiled.

“He’s still dangerous, amatus.” Fenris whispered to his lover in Tevene.

Anders raised his cup to Carver, but his eyes flickered to Fenris and Hawke for the barest moment, understanding passing over his face. But he set his cup back down and turned towards Fenris. 

“So how do you want me to help you?” he asked, all business, the duty of a healer overtaking anything else.

“If you can help… make these false memories cease or not overtake me at the wrong time or something, I would be grateful,” Fenris replied in Ander.

Anders winced. “Trade or Tevene, please.”

Fenris repeated himself in Trade, his gaze sharp as he looked over the mage and his commander. “Do you have experience with healing the mind?”

“Yes,” they both said at the same time.

“And do you think you can help him?” Dorian asked. He didn’t like the glances the two wardens kept giving each other.

“Can you help me, yes or no?” Fenris asked as he felt Invictus sit closer.

“I’ve… tried to separate, and then was forced to merge, two lives in one body before,” Anders said carefully. “It worked… But the process wasn’t pretty.”

“Your situation is also different,” Nate added.

“Do you mean the woman, the Dalish one that Invictus remembers where I remembered you coming to Kirkwall instead?” Fenris asked.

“She was an abomination, claimed she had a spirit of Justice that was corrupted by her anger.” Vic added.

“Velanna was misguided,” Nate said.

“She was insane,” Anders clarified. “And she’s under the watch of the Grey Wardens now.”

“The Grey Wardens were all but disbanded for keeping secrets. How could you still be doing it?” Dorian accused.

“It doesn't’ matter, that is there a way to help me fix these memories or not?” Fenris asked rather testily.

“This sounds like demon bullshit, I’m going to go.” Bull said on his way out.

“Is it?” Carver asked. “Demon bullshit that is.” 

“Sort of?” Anders shrugged. “I mean, think about it. If the markings are what caused him to remember everything so clearly, then they are what’s bridging the two worlds so sharply. It’s no different than being possessed by a demon or a spirit. Lyrium acts a conduit between our world and the Fade. It’s what’s used to help find that place between where the two sides can be separated or merged.”

He pointed at Fenris. “Right now, I’m not seeing the difference. He has two lives in him right now. His lyrium is constantly bridging them. They either need to separate or merge.”

“That’s why we remember in our dreams, at least those that hadn’t gone back and experienced it themselves.” Dorian sat back and tented his fingers together in thought. 

“Exactly,” Anders said in approval. “In our dreams, we become susceptible to the Fade. We touch it briefly, but those with magic touch it more. I would be willing to bet Sereda didn’t experience any strange dreams, but she noticed it in others.” 

“Dwarves don’t dream as we know it,” Carver said softly.

“Fenris with his lyrium is experiencing those flashes of dreams constantly.” Anders frowned. “But this is just theory.” He shook his head at Dorian. “This is what gives mages a bad name. Shit like this makes it harder for the rest of us you know.” 

“What do you mean by merge?” Invictus asked.

“He means that you either have to sever the different memories, the different lives, or make them both into a whole,” Zevran said quietly. “Yes?:

“Yes.” Anders nodded. “Do you know what really drives a mage mad when he’s taken over by a demon? It’s knowing that there is something inside you, something walking and talking using your mouth, your body. You do things that you have memory of, but no control over. That loss of self would drive anyone mad, that never knowing what is you, and what is the demon.”

“So ...what needs to be done? Must I fear possession as well?” Fenris asked quietly.

“Everyone needs to fear that,” Anders said. “But you’d be a tasty prize because of your mental… vulnerability. And the lyrium. I’m surprised a demon hasn’t tried before.” 

Fenris’ eyes widened slightly before he glanced to his lovers. He was not ready to speak of the things Danarius had done to him, especially those times he’d been given to demons for punishment.

“I am familiar with their temptation. I need to ...go. I will find you after I’ve returned from my duties, I am late... “ Fenris trailed off as he stood and headed off towards home, not to duty as he’d said.

“That went well,” Anders said dryly. At Nate’s look, Anders shrugged. “I’m serious, it did. Not all men would have taken what I had to say that well. Some might have even tried to kill me or called me a liar.” 

Hawke sighed and turned to the others. “So be blunt, what’s the risk to him?” 

“Insanity,” Anders said baldly. “Or death.” 

“Is there any good outcome? Or should he just say no thank you and find some other way to cope?” Invictus asked. 

“You can’t think he’ll want to risk his mind or his life?” Carver added.

“He’ll be whole again, with the memories of both lives either living inside him in harmony, or the correct one alone prevailing.” Anders snatched up a piece of toast and liberally buttered it. 

“How can you be so blase about this? He could go mad or die and you’re eating like you said it’s going to rain?” Hawke asked in surprise.

“What? Do you wish me to be grim and dark? That won’t change anything. The truth is what will help him is very dangerous. It might kill him or drive him insane.” Anders took a bite of his toast. 

“I see, thank you for your honesty. After you’ve met with Dorian, someone can show you to our villa and we can talk more about helping you get your outpost up and running. Excuse me, gentlemen.” Invictus left with a lot on his mind and fear for one of his lovers.

“I can bring you back with me, once we’ve gotten some work done.” Carver offered.

It was all over Anders’ face to refuse Carver, but he kept the words behind his teeth. “Thank you.” He grinned at Dorian. “This food is amazing by the way.” 

Dorian gestured to the lavish breakfast spread. “Feel free.” 

“Don’t say that to him,” Nate moaned. “You’ve never fed wardens have you?” 

“Only Sereda, but she didn't have the ridiculous appetite you two seem to have,” Carver answered. 

Bull slipped back in to join them, his gaze wary of the two men in their company, especially after the brief chat he’d had with Hawke on his way out. “So what's the plan?”

“The plan is to not let my mother know we are planning on doing more dangerous magic in the villa, and we’re slowly being eaten out of house and home,” Dorian answered lightly.

“So nothing difficult then?” Bull snorted as he leaned back with his morning tea. 

“Nothing more difficult than trying to merge the lives that Fenris remembers together into something his mind can handle,” Dorian replied. He scrubbed at his face, then frowned when he realized he had messed up his meticulously done mustache. 

“Well until you see him again, that’s not a consideration. What about our new warden friends?” Bull asked.

“Well, you do have an in with the Archon, get an audience or in invite him here?” Carver threw out as he refilled his own plate.

Anders had raised his cup at the word ‘friends’. 

“An audience without prying eyes would be ideal,” Nate answered. “But how much can we trust him?” 

“The Archon of the Tevinter Imperium?” Dorian scoffed. “More than others, but that’s not saying much. He’s a good man, and while he has been making changes, he still has to look out for himself and his House. Archons have been known to be killed if they go too much against the wishes of the Senate.” 

“I think an overdue thank you dinner invitation is due from House Pavus, kadan?” Bull asked.

“Is there a way to let him know of your presence without tipping everyone off to where they actually are?” Carver added.

“Simple enough, we throw a party, invite him to it, and at some point bring him to a room where he and the wardens can speak without worry.” Dorian drummed his fingers on the table in thought.

“We would have to introduce them as other people, no?” Zevran said. 

“A few magisters did meet us, but we can give you their names, keep away from them,” Nate mused. 

“It’s almost too simple of a plan. But you know what they say about simple plans.” Bull leaned back with a stretch.

“Well, get the party invitations going, they can give you names to avoid or be sure to invite and House Hawke will be in attendance.” Carver said tiredly. “Maker, I hated the balls we had to go to as templars but Tevinter frippery is just as tiresome.” 

Anders opened his mouth to say something about templars and parties when Nate abruptly stood and brought his hand down firmly on the mage’s shoulder. “I’ll draw up a list then. Anders, I’ll need your help.” 

Anders frowned but he didn’t argue, standing to follow Nate out of the room. 

“Circle mages,” Dorian muttered. 

“Southern mages and warden, love.” Bull cautioned. 

“Let’s just go beat on things while they get their list together.” Carver replied. “Plus, I want to get back and check on Fenris. I have a feeling he didn’t report in.” 

“Or if he did, it wasn’t for long,” Dorian agreed.

“I’ll come with the two of you,” Zevran offered. 

“Let’s go then.” Carver led them back to the villa, worried for his friend.

**  
Anders pulled on his robes, smoothing the fine material down his body. he had never owned anything so well made in all his life, and he was equal parts in love with the robes that Dorian had given him, and uncomfortable in them. 

Nate brushed his fingers over Anders’ hand in an unspoken show of support. Their clothes might have been dark and not nearly as ostentatious as the other people who had been invited to Dorian’s party, but both men had grown used to wearing their warden blues.

The ballroom was crowded, packed with a who’s who of Minrathous, a group that was guaranteed to bring the Archon. servants weaved in and out of the brightly dressed throng, serving food Anders had never heard of and fine wines that he had to force himself not to drink.

He needed a clear head. 

Fenris entered ahead of the Archon, his dark armor gleamed from the candles that lit the hall. He was all business as he stayed near the mage leader, his hand ready to defend if need be, no matter who else was there.

Invictus and Carver made the rounds as well, each man noting who attended, and who hadn’t accepted their invitation. Carver was on hand in case any duels broke out and to be the seen but unheard templar shadow to the Archon and his guard. 

Dorian was Dorian, moving through the crowd spreading wit and charm. He was hard to keep track of, going from one group to another, causing laughter and sly smiles wherever he went. 

“Lovely party, no?” Zevran asked as he took a spot between Anders and Nate. He sipped at his wine, smiling at the flavor. 

“I hate these types of functions,” Nate muttered. “I was never good at them.” 

Fenris scanned the crowd as he looked around for the wardens and Dorian. He tipped his head to the magister once he spotted him, so he’d know when to bustle the Archon off to a private room.

“Watch this,” Zevran grinned. The two wardens and the assassin followed the path of Dorian to the Archon. Dorian gave the Archon one of the most elaborate, but elegant bows Anders had ever seen, rising with a cheeky smile. 

“My lord,” Dorian said. “My House is honored with your presence.”

The Archon, an older man with thinning hair and a strong chin, smiled down at Dorian, even though the magister was taller than one of the most powerful men in the Imperium. 

“Pavus,” the Archon acknowledged. “I could not refuse. It has been too long since you last threw a party. They used to be legendary.” 

Dorian laughed. “The best ones are.” 

“I hate politics,” Anders muttered.

“But they both are playing it so well,” Zevran said quietly. “It’s a graceful dance that I never grow tired of.” 

“Why aren’t you living in Orlais again?” Nate asked. 

“My lord, I believe Lord Pavus would like a brief, personal meeting with you if you would indulge him” Fenris asked quietly with a glance to the wardens as well as their host

“Of course he does,” the Archon said dryly. “But it must be brief as you said.” 

“It will be,” Dorian replied. “If you would follow me.” 

“That’s our cue,” Nate said, pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against and slipping out a side door. 

“Good luck, yes?” Zevran gave Anders a small salute.

“I’m about to meet the Archon of the Tevinter Imperium,” Anders almost whined. “What is my life?” 

**  
Fenris stood guard as the mages and wardens all sat together, He stared ahead without seeming to breathe, let alone move without the Archon’s request.

Bull had remained outside to keep anyone stupid enough that came by anyway, while Carver, Invictus and the others sat around the large table while Dorian introduced everyone.

“So it was true,” the Archon said in Trade after the introductions were finished. “There are Grey Wardens in the city. I had my people try to find you, but they came back to me empty handed.”

“To be fair, we didn’t want to be found,” Nate replied. “We don’t know how many here would see the Grey Wardens as a friend or an intrusion. We had been instructed to be cautious, so that’s exactly what we are doing.” 

“And do you always follow the instructions of your First warden to the letter?” the Archon asked. “The First Wardens have always been in Weisshaupt, and weisshaupt is in the Anderfels.” His eyes fell on Anders. “and the Ander people are not known for their love of tevinter. There are many reasons why the Grey Wardens have never been invited here.” 

“Centuries of occupation will make a country a bit wary of sending people to someone,” Anders muttered dryly. 

“And it will make the First Warden’s reasons for wanting an outpost here suspect,” the Archon countered. “The Grey Wardens are the true power in the Anderfels, and the Anderfels have no love for the Imperium.”

“Things have changed with First Warden Aeducan, Lord Archon.” Carver said with a nod to the wardens. 

“They have fought against the Venatori, Lord Archon and if they had ill intent, they would not have been sent to Magister Pavus as a friend.” Fenris added

“I’m sure they did not request an audience to waste our time, Lord Archon.” Invictus chimed in.

The Archon raised his hand. “I have known Dorian his whole life. his father and I had spoken on more than one occasion about what would happen to the country if a Blight appeared here. We have no grey Wardens, and no allies other than the dwarves we could call upon. I am posing arguments that the Senate can and will have. They are the ones who need to be convinced. You have my support, but gaining theirs will not be simple.” 

“Apologies my lord.” Fenris dipped his head once then returned to guarding them.

“Very well, what do we need to prepare before we go before the Senate? I can see where reminding them of the very near entrance to the Deep Roads as a threat would be useful.” Vic threw out.

“Also that if someone were attacked by Darkspawn, they would perish of blight sickness quickly, but if there’s an outpost, there would be a slight chance they could be saved.” Carver added.

“And that by being so close to Weisshaupt, Minrathous would benefit from having some of the best Grey Wardens in the order at their doorstep if a Blight happens,” Dorian said.

Anders snorted softly. “Remind them that the First Warden is an Aeducan. And she might tell you that the best wardens in the order are the ones of Ferelden.” 

“Be that as it may,” Nate pushed on, “We thank you for your support.”

“I’ll send you a missive in a few days with a list of names and who I think you should start with,” the Archon said. “The security of Tevinter is essential to me. Gain majority support of the Senate, and I’ll push it forward with the rest.” 

“Thank you, we appreciate what help you can provide.” Invictus said.

“Think about exactly what you will be asking of the Imperium other than permission. How will you house the wardens, will you be conscripting? We have no treaty with the Grey Wardens, and will you want one? These are things the Senate will ask of you. Make sure you come with the correct answers, or at least be convincing.” The archon rose to his feet. 

“And if my trust is misplaced, I will have no qualms about banishing the Grey Wardens from Tevinter.”

“Understood, but we aim to be sure your trust is not misplaced Lord Archon. Right, Warden Commander Howe, Senior Warden Anders?” Invictus asked.

“Yes, ser,” Nate answered. “I am pledging to work very closely with you. You’ll know most of what we do.” 

“Most?” the Archon asked with a wry smile.

“Most,” Nate said again


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that our motley crew can't stay out of the Fade. Fenris needs help to reconcile the two timelines he remembers, and Dorian has to face an ugly truth about himself.

A month was all it took for Nate and Anders to get the support they needed. Once they had Fenris, Carver, Dorian, and the Archon’s support, other senators quickly fell in line. Nate and Anders had had to do some quick talking in order to convince a few hold outs, but with the Archon’s warnings in mind, they had overcome them. 

They had been given the villa of a disgraced magister for an outpost, one located in the heart of the city. When they began to get too many recruits than the villa could hold, Nate planned on asking for accommodations outside the city.

But as Anders had pointed out one day, unless you were in the Anderfels, the Grey Wardens wasn’t an Order that people came flocking to, and it might be some time before they could go looking for recruits.

It hadn’t taken long for them to get the villa ready. Most of the work had to do with dispelling the place, old blood magic was steeped in the very foundations, and it had taken Anders, Dorian, Varania, and Sirad days to cleanse it, along with Carver when needed. 

Anders and Nate sat at in a dining hall redecorated with Grey Warden tapestries sent for from Weisshaupt. The mosaics that had previously occupied the walls of the Old God Dumat raining fire and death had made the hair on Anders’ arms stand on end. And as he had said, there was something a bit wrong with having what amounted to depictions Archdemons in a Grey Warden holding.

Nate scratched on a piece of parchment with a quill in one hand, and a piece of toast in the other, while Anders ate his morning eggs. 

Fenris entered, followed by Hawke and Dorian. They’d set aside that morning for Anders to see him, but he was nervous and had asked his lover to come. Asking Dorian to come was more punitive, so the mage could see what had happened to him.

“Pardon wardens, I guess we’re a bit early?” Hawke said as he spotted them working quietly.

Nate quickly finished what he was writing and set the quill down. “No, it’s my fault. I thought I could get some work in before all of you came.” 

“Nate’s in his element,” Anders said between bites. “All this organizing.” 

“Well you have done wonders in such a short amount of time,” Dorian said as he sat down.

“The First Warden tells me to build an outpost, I build an outpost,” Nate answered. “Sereda says to do it quickly, and we do it quickly.” 

“Or else she gets cranky,” Anders added. “She’s already angry enough these days.” 

“I would not wish her angry at me, I’ve seen how deadly she can be when rubbed the wrong way.” Fenris sat across from the wardens, his every move tense and tight. 

“Speaking of cranky, is there coffee here?” Vic asked as he slipped an arm around Fenris to help his lover relax.

“Tea.” Nate pointed to one side of the room. “Coffee isn’t a good idea for a while, not until we get more wardens living here.” 

“It’s expensive is what he means.” Anders polished off his food and pushed his plate away. “And he says I’m annoying when I drink it. What kind of thing is that to say to your lover?” 

“An accurate one,” Nate said dryly. 

“Invictus is not the most pleasant person before his morning cup.” Fenris said slowly.

“Don’t tell tales love, we know how _you_ are before your first cup.” Vic retorted.

“The amount we as wardens need to drink to have it do what we need it to is obscene.” Nate laughed. “Once we have enough Grey Wardens to warrant it, we’ll make some merchant very happy.” 

“You can make me happy if we can get on with whatever it is you need to do to heal me, Warden Anders.” Fenris said.

And with that the mood changed. 

Anders sat back, his smile slipping off his face. “I told you to take the month to think it over. What did you decide?” 

Fenris stared at the floor as he spoke, tense as a spring. “I wish to be healed.”

Anders exhaled slowly. “Well then.” He looked from Hawke to Fenris. “You know who you wish to bring with you into the Fade?” 

“Either Sirad, or Pavus.” Fenris held up his hand to cut Vic’s objections off. “Love, I would not subject you to what you might see there and we’ve had enough of dallying in the Fade. It is my choice.”   
“You really think I would let you---” Invictus started but was cut off by a snarl.

“You do not let me do anything Invictus Endrin Hawke. I will make the decision I need to, for my own well-being. I ...would not subject you to the horrors that would manifest from my mind. Please, amatus, do not...please?” Fenris asked quietly

“I’ll go,” Dorian said. 

“And with me that makes three.” Anders nodded. “We’ll do it in two days.” 

“What do I need to do to prepare?” Fenris asked while Vic rubbed circles on his back, mouth clamped shut to keep the vitriol he wanted to let out in check.

“Be with the ones you love,” Anders said simply. 

“You’ll do it here,” Nate told them. “Less chance of being interrupted.” 

“Thank you, we’ll see you after the tenth morning bell in two days. Come on love, we should both report in for duty.” Vic nudged his warrior up and out towards the foyer.

“I’ll stay here for a little bit,” Dorian called after them. Hawke acknowledged him with a small wave.

He waited until Fenris and Hawke were long gone before he turned to Anders. “Just how many times have you been in the Fade?”

“More than I care to admit,” Anders said.

“They’re the reason for my grey hairs.” Nate threw in.

“And they do look dashing,” Dorian said, “but I’m asking because Hawke and Bull do not have good memories of the Fade, and I don’t want them to be a part of this. I think Hawke will listen to Fenris, but I can’t be certain.” 

“Good memories of the Fade are a myth.” Anders drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. 

“There’s nothing good about the Fade, period.” Nate added. “So what do you want to know Dorian? You didn’t hang around with us for a social call.” 

“Fenris also has some bad memories of the Fade, or at least I think he does. This was just a warning. We… That is, the Inquisition had dealings with the Fade.” Dorian launched into the story of how they had come to be in the Fade during the Inquisition, how the demon there had taunted them with the worst fears of themselves.

“Maker above, this is gonna be bad isn’t it?” Nate whistled.

“When has it ever not been bad for us?” Anders asked. “We’ll just have to keep an eye out for him even more than we already needed to.” 

“What about fear, or the things that his mind might conjure up? He’s told me stories Anders, that’s nothing I want to see made manifest.” Nate shuddered.

“That’s what our templar friend will be for.” Anders took a sip of his now cold tea.

“Don’t even joke about that,” Dorian growled. 

“Who’s joking?” Anders shrugged. “We’re two mages going into the Fade under circumstances that are unknown to us. You’d be kidding yourself if you thought that demons wouldn’t be attracted to that. This is literally one of the templar duties. I don’t like the idea of a templar sword at my neck while we’re in the Fade, and if this makes you change your mind about coming, then so be it, but we have to be realistic here. Normally the templars’ blubbering about the threat of possession for mages are just that--blubbering, but not in this case.” 

Dorian nervously smoothed his mustache with his thumb. “No. I’ll still go.”

“Besides,” Anders reminded him. “It’s not just what we will see of him that we have to worry about, but what we will see of ourselves in there.”

“No templar is going to hold a sword to your throat,” Nate said firmly. 

“Do you want to be the one to do it then, love?” Anders asked. “Because someone will have to. Besides, I like me and I like living. I’m going to make damned sure that we come back whole.” 

“I’ll feel better doing it myself, not that I ever want to do that but I don’t know the Hawkes and I don’t trust them, yet.” Nate said.

“You can trust Hawke and his brother, but I know you barely trust me enough so my word means little,” Dorian said. 

“We’ve learned to be wary over the years,” Anders said apologetically. “We survived what happened to the Grey Wardens during the Inquisition because of it.” 

“And where were you during that time?” Dorian probed. 

“Doing our duty,” Nate hedged, his face almost daring Dorian to try and push the issue.

Dorian narrowed his eyes, but he let the issue go. He didn’t know these wardens, not like the others seemed to. But Sereda had helped Dorian when he had needed her, and if helping them was what he had to do to repay her, then he would. Still, there was so much they weren’t being told. Par for the course with Grey Wardens.

“Was there anything else, Dorian? If not, we need to get to our work for the day.” Nate replied, his own gaze narrowed and irritated with the magister.

“No.” Dorian rose and gave both men a small bow. “I’ll take my leave then, gentlemen. I’ll see you in a few day’s time.”

“Two days, after the tenth bell. Don’t be late serah.” Nate waved him off before he went back to his stacks of parchment and cold tea. 

“Warm that for me, would you?” he asked Anders distractedly.

The mage did as he was asked, steam gently rising from the cup. He waited for some time to speak in order to carefully pick his words, and to make sure that Pavus was long gone. “I would really rather not arouse their suspicions. Might be hard to explain we were looking for ancient magisters in the Deep Roads when the shit hit.”

“We don’t have to tell them anything. Pavus is a magister, and this fuckery with time is his fault. So he has no leg to stand on in regard to us being suspicious. That is something that falls under Warden business, and nothing for them to know.” Nate replied. 

“Oh, I agree. But he knows something is off. I’m just trying to say we need to be more careful around them. Having Zevran here isn’t going to help matters either.” 

“Zevran can find out your favorite stiff drink and sex position without much work. If he wanted to look into it, I’d worry. Pavus is one man, and if he gets too deep into our business we have a chat with him. I’m not concerned, not yet.” Nate leaned in and gave Anders a light kiss on the lips.

“We should get out and be seen among the people, but I don’t want to be bothered. I’d rather stay in and see how far you can go with that trick of yours before I beg.” Nate’s grin widened before he took a longer sip of his tea.

“I’ve created a monster.” Anders gave a put upon sigh. “But you're right, we need recruits and can’t rely on other outposts to supply us anymore. We need to be seen.” 

“You didn’t create that monster, you just benefit from it. We’ll have time to play tonight, but for now, duty calls Senior-Warden.” Nate got up and headed to their rooms so he could look the part of Warden-Commander of Minrathous.

“And I blame you for me wanting to actually do my duty every now and then!” Anders called after him. “Bad influence,” he muttered.

**

Fenris paced in a circle around the chamber they were to use. He was nervous about the ritual, what they would see and worse, what state Hawke might find him in when he came around, _if_ he came around.

Dorian and Anders moved around the room, helping each other draw the intricate lines and runes that were needed for the ritual. Occasionally, Dorian would pause to ask Anders for clarification on why a certain rune was used, and how it made up part of the whole. Keeping his mind in the purely academic helped Dorian take his thoughts away from what they were actually going to attempt, but Bull with his back to the wall, heavy weapon in his hands was a reminder he couldn’t quite ignore. 

His lover had insisted that if Dorian was going to take part in this, then it would be him that would watch over Dorian’s body and make sure that what came back was his lover and not something darker. Dorian knew how much Bull hated shit like this, the arcane was something he couldn’t pound into the dirt, something he couldn’t really make bleed. Bull had said when magic came into play, it stopped being a fair fight.

Dorian had pointed out that there was no such thing as a fair fight when it came to someone’s life and ideals. 

Hawke and Nate would be watching over Fenris and Anders’ bodies, while Carver and Sirad were on hand in case something went horribly wrong. Carver stood in front of the closed door to the room deep in the warden villa Anders had decided would give them the best chance since it was one they had to cleanse of blood magic the least. He wanted as little as possible tainting what they were about to do. Carver was dressed from head to toe in white steel, his greatsword in his hands, the razor tip on the floor. Carver was the last line of defense if the unthinkable happened, and he would not fail in his duty to prevent something that shouldn’t from leaving the room.

“It’s like my Harrowing all over again,” Anders muttered as he chalked in the next rune on the uneven stone floor.

Fenris tried to keep from running out as he saw their circle being closed. He backed into Hawke’s embrace instead. “I can’t...I can’t do this. I changed my mind Vic.” he whispered.

“No, you wanted to be healed. You know this is the only way, Fenris. If you truly fear this too much, look at me and tell me so.” Vic turned the elf around to face him, unsure if he would flee or allow the ritual to continue.

Anders and Dorian exchanged a glance, one filled with determination. If Fenris was falling apart now, then they knew they would have their work cut out for them in the Fade. But that was exactly why they were going in the first place, to help someone who had been hurt too many times by magic. 

“You know,” Anders said conversationally, filling the air with something so that they weren’t all aware of the murmurings between Hawke and Fenris, “my Harrowing wasn’t the most pleasant thing.”

“My understanding is that they rarely are,” Dorian replied dryly. 

“I almost did it you know. The damned demon let me feel the blade at the back of my neck as it spoke to me.” He glanced at Carver. “Was a bit like the one Ser Hawke has there.” 

“One to two swings,” Carver answered, his voice muffled from behind his helmet. “Quick and relatively painless that way.” 

“Really? Did you ask the mages whose heads you chopped off?” Anders growled. He closed his eyes and reined himself in. “As I was saying. I almost did it. I almost took its offer. But I don’t like to be a toy for anyone, not unless it’s for fun. When I came to, I could tell they were really disappointed I had made it through. The looks on their faces were more than worth the terror.”

“I don’t think this is helping,” Nate murmured. 

“Hawke...please,” Fenris breathed, aware he was beginning to panic. “Help, I need your help.” 

“I’ve got you, love, I’m here and I will be at your side. I won’t judge you if you can’t do this.” Vic tilted the warrior’s face toward him and hoped he would carry through with it.

“What do magisters do for a rite of passage?” Anders asked conversationally. He pitched his voice just enough to drown out a little bit of Hawke and Fenris, trying vainly to give them some semblance of privacy. 

“We’re given a room full of kittens and puppies to murder,” Dorian said with a bland expression. 

“Not babies?” Anders asked. 

“Oh, good Maker, no! We’re not animals. You have to work your way up from household pets first.” Dorian pressed his hand to his heart as if scandalized. 

“And I thought the Harrowing conversation was too morbid.” Nate sighed and ran his fingers over the smooth wood of his bow. 

“No, really, though,” Anders said. “Does anything happen? Do you have some sort of ceremony when you’re done with your studies?” He bent down close to the floor on his hands and knees for the next rune.

“That’s the thing,” Dorian told him, “a magister is never really done with his studies, not if you want to get far in the Imperium. You always have to be stronger and faster with your magic. Those that grow complacent, don’t survive long.”

Fenris nodded his agreement slowly, his expression tense as he turned to face the center bed. “I can do this, I can...do this,” he tried to convince himself as he sat down and waited for the others to take their place.

Dorian and Anders finished their work, the floor filled with runes and markings, their hands and robes dusted with charcoal and chalk. They walked to the other two beds at the nexus of the runes, each one laying down. Dorian glanced at Bull, holding his gaze for a moment and mouthing an ‘I love you,’ before he closed his eyes.

“I love you too, fop.” Bull replied softly before he leaned down to kiss Dorian’s forehead. He moved back to stand guard over his lover.

Hawke did the same before he took up his post behind Fenris and sent a silent prayer for them all to come out sane and safe.

Sirad could feel the gathering magic from his place in the hall, just outside the door. Carver had wanted as few mages as possible for the ritual, but Sirad had insisted on being nearby in case his healing magic was needed.

Inside, Nate had taken up his position next to Anders, and the spell had begun. Anders and Dorian began a low chant, growing louder and louder as the spell expanded, igniting runes as it spread in an almost blinding light. When the time came they both pulled on Fenris’ markings, using the lyrium as their gateway.

It had been Fenris’ lyrium that allowed him to see both possibilities, so Anders had said it was the key to the gate.

Fenris opened his eyes and tried to reconcile what he saw with what he felt. He sat up to find himself clad in the armor of his new station, and his weapon of choice at his back. “Where are we in the Fade?” he asked as he looked around to see Dorian in richer robes than even he owned in the real world. Anders was in armor rather than robes which surprised him. 

“If only I could give you an answer other than ‘in the Fade’,” Anders said. He looked down at himself. “And I seem to have gotten new clothes.” 

“Not in the mood for jokes, mage. How do we even begin? It all looks the same.” Fenris replied. 

“Who’s joking,” Anders replied. “It’s the Fade. There’s no maps here. No up or down. It is what it is to any given person or thing at that moment in time and space.”

“What he means to say, is we better start walking.” Dorian pointed to a small trail amid the sharp rocks ahead of them. “And since that is our only path…” 

“I already regret this.” Fenris murmured in Ander so neither mage could understand him as he headed towards the trail.

“Regret coming here is the only acceptable answer when in the Fade,” Anders said lightly.

They walked for what could have been seconds or days, there was no way of telling. Dorian abruptly stopped, his head cocked to the side. 

“Do you hear that?” he asked.

“Is that cheering?” Anders whispered. 

“Yes, the question is who’s memories did they pluck this from and who will be tempted by demons?” Fenris asked as he looked to the right and saw a large building seem to come from nothing and appear several yards away.

Dorian froze in midstep. He shook his head as recognition settled in and took a few stumbling steps backwards, almost right into Anders. “We need to go,” he said in a choked whisper.

“Only way is forward,” Anders told him gently. “You know that.” 

“We’re here now, so we all get to face the ugliness of our past, present and possible futures. You know the Fade is full of demons that will tempt us so do not feign ignorance of what you might see, or us.” Fenris tugged Dorian down to face him.

“What’s the matter, Pavus, afraid to face what you’ve done or might do?” he snarled.

“You… You think that Varania and I took things too far. But for a few months, we…” Dorian glanced at the building and down at his clothes. “There was no limit to what we could do. Do you remember, Fenris? Do you remember when I was Archon?” 

“Yes, and I also remember how you crushed everyone in your path, as did she for a while, I even have memories of a friend and a lover in you as you rose to power because I’d never met Invictus. Afraid, Pavus? Good.” Fenris shoved Dorian ahead of him with a glare. “Go.”

Dorian turned and met Anders’ eyes. “I’ve never told Bull. I never told him,” he said in a choked whisper.

Anders felt for him then, but he also knew this was the path the Fade had laid out for them. Whether it was because it was something Dorian had to face, or Fenris, he didn’t know. 

Maybe it was both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fade is never fun, Bull finds out the rest of Dorian's tales from his Chronomancy, and it all goes downhill.

The three men walked to the building. The closer they got, the more they could see of it, a white spire that rose up so high, none of them could see the top, and as always, the black City in the distance. They could also make out now what was being chanted, a mantra of rising elation--Archon Pavus, over and over, until Dorian felt he was drowning in the sound.

Fenris sneered at him as they went, his expression darkened as they made their way to the center of the stands. People parted for them as if they belonged there. “So this is what you are tempted with? I wonder what is in store for me?” he said as he caught sight of the Fade version of Dorian.

He wore the same robes as Dorian, but his eyes were alight with a zeal, soaking up the adoration of his people. During Dorian’s reign, he had crushed those that opposed him, even going so far as to dissolve the senate. Behind him stood his guards, Fenris and The Iron Bull, silent watchers who guarded their Archon and lover.

“It was wrong of us,” Dorian whispered. “It was all wrong.” 

“Maker,” Anders muttered. “This actually happened at one point?” 

“Bull wondered why I didn’t fight to become Archon harder. I couldn’t anymore… not after this. Not after I saw what I would become.” 

“So what do we do with this vision? Are we to take on our other selves or is this just something special your mind dredged up to torment us?” Fenris asked.

“This is more than a vision,” Anders said. “This is the combined memory of something the two of you shared at one point. It’s strong enough to invoke emotions, to manifest itself.” He glanced at them both. “To be used as a tool of temptation. denying it will not make it go away, but neither will giving into the emotions it creates in your.” 

“We find the demon, and confront it,” Dorian said quietly.

“My guess is that version of you is the demon we need to confront, or worse it’s Bull.” Fenris said quietly as he pointed to the dais and throne.

“And it’s been feeding off the both of you ever since this happened,” Anders surmised. Painful secrets shared between two powerful beings, one of which a mage? Thats a feast for any demon.” 

“Which one?” Dorian asked, stricken. “And how did I not know?” 

“Because Pride isn’t always a bad thing,” Anders answered. “If I had to guess. But what’s more prideful than become one of the most powerful men on Thedas?” 

Dorian swallowed heavily and started walking to the dias, pushing through the crowd.

Fenris unsheathed his sword as he followed Dorian. He didn’t look forward to their fight that was to come. “This will be ugly, be wary, warden.”

“This is the Fade, everything is always ugly.” Anders removed his staff from its leather strap on his back.

Dorian stopped at the dias and everything seemed to freeze. The crowd went abruptly silent, the sudden loss of the din almost deafening. Archon Pavus turned his eyes on Dorian, the first to truly acknowledge their presence, and grinned, his teeth sharp.

“Well that won’t give me nightmares” Fenris said.

“Dorian…” It was eerie hearing his name spoken like that from his own lips. Dorian shuddered in response. “Do you remember, Dorian? Do you remember how you felt when they all loved you? Kings and Queens had to pay their respects to you. House Pavus became a name associated with power and might. You had all three of them, Dorian. Sirad, Bull, and Leto. They loved you so much. Your father was so proud. Don’t you want that back?” 

Dorian’s heart slammed in his chest, or at least, his mind was telling him his heart was, his body was elsewhere with Bull. “No,” he said, his voice weak even to his own ears.

“The demon knows your heart, Pavus. Will you let it win?” Fenris asked as he and Anders stood at the ready, unsure what was going to jump off.

“It doesn’t know my heart!” Dorian cried. “We went back! Varania and I both went back and made sure none of this ever happened. It was so hollow, so fucking false. You didn’t have Hawke and you did not love me, not truly. And Bull was changed, so much in tune with the Qun. I wanted my lover back, and I wanted you to have yours. The things Varania and I did… I will always carry that with me, but I didn’t want this!” 

“In your heart you will always want this,” the demon said. “In your heart you will always know that you had it and threw it away, became the object of derision when you were once the object of worship. They will always remember and hate you for this. I can make sure that you can have their love again.” 

Anders yawned. “Why are we listening to it? Just kill it and move on. You know better than to have an actual conversation with a demon, Pavus.”

“Yes, let’s kill it and move on.” Fenris snarled.

“Wait!” Dorian said and placed himself between his friends and the demon. “Wait.” 

“Are you joking?” Anders asked. 

“Pavus, you cannot be serious. That’s a demon, one that looks like you. Kill it and let’s go.” Fenris let his sword rest against the ground as he waited for the mage to come to his senses.

“And you,” the demon turned to Fenris. “A time without your markings. Do you remember what it was like to have no pain? Do you remember what it was like to have another touch you and not have it ache or have the urge to flinch away? I could give all of this back to both of you.” 

“It doesn’t want me, Fenris. Not really,” Dorian said. “You’re the one it wants.” 

“No deal, now be a good pawn and be gone from us, demon. I’ve had too much pain in my life to think you’d grant me anything. Your price is too high.” Fenris smiled as he hefted his sword to his shoulder.

“You hate him because you remember him touching you. You hate her because she knew what they had taken from you, and she never said a word,” the demon spat. 

“Can you even try to be original? Something I haven’t heard before? My old master gave me to demons like you for entertainment, you will not sway me creature. At least give me a fight.” Fenris grinned again, his expression devious.

“And I think we’re done here.” Anders whirled his staff over his head. Power whipped out from the tip, slamming into the demon.

“We could have questioned it!” Dorian cried. 

“This is why you got in trouble in the first place, Pavus,” Anders sighed. In front of them, the creature wearing Dorian’s face snarled, it’s skin splitting, rupturing against the force of a much larger creature inside a husk.

A large pride demon lifted its head and roared.

“No, you’re both right. Enough talking.” Dorian scrambled back.

“Use your power for something besides misery, get to work, Pavus.” Fenris leapt at the creature with a howl and a snarl. 

Dorian knew the futility of summoning spirits and the dead while in the Fade. Who knew what he would conjure up. As if by spoken agreement, both the mages cast at the same time, one with ice and one with fire. The demon howled in rage and pain, swiping blindly with a large claw.

Fenris lit up and went to work on it, hacking it until it was little more than a broken shell that struggled to stay upright and fight against their onslaught. “Finish it off!” 

Dorian knew the demon had come because of him, no matter that it had thought Fenris would make a tastier snack. He slammed the butt of his staff against the creature’s head. It’s dying scream was cut off as ice encased it, frigid crystals racing over it’s body to freeze it bone deep. With another tap of his staff, the thing shattered.

And the building, including the still people that had been in it, disappeared.

An all encompassing blackness took over, and for a moment Dorian stumbled, his hand flailing out for something to grab onto. 

Fenris grabbed him and pulled him back before he took the demon’s head. “There, that should get things back to what passes for normal.”

That’s when they heard it. In the inky darkness there was a faint sob followed by a breathy laugh.

“No,” Anders said from somewhere next to Dorian. “They aren’t pulling their punches, are they?” 

“Is that you, Mr. Wiggums?” croaked a voice in the distance.

“No, not you too.” Fenris sighed

“Is that you?” Dorian asked.

“Can’t you come up with something different!” Anders called out into the darkness. “I’ve fought darkspawn and horrors beyond you, and this is all you can pluck from my head? It’s rehashing old horrors!” 

The crying abruptly stopped. 

“There!” Dorian said, pointing even though no one could see it. Off in the distance a pair of glowing blue eyes blinked open.

“Justice,” Anders said. “It’s…” He shook his head. “No, no we destroyed him.” Anders would recognize those eyes anywhere, the ones that would take over Velanna and make her into something that never should have been.

“Velanna is free now!” Anders called. “We killed my friend and she’s free. You’re not Justice.” 

“No,” the creature said in a voice that sent chills up Anders’ spine. The darkness began to recede, revealing the crumbling walls of the sewers of Kirkwall.

“I am Vengeance,” it said from Anders’ lips.

It was his nightmare come to life, the partially remembered dreams that would have him wake up screaming, unable to recall just what it was to Nate that had had him so frightened, sobbing against his lover. But Anders knew, he knew that he was staring at what he could have been, at what he had once become--a creature twisted from anger. 

The Justice that had inhabited Velanna had not been so corrupted. 

Anders was looking at the living embodiment of his rage, his bitterness, his very being turned inside out and exposed for everyone to see.

“I am what you cannot deny,” it said.

“Remember what you said,” Dorian said in a rush. “This is the shared memory you have with Fenris.”

“Then do we both need to destroy this demon?” Fenris asked as he glowered at the creature, worse than even his half-remembered nightmares.

“You both need to confront it. This was is like the last, feeding off of the combined pain and anger that what Anders had once did caused.” Dorian clutched at his staff.

“Rage,” Anders said firmly. “That’s a rage demon.”

“You remember what it was like to get a dagger in the back,” it said to Anders. “And you,” it pointed to Fenris, ”Remember the scent of his blood in the air, mingling with smoke and ash. You praised your lover for having killed him, but you wanted his heart for yourself. You could do it now. Take his heart, take your revenge for all the misery he and his kind have caused.” 

“If I wanted his heart, I would have taken it already, creature. You have to do better than that.” Fenris started to pace slowly around the demon, his grin unsettling as he told it that he had no fear of demons, especially one of rage. 

“But this one is not the same as the one you knew,” it replied. “But one day he will be. You have already seen it in him, in small things he has said, in small gestures he has made. You know his rage will be the undoing of you all.” 

“Okay,’ Anders mumbled. “I’m freaked out now.” 

“You say that as if I am not dangerous as he is, if not more. You say that as if I will prove myself the unhinged animal Danarius tried to me of me. You get one more chance because I feel like amusing myself before I take your heart demon.” Fenris laughed as he let the width of his path widen just a bit, his grin became more malicious as he paced.

“You fear them and what they can do, the damage they can cause. Both of them have made a fool of you over and over. Neither of them will stop, neither will have learned their lesson. You now this. How can you ever trust what you know and see is real, when men like these are alive in the world?” The demon returned Fenris’ toothy grin.

“Maker you are boring, do you talk everyone to death or can you fight?” Fenris glanced at Anders and Dorian for a moment before he unsheathed his sword and went on the attack.

The walls around them dissolved, replaced with fire and the screams of the dying. “Look at what he did,” it said.

“No.” Anders looked at the chaos wide eyed. “I didn’t do this. This wasn’t me!” 

“No, you did this and you are trying to make me kill him so you can enter as him. I’m no fool demon.” Fenris snarled as he went on the attack once more but was blocked by the demon. 

“I don’t have to make you kill him. You will do that all on your own. Your rage will make sure of this.” 

“Not going to happen, I’m done being the pawn of others.” Fenris hissed as he parried each swing from the demon’s staff as it tried to wear him down. “A little assistance would be good here!”

That snapped Dorian and Anders out of their horror and into action. There was little use in throwing fire at a rage demon, its very essence was fueled with fiery anger, so once again, Dorian and Anders worked as one. Ice exploded in jutting spikes, racing towards the demon.

Fenris started to laugh as the demon continued to haunt him with its promises, it’s assurances that he would strike the blond warden down. “You say all of this as if I’ll let you in. Foolish creature.”

“So proud,” the demon sneered. “But will you be so when you find what is past me…” It’s eyes widened as Fenris’ sword slipped through what passed for its ribs. Fenris jerked the sword free and it collapsed to the ground, disappearing in smoke and ash.

“That did not sound like a good sign,” Dorian muttered.

“It thought to make me fear it and agree to its machinations. Disgusting.” Fenris sneered at the circle of ash and smoke before he turned to the others. “Well what now?”

“Now we see you kneel, little wolf,” came a voice behind them.

That brought the elf up short, his expression suddenly blank as he glanced at the two mages with him. “No, I kneel to no mage. Never again.”

Dorian slowly turned and a strangled sound escaped his voice. “Well played,” he croaked.

Magister Danarius curled his lips in a sneer. Next to him was his apprentice, Hadriana, but it was who else was with them that had Dorian taking an involuntary step back.

Dorian as Archon, Anders as Justice, Hawke with robes of the Imperium. And kneeling next to them was Fenris, his head bowed in subservience, a collar on his throat. 

That made the real Fenris, the one that had freed himself, halt and let his brands light up as his fury rose. “This...is not real. Hawke would never collar me, nor would I kneel to you or that bitch again as long as I draw breath.” Fenris rasped.

“How would you know?” Danarius asked in Tevene. “Did you know when he was fucking you that you were with a different lover? He could change it all with barely a thought of what it would do to you. Any one of them could.” 

“I would never,” Dorian snapped. 

“Promises from magisters are cheap and paved with blood,” Danarius replied. “Isn’t that right, my little wolf?” 

“You won’t sway me like that, and I am not your wolf, stop calling me that!” Fenris snapped.

“I wasn’t speaking to you.” Danarius turned eyes filled with malicious glee on the enslaved Fenris. He flinched as his master’s gaze fell on him.

“Rise and leave him, he is not your master. You are your own man Leto, do not allow him to terrify you any longer.” Fenris tried to cajole the other version of himself to rise and come to him. 

The other him turned cold, dead eyes on Fenris. “Leto is dead,” he intoned dully. 

“Fine, Fenris, get up and come here. You are not his, not anymore.” the right elven fighter said.

“You would only let him take me again. You would only let any of them take me again.” The slave shrank back.

“No!” Dorian stepped forward. “Leto and Fenris, you are the same deep down.”

“Be quiet, Pavus, this is on me.” Fenris hissed before he approached his old self. 

“Fenris, you are not property, not anymore. Do you not see me? What you will become if you shed your chains? Let me help you, please?” 

“I see a pawn of magic,” the other Fenris replied. “Just as I am now.” 

“Dumat above this is tiresome.” the elf said to himself before he knelt down, close enough to grab his other self if need be. “I am no pawn, and neither are you. Come to me, let me free you.”

“Talk to him!” Anders yelled. “We’ll take care of the others and give you time.” 

It happened quickly. Magic erupted all around Fenris and his Fade self as the mages met in battle. 

“Dammit, that’s not what I wanted!” the elf snapped before he grabbed his other self and tried to pull at his collar. “Why won’t it break?!”

“Because you helped put it on,” Leto replied. “Because you have never really taken it off before.” 

Fenris grunted as he stopped yanking and let his brands do the work. He let himself phase through the lock and break its mechanism quickly. He grinned as it fell to the ground. “See, you are free, now let me help you.”

“Why?” Leto asked. “You deny me. To your friends, your sister, to yourself. You deny a part of yourself and then wonder why it’s so hard for you to come to terms with your many lives.” 

“What are you talking about? I am denying nothing. You are letting him rule you, stop it.” Fenris said.

“Am I?” Leto asked. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Fenris, holding him tightly. “Do you love me? I don’t remember what that feels like, not even for myself.” 

“I love myself, you are a figment of this place. Unhand me, you are my fear made manifest and now I see you for what you are.” Fenris said quietly as he stared into the other’s eyes, sure it would turn on him even as it clung to him.

“Your desires are strong,” Leto purred. It pressed itself to Fenris. “Your desire to be your own man, coupled with your memories of what was, and what might have been are so strong, much more than your pride or anger. You feel so much.” Leto ran his lips over Fenris’ throat. “I feel so much.” 

The warrior tugged the creature but it wouldn't let go. “No, you’re a desire demon Maker take me.” Fenris went to one knee as the demon tightened it’s hold on him. “Adners...Dorian…” he gasped when the demon tightened it’s hold on his throat.

“So delicious,” it moaned. “You want so much, greedy boy.” 

It hissed when it was roughly yanked from Fenris, leaving the elf gasping. 

“Don’t… let it get to you.” Fenris rasped as he backed away from it. “Why would a Desire demon want me?” he asked as he lit up and brought out a curved dagger.

“You have seen you, correct?” Anders asked.

“You would think looking as he does, he would be more aware of his affect on people,” Dorian replied. 

The creature shrieked and Dorian raised his staff. “Right, Desire demon. Priorities.” The other mages had been nothing more than lesser demons and easily dispatched, but this was a Desire demon, something not so easily killed. Dorian had heard stories of a single Desire demon feeding off of a family for generations. 

“I want it’s heart.” Fenris snapped as he waited for an opening between the two mages attacks.

The creature’s smile was a twisted parody of Fenris’. “Don’t you want him back?” it asked Dorian. “Remember how he felt, cock deep inside you.” 

“Now you’re just being an asshole,” Anders said. 

Unlike the Rage and Pride demons, Desire was quick and cunning. Desire could take many forms, represent many aspects, and it used that to its advantage blocking the spells of the two mages as if they were nothing.

“Weak, Pavus. so weak,” it hissed. “Remember when you were strong? Remember how that felt, the power surging at your fingertips.”

“Stop listening to that thing Pavus and strike.” Fenris howled.

But Dorian had hesitated for too long. The Desire demon lashed out, throwing a powerful spell at the mage. Blood sprayed from his chest, the spell slicing open armor, robes and flesh. Dorian collapsed to his knees, his staff clattering tot he ground, his hands on three massive wounds, blood pumping sluggishly between his fingers.

“You’re done here!” Anders screamed. The head of his staff skittered across the floor as he quickly traced a rune, with a wordless sound, he activated it, a cleansing spell racing towards the demon.

“Fenris!” Anders shouted. 

**  
Dorian’s body jerked against the bed, a pained gasp escaping parted lips. Blood bloomed bright and wet on his robes.

Fenris sat up with a gasp and a shout of Dorian’s name before he rolled off the cot and went to the mage. “He got hurt in the Fade, fuck why is he bleeding?”

Anders’ eyes snapped open. He rolled over and abruptly vomited on the floor. Fenris had been less than kind to the demon, not that Anders could blame him. He felt a hand on his back, and heard Nate’s voice in his ear. 

“Are you all right?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Anders said weakly. “Just… coming back to my body didn’t feel too great this time. Dorian… Go get Sirad.” 

Nate glanced at the door. “Carver won’t let anyone through or Sirad in.” 

“He’ll let me out.” Fenris lit up as he approached the templar. “Carver, open the fucking door. We need Sirad.” 

“I have to wait,” Carver said, his eyes steely under his helmet. “We need to make sure nothing came back with them first.” His grip tightened on the pommel of his sword. 

“Dorian will fucking die if you don’t get out of my way.” Fenris huffed as he let his brands go brighter.

Invictus looked up from where he was trying to heal Dorian’s wounds. “Dammit, Carver, let him through.” 

Carver glanced from one person to another, finally landing on Bull. “I’m sorry. But you need to wait.” 

Stumbling to his feet, Anders made his way to Dorian and dropped down next to him. “Let me.” 

Bull snarled as he charged the younger HAwke. “He dies, you join him. Move, Hawke.”

Carver stood his ground. “Back away, Bull.” 

“Stupid, bloody stubborn, templars,” Anders muttered angrily. With Hawke’s help they used a dagger to slice open Dorian’s robes, peeling the blood soaked material back.

“No, I suggest you get the fuck out of my way before I move you. You won’t like it.” Bull hissed.

Fenris glared at his lover’s younger sibling, then glanced to Bull. “Move Carver.”

Carver held Bull’s gaze. “If you won’t wait, then I need to be sure some other way.” He pushed past Bull and Fenris and strode over to Anders. 

“You first.” Without a sound, he brought his sword up and swung it towards the mage. 

Anders’ eyes widened and he scrambled back away from the weapon.

“You’re fine.” Carver turned in a fluid motion, his greatsword arcing for Fenris. 

The elf lit up and grabbed Carver’s arm. “Think to strike me, better be sure you kill me templar.” Fenris snarled.

Carver twisted his body and used his free hand to make an arcane gesture towards Dorian. The mage gasped, but made no other movement. 

“The three of you are clean of demons… for now,” Carver said. “You can open the damned door.” 

“Vic, get him out of here, now.” Fenris huffed as he let the younger man go. 

Bull raced out to get Sirad, and nearly dragged him into the room and over the others.

Now Dorian had three mages working on him, each one taking a different wound, combining their considerable powers and talents into stopping the bleeding and repairing the damage. 

Carver planted himself in the doorway, his grip on his sword never loosening. 

Fenris turned and pointed towards the far exit. “Out, get out of here now. You raised a sword to me Hawke.”

“With all due respect, Fenris. I’m doing my duty. Now you either let me do that, or I’m going to have to stop turning a blind eye to what all of you have been doing.” 

Carver didn’t so much as budge. “You were just in the Fade. You aren’t thinking clearly right now.”

“Fuck you, Carver,” Fenris snapped as he turned to sit with Bull. 

“He’s going to die isn’t he?” asked the kossith.

“No,” Sirad assured him. “But I’ve never seen anything like this. How did this affect him here?” 

“Some demons are powerful enough to do damage like this. The spell it cast was one I had seen before, but few demons are able to do it, or even willing. Why chance hurting the host body? We made it angry enough to try.” Anders’ hands were soaked in blood, the wound he was working on almost healed, while the one Sirad had, was nothing more than a faint, white line.

“He’ll be fine, he’s too damned stubborn to die on you.” Fenris said.

“Not like this,” Sirad said with a faint laugh. “Surrounded by handsome men and in a bed of silk sheets, yes.” 

Dorian groaned and his eyes blinked open.

“Kadan?” Bull asked as he slipped to his lover’s side. “Still with us?”

His eyes slipped closed. “So dizzy. Wha--” He sucked in a sharp breath and tried to sit up.

“Whoa,” Anders said, gently pushing him back. “You lost a lot of blood and need rest. We’re back. We made it.” He glanced over at Fenris. “And you’re not the only one who needs rest. The Fade can fuck with your mind.” 

“I’ll sleep later, once the templar is gone.” Fenris snapped before he glanced at Invictus.

“Easy love, he’s just doing what we asked. I’ll speak to him later.” 

If Carver cared at all about Fenris’ words, he didn’t show it, but he did step back from the doorway to allow anyone that wanted to to pass.

“Rest now,” Anders insisted. “Maker, the things we went through, what we saw… You need a break.” 

“Don’t, just don’t.” Fenris replied as he rose to go. “I’ll run us a bath Vic, tomorrow we go home.”

“I’ll be there soon, just… be careful in case it took too much out of you.” Invictus cautioned.

“Thank you,” Dorian rasped. “All of you. Fenris helped save me, and the three of you healed me.” 

**

Fenris ran the bath, his expression haunted as he watched the water fill the deep steel tub. 

Invictus helped Fenris out of his clothes and into the tub, gently lowering him into the warm water. “Are you ready to speak on it yet?” he asked. 

“No.” was all the elf said as he started to scrub himself slowly, deliberately so he wouldn't have to talk.

“You’ve never gone into the Fade without me. To see you there, laying so damned still and I was helpless to do anything…” Invictus closed his eyes and took a deep, fortifying breath. “I’m glad you came back to me.” 

“Be glad you weren’t there.” Fenris replied woodenly as he hastened to get clean, suddenly eager to get out of the tub and into bed.

“I’m not,” Vic replied evenly. “Far from glad. But it’s done now. I don’t want to ever have to stand by like that again. I don’t care what Pavus said about it being a bad idea for me to go.” 

“I said it was a bad idea, I ...I..” Fenris trailed off and covered his face in an effort to hold himself together.

“Shit…” Hawke slipped his arms around Fenris and helped him up, ignoring how his robes became rapidly soaked.

“Damn it. This was a mistake.” 

“Invictus...just get me out of this tub...I need you.” Fenris whispered.

Hawke did as Fenris asked, pulling him from the tub and leading him over to a stack of drying cloths. He let Fenris lean on him while he dried the elf off in brisk strokes. “Fucking Pavus,” he muttered. 

The elven warrior didn’t argue, he just let Vic lead him to the bed and curled against him the moment his lover had gotten under the covers with him.

Invictus’ wet clothes had been dropped haphazardly on the floor, and with a wave of his hand he snuffed most of the candles in the room. He wrapped his arms around Fenris and scowled. 

“Pavus and now Anders… Both of them will pay for this, Fenris.” 

“Stop...I can’t deal with your rage right now Vic” he replied quietly. “I need you, I just need you to let me know that this, us is real. I need to know you are here, I’m here and I’m not gonna have fake memories, or attack people because of what I think I know.” Fenris took a breath and tried to explain himself better, so that his lover didn’t think he was still broken.

“Look, I just need to touch you, confirm I’m awake, I’m back and we’re together. The Fade fucked with me in a way that is going to take a while to ...unravel. But just touch me, love, remind me, please?”

Hawke slipped his fingers up Fenris’ jaw and tilted his face up, capturing his lips with his own. 

Fenris let him deepen the kiss and lead it, glad that Vic was still there with him. He pulled back and stared into his partner’s eyes for a bit before he leaned in for another kiss.

Invictus told fenris with every kiss, with every press and release of his lips, just how frightened he had been, and just how glad he was that Fenris had come back to him.

“I love you, Invictus. Thank you for staying through all of this with me.” Fenris rasped before he hugged his lover close and let Vic feel how relieved he was to be back with him.

“it's you and me,” Hawke told him firmly. “In all things. You’ve stuck around for everything that I did in Kirkwall. So many times you could have ran from me, from us, from the things I was doing. But you didn’t.” 

“You’re stuck with me, sorry.” Fenris shifted so he was over Invictus. “I...I wish for you to give in to me, but I will understand if you wish to wait until we are home for such games.” the warrior said with a soft press of his lips to Invictus’

“What I want to do to you will take far longer then we’ll have here,” Hawke promised him.

“Alright, just hold me tonight? I need you.” Fenris admitted as he flipped them over and let Vic take the lead.

Hawke took his time arranging the two of them, making sure they were pressed together from entangled legs, to Fenris’ head on Invictus’ shoulder. He dragged the blanket over the two of them and closed his eyes, content to lay in the silence and just feel the warmth of Fenris’ skin against his own. 

**

Bull sat with Dorian, hand on the mage’s chest over one of his wounds. “You scared a few years off me, kadan. Let’s not do that again.”

Dorian smiled weakly at Bull. “Never again. I can’t ruin generations of careful breeding. My body is a work of art.” He glanced down at the wounds on his chest. Most of it had been healed, but he would always have scars. “These don’t suit me the way they do you.” 

“They don't suit anyone,” Bull replied. “Are you done now? Have you atoned enough? Given Fenris your pound of flesh for your sins?” 

Dorian closed his eyes. “You’re angry.” 

“I’m tired,” Bull corrected. “And I had to watch you start to bleed out without anything to fucking hit in revenge. Carver is lucky I didn't take his head off.” 

Bull got up for water for them and handed Dorian a glass silently. “I think Carver should keep away from all of us for a while.” 

“‘What happened? I remember hearing everyone yelling.” Dorian sat up with Bull’s help and took a careful sip of the water.

“Carver did his duty and made sure no one came back possessed, even as you lay dying. Fenris nearly went through him when he tried to attack him.” 

“Templars,” Dorian grumbled. He rubbed at his tired eyes. “I remember you yelling too.” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t gonna let you bleed out like that.” Bull replied. “You need food? You alright?”

“The things we saw in there…” Dorian pulled his hands away from his eyes, but he was unable to look at Bull. “I have… I have to tell you something.” 

“What? What did you see, Dori?” Bull asked.

How far? How far could Dorian keep going before Bull finally realized exactly what he was? Dorian closed his eyes then, opened his mouth and began to tell Bull the entire, sordid tale, finally confessing the full extent of his sins. 

He told Bull about being archon and the power he’d wielded, the things he’d done all with the excuse that it was good for the Imperium, how he’d become one f the most loved, but feared men on Thedas. 

He’d dissolved the Senate, something no Archon had done since the Imperium’s inception.

He’d outlawed slavery, and any caught selling a slave, or owning one, was met with swift, and horrible punishment. 

He told Bull how he eventually became convinced of his own grandeur, that no one could gainsay him, not even his lovers. 

And then he told Bull about how he took whomever he wanted to his bed, keeping him and Fenris by his side.

“I was a monster,” Dorian finished. “It was Varania who finally told me to stop, that that life wasn’t what we had wanted.” He finally opened his eyes. “But you see, there is a part of me that did want it enough to live with it for as long as I did.” 

Bull was silent for the longest time, the quiet drawing out until Dorian thought he would scream, just to hear something other than the sound of his own heart thudering in his ears. His lover finally got to his feet and paced across the room, one of his hands curling into fists.

“You’re an asshole, Dori,” Bull eventually said. “You’re an asshole. I should have been told about this. I should have been told and not have to find out after Anders and Fenris saw the fucking things you did. You’re only telling me because it’s out now, not because you thought it was the right thing to do.” 

He turned and slammed his fist on a nearby table, cracking the thick wood down the center. “No more lying! I’m not angry you played the Maker in your own personal version of paradise, I’m mad because you didn’t feel that you needed to mention it to me.”

Dorian blinked “You’re not mad because I--” 

“I’m pissed because you didn’t tell me! You knew what you were doing was wrong and you and Varania fixed it. You tried to atone for it, but then you kept me in the dark.” Bull frowned. 

“How long? How long did I live like that?”

“A year,” Dorian said quietly.

“A year?” Bull repeated as he drew back to stare at his lover. “A fucking year? You...how could you do that?” he raged.

“Because I’m exactly what everyone thinks I am,” Dorian said quietly. 

Bull threw up his hands and stormed around the room, his anger made him unable to speak without screaming.

“There is nothing I can say or do to make this right. I can promise I won’t keep things from you again, but I have done so before, and you have no reason to trust me,” Dorian said in a rush.

“You’re fucking right I don’t. How could you… after all the shit we went through? After you nearly died in my arms Dorian?” Bull slapped a carafe fo water off the side table as he went by instead of yelling at the magister.

“I can’t give you an excuse or an explanation other than the obvious,” Dorian replied. “This need for power will always be a part of me. There’s no cleansing ritual, or atonement that can change that. All I can do is be aware that I walk the edge everyday, that I’m not above mages who summons demons and succumb to their lies.” 

Dorian laid his forearm across his eyes. “I’m a weak man, Bull.”

“No shit, tell me something new.” Bull flopped into a chair as he glanced at his lover. “You swore, you fucking promised never again, Dorian.”

“In my defense, I swore after I had already done and fixed it. I had convinced myself you didn’t need to know the full extent of my sins. But I was a coward.” Dorian lowered his arm. “I’m sorry, Bull. I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah, well sorry might not be enough this time. Now that I know you’re not going to die I need to take a walk.” Bull left, the quiet click of the lock more damning than the slam would have been.

“Are you incredibly good at fucking up your life, Dorian Pavus,” Dorian muttered to himself, giving into the inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't cross Mama Pavus or Bull. A trip to Weisshaupt is in order along with an epic battle of wills over Dorian's fate.

There was a loud crash and the snap of magic hit the air when Bull returned a few days later. He could hear Dorian’s mother shrieking in a way that he had never heard before. She was usually so composed in all things.

“Let us explain!” Carver cried from the other side of the villa. 

“You can explain all you wish when your tongue graces a jar on my mantle,” Livilla screamed.

Bull came in to see Fenris and Carver holed up on one side of the foyer, and Anders had a shield up against her spells. Nathaniel was off conducting other business for the outpost luckily for him.

“Madame, let us explain,” Carver tried again.

“You can explain to--”

“Yes, I know, to the demons you will summon to devour me, to my ancestors when you send me to them.” Carver held up his hand in a gesture that usually preceded a smite. “Please, Lady Pavus.” 

“Carver, don’t do that. You know Dorian will flip out if you smite his mother. What in the Void has happened around here?” Bull asked as he went to Livilla’s side to protect her.

“They took my child!” she screamed. “They took him and they act as if I should be grateful to them for it.”

“That’s not what we said,” Anders placaded. 

“Maybe we should talk to Bull after everyone has calmed down,” Carver suggested. “We tried to find you, Bull,” he said, guilt lacing his words.

“What happened? What does she mean took her child?” Bull asked as he felt Dorian’s mother grab his arm as she tried to push past

“First the Inquisition, then blood magic, now this!” She glanced up sharply at Bull. “Ask them where he is. Ask them where they took Dorian.” 

Bull turned to face them, his expression dark as he stared at the men before them. “Where is he? Why is she going on like this? Where is Dorian?” 

Fenris came out to face the kossith since he could take whatever the other warrior dished out. “He was conscripted into the wardens.”

The silence from Bull was worse than anything, a calm before a storm.

“They dragged him away, telling me it was for his own good, that he was dangerous!” Livilla curled her lip at Anders. 

“What? Who in the blue hell who made that choice? He’s a magister, how do you even conscript a magister? The Senate will have your head if I don’t take it. Where.is.he? I am not going to ask again?” Bull snarled

“Wardens can conscript kings,” Anders reminded him. “At least, in those countries we have treaties with.” 

“And the House of Pavus helped you to gain those treaties with Tevinter!” Livilla snapped. “This is how you repay us?” 

“It’s not about repayment, Madame Pavus. Dorian is dangerous to himself, and to the Imperium. This decision was not reached lightly.” Fenris replied.

“But one reached without his knowledge or consent.” She jerked away from Bull. “My son is the scion of House Pavus. We have been in Minrathous since before Arlathan fell. He is a hero of the Inquisition. My son is _not_ a Grey Warden, sent to die alone in the Deep Roads!” 

“It’s not all that bad,” Anders mumbled. 

“I think you need to take me to him, right now Anders. If I don’t see that he is alive in the next ten minutes, heads will roll.” Bull said as he reached for his weapon.

“Then heads are going to roll,” Carver said. “He’s with Nate and on his way to Weisshaupt.” 

Bull’s eye narrowed before he lunged towards the other men with a bellow of rage.

Fenris barely blocked him from getting to Carver and Anders. “Stop...stop, Bull, and think for a moment.”

“I don’t think he’s going to listen!” Anders warned. 

“Run, I can hold against him. Fucking run.” Fenris snapped as he shoved Bull off with barely a chance to duck his next swing.

“You...lied. You took him from me...us!” Bull roared

“We did what we thought was best, what would save him,” Anders replied.   
“So conscripting him into your little club was best?” Bull snarled as shoved Fenris further back. 

“He’s dangerous, he’s lied to you how many times Bull? He’s fucked with time magic, he needed to be reined in. Should we have made him Tranquil? That was the other option.” Fenris panted as he tried to keep Bul from flattening them.

Carver held a smite at the ready to go against Livillia if needed but he hoped wouldn't be necessary.

“How long were the Grey Wardens and the Templar Order supposed to overlook everything?” Anders asked. “I’m all for letting a mage live free, but Dorian… He’s gone too far. I saw the consequences of his actions in the Fade. I know what he did, just how much he changed the world. He can burn all of his research, but he still has the knowledge.” 

“I bet if this was you, you’d not be so eager to join the order. Or if your own lover’s life hung in the balance. You’ve made an enemy, several Warden. I suggest you leave and never return until you have Dorian and let him come home.” Bull snapped as he let his hammer slam against Anders barrier.

“Did you really think I had a choice when I joined the Grey Wardens?” Anders asked incredulously. He worked to tighten the barrier. “I had the same choice as Dorian, maybe even less of one. It was either join or be hanged right then and there by the templars who thought I had killed the knights that had been escorting me at the time. And no, I wasn’t eager, but I wanted to live so damned badly.” 

“I don’t care, get out of this fucking house, now if you want to keep living.” Bull snapped

“Time to go,” Carver said.

Anders dropped his barrier and ducked out of the way of Bull’s fist, barely moving in time. Carver grabbed his arm and hauled him towards the door. 

Fenris backed up until he could turn and follow the others out the door. Normally he wouldn’t turn tail and run, but he saw murder in Bull’s eye.

They didn’t stop until they were well away from the Pavus villa. Anders abruptly came to a halt and turned wild eyes on the other two. “Maker… We knew he was going to take it badly, but…” 

“We’re lucky to be breathing, full stop. I suggest you make yourselves scarce and hope that Madame Pavus does not turn her clout and hatred on all of us for this happening.” Fenris caught his breath before he tried to still his hands.

“You don’t think he’ll try to go after them, do you?” Anders asked. “Wait… Of course he will. Nate has a few days head start, though.” 

“Might not make a difference to a kossith with a purpose,” Carver replied. 

“It won’t, he’s probably gathering things to leave by the noon bells.” Fenris added.  
Anders chewed on his bottom lip in thought. “Then I need to go to Weisshaupt. Maybe I can get there before Bull, warn the others.” 

“Do you need back up? One of us could go with you, explain why the Archon agreed to it.” Carver asked.

Anders coughed delicately into his fist. “Orders…” he mumbled under his breath.

“What do you mean, orders?” Fenris asked

“I mean that we were sent here to do many things. One of which was to ascertain what had happened with time and our memories, and to uh… find out if it was Pavus. If it was, then we were to use our own discretion in what to do with him. Sereda was very firm in telling us that Dorian would be a good asset for the wardens, but not to do anything unless we felt we had to. She won’t be surprised when Dorian and Carver show up.” 

“Then what do we do now? Just sit around until Bull causes a scene in Weisshaupt or until Madame Pavus tries to have us all assassinated in our sleep?” Fenris asked.

“I’m going to Weisshaupt,” Anders told them as they resumed walking. “You two and Hawke are more than welcome to come along.” He thought for a moment. “Zev too, although Sereda might not be happy about it.” 

“What is between the two of them anyway?” Carver asked. “They fought the Blight together.” 

“It’s probably best not to ask. All of us should not trail behind you to Weisshaupt. I am unsure if the Archon would let me be gone that long.” Fenris added

“And you might not want to be gone from Hawke for that long,” Anders said.

“Or, Hawke could come with us. I’m going. I have to see this through and make sure Dorian is no longer a threat,” Carver told them.

“Very well, but I know the Archon won’t like three of his top men gone for so long.”

“And don’t mention Dorian being taken,” Anders said. “I’m not sure how he’s going to take it when he find outs we conscripted a magister so soon.” 

“They’re going to find out,” Carver pointed out. 

“I’ll think of something,” Fenris assured them. "Let's get going then.it will take time to gather all we need." 

**  
It took far less time than Anders had thought. But men like the Hawke Brothers and Fenris were used to moving at a moment’s notice. 

The four of them rode swiftly out of Minrathous, leaving the city behind. 

Fenris was quiet as he rode next to Anders, Invictus and Carver behind them.

They had only been out of the city for a handful of minutes, before Anders cracked at the silence and began to do what he did best--running his mouth.

“So!” he started. “It takes a few weeks to get to Weisshaupt from here.”

"Lovely." Fenris quipped. Behind him, Invictus and Carver planned out things as they ignored the Warden.

Anders fiddled with the reins and tried something else. “A handsome elf like you must have men and women falling all over you.” 

Fenris snorted and glanced down the road. "sometimes."

“Sometimes” he says!” Anders laughed. He pressed his hand to his heart. “And he doesn’t even know it which of course makes him all the more desirable.” 

"Pray you are not counting yourself in the mythical droves of people throwing themselves at me?" asked the elf

“If I threw myself at you now, I would fall off my horse.” Anders gave him a disarming, crooked grin. “Unless you wish to see me make a fool of myself for you, then I will gladly do it.” 

“Spare me your foolishness mage. I doubt you desire me and only wish to amuse yourself. Come we have much ground to cover.” Fenris huffed.

Anders glanced back at Carver and Hawke. “He really has no idea what he looks like, does he? Have you been keeping all reflective surfaces from him?” 

“No, and that’s none of your business, warden.” Invictus replied before he went back to his conversation. 

Carver simply shook his head at the blond mage before giving Invictus his attention once more.

“Pardon me, Champion,” Anders replied just as primly. He blew out a breath. “This is going to be a long few weeks,” he muttered.   
**

Their travel went well, even with Ander’s repeated attempts to flirt with Fenris and on one ill fated attempt, Hawke. They were a few days out of Weisshaupt and had just entered the Anderfels when they caught up with Bull. Anders would have liked to have said it was by design, but it had been pure luck, a chance encounter at a small, warden outpost with just a handful of Grey Wardens stationed there. 

It wasn’t unheard of for people to find shelter with the Grey Wardens at the outpost on their way to and from the Anderfels and tevinter, so when they had walked in and found Bull sitting in the small dining hall, Anders had only sighed in resignation, shaken the snow off his cloak, and taken a seat across from the kossith.

“Now you’re making me regret having stopped here, we could have gotten to Weisshaupt first,” he told Bull.

“Tis better we all arrive together.” Fenris said tiredly as he took a seat across from Bull.

“Sereda is going to kill me,” Anders grumbled to himself. 

Bull only snorted in reply, but he didn’t tell them no.

It came to a head a few days later into their travel, not far from Weisshaupt when Bull’s patience snapped with the others. 

“Must you be so damned...cuddly with each other?” snarled the warrior before he stomped out of the campsite, leaving a trail of upturned snow behind to bash on some trees. 

“I don’t know,” Anders said more to himself. He propped his chin in his hand and leaned forward to stir at their breakfast that cooked over what fire Anders could coax with magic in the cold. “It’s cute in a ‘I want to be in the middle of it’ sort of way.” 

“It’s not cute or cuddly, and we’ve done him a disservice in being so close. He’s missing his lover and here we are like two nugs in a blanket.” Fenris slipped out to find Bull with a wave to the others.

“You’d do him more of a disservice in thinking he needs his feeling spared,” Anders said lightly. “He’d know you were doing it too.” 

Hawke rolled his eyes at the other mage. “Let him deal with it.”

Anders titled his head to the side, considering Hawke. “You don’t like me very much, do you, Champion?” 

“How on Thedas could you tell, Senior-Warden Anders?” Vic grinned as he stared at the blond.

Anders tapped at his temple with his finger. “I’m Circle trained and a Senior-Warden of the Grey. My senses are razor sharp, as is my deductive reasoning. Also, because you’ve been a bit of an ass to me. That was the big tip off.” 

“Flirting with Fenris right in front me isn’t a way to endear yourself to me, warden.” Hawke retorted.

“That’s it?” Anders asked in astonishment. “If I had realized you two were that possessive of each other, I wouldn’t have done it. But I do have to admit harmless flirting is a bit of a reflex with me.”

“Not just that, you did take my patron with no warning and are judge, jury and executioner on how dangerous he is. The Imperium has improved and he was to be dealt with.” Vic said with a wave of his spoon at Anders.

“Dealt with? Can you hear yourself? The Imperium hasn't changed as much as you would like to think it has. And you do realize your brother, the templar, was going to be the one who would have had to deal with him. His sense of whatever duty the templars think they have, would have had him tattling to someone back in Orlais within the month. 

“Not because he wanted to, but because he was such a good little soldier for the Order. Pavus would have either been killed outright, made an example of that Orlais was slowly encroaching on Imperium lands, or been made a Tranquil puppet, dancing duly to their tune.

“Don’t kid yourself, Hawke. I like your brother, but if the templars hadn’t gotten to him, someone who would think to use the knowledge that Dorian has would have. At least this way he’ll be safe.” 

“I’m right here you know,” Carver grumbled. He had his cloak wrapped tightly around himself, his breath coming out in white puffs.

“Stop griping, brother, you know he’s right,” Hawke said.

“Maker forbid I do my duty,” Carver replied. He yanked the hood of his fur lined cloak up, shielding his face. “And why in the Void is it so damned cold here?” 

“Welcome to the Anderfels!” Anders said with a grin, throwing his arms wide. “What isn’t corrupted and dead with blight, is frozen solid from the snow. I can’ imagine why people rarely come here.”

“It wasn’t like this on my way to Minrathous.” Carver’s voice was slightly muffled. 

“That’s because you didn’t come this far north,” Anders told him.

“We’re from Ferelden, you act like we’ve never had winter storms, brother.” Invictus grinned as he nudged Carver over. He didn’t spare a grin for their warden companion however.

“That was more sleet and rain than snow drifts as tall as… well one of the Ander.” Carver barely stopped himself from falling right into the snow. 

“I’m tall for practical purposes.” Anders nodded sagely. “You need to be able to see over the top of the drifts.”

“Speaking of seeing, I don’t hear or see Bull and Fenris, should we check on them?” Vic asked.

“Give them a moment,” Carver suggested. “If we hear yelling, then we can come running.”

**

Bull’s lips pulled back from his teeth as he swung his weapon, slamming it into the nearest tree. There was a loud crack, but the thick trunk stayed strong. Snow was shaken loose and rained down in huge clumps. Bull glanced up, aware through his anger that he was playing with fire. A thick enough ice clump could brain him.

Fenris leaned against a nearby tree to watch Bull take his frustrations out on the thick trunk. When the kossith didn’t acknowledge him, he pulled his weapon to block the next blow, in case it toppled the unfortunate tree. “If you knock that down, it could go backwards and kill you.”

“If several dragons couldn’t manage it, I doubt a tree could,” Bull growled. 

“Don’t bare your teeth at me, I came to check on you and apologize.” Fenris snapped

“If I bare my teeth at you, you’ll know,” Bull retorted. He glanced away sharply. “No… I’m sorry. I’m not myself right now.” 

“I know, and I realized Vic and I were being thoughtless around you. I came to see if I could help at all. Or just spar with you, provided you don’t break another limb.” Fenris sheathed his weapon and waited out the other warrior’s decision.

“It’s not the two of you, it’s more that damned warden with his stupid grin and his jokes he thinks are so funny. That bastard helped take Dorian away from me. He's more culpable than you and the others are. Him and his lover… I want to wring his neck.”

“Well, leave it till we get Dorian and you see he is alive and hopefully well. I’m sure the trip to Weisshaupt is not fun for him either. Regardless, we have been careless knowing you miss him and for that I apologize.” Fenris stared up at his friend, concerned over how volatile he was.

“Don’t let it worry you,” Bull replied. “I just need to see him and make sure he’s all right, that he hasn’t been taken from me.” Bull sheathed his weapon. “It’s the not knowing that’s killing me right now.”

“I understand, there were times Hawke and I were separated where I was unsure we would see each other again. There are ...it’s not a pleasant feeling and I sympathize, so I will worry about you. It’s what friends do, or so I’m told,” the elf said 

Bull gave fenris a wry smile. “It is what friends do. And you are one.” He clapped Fenris on the back. “Let’s get back before Vic murders Anders before I have a chance to.” 

“It’s also damned cold out here. Perhaps we could talk more and let them fight it out? Carver can always smite Anders if he gets out of hand.” Fenris grinned as he walked next to Bull, glad that he seemed a bit more relaxed.

“Don’t discount the warden,” Bull warned. “Someone doesn’t get to be Senior-Warden by being easy to take down. The bastard is deceptive with his jokes.” 

“I was built to kill mages, I haven’t forgotten that and I will happily remind him of the fact if he continues to flirt with me or Vic.” The elf grinned viciously as he stepped into the clearing of their camp, half-hopeful that he’d find Anders had been put down while they’d been gone

“Or you could just fuck him.” Bull shrugged. 

“No, not if I like breathing. Invictus wouldn’t forgive me and ...sex as punishment isn’t a thing I could do.” Fenris said quickly before he came to his lovers side.

“Everything alright, love?” Vic asked

“Better,” Bull confirmed, even though Invictus hadn’t been speaking to him.

Fenris grinned mischieviously before he leaned up and whispered an idea to his lover. “We could invite him to join us, love.”

Vic raised an eyebrow in interest, but he didn’t comment.

“Well now…” Anders got up and stomped some of the snow from his boots. “We should break camp and get going before the snow starts to slow us down. we’re only a day or so away now.” 

“Tell me if that is alright when we next are in a real bed.” Fenris said as he started to help with breaking camp.

**  
Their arrival at Weisshaupt was quiet and tense. The ancient keep of the Wardens of the Grey sat atop a small mountain, with a single trail that lead up to its gates. Carver was sure that they had only been let inside because they were with Anders. Grey Wardens lined the walls at their approach, and Carver had eyed them while they had entered the courtyard. He dismounted quickly and removed his pack before hurrying over to Bull.

He laid a hand on Bull’s arm. “I know we’re close, but you need to be careful here,” he whispered. 

“All bets are off when I see him.” replied Bull.

“Right now, I would shag Sereda in the dining hall for a hot bath, a good meal and a soft bed.” Fenris muttered.

“You wish,” Anders laughed. “So many have tried and failed.” 

He was almost jovial as he led them into the keep while wardens took their horses away to be fed and stabled. 

“It was a turn of phrase, idiot.” Fenris snarled as they went in.

“Easy, love, easy. We’re too close to have a fight now.” Vic warned.

Everyone were barely barely civil due to exhaustion and anticipation. Weeks of stress and worry were finally coming to a head. 

But that was until Sereda met them in the great hall.

The great hall of Weisshaupt was filled with the greatness of the Grey Wardens. Trophies, paintings, and tapestries extolling the exploits of some of the greatest of their order lined the walls that reached up to a vaulted ceiling. at one end of the great hall was a small dais and plain chair, while towards the center sat a massive, round table littered with maps and scrolls. It was in front of the table the first warden awaited them.

“Gentlemen,” she said in Trade. “I expected at least one or two of you to come, but should have anticipated the others.” 

“Where’s Dorian?” Bull said abruptly. 

“Safe,” she replied. Her blonde hair was plaited in braids and she pushed some of them back over her shoulder. “But we won’t talk about any of that right now. After the evening meal, when all of you have rested and are cooled down.” 

“Now,” Bull snapped. “Take me to him now.” 

“No,” she answered. “You don’t get to make demands of me The Iron Bull. I respect you and what you must be feeling right now, but I won’t allow any discussion until you have settled a bit. Tired minds, bodies, and hot tempers do not make for a good conversation about hard truths.” 

“Neither do dwarven women without their tongues,” Bull growled. 

All around them, there was the simultaneous sound of bows being drawn and swords removed from scabbards.

Fenris turned to Bull and placed a hand on his chest, in an attempt to get his attention and trust. “You know she speaks truth Bull, we’re too close to go down in a flurry of blades and blood. Do you trust me? Will you let me be your friend in this? I know you want to see him, we want you to see him but not like this, please?” 

Invictus stared at them then glanced to Sereda with worry, sure that the other wardens would make mincemeat of them if Bull kicked off a fight.

It wasn’t in Bull’s nature to back down from a fight, but he did it for Fenris, taking a step away from Sereda, and forcing his hands to unclench at his sides. 

“And he’s fine?” Bull demanded.

“Yes,” she answered. 

“Thank you, First Warden, Bull.” Fenris replied as he stepped back as well. “If we could be shown to rooms, I would love a hot bath and something to eat.” 

“Rooms have been prepared. I’ll take you myself.” She turned and headed for one of the doors that led out, obviously expecting them to follow.

“That was close,” Carver breathed.

“She’s playing with fire.” Bull said low enough for just Fenris to hear. He didn’t look at Anders, sure he’d take the warden’s head off if he so much as glanced at him/

“We just need to make sure we don’t get burned along with her,” Fenris replied quietly. 

Anders split off from the group when they came to a fork in the corridor, presumably to head towards his own chambers. The others were shown to rooms close by each other, one for Fenris and Hawke, another for Bull and Carver. Carver didn’t bother pointing out that it wasn’t a good sign if Bull was expected to share a room with someone other than his lover.

He waited until the door was closed before he dropped his pack on the floor and started to undo the buckles on his armor. The room was of a good size, and a warm fire was already burning. 

“Why aren’t you in your own room?” Bull asked as he watched Carver undo all the buckles on his cumbersome attire.

Carver didn’t respond right away. he used the excuse of getting his armor off as a way to prolong the inevitable revelation. When he was in nothing but his breeches and padding, he finally turned to Bull.

“Because they don’t expect you will need to share a room with Dorian.”

“Then they are sorely mistaken.” Bull replied. He didn’t strip his armor off, instead he washed up and adjusted his bracer, pauldron and other things. “There will be bloodshed if I am kept from him for much longer, I give not a damn for warden protocol or bullshit right now, Hawke.”

No one really referred to Carver as ‘Hawke’ and for a moment it threw him. He gave Bull a small smile. “For what it’s worth, I tried to wait as long as possible so i wouldn’t have to report Dorian to Orlais. Maybe if I had done something sooner, I could have prevented this from happening. I’m sorry, Bull.” 

“Fuck your sorry and theirs too. There will be bloodshed, and lots of it if no one lets me see him. I’m giving it until dinner and if Dorian isn’t in my arms before the first course, it will not be a good night for anyone.” Bull pulled the door open to go, just so he wouldn't have to look at the younger Hawke.

Only to see Nathaniel Howe, the very man who had taken Dorian, standing in the hall.

“Commander Howe, what a surprise to see you here. Mind telling me where he is?” Bull asked without preamble and a glare for the human rogue.

“In Weisshaupt,” Nate replied simply. 

“Well this will go beautifully,” Carver groaned from in the room.

“No shit,” Bull snapped back.

“I’ve been told you will see him soon and not to speak on exactly what has happened. I just wanted to come by and tell you I’m sorry for how things turned out. I hope one day you can forgive me for it.” Nate gave Bull a small bow. 

“There’s no chance in the Black City of that happening, so get out of my way.”

A bell rang throughout the whole keep, one that signaled the start of the evening meal. Nate took a step back. “I’ll see you in the dining hall then.” 

“Hope I don’t see you first if he’s kept from me,” Bull warned as he headed off towards the dining hall and away from the warden commander.

**

The dining hall of Weisshaupt was double the size of the main hall. It was crowded with what was left of the Order of the Wardens of the Grey, decimated as they had been during the Inquisition. 

To one end of the room there was a long table where Sereda sat, high ranking Grey wardens on either side of her. To her left, his eyes locked on the entryway, was a familiar mage wearing warden blues.

“It’s already been done,” Carver said to his brother and Fenris. “At least he survived the Joining.” 

“Kadan?” Bull said before he ran over to Dorian and embraced him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Dorian.” he repeated.

Dorian slipped his arms around Bull as much as he was able and pressed his face against his lover’s chest. he didn’t care how he might look to the mostly Ander Grey Wardens. He didn’t care that a sob came out when he started mumbling to Bull, telling him how much he loved him.

“It’s done,” Dorian rasped. “Maker, it’s done, Bull. This is my punishment.”

“This is what will save you,” Sereda corrected. “The knowledge you have can’t be used by evil. You’re one of us now.” 

“You had no right,” Bull snarled. “No right to take him! I could have protected him.”

“Do you really think destroying the Venatori was all it took?” she asked. “Do you really think that they were the ultimate evil? There are other creatures in this world, others like Corypheus, some worse, who would gladly get their hands on Dorian Pavus and what he knows how to do.” 

She glanced at Carver. “Tevinter could not have that. And I couldn't allow Orlais to have that either. Neither of them would have understood and would have used him and his power for their own gain.” 

 

“And you’re different?” Bull sneered.

“I never said that,” she answered. “Dorian Pavus will be a valued addition to the Grey Wardens. But he’ll also be out of the reach of Tevinter, Orlais, and anyone else that would use him.” 

“You’ve gone too far. What right do you have to decide this? Any of this!” Bull bellowed and the hall went silent, every eye in the room on the two, strong willed people. 

“I did what I needed to in order to protect Thedas from threats that most people try not to think too much about. You were a part of the Inquisition, you should know what that feels like, how sometimes you have to do the hard thing in order to do the right thing. Every single Grey Warden in this hall have given up all in their lives in order to be a part of something bigger than themselves. Dorian is no different in that.” 

Tired of craning her neck upwards to face Bull, Sereda climbed up on her chair, and then on the table, planting her boot covered feet on the scarred wood. “I’m sorry for your pain. But I’m not sorry for having done it.”

“It’s done, Bull,” Dorian said, urging him to take his seat. “Getting yourself killed won’t change that now.” 

Bull jerked away. “What about her getting killed?” 

Sereda’s lips curled in a parody of a smile. “I’d welcome the challenge, kossith. Do you think because I’m small you could crush me easily? Last creature who thought that was an Archdemon.”

“Because you had people like the King of Ferelden by your side,” Bull snapped. “You didn’t kill it alone.” 

The air seemed to be sucked from the room, and Sereda’s face turned an angry red. 

“Oh, shit,” Anders said from behind Bull. “You had to go and mention ‘he who shall not be named’.”

“Quiet, Anders,” Sereda said without taking her eyes off of Bull. “Are we going to have it out, Bull, or shall we sit down, eat this meal, and maybe come to an agreement on a few things first?” 

Before Bull could kick off a war, he felt a tug at his arm and a plea to sit down. Finally the warrior relented, but not without a glare at the dwarven commander.

Some of the tension leaked out of the room, but they could still feel the sharp eyes of every warden in the hall on them as they took their seats. Sereda was the last to sit down, climbing off of the table. 

Dorian had his hand in Bull’s and he wouldn’t let go. Not when they sat down, not when they began to eat. It was as if Dorian was afraid if he released his lover he would vanish. Everything had changed for him. His life had been stolen from him, his friends, his family. 

But he also couldn’t let Sereda take the blame for it all, even though she had told him she would. 

Dorian had had a choice in taking the Joining--he had agreed to go through with it.

Bull ate quickly for someone who had one hand free, then sat stone still with one hand tight around Dorian’s as he waited for someone to break the tension in the room.

Fenris sat with Invictus to his right, Carver to his left and a scowl for all of them. 

“How would you feel about Joining the Grey Wardens?” Sereda asked Bull without preamble.

“What?” asked the kossith in surprise, sure he had not heard her correctly.

“Your lover is one of us, why not?” she asked with a shrug. 

Dorian narrowed his eyes. “You… This is really what you wanted, isn’t it? I told you that I didn’t want him to do it.” 

“Isn’t that up to him?” she said.

“You just want me out of the way, especially if I refuse to join. You will not keep him from me.” Bull snarled.

Sereda’s eyes became flinty. “The last thing I ever want to do to someone is to keep them from the person they love. I’m sending Dorian back in a month to Tevinter with Nate and Anders. He will be assigned there. You won’t be parted from him. I’m offering you a chance to fight by his side.” 

“Really hard to believe that when you took him from us, his mother is beside herself. How magnanimous of you, I’ll be sure and send a proper thank you for your generosity. I’m sure you’d shed no tears if I failed to survive the Joining.” Bull replied stonily

“Well now I wouldn’t,” she muttered.

“So hey!” Anders piped up. “Remember how you were once a princess and had training in diplomacy? Maybe now would be a good time to actually use some of that.” He quailed a bit when she slowly leveled her gaze at him.

“We are not going to fight about this over dinner. It’s been a hard trip on all of us. Might I suggest we recover from weeks of travel, cold and getting on each others nerves before anything else is discussed?” Fenris asked them.

Invictus just raised an eyebrow in surprise at his lover.

“What? I don’t get to be General of the Archon’s forces without having tact. At least in public Invictus.” the elven warrior grinned as he reached for more wine.

“That’s an excellent suggestion,” Nate said in approval. 

Sereda grasped her tankard and downed half of her ale, setting her back down sharply on the table. “Tomorrow then.” She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she spoke again. “I would have thought Zev would have come with you, Hawke.” 

“I’m not his keeper, and someone had to stay behind and watch things.” Hawke evaded.

“Do you know if he’s been back in Ferelden recently?” she asked, seemingly offhand. It was a strange change in topic, but one Dorian was grateful for.

“No, he hasn’t. If you will pardon us First-Warden, we really do need to rest and have a bath.” Fenris replied.

Carver sighed as he set his tankard aside and rose alongside Fenris.

Sereda nodded and watched them start to leave the hall. 

“If you always meant for me to go back, why the separate rooms?” Dorian asked her. 

“You know why,” she answered. 

Bull rose as well, and refused to let go of Dorian. “Since I am here, can you put Carver elsewhere?” 

Carver looked to his sibling and Fenris with a shrug. “Your choice, I’d rather be alone if it’s all the same to you lot.” 

“I won’t hurt him,” Dorian said firmly. “I’ve shown some trust in you so far. Now show some trust in me and that I know what I’m doing.” 

Sereda tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. “Fine. Carver may stay in the room alone, and Bull can share your chamber, Dorian.” 

Whatever Bull was about to say was cut short by a tug on his arm. “Lead on, kadan, I’m fucking tired.” 

Dorian half pulled Bull away from the table and out of the dining hall. There was something more to his strength then there had been before, and it showed in how he was able to drag Bull along.

The warrior remained silent until they were behind closed doors, then he pulled his lover to his arms and wept quietly. “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry Dorian.” Bull whispered.

“Don’t,” Dorian murmured. “This wasn’t your doing. I brought this down on us. You tried to stop me. You tried to help me. I’m the one who’s sorry.” 

“Just let me hold you, I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone and I wouldn’t have been here to stop it. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.” Bull replied.

Dorian laid his head against Bull’s chest, listening to the thudding of his lover’s heart, and let Bull’s warmth steal over him.

“Do you want me to take the Joining?” Bull asked quietly

Dorian’s heart seized in fear. “No. Maker, I can’t ask that of you. It could kill you, Bull. It doesn’t care how strong someone is, or how many dragons they’ve killed. Three others joined with me, I’m the only one to survive.” 

“What?” Bull asked as he gently pulled back from Dorian and headed for the bed, his hand tight with his lover’s. “So you could...you...fuck.” 

“You can die, Bull. You can die and there is no knowing how to prevent it other than not joining in the first place.” He straddled Bull when his lover sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Goddamn, I don’t like this one bit. I don’t want you here any longer than you need to be. I don’t trust her far as a puny mage could throw her. Fuck, why did I ever leave? I should have stayed, not left you alone to be taken. I’m sorry.” Bull rested his forehead against Dorian’s and sighed. 

“I have to give Howe credit, the man knew exactly how to take me down in order to get me out of the city quickly.” Dorian ran his thumb along the beard along Bull’s jaw and chin. 

“Damn thing itches, I need a shave along with a bath. But I don’t want to let you out of my sight.” Bull admitted.

“I’ll come with you.” Dorian slid off his lap. He then leaned down and whispered softly in Bull’s ear. “Besides, there’s something wrong in this keep. I can feel it. Something is off.” 

“No shit, it’s warden crap and it’s never been right. Spent enough time studying and watching em’ for the Ben Hassrath. I know they aren’t right. Er...I guess that means you now huh?” Bull asked as he took Dorian’s hand and let himself be led to the bathing chamber

“I’m a magister, or a former magister, in the Anderfels. I’m surrounded by Ander and they couldn’t be happier at my presence.” He plucked at his robes. “I’m dressing the part, but I don’t feel like one of them. I feel… disconnected. I’m not sure that any of this is even happening.” 

He paused and turned to face Bull. “By the time I got here, i was convinced that this was just punishment. That I was finally getting my due. Sereda didn’t have to convince me much to follow through with the ritual. I allowed it to happen.”

“I shouldn’t have left. Fuck, this is my fault.” Bull repeated even as he was tugged along by his mage.

“Your fault, my fault, the Maker or Andraste.” Dorian squeezed his hand. “I helped them get a treaty with Tevinter. The bottom line is that it’s done now. I just hope…” Dorian’s voice caught. “I hope that this will not be an end of us.” 

“I’m not leaving you to their machinations, if I have to shackle myself to you, they aren’t getting rid of me.” Bull vowed.

“Sereda wants something from me, I can feel it. If she does, then I won’t move a muscle unless she swears never to try and get between us. I don’t care what she says about never parting lovers. It’s romantic tripe that’s unlike her.” 

They came to the bathing chamber and opened the door. It was thankfully empty of people, and two of the large, copper tubs were filled with clean water.

“I’ll pitch her off the nearest balcony if she doesn’t quit it. Come on, let’s heat these and get cleaned.” Bull said tiredly, his fatigue had crept in on him the longer they remained still.

Dorian heated the water with magic and the two men stripped off their clothes. The copper tub Bull sat in was a little bit snug for him, but he managed. 

“I’m so fucking tired Dori.” Bull murmured as he washed quickly as he could. “I could sleep for a week.”

Dorian was silent except for the slight splashing of getting clean. “Only sleep?” he asked. 

“Let’s see how I feel once we’re out of the tub.” Bull replied. He’d love nothing more than to shag Dorian until he lost his control but he was actually tired.

There was a sudden hunger in Dorian’s eyes, one that flashed quickly and then was gone. It had been raw, and a little bit feral. 

The Kossith seemed surprised at the look in his lovers eyes but decided to wait until they’d gone back to Dorian’s room. He dried off quickly and tugged the mage to bed. “What gives, you look like you want to eat me alive.”

The clawing hunger that always seemed to be a part of Dorian since the joining reared its head. He tripped his fingers up Bull’s chest. “That’s because I’m always hungry,” he all but growled. “I’m hungry for food. Hungry for you. I’m hungry for everything.” 

“What’s happened to you?” Bull asked. He lightly touched Dorian’s jaw.

“I was such a fool,” Dorian began.

**  
 _A few weeks earlier_

Dorian knew that he was too trusting as far as magisters went. Oh, it wasn’t strangers he trusted, but friends who had proven themselves. Magisters that wanted to live long just didn’t do that, preferring to always suspect their enemies, but especially their friends. It was always those closest that could hurt you the most, sliding under careful guard. 

Dorian was sharply reminded of this lesson when he awakened trussed up tighter than the Chantry’s lyrium supply. The first thing that he noticed when he awoke was the sharp smell of sewer and things best not thought of. 

The second was that his body felt strangely numb, a feeling he associated with magebane--lots of it.

“I’m not sure what you think you’re doing, Howe,” Dorian croaked. “But you’re making a mistake.” He was barely upright on a horse, Nathaniel Howe behind him and holding him on top of the animal. No mean feat considering that Nate had to also hold a lantern, one that scattered dancing shadows over the slick, sewer walls.

“Horse in the sewer,” Dorian said when he got no immediate answer, “this doesn’t seem wise. But nothing you’ve done since you came to my house--how long ago was it now--has been wise.” 

“Six hours,” Nate said flatly. “I came to your house six hours ago.” 

“And that lovely wine you brought with you?” 

“Drugged.” 

“I guess in your defense, I was stupid enough to take wine from someone I thought was a friend. Whatever was I thinking?” Dorian glanced down at the shackles that encircled his wrists. 

“So this begs the question--are you going to kill me? I don’t think so. There would be no reason to, and you could have done it in my study after I had passed out. Magebane means you thought I was going to awaken, and you wanted me to. So I can only assume that this was Sereda’s idea. You’re Warden-Commander, but a good Grey Warden. I take it we’re leaving Minrathous, hence the sewers?”

 

He felt more than heard Nate’s wry chuckle reverberate against his back. “Correct. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. Sereda suspected that you were in over your head. She told me I was to use my own discretion in deciding whether or not you were a danger.” 

“Lovely,” Dorian muttered. “So what’s it to be, locked up in some Grey Warden prison? I’ve heard that they aren’t too terribly reliable. Corypheus managed to get out of one.” 

“That depends on how you look at it,” Nate answered. Up ahead, Dorian could make out faint moonlight. They were getting close to an exit. “I was in a dungeon when I first met Sereda. Her dungeon to be precise. She saw something in me worth saving, worth taking a chance on, and conscripted me. I was angry at first, but now… It was the best thing to ever happen to me.” 

Dorian’s heart seized in his chest as panic took hold. “No,” he rasped. “I’m a Magister of House Pavus. I won’t let you do this. You have no authority!” 

“You helped me get the authority,” Nate reminded him. “And you won’t be a magister anymore.” 

No! Dorian refused to allow this. “My mother, my friends, Bull… You would have me abandon them?” 

“I would have you use that brain of yours for something other than scheming or concocting dangerous, magical rituals. You’re dangerous, Dorian Pavus. You and what you know. The Grey Wardens are the safest place for you.” 

“With Bull is the safest place for me,” Dorian snapped. He slammed his elbow back into Nate’s chest. Pain bloomed up his arm when he encountered tough, hide armor. He was no physical fighter, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

“I’ll see you and all the Grey Wardens banished from Tevinter!” he cried. He turned and tried to slam his shackled fists into Nate’s head. Nate’s horse was well trained and only became a little skittish at the sudden shift in weight. The two men fought on top of the mount as they tried to maintain some balance and not fall to the hard stone and muck below. A well placed nick of Nate’s dagger decided the matter, sending Dorian into unconsciousness from the drug laced edge.

**  
“We traveled for days,” Dorian whispered. “I lost track for a long time. Whenever I awoke I fought him, and then he would send me to sleep again.”

“I’m going to murder him.” Bull snarled.

“Don’t,” Dorian said. “There’s more, but I… Right now I don’t want anything else but to feel you. I hunger, Bull. Dear Maker, you have no idea what the Joining does to some of us.”

“Still going to murder him. He fucking drugged you and took you off to become a warden. What if you’d died?” Bull replied even as he felt Dorian straddle him and grab for his horns.

“He was following orders,” Dorian told him. “Now both of us need to shut up and you need to fuck me.” he took Bull’s hand in his own and pulled it between his legs, letting his lover feel how much he wanted him. “Days with only my own hand and this all consuming need was not enough. But I couldn’t let anyone else touch me.” 

“Damn kadan, I wonder if I can keep up. What else did they do to you??” Bull asked as he felt Dorian tugging at his clothes with more insistence than normal. “Slow down, let me get undressed and you can do what you want.”

“Not quick enough,” Dorian growled. He pulled at his own clothes, fabric tearing slightly in his haste.

Bull stripped quickly and flipped them over, his expression feral. “Guess I’ll get to see if the myths about warden stamina are true. Oil...now.”

Dorian took Bull’s palm in his own and recited a quick spell. Grease appeared, slick and thick. 

“Mine, never theirs.” Bull said before he prepared his lover fast and rough. “Want it? Ask nice.”

“How about I ask not so nice?” Dorian panted. He could feel the grease inside him and around his hole, still feel Bull’s fingers that had pushed him open. But he needed more, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Fuck me,” he moaned. “I’ve dreamed about that nice, thick cock of yours doing all sorts of depraved things to me. Nothing makes me feel like you do.” 

“Shit...you know what to say to get me going.” Bull leaned down and bit Dorian’s neck hard enough to bruise. “Spread em’.” he rasped in his lovers ear before he slipped an arm under his mage’s waist and slid into him slow and steady. “Goddamn...so...tight.”

Dorian’s eyes rolled closed in pleasure, panting breaths coming from between kiss swollen lips. The second Bull was seated to the hilt inside him, his cock jerked, a spasm going through his body as he came, semen slipping sticky and wet across his stomach. But that first orgasm only seemed to fuel Dorian’s fire. He wrapped his arms languid and loose around Bull’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, his tongue snaking between Bull’s lips.

“Hungry, kadan? Gonna ride or you want me to fuck you more?” Bull asked in between kisses.

“Show me how much you missed me,” Dorian demanded.

“You’ve gotten pushier, didn’t think that was possible.” Bull replied before he turned Dorian to his side, got comfortable before he put one of his mage’s legs over his shoulder and slid into his lover. “Fine, you wanted me? You’re gonna get me.”

This was one of the many angles that Dorian loved. This way, Bull’s hands could roam freely, his fingers plucking at pebble hard nipples, his nails scratching slightly over Dorian’s tightening stomach, before combing through the dark nest of curls between Dorian’s legs, wrapping long fingers around his swollen cock. This time he had the added bonus of the mess Dorian had made of himself, using the rapidly cooling cum as a lubricant, running his palm across the stripes Dorian had painted on his skin to gather enough of it up. 

His other hand had gone to Dorian’s throat, his fingers encircling his neck, pulling Dorian’s head back and bowing his back as he started a steady thrusting. Dorian bit off a moan of pleasure, losing himself in whatever Bull wanted to do to him. 

“Gonna fuck you until one of us passes out.” Bull rasped as he alternated between slow, long strokes and short, hard thrusts into his lover. “Gonna make you scream so loud they hear you in that poncy throneroom.” 

That startled a laugh out of Dorian, but the next hard thrust had him moaning. The bed under them creaked, a rising crescendo in time with their gasps for more. Dorian felt Bull’s fingers begin to tighten on his throat, and his ass clenched reflexively in excitement and anticipation. 

“Talk to me, Dori...wanna hear you beg me.” Bull moaned as he switched up to hard, long strokes, his hand tight around Dorian’s cock, the other putting more pressure on his lover’s neck he pushed them both to a climax.

Instead he heard the way Dorian groaned, how he muttered to himself while he got more and more lightheaded. When his climax finally hit him, it was so much more than the first one he’d had, slamming through his body until the world went white for a moment, and everything slipped away, the pleasure the only thing he knew. He was barely aware of the strangled scream that escaped his lips, or how his body shook, his muscles tensing before he released. It was too much and he wanted to get away from it even as he wanted more.

Bull watched his lover unravel for a moment, before he let Dorian’s leg fall to the side so he could pound into him hard, fast and rough. He snarled filthy things he planned to do to his lover while he filled him repeatedly. “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll limp.”

Dorian wasn’t done yet. The darkspawn blood that ran through his veins giving him a hunger that wouldn’t be so easily sated. He grasped his still hard cock in his hand, slipping through two spendings worth across his skin. He felt crazed, a pleasure engine designed to take and take and take. He ground back against Bull, the relentless cock inside him spearing into him over and over, igniting nerves that would normally be too raw for what they were doing without magic and care. Dorian began to babble in Tevene, praising Bull, telling him how much he loved his cock, how he wanted it in his ass, in his mouth, in his hands, filling him with all that Dorian ever wanted.

“Shit...lemme roll over so you can ride.” Bull moaned as he stilled his lover just long enough to get on his back and let Dorian do as he wished. He clasped his hands together over his head and let his mage take over.

Dorian braced his hands behind him in Bull’s knees, his sweat slicked skin gliding over Bull’s as he positioned himself, lowering back down on Bull’s cock. He arched his back, his mouth falling open on a gasp of pleasure before his hips began to roll, undulating his body in a sinuous line that worked Bull’s cock and worked it well. 

The kossith warrior groaned as he was ridden hard and fast, enjoyed the way that Dorian used him for his pleasure. “Fuck Dori… how long have you been like this?”

“Ever since i woke up from the Joining,” Dorian groaned. He shuddered and came, but didn’t slow down, riding out his orgasm. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t shag the first man you saw...damn.” Bull hissed through clenched teeth. “It’s like you’ve taken something, or orichalchum.”

“Enough was taken from me that I wasn’t going to give into my desires without you. I knew you’d come for me.” dorian trickled a light wash of magic over Bull, igniting his nerves, enhancing his pleasure. 

“Fuck..this might kill me.” Bull rasped as he let his head hit the pillow and his eye close.

It hadn’t escaped Dorian’s notice that that he was up several climaxes, while Bull had had none. He planted his hands on Bull’s chest and leaned down. “Give it to me,” he muttered against his lover’s lips. “I can feel just how much you want to.” 

That made Bull call out to him, moan and pant Dorian’s name as he finally let go and filled his greedy lover. “Ka...kadan… goddamn.”

Each pulse of Bull’s cock inside him, each flex, had Dorian squeezing back in response, his eyes closed as he relished the feeling.

“You might have to take me, I don’t know if I can keep up like this.” Bull moaned.

“If you were a warden you could,” Dorian whispered. Some of the fog of desire cleared from his eyes. “I didn’t mean that.” 

“Right now you do, but I won’t hold it against you. You’re not alright, and I’m not one hundred percent either. Come on, get back to riding me.” Bull whispered as he fell back.

Dorian was a mess. He could feel the slickness that had splattered over his stomach and inside him. The room reeked of sex, sweat, and cum, but Dorian didn’t care, reveling in it. 

“You ok? Need a little break?” Bull asked tiredly.

“Do you?” Dorian asked. He lightly touched his fingers to Bull’s jaw. “I know I’m a bit much right now.” 

“Yeah, maybe fifteen minutes then you can get back to wearing me out.” Bull rasped. He sat up slowly and tried to catch his breath. He was a little sore but felt good thanks to being reunited with his lover.

Dorian pulled away gingerly from Bull, wincing as he did so. He looked down at himself and then at the bed, his lips curling in a grimace. Now that some of the desire had been lifted, he wanted nothing more than to get cleaned up.

“Don’t make that face, you’re the one that damn near tore my clothes off.” Bull swatted his lover on the ass as he came up behind him and held him close. “Forgive me for leaving you?”

“Yes. There was nothing to forgive.” Dorian placed his hands on Bull’s arms and closed his eyes. “Maker… This is going to be my life now.” 

“Still, if I’d been there, I could have kept Howe from stealing you away. I’m so sorry.” Bull whispered.

“He waited for his moment,” Dorian told him. “He waited until you were gone. He told me as much.” 

“Fuck… I should've never left you.” Bull said tiredly. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and pick up where we left off.”

They cleaned each other up slowly, savoring each touch, each press of their lips. Their movements became more languid now that the initial need had been sated. 

“Come on, I’m better now and I need you to claim me.” Bull said as he pulled Dorian back to bed and yanked the top sheet away.

**  
Two stubborn people stared each other down, one vastly shorter than the other. The thought that maybe Bull and Sereda would have calmed down after a night’s sleep might have been premature. 

Sereda took a sip of her ale. “I hope you slept well last night.” 

“Do not concern yourself with that. What did you want, First-Warden?” Bull asked icily.

“I want assurances that you won’t try to steal Dorian from the order.” 

“I thought he was being returned to Tevinter under the command of Anders and Nathaniel? If he’s within the borders of Minrathous, I will have no reason to rescue him. Unless you are reneging on your word?” Bull replied, his expression blank as he awaited her response.

“Dorian has a duty. The Grey Wardens will come first in all things. I need to know that you will not try to talk him out of anything he is ordered to do. I need to make sure you will not cause him to come into conflict with his duty.” She took another sip of her ale. It didn’t matter that it was still morning, or that the morning meal had just finished in the dining hall, leaving them virtually alone in the great room.

“You asking this makes me incredibly suspicious. What is it you will have him do that would cause you to ask this now?” Bull stared her down and waited.

“Seeing as that is warden business, it is none of your concern,” she said tightly. 

“Then you have some damned nerve demanding promises from me, First-Warden. I will not give you my word if you continue to play petty games with me.” Bull grinned at her.

“I’m not playing a game, Bull. Dorian is a Grey Warden now, and with that comes secrets and orders that you might not agree with. You have no say anymore in what he does, and there are things he cannot tell you. I’m asking you out of courtesy, nothing more.” Her fingers tightened around the handle of her tankard. 

“Since your courtesy is nothing more than false veneer, you will get nothing from me. I will make my promises to him and not the one who had him snatched from his home under the pretense of friendship. He welcomed your men into his home and then he’s drugged and taken? You ask too much of me, First-Warden!” Bull slammed his own tankard down on the table before he rose.

Sereda climbed onto the table to face Bull, the height not enough to completely look him in the eyes. She planted her fists on her hips. “There is a greater good at stake here, Bull. Don’t make me keep him here. Don’t make me have to choose between allowing the two of you to stay together, and why he is needed.” 

“Are you threatening me?” he asked simply

“I’m stating facts,” she told him. “You are a wrench in the cog. You haven’t told me that you wish to join, and there are certain matters not for those outside the order to know. I don’t trust that Dorian will not follow you if you told him you wished for the two of you to run. So where does that leave me? I feel for you both, and want you two to stay together. There is nothing worse than to be pulled away from someone you love.” She held up her hand before Bull could speak. “And I see the irony in this being as I took him in the first place.” 

“Your facts sound a lot like a threat from where I sit. Also, the Joining could kill me, do you really think he’d remain loyal if I did try to join and then died because of it? I’m not eager to give myself to another blind cause, if you know anything of me I’d already done that for most of my life. I suggest you back down.” Bull stood so he had the advantage of height once more.

“Back down?” Sereda scoffed. “I back down from no one. And yes, it was a threat. But it was also a fact.” 

“Glad to know you’re finally being honest. I don’t back down either, especially to you.” Bull snarled

“Especially to me? What an honor! You’re only proving my point.” 

“I wasn’t aware you had one.” Bull snapped

“My point is that you are an influence on him, and I need him to be able to focus on his duty when called upon. One word from you and he would tell you secrets he shouldn’t. One word from you and he would follow you.” She rested her hands on her hips. 

“He’s got more honor than that, and you assume I’d even ask him to abandon his duty. You really don’t know me at all. All the time spent in the Ben-Hassrath has taught me well.” Bull glowered at the dwarven woman as he awaited her reply.

“No, I don’t know you. and I only know little bit of Dorian. But I do know the lure of leaving duty for love. It’s a powerful lure, and one that is hard to ignore.” She climbed down off the table and resumed her seat. 

“Speak for yourself, you don’t know me I know me.” Bull said as he continued to glare at her.

“Then we have nothing more to say to one another, do we?” she asked. She grabbed her tankard of ale and took a long sip.

“We never did,” Bull sat and continued to glare at her.

“As much as I would like to leave the two of you arguing, I realize that this will last unto eternity.” Dorian sauntered slowly into the empty dining hall. “Why do I persist in attracting stubborn people into my life?” 

“This doesn’t concern you,” Sereda said.

“Oh, but it does. I heard my name many times. At first it was gratifying, but then it became downright irritating.” Dorian climbed the dais that led to the table. 

“Your commander thinks I mean to make you betray them, or run off with you in the night. Since they are so good at that, I guess they figure I’d do it too kadan.” Bull replied as he stared at Sereda.

“And would you?” Dorian asked. He took a seat across from Sereda, sitting as if he were in one of the finest houses of Minrathous, and not the dining hall of Weisshaupt. 

Bull turned and stared at Dorian as if he’d not heard him. “You would dare think that of me? Does our ...you think I would force your betrayal? There’s no point anyway, the taint in your blood would claim you even if you did leave their clutches.” the kossith warrior rose with a last glare at Sereda.

“I’ll be in your room, let me know when you’re done talking with your commander, Warden Pavus.” 

“Calm down, Bull,” Dorian sighed. “There’s no need to be nasty with me. I know you wouldn’t. she doesn’t. “

“Then why did you ask me? She’s never going to believe me, I don’t need you doubting me as well, especially in front of her.” Bull sniped as he sat down.

“Because all you needed to say was, ‘No, I’m not going to influence him,’ and then I was going to back you up. But you’re angry and I should have known better when you get your back against the wall.” Dorian leaned over the table and snagged a bottle of wine.

“Both of you are being insulting to me right now. You do realize that. Her for doubting my word and oath, you for thinking I was going to go against you. I’m a grown man, not something to be fought over. I gave you my word, and I gave you my oath when I joined, Sereda. Your guilt for forcing me into this is what’s speaking right now. And you Bull, you’re still angry that this happened and are looking for a fight. I’m not your enemy.” He popped open the wine and took a drink straight from the bottle.

“Apologies for insulting you Dorian. If you don’t mind, I’d rather be in your room.” Bull said as he stared at his lover, then Sereda.

“I don’t mind, but here was the part where I was going to tell you why Sereda went through all this trouble.”

“Pavus,” she warned. 

“What? Do you think I’m the only person capable of dealing with this problem? Bull is more intelligent than you give him credit for. I’ll keep warden secrets, but I trust Bull and he needs to hear this.” 

“This was what I was worried about,” she shot back.

“You’ve been a Grey Warden for too long and are letting your own experiences cloud your judgment,” Dorian told her. 

“Tell me, it does not guarantee I’ll do anything or that I’ll care. After all, I’ve been told that warden business is not mine several times by your commander.” Bull said tiredly

“Besides, warden secrets started the Inquisition,” Dorian added. “I would think being slightly more transparent might be in your best interests. Secrets have decimated the order and killed thousands.” 

Sereda looked from one man to the other, her jaw flexing in irritation. “Fine. But this goes no further for the moment.”

Bull waved his hand in a get on with it motion, irritated and not particularly interested in whatever juicy thing they planned to tell him.

“Years ago I met a creature in the Deep Roads,” Sereda said quietly. “It was a Darkspawn, but unlike any I’d seen before. He could speak, he could reason, and he didn’t know why.” 

“Sereda had met one of Corypheus’ cohorts and she actually befriended it,” Dorian added.

“I wouldn’t call us friends…” 

“The Architect you mean?” Bull grinned at her expression. “Ben-Hassrath are thorough Warden, but do go on.”

“Did you know he started the last Blight?” she asked. “Did you know he’s been missing for a year now and I’ve been searching for him?”

“He’s dangerous,” Dorian said. “Maybe more so than Corypheus because he doesn’t know what he is. Sereda thinks I should help her find him and make friends with him. Guess why she thinks that.” He continued on. “Because I’m Tevinter. Because all of us are alike in our thoughts. It’s like the Inquisition all over again when everyone thought I knew what Corypheus was up to.” 

“So you had to risk your life based on stupid assumptions that all Tevinter’s think alike? Wonderful, just wonderful. Didn’t you get enough of that with the Inquisition?” Bull snarled at them both.

“Do what you wish First-Warden, you’ve already taken Dorian from me and his family. All on a bullshit assumption that because he’s a magister, he’d know this Architect’s mind. All I really care about is whether or not he’s coming back to Minrathous.” Bull said as he stood once more. 

Sereda shot Dorian a glare. “No, it’s not just because he’s Tevinter. although it does help. It’s because of his work studying Corypheus during the Inquisition. It’s because of the magic he knows how to do. He might be able to find out who the Architect actually is. And if you don’t care, Bull, then go. Dorian was wrong in thinking you would help.” 

“Do not treat me as if I am being callous. Why did either of you think I’d help once I found out he’d been taken? Why?” Bull asked

“Oh, hello, I’m being lumped into something I had no control over,” Dorian sighed. “And I was hoping you’d help, because i do not want to do this without you, but I will if I have to.” He reached over and took Bull’s hand in his own. 

“Then stop acting callous,” she said. “And if finding a creature that helped storm the golden city, was a friend of Corypheus, and likes to meddle in magic that makes what Dorian did with time look tame, then I don’t know what to say that will induce you to lend your aid. I never would have taken Dorian if I didn’t think that he was in danger, and that he could prove invaluable in stopping what I fear is to come.

“Dorian is right that warden secrets have destroyed the order and killed thousands. If I had known about that damned prison and Corypheus I would have…” She stopped herself. “But I can only look forward now. I don’t want a repeat of the devastation of the Inquisition. My duty is to the people of Thedas.” 

“I will speak to him, privately and make a decision on whether to help. You are not helping me come to a private conclusion First-Warden Aeducan. Right now, I want nothing more than to walk out, leave you to your secrets and let you deal with Madame Pavus once she learns of where her son is, or do exactly as you suspect and take him. But I have honor, and I will hear him out, not you. Any trust I had for you is gone, and unless it comes from Dorian, it will fall on deaf ears.” Bull offered his hand to his lover in the hopes he would go with him.

“I don’t need your help, Bull. Dorian seems to think I do.” 

Bull looked to his lover, his hand still out towards Dorian in the hope he’d take it. “I won’t try to knock you over the head and steal you back. I just want to talk, in private.” 

Dorian got to his feet and gave Sereda a small bow before he took Bull’s hand. 

Bull remained silent until they were in Dorian’s room, door shut and locked with him on the bed and watching his mage’s every move. “Give me one reason I should help. She’s a smug asshole that accused me of wanting to steal you back like you’re a prize.” 

“You can take the Grey Warden out of the nobility, but you can’t take the nobility out of the Grey Warden,” Dorian sighed. “She’s use to being in command and it shows.” 

He couldn’t stop his pacing, swift movements from one end to another. “And you should help because I’m asking. Not her. I need you. You’re my rock, Bull. You’re what makes sense to me when the things I do are full of insanity.” 

He stopped his movements and faced his lover. “I know I’m being selfish, but since when I have ever been anything else? I need you because I can’t do what they want me to without your support.” 

The warrior took Dorian’s hands in his and brushed his thumbs against the backs of the other man’s hands. After a while he looked up and gave him a sad smile. “Only for you, the rest of them can go hang for all I care. Howe better watch himself around me, I’m not going to forget his role in this for a long time. Why are you ok with this Dori? Why aren’t you angry and full of fire? Did they do something to you to make you accept this so easily?” Bull asked softly

“I had already lost everything,” Dorian answered. “Tevinter has a treaty with the wardens now. They had every right to take me. If I got away and went back, I was no longer Magister Dorian Pavus. The Archon would not have let me keep my title, destroying the treaty he had just enacted into law. 

“By the time I had arrived here, by the time my anger had faded, I realized that I had belonged to them the moment Howe had taken me.” 

He closed his eyes. “I also realized that they were right. It didn't matter that I had destroyed my work. I know every detail of the ritual to control time. Varania knows it too, but there are parts of it she will never know. How long would it be before someone found out and came after me? Carver was on the edge, we both know it.” 

“Yeah but I wouldn’t have let him take you. No matter how much I wanted to save you from yourself. I just hate this, I hate being a fucking pawn again. I go with you, who knows what will happen? I don’t go, I lose you, the home we’ve built. It’s a no win scenario Dori and I fucking hate it.” Bull huffed tiredly before he let his lover’s hands go. 

“They’ve trapped us well, and I helped them to build that trap,” Dorian said softly. “I’m so sorry this has hurt you, Bull.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You know I’m not going to leave you, not after I fucking traveled all this way to get you.” Bull kissed him on the cheek and rose to get a drink, maybe stick his head out to catch a servant to bring them a light snack.

“I’m going to be a subordinate to Howe in Minrathous,” Dorian reminded Bull. “He and I have to come to terms as well.” 

“I know, I fucking know. But you have no idea how bad I want to punch his fucking face in right now.” Bull said.

“Or the Archon’s,” Dorian added. “Howe told me he went to the Archon and told him he was going to conscript me. He knew it was happening and allowed it.” Some of the anger Dorian had thought he was over began to leak in his voice. 

“So I’ll add him to the list of people to kill later.” Bull replied as he snagged the tray from the servant and sat it on the table. “Come and join me, being angry takes too much work.”

Dorian sat down and together they split the food on the tray. The servant had known better, and had brought enough to feed one Grey Warden and one kossith.

“Let’s take a nap, then you can tell her I’ll help. I don’t want to see her again, not till the urge to pitch her out a window passes.” Bull said tiredly

“You sleep,” Dorian told him. “I’ll stay with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris finds he can't play as well with others as he thought, Anders is blunt, but will that come back to bite him later? Carver makes a decision that could drive a wedge between him and his brother again.

Fenris had left Invictus and Carver to talk, and hopefully deal with things that still needed mending between the siblings. He’d found the wardens practice yard, and to his surprise Anders was off to himself. He watched as the Senior Warden practice with his staff, even admired the fluidity of his moves as he went through several forms.

By the time Anders had melted the snow around him in a three foot radius, sweat was dripping down his face and he was panting from the exertion. HIs eyes slid unseeing over Fenris, before he focused on the elf. 

“Fenris,” he said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

“Senior Warden Anders.” replied the elf, his expression neutral.

“How are you finding Weisshaupt?” Anders asked.

“Cold, I’m used to the weather in Tevinter now.” the elven fighter replied as he shed his coat and took up his sword. “I’m sure you’re used to it, being of the Anderfels.”

“Elves, mages, women… They all find the weather in the Anderfels to be cold. Dwarves sometimes do well in this… climate. Sereda only because she’s the Hero of Ferelden and a Grey Warden.” 

Anders took a step back to give Fenris room. 

“I wasn’t speaking merely of the weather.” Fenris said as he took at a few swings of his weapon to see how far of a gap he needed to keep from taking the warden’s head. “I suggest you move farther back, my weapon has a longer reach than you might think.”

Anders did as Fenris asked. “I wasnt talking about the weather either. The men of the Anderfels like their fights and see any creature other than human and male as weaker than them. It can make it unbearable here.” 

“Anyone who mistakes me as a weakling will learn a harsh and final lesson, Anders.” Fenris said before he began to practice his forms, each movement precise even as he sped up his routine with his massive weapon.

“Just be careful,” Anders warned. “You and I both know that you can take on more than your share in a fight. Just don’t let those assholes back you in a corner. They still try it with me just for being a mage and a healer.” 

Fenris slowed down before he came to a graceful stop in front of the Senior-Warden. “I was built, broken and remade by Tevinter. Anyone foolish enough to try me will be dead before their body hits the ground. I am not afraid of any of you, and your fellow wardens would do well to remember that.” 

The warrior resumed his last stance before he went back to the form he’d been in before responding. Fenris closed his eyes as he moved, focus once again on him and his blade.

“I’m not arguing with ya on that one,” Anders told him. “But be careful,” he said again. “I’d hate to see you get hurt, even if you win a fight in the end.” 

Fenris ignored him until he was finally done and let his sword land in the dirt. He glanced up with a devious grin. “You sound concerned, I’m flattered.”

Anders was not known to be a cautious man when it came to being attracted to someone. He ignored all the warnings that Hawke had given him and gave Fenris a wicked smile. “Are you now? Maybe I should flatter you more often.” 

Fenris grabbed his weapon and coat with a surprised look. “Well...I’ll be going.” 

“Oh?” Anders walked slowly through the snow towards the elf. “Want some company?” 

The elven warrior glanced around for an out, since his plan had backfired. “I guess so. I don’t know this place yet.”

“i can show you around a little bit.” Anders stopped next to Fenris. “I know of a tower with a beautiful view of the surrounding countryside.” 

“Figured you’d want to stay away from towers.” Fenris said as he stopped to wipe himself down from the stone bath near the exit.

“Maybe, but some of my favorite memories take place in towers…” Anders eyed the way the ice cold water dripped a beaded on Fenris’ skin. 

“I see, I suppose,” the elven general replied before he dried off and tugged his coat back on. “Very well, I am free for now so lead on.”

For a moment, Anders was concerned that he might be walking into something he shouldn’t be with this game he was playing, but the idea that Fenris had allowed him to get this far spurred him on.

Fenris followed the mage warden warily, unsure if Anders had called his bluff or if he’d taken his meaning as something he hadn’t meant at all.

Regardless, Anders hadn’t lied about the view from the tower. Clean snow blanketed the surrounding land, and from their vantage point, they could see for miles. Dense forests gave way suddenly to barren earth covered in ice, patches still blighted after centuries. 

Anders placed his hands on the cold stone of the lookout, his fingers sinking into the snow as he leaned a little bit into the wind. “It’s times like this I can almost miss this damned place.” 

“It is a spectacular view, I’ll give you that.” Fenris agreed as he moved next to Anders, careful not to touch him accidentally.

“Did you know your lover threatened me?” Anders asked lightly, his eyes on the horizon. 

“No, but it doesn’t surprise me. Invictus is protective of me.” Fenris replied.

“Why do you think he did that? Was it because he was angry with me for flirting with you as I have been? Or was it because he was worried you might respond?” Anders turned and faced Fenris.

The elven warrior shrugged and glanced at the mage. “I guess it could be both, or because you flirted. I am not his keeper and am unsure why he does some of the things he does. Why?” 

Anders took a step forward. “Because I want you and I am curious if you feel the same…” This Anders was far different from the one Fenris had once known. This one was much closer to the Anders that had been a legend of the Ferelden Circle than the former warden who had hidden in the sewers of Kirkwall. 

“What? Why would you want me? I attacked you when I recognized you.” Fenris said in surprise.

“I don’t let a little thing like murder get in the way of a good time.” Anders reached out with long fingers and stroked down the line of Fenris’ jaw. 

“I...we have...shared before.” Fenris stammered and cussed himself for falling into this trap. He’d actually discussed the warden’s flirtations with Invictus. While his lover wasn’t thrilled with the idea, he had been given leave to explore if he wished.

“Have you now?” Anders murmured, slipping his fingers around to cup the back of Fenris’ head.

“Yes...we have.” Fenris almost bolted as he felt the other man’s hand on the back of his head. “Vic...he, um he said I could...if I wanted, to you know. um...well, yes,” the warrior glanced away so he could get himself collected

“So he won't kill me if I try and kiss you?” Anders whispered, a hair’s breadth away from Fenris’ lips.

“No...no, he won’t.” Fenris whispered

“Thank the Maker, because I can’t wait anymore and I was going to chance it.” He brought his lips down on Fenris’ in a tentative kiss, a light questing so as not to startle the other man.

The warrior closed his eyes as he was kissed, his expression tense as he tried to keep from comparing against Invictus. Fenris opened his eyes as he felt Anders pull back from him. “That was...different.” he breathed. 

“Good or bad different?” Anders asked, his voice heavy with desire.

“Just.. different. I am not disparaging your skill, warden.” Fenris looked up at the mage, surprised he was so forward. “You’re very direct,I suppose we should find somewhere that isn’t in full view of everyone?”

“My chambers,” Anders whispered. 

“Al..alright.” Fenris agreed even as he wondered why the mage was so interested in him. “Wait, what about Warden Howe?”

“Nate?” Anders looked away. “Nate and I have our own understanding.” 

“Ah...I, see.” Fenris nodded to the doorway and waited for Anders to lead them back in. “After you.”

Anders took Fenris’ hand in his own and led him back through the door and to the stairs. He hadn’t completely lied about Nate. Their relationship was complicated by too many things to ever explain it accurately to Fenris. 

The warrior was quiet until they arrived at Anders chambers, his expression open, curious about what the mage wanted from him. “Nice quarters, I guess having rank has some benefit.”

“More Nate’s rank than mine,” Anders said as he shut the door.

“You’re a Senior-Warden, surely there has to be some perks to the title.” Fenris said as he watched Anders, suddenly nervous.

“I get to travel the world and meet beautiful people,” Anders answered. “But none like you…” He turned and walked towards Fenris, his eyes appraising.

“You need your eyes checked then, I’m not beautiful” replied the elf as he forced himself still as the mage approached.

“You don’t know it either. You don’t know how men and women see you. A handsome warrior, a smart man. Dangerous combination and irresistible.” He stopped in front of Fenris, an inch too much in the elf’s space.

“I...I am dangerous, that much is true.” Fenris replied as he felt Anders hands on his waist, his attention finally on the man before him. 

“And handsome,” Anders reminded him. “And intelligent.” His breath ghosted over Fenris’ ear.

“Please...I don’t need to hear some things, it will ruin the mood.” Fenris said softly.

“But what if I like telling you?” Anders asked before his lips met Fenris’ in a slow, lingering kiss. 

The elven fighter let himself be pulled up to his toes, his expression softening until he moaned Anders’ name.

“I could listen to that lovely voice of yours moaning my name all day,” Anders muttered before he deepened the kiss. 

“Less talking, more of that.” Fenris whispered before he started to walk backwards, where he hoped the bed was.

As they went, Anders’ hands were all over Fenris, releasing buckles and untying laces with deft fingers that barely fumbled as practiced as they were.

Fenris let himself be stripped before he tugged at Anders clothes with more care than he’d normally take. “You’ve stripped someone from armor before.” 

“I’ve had my share,” Anders hedged with a smile. He pushed Fenris back gently on the bed, following after him clad in nothing but his smalls.

“What is it you wish of me? Be plain, Anders, I prefer it.” Fenris let the other man straddle him, his expression unconcerned with having someone so much larger on top of him.

Anders ran his hand over Fenris’ chest, admiring the lean strength of the other man, the way his markings played over his muscles and skin. “I want to fuck you,” he rasped. “I have ever since i first saw you.” His lips kicked up in a crooked grin. “Even when you were trying to kill me.” 

That brought the warrior up short and had him trying to back away from the mage. “No...that’s not going to happen. You need to get off me, right now.” Fenris’ expression had changed in a heartbeat to ready to fight from ready to play.

Anders blinked but pushed himself away and sat up, his erection still clearly visible under his smallclothes. He watched Fenris in confusion while the elf got up from the bed.

The elf dressed quickly and stood at the desk in the room, his expression flickered between angry and worry. “I...can’t do that. I cannot let a mage, a man I don’t ...I can’t. I’m sorry. I should go.” Fenris backed up the door and fumbled for the latch as he watched Anders carefully.

“Wait,” Anders called, but made no move towards Fenris. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not you, I just cannot do that with you. I need to go, I apologize.” he said as he finally got the latch to open.

Anders’ exhaled a shaky breath. “I’ll see you then?” he asked lamely. 

“Perhaps,” Fenris hedged before he fled the room for the observatory and hopefully some quiet

And ran right into Carver outside the observatory door as the templar was leaving. “Fenris?” Carver asked, steadying the other man. with a hand on his shoulder. “What’s happened?” 

The other warrior stared at the floor for a moment as he debated whether or not to tell Carver. “I...um, I had a run in with Anders.”

“What did that idiot do?” Carver asked.

“More like what did he say…” Fenris mumbled as he shifted and considered running away from Carver, dignity be damned.

“Idiotic things stream out of his mouth,” Carver said. “So what did he say this time?” 

Fenris stammered his way through explaining why he’d been with Anders and tried to will himself into a hole in the floor by the time he was done. 

Carver’s face turned several, various shades of red before he finally spoke. “Vic will murder him.” 

“I know, can I just go crawl in a deep, deep hole now?” Fenris asked.

Carver squeezed Fenris’ shoulder and moved out of the way of the door.

“Are you mad at me?” Fenris asked instead of fleeing for the quiet of the observatory. He was worried his fellow warrior had lost some respect for him.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Carver asked. “What you do is between you and Vic. It makes no difference to me.” 

“Alright, thank you Carver. Sorry you had to deal with this. I’m stupid, I shouldn’t have even gone with him.” Fenris looked up finally and gave the other Hawke a slight smile. “Walk with me?”

Carver nodded and fell in step next to Fenris. 

The elven fighter wanted company but not necessarily to speak further. He wandered around idly, occasionally he asked Carver how things were in Kirkwall from his last visit.

Carver was content to not probe further. He was a quiet man by nature, and if Fenris wasn’t going to offer up anymore information, then he wasn’t going to pry. Their boots sank into the soft snow of the courtyard as they walked, and their breath came out in ghostly wisps. 

Fenris stopped at the fencing that overlooked the village nearest to Weisshaupt and sighed. “I fear for Vic and I sometimes. That one of us will do something to break the other’s trust.” 

This was a field filled with pits that Carver knew he needed to be careful of when he stepped through. “I’m sure he feels the same. Vic’s worst enemy has always been himself.”

“Then we’re two nugs in a pot and probably deserve each other.” Fenris replied.

“Maybe so,” Carver hedged, stepping out of the way of the first pitfall. He personally thought that Fenris was too good for Vic, but he was self-aware enough to realize that his own feelings and complicated relationship with his brother colored his understanding. 

“Do you ever wish he’d found a human lover? Or another mage? Be honest, I can take it Carver.” Fenris kept resolutely forward facing as he awaited the other man’s answer.

“My honest opinion?” Carver grimaced. “You know how Vic and I are. I’m more surprised he didn’t find some lowlife Carta boss to fall in love with. My expectations on my brother’s lovers are low. You are much more than I ever thought he would ever have.”

“I...see. I thought sometimes he should be ashamed of me. I’m an escaped slave, an elf, a freak thanks to Danarius. Why should anyone want me?” Fenris knew he sounded bitter but didn’t realize how low he had sunk after the incident with Anders.

“And Vic is an apostate who sometimes dabbles in dubious magic and had schemed his way to the elite of Kirkwall before everything fell apart.” Carver shrugged. “As I said, my expectations were low, but you are far too good for him. he’s lucky to have you, don’t doubt it and don’t put him up on a pedestal when his past isn’t that clean.” 

“I know better than to put anyone on a pedestal, I just wonder what anyone sees in me, especially a noble who could have whoever he wants and not me.” Fenris voice had dropped almost too low for him to be heard. 

Carver frowned, but refrained from pointing out that Fenris was doing exactly what he said he wasn’t--putting Vic on a pedestal. “Vic can’t have whoever he wanted. Besides, what’s brought this on. You’re the one he loves. Has he done something to make you doubt him?” 

“No...I, I just what happened with Anders has me wondering what’s wrong with me.” 

“Nothing,” Carver said bluntly. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Fenris.” 

“Alright.” Fenris shook off the light dusting of snow that had covered him before he made to go. “We should get back inside, the cold is getting to me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with not wanting someone to have sex with you. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to top someone instead of having this mage you don’t know very well inside you.” Carver was proud of himself for getting through that without doing much more than a slight stammer. It wasn’t that sex shocked him, it was more he didn’t speak on it much. 

“We all have things in our lives that have shaped our wants and needs. Why are you beating yourself up for not wanting something?”

“I don’t know.” Fenris watched his step, and grabbed Carver when the templar stumbled on a rabbit hole he’d missed. 

Carver straightened with a clank of armor. “Thanks. Damned snow makes it hard to see.” 

“Yeah, be glad it’s not too sunny we’d have been blinded and broken our necks by now. I’m going to warm up and find Vic. See you at dinner?” Fenris asked as they finally got inside.

Carver stomped the snow off his boots. “See you at dinner,” he confirmed. 

The elven fighter headed in, his only thought for a hot bath and hopefully time spent with his lover to get the bad taste of his near encounter with Anders out of his mouth.

**  
“You’re an idiot,” Carver said when Anders exited his chambers. If the mage was concerned that a templar has been waiting for him out in the hall, he didn’t show it. 

“Ser Hawke! How good to see you. Care to tell me how I’m an idiot, or are you just being your usual, pleasant self?” They fell in step, walking down the hall and towards the stairs. 

“You know why you’re an idiot,” Carver answered. “Leave Fenris alone. You have someone and don’t need to mess with his head.” 

“Excuse me?” Anders stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face Carver. “Are you me? Do you know what I do and do not need? Nate and I have an understanding--”

 

“That you get to fuck whomever you want while he remains loyal to you,” Carver interrupted. “Nice understanding. You like hurting people that love you?” 

Anders became livid. “Any arrangement that Nate and I came up with was years ago and you were not a party of. I don’t need to explain myself to you. Maybe you should worry less about me and the heart of my lover, and worry more about what you think you’re doing. Which I might add, is a lot more painful than whatever you seem to think I’m up to.” 

A muscle in Carver’s jaw flexed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Oh, but Carver did know, and it was easy for Anders to see just how much by the way his eyes had become guarded. 

“You know. She doesn’t need another templar in her life to break her heart. I see the way you look at her.” Anders gave him a satisfied smile. “She was in love with a king. What makes you think that she’d ever look at a lyrium addicted templar who is little more than a tag along for his own brother?” 

Anders knew had he gone too far into a place of nastiness that he rarely ventured. But he was so angry at the accusation that he would ever do something to hurt Nate. Nate knew Anders sometimes took other lovers, whereas Nate did not. it worked for them and after everything they had been through together, Anders wasn’t about to allow someone to pry.

Still, with the way Carver had alternately blanched, then had become florid in rage, he knew he had gone too far. 

The gauntleted fist coming in his direction only cemented that fact.

Anders barely had time to duck before Carver’s fist smashed into the wall where his head had been. A loud crack sounded and Anders scrambled back up a few steps. 

Invictus came around the corner, surprised at the scene he stumbled into. “Carver?”

Both men ignored Invictus when Carver swung his fist again. This time it connected, rocking Anders back on the stairs, blood exploding as the metal encased fist smashed into his nose with a sickening crunch. 

“What in the fuck is going on?” demanded Vic as he stood in front of Carver. “What happened, why did you just break his face?”

“Move, Vic,” Carver growled. 

Behind Invictus, Anders healed his nose and got to his feet. “He didn’t like hearing the truth,” he said as he wiped at his bloody face with his sleeve. 

“Carver, just tell me what happened and I’ll likely help you beat him but we’re a long way from home and it’s cold out there. Is this about Fenris?” Vic asked as he turned to glare at the blond mage.

“This is about a lot of things,” Carver said between gritted teeth. A war went on inside the templar, one where he was tempted to tell his brother just to see the mage get what was coming to him, and another that wanted to beat Anders all on his own. 

“Tell me, I am your brother after all.” Vic said as he moved next to his sibling instead of blocking him from getting to Anders.

“Ask Fenris,” Carver finally said. 

“I’ll do that, he told me some of what happened but wouldn’t go into a lot of detail. That’s why I was on my way here.” Vic folded his arms and glared at Anders. “Care to explain?”

“Explain what?” Anders asked. “I tried to seduce Fenris. He told me the two of you had an understanding. He changed his mind and left. Now I’m getting stalked outside my chambers by this fucking templar, and he accuses me of all sorts of things. If you’ve already talked to Fenris, then what more am I supposed to say?” 

“The parts he wouldn’t tell me perhaps? He is in a dark place thanks to something that happened when he tried to be with you. What did you say to him?” Vic asked as he let lightning dance over his fingers.

“He asked me what I wanted and I said I wanted to fuck him. He got upset when I said that, and left. I didn’t try to stop him. I didn’t argue with him. He has every right to change his mind.” Anders’ eyes flickered over to Carver. “And every right to turn me down Some people get angry at the thought of being turned down.” 

“You little shit,” Carver snarled and lunged for Anders.

Vic didn’t try to stop his sibling, instead he watched as Carver went after the warden. “You didn’t think about why he might not want a mage he doesn’t know to take him did you?”

Anders raised a shield just in time to prevent his nose from being broken again. “Because he was a slave in Tevinter? I’m not an idiot. Why do you think I didn’t push. I backed off, Hawke. I’m sorry he’s in a bad place, but blaming me solely like this is fucked up. It happened.” 

“So, I guess that Carver has other issues with you? He normally doesn’t explode in anger like this over nothing. I say that having grown up with him.” Vic remained still as he watched Carver pound on the shield that kept him from his target.

“After being accused of all sorts of things, I may or may not have informed him that Sereda will never love a washed up templar like him,” Anders called from behind the shield. 

“Then I won’t try to keep him from snapping you in half then. That was a step too far ser warden.” 

Carver was so in his rage, he didn’t think much about using his templar gifts in order to destroy the barrier. He slammed his fists over and over into the magical shield in a vain attempt to break it. 

“Stop!” yelled a voice from behind him. 

Carver turned, his eyes widening horror to see Sereda and a group of wardens coming towards them. 

Invictus moved in front of his brother and waited for Sereda to let them have it. He was furious but for once he decided to appear reasonable.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded when she approached. 

“Trying to kill me!” Anders called from behind his shield. 

“I doubt Carver would have killed you, but he is pretty angry right now.” Vic said as he continued to keep himself between the First-Warden, her back up and his sibling.

Carver held his hands up. “I wasn’t going to… That is…” 

“You both are guests of the Grey Wardens,” she said. “My guests. Is this how you treat a host?” 

“We aren’t fighting with you, First-Warden. However, I think my brother and I will make ourselves scarce so you can see we mean no further harm to your people. Besides, no matter that Anders shield kept him safe.” Vic said.

“Not for long,” Carver muttered. In a fit of spite, he turned, mumbled a short prayer, and swept his hand towards Anders. The cleanse broke the barrier, dissolving it as if it were nothing. 

“Crap,” Anders said in resignation. 

“That was a mistake, Templar,” Sereda said darkly.

“Am I interrupting?” Dorian called. He moved casually into the hallway, but his eyes were sharp. 

“No, nothing to see here Dorian. We were just going, right Carver?” Vic said as he watched Sereda closely.

“No, you’re not,” Anders said and got carefully to his feet. 

“Warden Pavus,” Sereda said. “Ser Hawke was about to turn himself over to custody while I investigate just what was happening here. If he doesn’t come quietly, I’ll require your assistance.” 

“Templars are not beholden to the wardens. I will take custody of my brother and we will cooperate, but I do not trust him to be held by your men. If that is an issue, we can depart the Keep.” Vic replied stonily. Agreeing to help them was one thing, but he was not letting them lock up Carver.

Dorian breathed a sigh of relief. he didn’t want to have to choose between his friends and the order so soon. 

“I agree,” she said. “I’m holding you responsible for him until this gets sorted out.” 

“Very well, thank you, First-Warden.” Vic tugged Carver along with him silently. While he agreed with his brother, agreeing to leave was more bravado than a real desire to make the trek back to Minrathous. 

Carver shot Anders a look of pure rage over his shoulder while his brother pulled him away.

Sereda waited until they were out of sight before she turned on Anders. “Come with me. Don’t think for a moment that I feel you’re innocent. I know you, Anders.” 

The mage made a show of straightening his robes. “I don’t know what youre talking about.” 

“I’m sure…” she muttered. 

**  
A week later found Fenris, Invictus and Carver in Sereda’s office well away from Anders and Nathaniel as they awaited the First-Warden to arrive and start the meeting. The elven warrior’s leg bounced nervously against Vic’s as they sat in silence.

“Thank you for coming,” she began. She had her hands folded together in her lap as she stared at them from across her desk. 

Invictus arched an eyebrow at her greeting but simply waited to see what she wanted. Fenris simply folded his arms and glared at them.

“Anders has a tendency to run his mouth. I let him, because he’s one of mine and I know why he does it. But that doesn’t mean he can say what he wishes to a guest, even if that guest might have been prodding a little bit. Anders knows better than that.” She met Carver’s eyes. 

“I don’t know the details, but he did admit to me that he crossed several lines and he deserved the beating you were trying to give him.” 

“What does that mean going forward, First-Warden?” Carver asked.

“it means that Anders has some amends to make. His punishment is to learn to work with those that he hasn’t given a chance. He knows better than most that Grey wardens have to trust those we fight with, or we die. Make no mistake, I see the three of you as allies.” she sat back in her chair, the wood creaking slightly. 

“Anders is to aid Ser Hawke in any endeavor that he needs help with. No questions asked. As long as it doesn’t interfere with warden business, he’s all yours, Ser Hawke. If you need a healer, then you shall have one. If you need a mage to help break spells, then you call on Anders.”

She grinned. “Or not. It’s up to you.” 

Carver blinked. “And that’s all?”

“That’s all,” she said.

“Which Hawke do you mean, First-Warden?” Vic knew he was being mildly obtuse but he was tired, and annoyed at being called before Sereda like a school boy.

Fenris continued to fidget next to him, until he felt Vic’s hand on his thigh. “Sorry...no point in me being here.” he whispered.

“I mean the one who is a knight of the templar order,” she said firmly. 

Carver scowled at his brother.

“Apologies, First-Warden. I’m used to being called Hawke more than my name.” Vic inclined his head at her before he returned Carver’s scowl.

“I hate you,” Carver muttered under his breath.

“Are these terms satisfactory to you, Ser Hawke?” Sereda asked, ignoring the byplay.

Carver inclined his head in acceptance. 

“If there is no further business here, I will take my leave of you all.” Fenris didn’t acknowledge the slight squeeze to his thigh before he rose to go.

“I’ll see you later love?” Vic asked

“Ser Fenris,” Sereda called. “Please stay for a moment longer.” 

“What is you wish of me First-Warden? This affair has been concluded as far as I can see.” Fenris waited impatiently for her to get on with it.

“I’m inviting all of you to Join the Grey Wardens,” Sereda said. She raised an eyebrow. “Now it is concluded.” 

Invictus and Carver looked to each other then to Fenris in surprise. That was the last thing they’d expected. Fenris and both Hawke’s had planned on being escorted out and sent on their way.

“I could use men like you, especially in Tevinter,” she said.

“I’m a templar,” Carver all but sputtered. 

“So is King Alistair,” she reminded him.

“I am beholden to the office of the Archon. I also do not wish to die.” Fenris replied. 

“Not really interested, I’m not good at taking orders.” Vic added.

“I’ll think about it,” Carver hedged.

Sereda gave him a warm smile. “Thank you.” 

“If that’s all, First-Warden?” Carver said, getting to his feet. 

“It is,” she told him.

Fenris gave her a slight bow then headed off with his lover and Carver for their rooms so they could discuss her offer further.

Carver was pensive as they walked, following his brother almost blindly down a series of halls and a flight of stairs. 

Fenris locked the door then went straight for the snacks that had been left for them along with tea. “So Carver, you didn’t immediately refuse her. Why?”

“For the same reason I became a templar--there’s a chance at being a part of something that makes a difference,” he said. That wasn’t the whole truth, but a good enough part of it. 

“You could die, brother, do you really believe so deeply in their cause to risk your life? We’ve just reconciled...would you do this…” Vic trailed off, unable to finish his maudlin thought.

“I don’t have a long full life ahead of me regardless,” Carver said. “The lyrium my body now needs is going to kill me, but not before it drives me insane.” 

“As you wish...I will hope for the best. Will you do this before we return to Minrathous?” Vic asked quietly.

“I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Carver assured him. “I just didn’t feel that I could dismiss it out of hand.” 

“As you wish brother, I just hope you survive if you decide to go through with it.” Vic passed up the tea and went to the liquor.

“Do you wish for privacy, love? I can leave you two to talk.” Fenris offered

“Please,” Carver said, even though Fenris hadn’t been speaking to him.

“I shall return later, good luck to both of you.” Fenris gave Vic a gentle kiss on the cheek before he slipped from the room, worried about running into either Sereda or worse, Anders as he wandered.

“Are you going to talk to me about this or will be do what we always do, and pretend that you aren’t upset or that I might be making a mistake?” Carver asked as soon as the door closed behind Fenris. 

Vic shrugged and stared at the table. “I’ll talk if you wish.”

“Why are you caring about what I do with my life now?” Carver asked. “I love you, Vic, but you never seemed to care what I did before.” 

“I don’t want to lose you like this. Battle I could understand and respect, but if you die trying to join them it will wreck me. I finally got my act together and I don’t want to lose whatever time we have left to mend fences.” Vic admitted

“Vic…” Carver whispered. “You can’t protect me all the time. I’m not mother, and I’m not Beth. You aren’t going to lose me. No matter how much of an ass you can be at times.” 

“I know, but I don’t have to like it do I?” The older Hawke poured Carver a drink and toasted him. “To you, little brother, no matter where your path takes you.”

Carver raised his glass to his brother. “Dare I ask what has brought this on?” he half teased. 

“Just accepting that while I’m older, I can’t protect everyone, and none of us are immortal. Also, Fenris and I had a talk about me not being a dumbass.” Vic finished off his drink and offered to top up his brother’s as well.

“You don’t have the monopoly on that,” Carver muttered and finished his drink before he held it out for more. 

“Yeah, well...you wouldn’t have said that even a year ago.” Vic filled their glasses before he went to the fire to sit. “What are you going to do with Anders?”

“Murder him and bury the body where no one can find it?” Carver offered.

“I’m sure Fenris wouldn’t mind, but Sereda will be put out if we murder her warden. As would Commander Howe. Do you have an actual plan or will you let him worry about what evil you might be up to?” Vic asked.

“The latter,” Carver said with a less than kind grin. 

“I just hope for warden Anders sake he doesn’t run into Fenris again.” Vic returned his siblings grin with a raised glass.

“What did Fenris tell you?”Carver asked. 

“All of it finally, and how you had every right to beat the snot out of Anders. I just wish I’d heard him myself so I could have taken some pleasure in joining you.” Vic sighed. “I love Fenris deeply but he doesn’t see his own worth at all.”

“He doesn’t,” Carver agreed. “I’ll… I’ll promise to think on Sereda’s offer and make a choice soon. Then we should go back to Minrathous, get Dorian and Fenris out of here.” 

“Yeah, we all need to get out of here.” Vic agreed with him.

“If I decide to join the Grey Wardens, you don’t wait for me, Vic. You get them back home,” Carver urged. 

“You will come back to Minrathous with us, they need more wardens and I would like you to be with me.” Invictus admitted.

“Don’t wait for me,” Carver insisted. “Fenris and Dorian shouldn’t stay any longer on my account.” 

“I’ll discuss it with Fenris first.” Vic hemmed

Carver drained the last of his drink before he set the glass down. “I need to go. I’m late for my daily dose of lyrium.” Already he could feel how his fingers had begun to tremble slightly. 

“I’ll see you later, come by after dinner maybe?” Vic asked as he walked Carver to the door.

Carver nodded in assent and left the room. 

**

Meanwhile Fenris had tried to find a quiet place to think on things but of course he couldn’t be that lucky. He found not just Anders but Dorian as well so deep in their conversation they’d missed his entrance into the room.

“I’m to be his pet warden,” Anders said. They were supposed to be researching, Anders filling Dorian in on what the wardens knew of the Architect. Books and scrolls lay spread out on the table in front of them, all but forgotten in their conversation. 

“It won’t be as bad as all that,” Dorian assured him. 

Fenris tried to ease back out of the room but managed to knock a stack of books over in his haste. He turned to find both mages staring at him.

“Fenris!” Dorian called. “Come sit with us.” 

Anders gave Dorian a significant look, but the other mage ignored him. 

“I have a feeling your companion would rather see me leaving than sitting with you, Mag...I mean Warden Pavus.” Fenris hesitated, unsure if he should join them or flee.

“Oh, no…” Anders drawled. “I like sitting with someone who I thought had a mutual attraction with me, and then when he changes his mind and I don’t try to prevent that from happening, I get threatened and hit. Oh, and did I mention he didn’t try to stop it, or explain I didn’t do anything wrong, but was supportive in his choice to leave the room?” 

Dorian shot Anders a look of exasperation. 

“Pardon me, I’ll just take my leave of you gentlemen.” the elven warrior backed away quickly, sure if he didn't leave he’d start another fight. It was going to be a long, long trip back to Minrathous.

“Please, don’t apologize to me for making me even more of a pariah with your friends and lover,” Anders called.

“Stop it,” Dorian hissed. 

Fenris stopped and turned with a snarl. “One more word out of you and I will end you warden or not.” He gave Dorian a slight nod of the head before he let his brands dim and his hand unclench. “I’ll see you around, Pavus.”

“Why did I ever think he was attractive?” Anders muttered. “And ending me might not be as easy as he thinks.” 

“Andraste,” Dorian murmured. “Please spare me from this.” 

Before either mage realized, Fenris had snatched Anders from his seat and pinned him against the wall. “Say that again, say it again so I can take your heart. Better question is why did I think you were different from any other mage I’ve known?” the elf’s voice cracked as he spoke and his fingers trembled as he held the blond warden.

“No, the question is why did I think you were different,” Anders snapped. “I’ve known bullies in my time. I let my want for you cloud my judgment. You’re no different than any other person who thinks they want me, only to turn around and place the blame on me afterwards. It must burn you to want a mage like me. How horrible it must have been to lower yourself to touch me.” 

“Anders,” Dorian warned. “That’s not what happened.” 

“I know what happened!” Anders cried. “he was embarrassed by me, so he had to go and tell everyone how I seduced him, how he had to flee from me, how it was my fault.” 

“That’s not what happened, nor what I told anyone. That’s...not..” Fenris’ voice hitched and he backed away from Anders with a wild look in his eyes. “Nothing ever changes..nothing.” he rasped before he fled the room.

“Go on!” Anders called. “Tell everyone so that they all can come and have a shot at beating me senseless!” 

“Anders!” Now it was Dorian who grabbed him by the robes. “Stop it.” 

Fenris dashed down the hall until he found an unlocked room he could hide in. He slid against the door, covered his face and forced himself to breathe, not to give in to the rage that had threatened to take over.

While Dorian had his hands full getting Anders to find some measure of calm, the warden mage railing against Dorian.

“Stop it!” Dorian growled. “Damn it, Anders, we talked about this. I know you’re angry, but you need to let this go. Fenris made a mistake, so did you.”

“A templar,” Anders said, some of the fight going out of him. “A damned templar attacked me. Sereda had promised me those days were over, Dorian. She had sworn it to me. Now it’s happened again, in Weisshaupt of all places.” 

“I think you and Fenris need to stay away from each other for a time,” Dorian replied calmly. “Until tempers and feelings aren’t so high.” 

“Yeah…” Anders nodded to himself. “You’re right...” 

**

Fenris finally went back to the rooms he and Hawke had been given with nothing on his mind but sleep. The warrior didn’t even care about dinner, he just wanted to curl up and rest. He’d ask Hawke about leaving ahead of the others so he could be spared another month of travel with Anders at the very least.

Invictus came back from a talk with Bull to find his lover sound asleep, curled up under the covers with the other pillow clutched in his arms in lieu of Invictus. Vic got undressed and carefully slipped the pillow out from between Fenris’ arms, and inserted himself in its space.

He ran the backs of his fingers over Fenris’ temple, brushing his bangs back from his closed eyes. 

The elf opened his eyes part way and gave Vic a sleepy smile. “Hey, have a good talk with Carver?”

“It was a talk,” Invictus said. “You know how he and I are. Things are better, but it’s still hard for us to speak on such things.” 

“Better than it was before though.” Fenris caressed Vic’s face softly, and stared into his lover’s eyes, worried about what he was about to ask. “Love, can we go home soon? In the next couple of days soon? I want to go home.” 

“What happened?” Invictus asked quietly. “I know you too well to not understand what it means to find you in bed like this.” 

“I tried to find a place to just be for a while, and I managed to find where Dorian and Anders were. It got ugly Vic...and no, don’t go tear assing off to beat him. He struck a nerve with me, you know how I am about my looks and ...I just freaked out and ran off. Found a room that was unused, just got myself together, took a bath and came back here. I didn’t even have dinner, just collapsed in bed.” Fenris looked away as he spoke sure Vic was about to run off to get revenge for him.

Invictus closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and deliberately before exhaling in a steady rush. He did this a few more times before he opened his eyes again. “See? I’m fine.” The smile he gave Fenris was with gritted teeth. 

“Liar, a handsome one but a liar none the less.” Fenris gave him a slow, easy kiss to soothe the frown that marred Vic’s forehead. “I just want to go home, and not travel with the wardens. Let Pavus and Bull travel with them. If Carver comes with us, even better, or we could make up for the lack to time alone on the long road back.”

“That’s an excellent idea. I…” Invictus trailed off. “But let me at first make sure my brother isn’t going to get himself killed. I can’t leave until I know and see that he makes it through the Joining if that’s what he wants.” 

“Of course love, I wouldn’t do that to you and I dare not travel alone out here. Elves aren’t treated very well in the Anderfels, even ones with rank. Wearing Tevinter colours isn’t earning me favors around here.” Fenris sighed as he tugged Vic closer. “I’m sorry, I thought I could deal with sharing better than that, but ...you know how I am about being taken.”

“I know. He should have realized that, but I’m beginning to think that not everyone understands what being a Tevinter slave has meant to you.” 

He slipped his arms around Fenris. “Still could use a good beating,” he muttered. 

“I think Carver took care of that for us. Let’s just sleep and I’ll have a hearty breakfast to make up for missing dinner. I love you Vic.” Fenris closed his eyes as he felt Vic’s hand in his hair as they laid there.

Fingers slipped through the white strands. Vic pressed the pads of his fingers into Fenris’ scalp before finishing the movement, the elf’s hair moving over his lover’s hand, and then the mage started over again, this time in a different spot. 

“Trying to start something? Or just being handsy?” Fenris asked softly

“If you don’t wish for me to massage your scalp I can stop,” Invictus said archly, but his words lacked any real heat. 

“You know what I meant, Invictus.” Fenris purred as he half glared at his lover.

“Close your eyes, Fenris,” Invictus coaxed. 

“As you wish Vic.” the elf did as he was asked, relaxed against Vic, safe with him.

Invictus resumed spearing his fingers through Fenris’ hair, massaging his scalp in slow motions designed to relax and help put the elf to sleep. It was a quiet moment, one people who knew either of them would have not thought they were capable of. Normally they weren’t, but with each other they could truly be themselves. 

Fenris’ face relaxed as he slipped away to sleep, warm and content curled against Invictus. He was sound asleep before Invictus finally joined him.

**  
The next afternoon Sereda had called them all to a meeting in the dining hall during the noon bell. It was slightly crowded from most of the Grey Wardens in the fortress eating their meal, but the dias where Sereda usually sat was more subdued.

Fenris sat with Invictus concerned for yet another meeting called for them. He wanted to get on the road as soon as he could but he knew until Carver made a choice they weren’t going anywhere. 

Bull stood behind Dorian, one hand on the mage’s shoulder, the other behind his back just in case. Carver was nowhere to be seen and that concerned the kossith fighter.

Sereda took a large gulp of her dwarven ale, closing her eyes for a moment in appreciation before she set the tankard down. “Gentlemen,” she began. “Thank you for coming.”

Vic and Fenris stared at her silently, unsure what she was up to. Bull squeezed Dorian’s shoulder as he nodded to her.

“Carver has accepted my offer and agreed to become a Grey Warden.” Her eyes flickered over to Invictus. “A Grey Warden with templar training will be invaluable.” 

The older Hawke sibling glanced over to where Carver finally had appeared near the other wardens. He didn’t look to Sereda because he knew how he’d respond. Instead he slotted his fingers between Fenris’ and held tight.

“I’m sorry love.” Fenris whispered.

“Not here, not until we’re alone.” Vic replied

“He’ll take the Joining in a few hours,” she said. “Which leads me to the main reason i have called all of you here. There has been a sighting of the Architect nearby in the Deep Roads. I’m going to be leading a party down there, and I need Dorian and Carver to accompany me.” She gave Bull an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, it will be a week or more before Dorian can return to Minrathous.” 

Dorian swallowed audibly. “Well then…”

“Then I’m coming with you. I’ve fought darkspawn before and can be useful.” Bull said with no preamble.

She raised an eyebrow. “It will be dangerous for someone who isn’t a Grey Warden.” 

Dorian reached for Bull’s hand. “No. You could be tainted.” 

“Danger is nothing after we’ve faced down dragons and one of the magisters that corrupted the Golden City. Besides we all risked getting tainted fighting them in the desert before Dorian. I have no fear, and I will not leave you like this, no.” Bull said

Sereda drummed her fingers on the table. “And if I tell you no? will you follow anyway? Or will you heed my words?” 

“I will abide Dorian’s wishes if he truly does not wish me to go.” Bull said

Dorian closed his eyes. “I don’t want this put on me. But I don’t wish you to be tainted, as much as I would appreciate having you at my back.” 

“Then is that a no, kadan?” Bull asked even as he knew the answer

“I can’t lose you,” Dorian told him. 

“As you wish then love, can we have tonight to say goodbye?” Bull asked.

Fenris and Vic said nothing, they just glanced at Sereda then back to each other as they hoped the scene didn’t get worse.

“We will leave in two days. It will take that long for Carver to recover from the Joining,” she said. What she left unsaid, was that he might not survive the Joining at all.

“I would like to see my brother before the Joining, First Warden Sereda?” Vic asked.

“You may. He said he wished to be alone in meditation, but he’s been in the fortress chantry since dawn.” 

Invictus gave Fenris a kiss on the cheek before he hurried off to find Carver for what he hoped was not their last talk.

“Those that are coming with us should be prepared to leave in two days,” Sereda said as she speared a thick slab of meat with her dagger and dragged it over to her plate. “I won’t stop anyone who wants to come, but my warnings for those not wardens stands.” 

“I’m gonna go sit with Fenris, he looks a bit lost, see me after lunch?” Bull murmured in Dorian’s ear before he joined his fellow warrior.

Dorian pressed a kiss to the back of Bull’s hand and nodded before releasing him. 

**  
Carver stared unseeing at the flickering candle, the flame dancing in his blurred vision. His body felt numb, but not in an unpleasant way. he knew his legs and knees would start aching the moment he came out of his trance. 

Just beyond the candle was a large statue of Andraste, her arms extended as if to embrace. at times her form seemed to waver, as if she was bending down towards him to gather him up in her arms. 

Vic stopped just inside the door, worried about breaking his sibling’s concentration, but unwilling to go. He approached quietly and stood a few feet to the side as he waited to see if Carver noticed him.

Carver’s eyes snapped open and he turned his head. “Vic?” His lips twisted as sudden pain shot up his legs and a stream of curses escaped him. 

“Yeah, its me. Wanted to see you...before.” Invictus said as he went over to his brother’s side. 

Carver rubbed at his legs and winced as the feeling began to come back into them. “Has the noon meal already happened then?” 

“Yeah, that’s how I knew what was going on. I wanted to see you, just..in ...case, you know?” Vic said hoarsely.

Carver gave his brother a wane smile. “In case I die?” 

“Don’t say it, please.” Vic asked.

“It’s a possibility,” Carver said and got to his feet. He stomped a few times to finish getting the blood circulating. “But I think I’m making the right choice.” 

“Alright, you’re an adult, I can’t stop you.” Vic said. He paced slowly as he considered his words, and hoped he’d have a chance to speak with Carver again. 

Carver glanced up at the statue of Andraste. “Do you ever wonder if father would have been angry with me for joining the templars?” he asked quietly. 

“I don’t know, you were named after a templar remember? I think you have exemplified all that Ser Maurevar stood for. I think papa would have been proud.” Vic replied as he stood with Carver.

His brother’s lips quirked in a smile. “That thought is what made me join in the first place. I wanted to live up to the name, maybe make father proud. I… I didn’t do it to make you angry or mother sad, Vic. I never said otherwise, I know I let you think that, but it wasn’t true.” 

“Yeah I know that now, what can you say your big brother is an idiot.” Vic tugged Carver over into a hug, his voice low and rough as he spoke. “I love you Carver, I wish I’d said it more. You survive, you’ll hear it a lot more from me.”

The brothers hugged awkwardly. As close as they had become in the past year, it was still hard for them to show affection, even as they craved it. 

“I love you too,” Carver whispered in his ear. 

“If… if the worst happens, what do you want, d..done with your body?” Vic stuttered, unwilling to look at his sibling.

“Have me buried in Lothering if you can,” Carver said, his eyes sliding away from his brother’s. “I know it’s far and a lot to ask…” 

“It’s nothing if, if it comes to that. Let us both hope it doesn’t need to be done.” Vic wiped at his eyes and glanced up at the statue. “Do you wish me to pray with you brother? Or simply be with you until they come?” 

“Stay with me,” Carver said and slipped his fingers in his brother’s hand. “If she was listening to me, she would have heard me this morning.” 

Vic tightened his hold on Carver and whispered his own prayer to Her. He was grateful for the quiet moment to just _be_ with his sibling, until the sound of armored boots signaled their separation. “Please, don’t take him from me.” he whispered once more as the door opened.

**

“Join us brothers and sisters,” Sereda said in Trade. 

Carver’s heart slammed in his chest, and he used all of his templar training to slow the rapid beat and remain calm. This was his choice, and he knew it was the right one for him. He had meditated on it, prayed to Andraste about it, wrestled with the very real fact that he was in part doing it to stay close to Sereda, and making sure that wasn’t the only reason. 

As with the ritual that had made him one of the templar order, Carver listened to Sereda with half an ear. He didn’t tell the order he was leaving the ranks, and he knew that it could very well lead to trouble for him. But if he survived he’d be a Grey Warden, and the templars were supposed to leave him be.

Behind Sereda he could make out a few other Grey Wardens and his brother, along with Fenris at Vic’s side. His eyes also flickered over Bull and Dorian, the mage with a small grimace on his face.

He knew what was coming. 

Carver’s hands were steady when he took the Joining cup between his palms, lifting it to his lips. 

Fenris took Vic’s hand in his and squeezed gently. He was surprised they’d been allowed to watch the Joining, but he had a feeling Vic would have demanded to be there regardless. 

Bull kept a parade rest as he watched the Joining, his gaze carefully neutral as he watched Carver lift the goblet. 

Carver took more than a single sip, he took a large gulp, letting the disgusting liquid slid down his throat. sereda took the cup from him before Carver’s eyes rolled in his head, his mind screaming with the sudden influx of a thousand voices, hissing and scratching, and clawing in his skull. HIs mouth opened once, but no sound came and he dropped to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Taint will have it's due no matter what. The Deep Roads suck and Bull is hard headed.

“No, no, please!.” Vic shouted as he broke free of his lover and cradled Carver to him. “I begged you not to take him from me...please Andraste.” Vic said as he held his brother to him.

“Invictus!” Sereda tried to get to Carver, but the mage wouldn’t let her near him. 

“No...get away from me, he’s gone.” Vic snarled as he clutched Carver to him.

“Maker, why do you always have to be so blighted loud?” Carver groaned.

Vic scrambled backward and let Carver hit the cold stones. “Maker’s breath you’re not dead!”

Carver’s head cracked against the stone and he groaned again. He sat upright with Sereda’s help, rubbing at the knot that was beginning to form on his scalp. 

“It’s times like this I’m reminded why you aren’t a very good healer. You’re not very nurturing, Vic,” Carver said dryly.

Invictus crawled over and took Carver in his arms, a relieved sob at seeing his brother hadn’t crossed the veil. “Shut up, just shut up, Carver.”

Carver hesitated before he returned the embrace, one hand smoothing up and down his brother’s back. 

“Congratulations,” Sereda said, relief on her face. “Welcome, Warden Hawke.”

Invictus let go reluctantly, an odd expression on his face as he helped his sibling up.

Fenris wiped at his face, relieved that Carver had survived, and grateful that Vic hadn’t lost his last relative. He glanced at the others then back to his lover when he caught Anders’ gaze.

Bull cheered along with the other wardens, those that had survived anyway. He caressed the back of Dorian’s head gently, a silent prayer of thanks that he’d survived the ritual.

Dorian walked over to Carver and swallowed him up in a large hug. “Foolish templar,” he muttered in his ear. 

Carver smiled, but then a wave of dizziness overtook him and if Dorian hadn’t been there, he would have fallen back to the floor. Dorian helped Carver to stay up with one arm around his waist. 

“You need some rest,” Dorian told him. “And then you’ll need food, a lot of it.” 

Invictus took Fenris’ hand as he watched Carver being led away. “I need food, drink and you, love. Seeing him go down took a few years off my life.” he murmured.

“Of course.” Fenris glanced at Bull then back to Sereda, hopeful that things were over.

“Bull,” Sereda said. “May I have a moment of your time?” 

His instinct to refuse her was curbed only by the promise he’d given Dorian to try and cooperate with her. “Of course, First-Warden.” 

As she led Bull away towards her study, the crowd at the Joining began to disperse. The Grey Wardens of Weisshaupt would be celebrating tonight that Carver had survived and yet another warden had been added to the ranks. It was never thought that the Grey Wardens who survived the ritual would join the celebration, they usually needed a few days to recover. 

Sereda didn’t take the chair in her study when she and Bull entered. She closed the door behind them softly, her fingers on the intricately carved latched before she turned to face him. 

“I’m sorry,” she said with no preamble. 

“For what?” Bull asked, unsure what she could be apologizing for.

“For taking Dorian as I did. For questioning his and your loyalty to each other and your duties. For… For everything.” She forced herself to look him in the eye.

“This apology comes late First-Warden, what makes you think I will accept it?” Bull glared at her as he folded his hands behind his back and waited to see what game she was playing.

“Do with it what you wish,” she said. “It was given with all sincerity. I can do nothing more. Seeing Invictus’ worry for his brother, had me realize that there are times when I can forget the relationships and people that are connected with my wardens. Logically, I know they are there, but I have had to push them aside, not think about them in order to get the job done.” 

She chewed on her bottom lip. “I had a family once. I had a brother who tried to kill me. If it hadn’t been for the man who conscripted me, I would have died, banished to the Deep Roads. Months later I had to return to my home, I had to help my brother become King of Orzammar in order to gain the aid of the dwarves during the Blight. I could have turned on him, but if I had supported another in their bid for the crown, it would have led our people to disaster. I knew it then, and I know it now.

“I had to pretend this man, this blood kin of mine, didn’t betray me, didn’t brand me traitor to my people, to my own father. I had to pretend that being a Grey Warden mean I was past it all, that I had no connection to him anymore, that what had happened before didn’t matter. I chose duty.”

She walked over to her desk, but didn’t sit down. “Just as I let the man I love slip through my fingers because of duty, because he was needed elsewhere, so I let him go.” 

Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked more vulnerable than most people had seen her. It was a side of Sereda that she didn’t let many see anymore. “I needed Dorian. I still do. But… But I wish I had done things differently, maybe asked instead of taken. But I can’t go back now. I can only tell you I’m sorry for the pain I have caused.” 

Bull bit back all of the nasty things he wanted to say to Sereda, only his promise to Dorian stayed his tongue. Instead he relaxed his stance and stopped trying to glare a hole between Sereda’s eyes. “I’m sorry for you past losses. If there is nothing else you needed, I wish to see Dorian before you go on your expedition.”

Sereda jerked back as if slapped, and her eyes hardened. “Go.” 

Bull sighed and sat down in front of her. “Look, this is hard for me. Old habits and every instinct I have is screaming at me to cut you down verbally like you’ve hurt me by your actions. I’m sorry for all you have lost, Sereda.”

The warrior propped his chin on his hands and stared at her as he spoke. “Dorian means the world to me, and knowing he was taken because I wasn’t there, making this trip unsure if he was even alive or well it got to me. You have to admit we didn’t get off on the best foot.”

“You’re not sorry,” she told him. “And I had hope that we had formed some sort of friendship in Minrathous during the battle there. But I know I betrayed your trust.” 

“We had a friendship then, and I trusted you. This whole affair has broken it, but I would be a hypocrite if I did not give you the same chances I have given others. All my Chargers got their second chances, and well Dorian is probably on his sixth chance by now, but he’s my heart. I know anyone else had pulled the shit he has? I’d have hit the road a long time ago.” 

Bull offered his hand and a thin smile. “Start over?”

She nodded and let his much larger hand engulf her small one. “I won’t stop you from coming into the Deep Roads with us. We could use a fighter of your skill. But you have to understand the danger.” 

“I’ll discuss it with Dorian, after all he really doesn’t want me to go. But I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. If he agrees, I’ll come with you. If not, I’ll remain until you return and travel back to Minrathous with the others.” Bull stood with a wince as he felt his joints twinge from the cold.

“Anders will be with us,” she told Bull “Nate as well.”

“I’ve no problem with Anders, and well Warden-Commander Howe and I have had words already. I’d be more concerned if Fenris was with you. I go, it’s to get everyone back alive, personal bullshit stays at the mouth of the cave.” Bull headed for the door slowly, his bad leg bothered him more with the cold.

“Go and see Anders,” Sereda called after him. “He might be able to help you with your leg.” 

“Might just do that, this fucking cold is getting to me.” Bull headed off towards the infirmary slower than he liked but he got there just in time to catch the healer before he left. “Sereda sent me.”

“Oh?” Anders turned right around and headed back into the infirmary, expecting Bull to follow. “What can I help you with?” 

“Old injury, leg with the brace. Cold here is making it worse than usual.” Bull said as he gingerly sat on one of the beds, unsure if it could take his weight.

Admittedly, the bed did creak alarmingly, but it held firm. Anders sank down to his haunches and his hands hovered over Bull’s leg. “May I?” 

“Yeah, go on.” Bull leaned back so Anders could work.

Anders slid his fingers up the metal supports of the brace, his brow furrowed slightly. “Cold like this can cause the metal to become cold as well. It can make the metal contract, making it harder to move. Cold metal, that is tightened, and that is making your old injury cold, which can cause your damaged muscles, scar tissue and so on to not be happy, can lead to a lot of problems. I’d be willing to bet you’ve been unconsciously compensating ever since we got here, and you didn’t know it. Now you’re in pain.” 

He glanced up. “I can fix it, though.” 

“That injury is years old, how is that possible?” Bull asked.

“Well,” Anders hedged. “There are a few ways. It depends on how long you want to continue to use this brace. How much of a quick fix you want, and how good are you at following a healer’s instructions.”

“We’re about to travel for a long time, either into the Deep Roads then back to Minrathous, or I’ll have plenty of time to sit on my ass while you all are gone.” Bull replied.

“On your ass it is,” Anders said with a wide smile. “Just make sure you tip the healer with wine when we’re done.” He carefully slipped the brace off of Bull’s leg, his boot following next.

“So what exactly are you going to do? Not much experience with magic and shit being used to fix things.” Bull asked as he watched Anders.

“How about you tell me how you got hurt in the first place while I take a look on the inside, and then we can go from there?” Anders closed his eyes and reached for his connection to the Fade.

“Raid in Seheron, took a nasty hit in the leg and by the time they got me back to camp it was pretty fucked up. Tamassran’s thought I’d be a cripple.” Bull hissed as he felt Anders probing his leg, both by touch and magic.

“Bomb?” Anders asked. “It seems to have shattered. “Either that or a hammer strike.” 

“Hammer strike, bomb would have taken my leg off. Especially if it had been with Gaatlok.” Bull tried to relax with each touch he felt, each odd sensation of the wardens power against him.

Anders poked his tongue into the side of his cheek as he worked, concentrating on cataloguing where the bone had been shattered and how the pieces currently were fitted together. “Lots of damage still, lots of calcium buildup. The brace has been giving you support, but it also has done nothing about the damage itself. I can fix it, but it will take some time, and your muscle in your lower leg and ankle will have atrophied from lack of use. You’ll have to build them back up again.” 

“Is this something that can go wrong? What exactly do I need to do once you, do the magic thing?” Bull asked as he watched Anders focus on his leg.

“Nothing can go wrong, really. But it might be a bit painful, and the healing itself will take some time. I have to basically rebuild your lower leg and ankle, clear away any calcium that has grown, and hope you aren’t missing any shards, or that there aren’t any embedded in the surrounding muscle.” 

Anders’ eyes focused for a moment. “Did they do surgery at all? I see a few scars, but I don’t know if that means they deliberately went in to try and fix this mess.” 

“Yeah, I was pretty out of it when they’d cut me open. It’s not like I asked for a play by play.” Bull tried to keep from pulling his leg free and hobbling out. He was uncomfortable with all the questions. He thought the mage was going to just fix his leg.

“Then if you’re sure you won’t be going anywhere for the next week, let’s get started.” 

“Um...alright, but if it means I won’t be able to go anywhere can we move this to Dorian’s room?” Bull asked worriedly

“When we’re done you can get yourself there. You just need to take it easy for a little bit.” Anders closed his eyes and sunk his power down into Bull, slipping through flesh and muscle down to the bone.

Bull’s eye widened as he felt Anders working on him. He’d had minor things healed by Inquisition mages but nothing like that. Saarebas had never been allowed to heal like the blond warden could. “It feels weird….what are you doing?”

“Shush,” Anders reprimanded. “Let me work.” Anders was casting two spells at once--one to begin to rebuild the bone, the other to dull the pain.

“Brave man to shush me, not many would.” Bull huffed as he tried to keep still and not disrupt the other man’s work

“Brave man to question a healer while he’s deep in your system,” Anders shot back with a crooked grin. 

Silence fell between them and the minutes ticked by into hours. Sweat had begun to form on Anders’ temples, and he remained frozen on the floor, Bull’s leg in his lap. Only the slightest twitch of his fingers betrayed that he was performing magic.

Dorian walked into the infirmary, having been directed there by Sereda when he had come looking for Bull. He stopped just beyond the doorway. “What’s this?” 

“Healing...old...injury.” Bull huffed out as he looked to Dorian. “Just in time, kadan, could use...a hand.”

“Lyrium…” Anders rasped, his mouth barely moving.

Dorian lanced around and found a bottle of the shimmering blue liquid. He uncorked it and bent down next to Anders, tipping the bottle against parted lips.

Anders swallowed gratefully and licked his lips, catching every drop before he went back to healing with renewed energy.

“Is it working?” Dorian asked Bull.

“I guess so, feels so strange, Dori.” Bull murmured.

“I can imagine.” Dorian took Bull’s hand in his own and kissed the back of it lightly. 

Bull remained still as Anders worked, even when he felt the mage’s hands leave him he remained in one spot so he wouldn’t startle the warden. “Is that it?”

Anders’ eyes finally focused and he gave Bull a tired smile. I believe it is. Rest for the next several days, keep off of it as much as possible, and I’ll check again.” 

“Very well, I won’t like sitting on my ass but if it means I’ll be healed I’ll take it. Thank you.” Bull got up and took Dorian’s offered hand. 

Anders took one side of the kossith, while Dorian took the other, and together they were able to get Bull on his feet. Anders had handed Bull’s boot and brace to him, and they began to make their way to Dorian’s chambers, the mages supporting Bull.

The warrior was quiet until he got settled in Dorian’s bed. He thanked Anders again and flopped back with a sigh. “Feels so weird not to have that brace on.”

“I bet,” Dorian said. He made sure Bull was comfortable before he dragged a chair over and set it next to the bed. 

“Will you be okay while I’m gone?” 

“I’m not a child, Dori, I’ll be fine. I’ll catch up on my reading, learn more Tevinter. Maybe even some cusses in Ander for when others aren’t around.” Bull huffed.

Dorian smiled. “I’ll miss you while I’m gone.” 

“I’ll miss you too, ya fop.” Bull tugged Dorian over to him, surprised he couldn’t manhandle his mage as easily as he used to.

Dorian was lifted off of his chair and found himself sprawled on top of Bull. “I just got you back,” he whispered, as if Bull had been the one stolen away. “Now I have to leave you again. This is going to be our life from now on, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I fucking hate it. But it’s better than you being dead or me being kept from you.” Bull sighed.

Dorian closed his eyes and pressed his ear to Bull’s chest, letting the thundering of his heart wash over him. “If I don’t make it back,” he began, “I’ll leave something for you to take to my mother, something to bury.” 

“Don’t even say that. You’re coming back to me, if you don’t I’ll find you in the Void and drag you back.” Bull replied

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Dorian murmured.

**

A week and a half later it did come to that. 

The wardens had been in the deep roads for just over a week, and they were a little bit overdue. It wasn’t by much, but it was enough to have those that they love and had left behind to start to worry.

Bull was restless, he could walk around, albeit slowly and carefully but he still made a slow circuit of the room as he hoped for news of the wardens return. 

Fenris and Invictus had already headed off towards Minrathous, eager to put Weisshaupt and everything behind them. So Bull had no one to sit and talk with with as he got more and more concerned.

So he was left with haunting Sereda’s study where her second in command had been running Weisshaupt in her absence. Heinrich was typical of a Grey Warden from the Anderfels--big, scarred, and gruff. He had been a Grey Warden for most of his young, rising quickly in the ranks. 

“Any news yet?” Bull asked in Trade since he knew the man spoke it. The question was if he felt like answering the kossith.

“No,” Heinrich told him. He looked up from a missive. “As I said the last time you came an hour ago.” He sat back and stroked his blond beard. “Shoulda heard by now, though.” 

“Maybe I should go after them.” Bull murmured to himself as he considered the gruff man before him. “Or we could go? You’re concerned for her yeah?”

Heinrich gave Bull a considering look. “Maybe I am. But you’re no warden, and she’d have my hide if I left my post to go after her as if she couldn’t take care of herself.” 

HIs fingers stilled on his beard. “She’s a fine First Warden, looks after us, doesn’t give a shit about the politics, and she knows to have sent word back by now.” 

“Fine, I’ll go after her myself. You’ve got a duty here after all.” Bull replied as he made his way to the door. While he wasn’t fully healed, he couldn’t let that stop him.

“Hold on, I’ll go with you. Can’t be having you go tearing off on your own. You don’t even know where in the damned labyrinth they went.” heinrich got to his feet and strode after Bull. 

“Plus I hate sitting here doing this damned paperwork. She hates it too, don’t know why she would think I’d stay for longer than a week doing it.” 

“Thank you, I’ll meet you in the foyer in an hour if that suits you.” Bull gave him a relieved grin

“Go to the kitchen and tell them ya need enough Deep Roads rations to last two people…” He paused and looked Bull up and down. “Three people, a couple of weeks. I’ll gather the rest of what we’ll need.”

“Done, see you in an hour.” Bull headed off with a goal, and one that kept him from thinking about the ache that had started from moving faster than he had in days. 

Less than an hour later the two men were riding out of Weisshaupt and towards the entrance to the Deep Roads. It would take them only a half a day to get there, but several more to get to where Sereda, Dorian, and the others were supposed to be. 

Bull was grim as they traveled, his mood low as they got to the Deep Roads and it got worse as they headed in for the night. “Fucking creepy in here.”

“This? This is nothing. Wait until you can’t see the night sky or the sun anymore as the entrance disappears behind ya. Heinrich had his axe in hand. “Stay close. I’ll be able to sense the bastards before you. It should be clear, though, if the First Warden has been through here. Might see darkspawn bodies if the carrion creatures haven’t gotten to them first.”

“Lovely, a guided tour of the Deep Roads. But if we find them, it will be worth it.” Bull muttered as he unsheathed his weapon.

“She’ll have my hide for this.” Heinrich was grinning beneath his beard. “But I’ll have to remind her she woulda done the same if it had been me overdue.” 

“Yeah well you can blame me, and my inability to wait.” Bull said as they moved down the tunnel.

“Done!” Heinrich laughed. 

They found their first corpse a few months later, being feasted on by carrion worms. 

“We’re on the right track,” Heinrich said. “You can see the scorch marks from a few fireballs on the walls of the cavern.”

“Anders’ work it looks like.” Bull said

Farther up they found more bodies of darkspawn and several skeletons. “Pavus,” Heinrich said. “The Tevinter is nasty in a fight I’ve heard. Fireballs and the dead, there shouldn’t be much that could have prevented Sereda from checking in, not coupled with her daggers, Howe’s bow, and Hawke’s sword.” 

Heinrich frowned. “We need to go carefully. If they did get caught up in something, we don’t want the rescue party to fall prey to it too.”

“Yeah, I think Dorian will have my hide if I get tainted.” Bull walked on, ever at the ready as they made their way down a slope.

They found little bit evidence the others had been there. Sometimes it was little things like a bandage tossed aside, or larger things, like more corpses of darkspawn that were being feasted upon. 

That first night, or what passed for it in the Deep Roads, they settled in a relatively safe cavern that had only one entrance that was easily guarded. There were signs that the others had camped here, a fire that had been snuffed out and scraps of rations in a small pile.

“We’re getting close, I just hope we find them all in one piece. This is worrisome.” Bull said as he crouched down to poke at the remains of the campfire.

Heinrich was busy starting their own fire and he grunted in agreement. “That campfire is old, but not that old. They stayed in this spot for a few days. That shouldn’t have happened.” 

“Let’s get a few hours of sleep then head off. Just because they stayed for days doesn’t mean it’s safe for us to do the same.” Bull set his pack down to help set camp. 

“You get a few hours, I’ll stand watch before I take my turn.” Heinrich settled himself near the entrance, his axe on his lap. 

“Alright, thanks for coming with me.” Bull mumbled as he stretched out and tried to sleep.

“Gave me an excuse to come look, truth be told,” Heinrich said gruffly. 

“Talk to you in a few hours.” Bull rolled over and caught a few hours of uneasy rest.

The next day yielded more of the same--corpses, evidence of magic, broken arrows, carrion worms. 

They eventually found the second campsite, but this one was a bit more grim. Bandages littered the floor of the cavern among empty potion vials. 

“Dammit, some of them are hurt.” Bull snarled

Heinrich rubbed one of the bandages between his fingers. “Lots of blood loss. But they have Anders with them.” he winced. “Damned fool name,” he muttered.

“Well he’s been stripped of his actual name by templars, so what else was he supposed to call himself?” Bull said as he checked around the camp.

“Something other than the name the people of Thedas give us people from the Anderfels.” Heinrich stood. “But that’s neither here nor there. We should make camp here, try again in a few more hours.” 

“I don’t want to stop, but you’re right. Maybe he’ll get his name back one day.” Bull sighed as he stretched out and tried to massage his leg.

“Still sore?” Heinrich asked as he settled in. They didn’t bother with a fire this time. They were deeper in the caverns and would soon come upon lava flows and dwarven ruins. It was getting hotter. 

Heinrich had lowered the flame on his lamp, and the cavern grew dim. 

“Yeah, Anders is gonna fuss at me for probably undoing some of his work.” Bull hissed

“Is it gonna be a liability?” Heinrich asked. 

“Nah, I’ve traveled with worse and right now I can work through the pain.” Bull answered

Heinrich gave him a grim nod. He hadn’t told Bull that he hadn’t been able to sense any of the other wardens yet. It meant they might still be a day behind them--or not find them at all.

“Wake me in three hours, no matter what.” Bull settled in for a light doze, sure he wouldn’t get much sleep.

**  
It was on the third day when they finally found they were close. Heinrich stopped Bull at one point and cocked his head to the side and frowned. 

“Darkspawn…” he muttered. “A lot of them up ahead.” 

“Dammit, can you feel the wardens too?” Bull asked.

“I don’t know…” Heinrich’s frown deepened. “There’s… The darkspawn feel strange.” 

“What do you mean?” Bull didn’t like the look on the warden’s face, nor the signs they’d seen along the way.

“They feel strange. I…” Heinrich growled in frustration. “It’s hard to explain, but darkspawn feel like a scratching in the back of your skull. You become better and are able to feel the very slight individual whispers of each darkspawn as you get older. Wardens, they’re kinda like the scratching, but diluted. Not less loud… just not the same.” 

Heinrich shrugged. “What’s up ahead, is a whole lot of darkspawn that feel damned odd to me. can’t tell if our people are there or not.” 

“Fuck...well let’s get going, the longer we take to find them, the worse I’m gonna feel.” Bull followed behind Heinrich, his weapon at the ready.

Heinrich dimmed their lantern as much as possible, without leaving them in complete darkness. But as he did so, they noticed the light up ahead.

“Shit,” Heinrich muttered and doused the lantern completely. “Either that’s our people, or we might have come to the end of the road.” 

“Let us hope it’s them, I don’t want to have to backtrack or find a whole other route.” Bull hoped they found the missing wardens, if not whole then at least alive

Heinrich paused. “You don’t understand. If what’s up ahead and what I’m feeling are the same thing, we might not have a choice in turning back. We might not be able to take whatever it is on. We’ll have to return to Weisshaupt and bring back others.” 

Bull hated to admit that Heinrich was probably right, but he didn’t want to doubt the warden. “Alright, let’s see what the fuck is down there.” 

For two large men, both in armor, they made their way silently down the tunnel, inching towards the light. They could see the flickering of torches, shimmering red and white against the smooth stone of the tunnel. Heinrich scowled.

“Magical light. That’s not typical for darkspawn.” He gripped his axe between his hands, and rounded the corner. 

Several buildings from an ancient thaig sat in one of the largest caverns they had come across. Darkspawn filled what had once been the thaig’s square, makeshift tents made out of hides that Heinrich would rather not think of were scattered all over. 

But it was one building in particular that drew his attention. 

“There,” he hissed under his breath to Bull. “I can feel them. Don’t know how many of our men are in there, but there’s no mistaking it now.” 

Bull nodded even though Heinrich couldn’t likely see him. “Shall we?”

“Have to be careful. too many of them for us. Can you go in quiet? We might be able to make our way to the building and get in, free our comrades, and then get out again.” 

“Yeah, I can do quiet.” Bull whispered. “Lead on, and if we need to cut and run, just give the word.” 

It was slow moving as they carefully made their way deeper into the cavern. at one point they stood behind a pillar, carefully watching the darkspawn, searching for patterns in patrols. If they could have told time in the Deep Roads, they would have known that they had watched for hours, silently marking patrols with charcoal on the pillar. All the while, heinrich was hyper alert, aware of the way the darkspawn felt and how it made his skin crawl with foreboding.

Bull tapped the other man on the shoulder once they stopped then towards the light, in the hope he understood what he wanted to know.

Heinrich glanced up at their markings. A pattern had emerged, although it had taken them a long time to see it. He touched one of the markings and nodded, telling Bull silently that at that point in the patrol, they would make a run to the building. 

The warrior nodded in agreement then pointed forward again with a walking motion across his palm. 

Heinrich raised an eyebrow and nodded again. All their hours of work were about to pay off with letting them walk right to the building as soon as the patrol in question wandered by.

Bull grinned in the near dark, eager to figure out if their friends and comrades in arms were in that building and alright. He waved Heinrich on, and kept his weapon ready.

Heinrich counted off the patrols, and when the one they wanted passed, they made their move. The two men shot out of hiding and raced to the entrance of the building, finding the great stone doors thankfully unbarred. There was no time to be cautious, and they pushed open the doors and rushed inside, slamming them shut behind them. 

Bull hid the sudden spike of pain that had shot up his leg, barely holding back a swear. Instead he let himself rest for a moment before he looked around the room they’d busted into. “What the fuck is this?”

Dorian glanced up from the workbench he was sitting at, vial in his hand, and a bubbling cauldron in front of him. “Bull?” 

The kossith stumbled over to his lover and held him close until he heard Heinrich clearing his throat behind them. “Dori...so glad you’re alive, what happened?” 

“You shouldn’t be here, Bull,” Dorian whispered. “Neither of you should be here.” 

“The fuck we shouldn’t. You were all late coming back. Where is everyone else?” Bull asked.

“In cells in the thaig.” Dorian seemed frightened, more so than Bull had seen him since they had fought Corypheus. “Get them out, but be quick. He might be back at any moment.” 

“He?” Heinrich asked. 

“No one is getting left here. Why do you look so terrified?” Bull asked quietly.

“Because of me,” said a voice from above them.

“Go!” Dorian shouted and pushed at Bull.

The kossith grabbed Dorian and bolted towards the door, Heinrich ahead of them already throwing it wide open. “What the fuck was that thing?” Bull panted as they ran.

“No!” Dorian screamed. “I have to stay, damnit! We can’t leave the others!” 

“Not...leaving them, heading to the dungeons. Lead the way.” Bull huffed as he tried to keep from screaming as his barely healed leg started to shoot daggers of pain through his muscles. “Fuck… fuck...ow.” he hissed as they made their way to the rest of the thaig.

Dorian clutched at Bull’s shoulders. “Damnit,” he muttered. “Up ahead, do you see that partially collapsed building?” 

“You were what I sensed,” Heinrich called back. “Why can’t I feel the others?” 

“Because he was doing things to them,” Dorian replied. “I mitigated the damage. But he tried to sever their connection to each other and darkspawn. Tried and failed. Not being able to sense them won’t last long. Just enough to make him think I had succeeded.” 

They were getting closer now, and had been lucky not to attract notice.

“Fuck, Anders is gonna kill me for undoing his work.” Bull hissed as they hurried on.

“Why are you running!” Dorian said. “Maker, your ankle.” 

“Not the time to be worrying!” Heinrich shouted. He raised his axe, but didn’t slow his stride. Ahead of them were two darkspawn guarding the door that led to the cells. 

“Long as I don’t break anything, he can yell at me later. Come on!” Bull yelled as he followed behind Heinrich, Dorian in his arms as they ran towards the cells.

Dorian began to struggle. “Put me down, dammit! Bull, put me down!”

Heinrich didn’t break stride as he took out the first darkspawn, then the other, their bodies hitting the ground as they raced inside. 

Bull reluctantly let his mage down, then joined the other warrior for mayhem. 

Dorian watched as Bull and heinrich took apart the darkspawn inside the building. Dark blood splattered on ancient dwarven carvings, and the guttural cries of the crying filled the air. 

Bull was a terror to behold, his fury taken out on every darkspawn they came across as they went. He didn’t think about the pain he felt, or the cries for caution from his lover, all he wanted was vengeance.

Dorian told them where to go and the two warriors carved a path. The mage didn’t lift a finger or cast the smallest spell, staying as far back as he could. They pushed through two sets of carved stone stairs before they finally reached the holding cells.

Bull took a moment to catch his breath, and wipe some of the blood off his face. He didn’t think about the tainted, dark blood until he’d heard Dorian call out to him and felt a tug on his arm. “What is it, kadan?”

Dorian’s eyes were wide. “Bull, you--” 

“In here!” Heinrich shouted and slammed his axe against the lock on the door in front of him.

“Later for that.” Bull said as he followed Heinrich into the dungeons and got to work breaking the lock on Carver and Anders cell. “A little ice would help here, Dorian!” 

“Can’t,” Dorian said. “No magic.” 

Heinrich and Bull began to take turns slamming on the lock with their weapons. 

“Magebane then?” Bull asked in between strikes to the lock until he finally got the cell open, and swung it open for the four wardens. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“No, Carver,” Dorian muttered. 

“You bastard!” Carver cried as soon as the door was open. he launched himself towards Dorian. 

Bull blocked the young warden from taking Dorian down. “Not now, we need to get the fuck out of here. Do you understand me, Warden Hawke?”

“Not now,” Anders told Carver. “You’re still injured. We can talk about beating the shit out of Dorian when we get back to Weisshaupt.” 

“I should be mad at you, Heinrich,” Sereda told him. She brushed matted hair out of her face. “But right now I’m just glad you found us.” 

“He’ll be coming,” Dorian whispered. “He obviously knows we’re here. We have to go. Now!” 

“Our weapons,” Nate said. “We need them.” 

“This way.” Dorian motioned to the other end of the hall.

Bull kept himself between Dorian and the others as they recovered weapons and headed out of the dungeon. He grimaced as he felt a spasm start in his leg, but he didn’t stop. If he stopped they could die.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Anders said, catching up with Bull. “You’re beginning to limp.” 

“Couldn’t sit on my ass and hope you all showed up soon. Good thing we came for you bunch.” Bull said as he gave in to a twinge of pain for a moment. “Fuck...sorry didn’t mean to undo your work.”

“And thanks to a certain templar, I’m useless to help you now,” Anders told him.

“I had no choice, Anders,” Carver said from behind them. 

“Now is not the time!” Sereda had both her daggers in her hand and she led the way out of the building. 

“So not the time, for any of this bullshit. Beat each other half to death once we’re back at Weisshaupt but for now, shut it.” Bull snapped as he headed off after Sereda.

They almost had made it out of the cavern, almost had made it to the tunnels that would lead them slowly back to the surface. But Dorian had been correct in saying the architect obviously knew they were there, and that he hadn’t gone after them when Bull and Heinrich had fled with the mage, had meant he was biding his time, waiting for them to come to him.

The creature stood floating a few feet off the ground, a group of darkspawn around him, blocking the exit. 

“Motherfucker...I guess we weren’t going to get away that easy but damn.” Bull drew his weapon and got ready to tangle with the ancient darkspawn.

“You and I had an agreement, Pavus,” the Architect intoned. “Will you not honor it now?” 

“You and I had an agreement as well,” Sereda shouted. “You have not honored ours.” 

“Agreement?” Bull snarled. “Tell me you didn’t make a deal with this thing!” 

“Our agreement was years ago,” Sereda said, her eyes locked on the ancient darkspawn. “I let him live, and he and I worked to find answers. He disappeared during the Inquisition.” 

“Dorian on the other hand,” Carver said darkly, “Agreed to work with the thing in its lab. Dorian here, has been experimenting on us.” 

“That’s not what--” Dorian began. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Carver hissed. 

“Not...the time Hawke.” Bull snapped back before he turned to the Architect.

“You don’t get to keep him, and we get to go.” the warrior said even as he tried to keep upright. He wasn’t well but he couldn’t let this creature realize it.

“We have an agreement, Pavus,” the Architect repeated. “Your aid is paramount to the success of the experiment.” 

Dorian inhaled a shuddering breath. “That was before I knew my friends would be a part of the experiment.” 

“Fuck your experiment and fuck you.” Bull snarled.

Carver came up behind the kossith warrior with a hand on Bull’s back to steady him. “You heard him, we’re going.”

“Then I shall have to force his compliance.” The Architect waved the unnaturally long fingers of his hand, abruptly disappearing even as his darkspawn surged forward.

“No quarter!” Sereda screamed.

“None!” Bull raged as he went into to the fray with Sereda, Carver and the others. He stayed upright by adrenaline and iron will. 

Carver slashed into everything that wasn’t a warden or Bull with vicious screams that went with every strike.

It wasn’t elegant, or orderly, but a wholesale slaughter of darkspawn. With the two mages down, there was little choice, especially with how the darkspawn seemed to be endless. 

Nate and Sereda stayed by Dorian and Anders to protect the powerless mages, while Carver, Heinrich, and Bull sliced a path through the throng, carving out a passage to the exit they were being denied. 

Carver lost count of how many darkspawn he’d cut down until he saw a way to get out. “Come on, we’ve got a path!”

With only Nate laying down a suppressing fire, they barely managed to slip into the tunnels. Sereda kicked two clay jars filled with volatile liquid at the mouth of the tunnel, bringing down stone on top of the heads of the darkspawn and blocking their path. 

“Move!” she screamed. 

Bull grabbed Dorian and bolted as best he could with his leg ready to give out at any moment. Carver shoved Anders ahead of him, giving them no time to rest as he hurried down the tunnel.

They ran for a long time, half stumbling in the dark with Sereda and Heinrich leading the way. None of them complained, determined to get to the surface as fast as possible. But even with enhanced warden stamina something had to give, and it was Dorian who collapsed first, falling to his hands and knees. 

“Need rest,” he panted. “Please.” 

Bull stumbled next and landed hard. “Need to sleep, can’t keep going.” 

“There should be a place up ahead we can rest for a few hours,” Sereda said, her face pale, even in the dim light of their lanterns.

Dorian pushed to his feet and went to his lover. His eyes swept over the dark lines that had already begun to snake under Bull’s skin. Dorian pressed his lips together tightly, biting back words that would not help them, not now. 

They needed to get back to Weisshaupt. 

“Dori…” Bull called out weakly. 

“Come on,” Dorian urged, grunting as he took some of his lover’s weight. “Don’t want them to see you on your hands and knees.” 

“Stop… too weak. I need you to go on and escape.” Bull rasped.

“No,” Dorian whispered harshly. “Don’t be self-sacrificing. You’re coming back to Weisshaupt with us, and we’re getting you help.” 

“Might not make it back, everything hurts, leg’s gone numb. You’re both smited...not self sacrifice, just truth, kadan.” Bull put his head in Dorian’s lap and sighed. “Been a good run.”

‘Shut up!” Dorian hissed. “Just shut up, you idiot. You’re going to get to your feet. You’re going to rest for a few hours, and then you’re going to come with us to Weisshaupt where we can help you. Do you understand me?” The last was choked out on a sob.

“Yeah, sure, Dori. I love you, fop.” Bull took one of Dorian’s hand in his and closed his eye to rest. He was sure he wouldn't make it but there was no point in upsetting his lover further.

Carver sighed as he watched them, tired and worried for how ballistic Dorian would go if his lover didn’t make it. 

Carver helped Dorian get Bull to his feet, and together they followed the others farther down the tunnel to the relatively safe cavern that Sereda had spoken of. They set Bull down with his back against the cool, stone wall and Carver went to help the others get a small camp set up with what meager supplies they had. 

Dorian sat with Bull, fear on his face as he ignored all of them to give his attention to his lover. He tried to call ice to soothe his brow but found only the barest trickle of power would respond to him.

Sereda crouched down next to them and tilted Bull’s head to the side to track the corruption just under his skin. “He’ll live until we can get him to Weisshaupt,” she told Dorian with certainty. “It’s what happens after that you should be worrying about.” 

“I am,” Dorian snapped. he closed his eyes and looked away. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” she said. “You’re concerned for him. You have every right to be upset.” 

“Stop yelling...head hurts.” Bull mumbled before he tried to get comfortable.

“Stay with him,” Sereda urged Dorian. “Get some rest. We’ll move out in a few hours.” 

Bull didn’t rest well, and when they broke camp to head back to Weisshaupt he would have fallen if not for the support of the others.

It took them longer once they had reached the surface to get back to the fortress--without their horses, they were forced to go on foot, trekking through the snow. They did what they could to keep each other warm, Dorian and Anders using what little magic hat had begun to filter back to heat clothing.

It was dawn when they walked through the gates, starving and half frozen, exhaustion taking its toll. But Dorian and Sereda didn’t allow themselves to relax just yet. 

They had to get Bull help, and there was only one way to do that. 

Carver had taken up helping Bull on one side while Dorian helped keep him upright until they got to the chamber for the joining

They stumbled into the chamber and Heinrich came rushing to them with the Joining cup. There were no ritual words, no ceremony, just a tipping of the cup to Bull’s lips, with Dorian shouting at him to drink.

And then Dorian held his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joining does things to a person, not always good things. Dorian has fond out some ugly truths about the pre-Qun Kossith, and no one is going to like what he has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Warden Stamina gets tested in this chapter

Bull swallowed with Carver’s help then fell to his knees, gasping. The scratching feeling against his brain intensified, becoming an all consuming clawing and ripped and shredded. Above it all was a sweet call, a siren’s voice amongst the chaos, beckoning, soothing. The pull of the Archdemon was one of the first things a person felt during the Joining, a reminder of what a Grey Warden would hear again when they came closer to the Calling. 

He shook his head to try to rid himself of the terrible clawing feeling but found it wouldn't’ go away. “Fuck… I thought dwarven ale tasted like shit,” Bull grumbled as he struggled to stand.

A sob escaped Dorian and he threw his arms around Bull. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he muttered over and over. 

“Easy, Dori, easy. Still kind of wobbly,” Bull muttered before he went down on his good knee with a round of swears. 

“Get him to the infirmary,” Sereda told Dorian. “You too, Carver. You’re still injured and need that wound looked at.” 

Carver had, when they had first been captured, tried to escape and had been caught. He had made it only so far into the tunnels, where they had camped before, leaving bandages behind.

Bull let Dorian help him up and grimaced as he hobbled alongside his lover. “Well guess you’re really stuck with me, kadan.”

“It’s more you’re stuck with me,” Dorian replied with a watery grin. 

“Fucking Darkspawn.” Bull snarled as they went.

“You shouldn’t have come,” Dorian told him while he and Carver helped get him to the infirmary. “But, Maker, you’re alive, and I don’t know what would have happened to us if you hadn’t come.” 

“You would have thrown us to that thing,” Carver growled.

“Shut it Hawke. I feel like shit right now, but I’m not gonna sit here and listen to you two fucking arguing. Wait till everyone's recovered.” Bull snapped as he laid on a cot, his eye closed and his whole body sore.

Carver inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. “Sorry. It’s been a long week.” He had apologized more for recognizing just how volatile Bull was, and remembering how his own emotions had been on edge the first few days after the Joining. 

He let a healer lead him to another cot and help him take his armor off to take a look at his wound. 

Dorian had slid a chair over to the cot Bull had laid on and sat down next to him.

The kossith reached out for his lover and mumbled in Qunlat when he felt his hand taken.

Dorian bent down to try and make out some of the words. His Qunlat was barely enough to ask directions in. “Bull?” he asked. 

“Sorry, fell back to Qunlat...too tired to change to Trade. Love you, fop.” Bull replied.

“I love you too, you insane man,” Dorian returned with a smile. “Get some rest, Bull.” 

“Stay...don’t want to wake up alone.” Bull said before he finally fell asleep, hand still entwined with Dorian’s.

“You won’t,” Dorian swore. He pressed his lips to the backs of Bull’s knuckles. Behind him, he could hear Carver letting out a pained hiss.

The former templar hated that he’d been hurt especially since his injuries made themselves known once he’d sat still. “Maker fucking dammit, I think I’ve broken a couple ribs.” Carver said as he flinched from the warden healer’s touch.

The man muttered back an apology in Trade and continued to work, cleaning the large gash on his side first. 

Dorian held tightly onto Bull’s hand and watched as his lover’s eyelid began to close. He pressed another kiss to the back of Bull’s hand, muttering a small prayer of thanks to the Maker for sparing his lover’s life. 

Bull was out cold, exhausted from the fight and surviving the joining. If he could have heard Dorian he’d have smiled.

Carver grumbled all through being healed, sure to give dirty looks at Dorian as he was worked on. He glanced at Anders as the mage warden argued with the healer over the right way to treat him.

The rapid back and forth of the Anderfels language between Anders and the other healer fell into Anders gesturing wildly, pointing at Carver. 

“You had to get mad and smite Dorian and I,” Anders said to Carver. “Now this idiot is going to leave you with a scar because he doesn’t know how to heal properly.”

“He knows enough to make sure Carver doesn’t bleed out,” Dorian muttered.

“Shut it, both of you. I’m alive, we’re all alive and that’s all I care about right now. Besides not like I have to stay pretty for anyone right?” Carver said as he laid back and hoped someone gave him elfroot or something for his pain.

“Sorry,” Anders mumbled. He went to fetch elfroot and let the other healer do his job.

“Thanks…” Carver said as he closed his eyes, tired of staring at the ceiling as he was worked on. Soon he fell asleep once the healing potion began to work through his system.

**

When Bull awoke several hours later it was to find Dorian in clean robes still sitting in the chair, and the upper half of his body resting on Bull’s chest. Dorian’s mouth was parted slightly and he snored faintly, something he would always denied he did. 

“Hey you, stop drooling on me.” Bull nudged at Dorian as he tried to sit up. Between the headache he came around with and an urgent need to piss he wasn’t at his best.

Dorian’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, wiping at his mouth. “I do not drool.” 

“You do,” Anders said when he passed by them. “It was adorable.” 

“Up, I need the privy and you’re fucking heavy. What did the Joining do to you?” Bull said as he tried to stand, and swore as his knee tried to give way. “Guess I’ll take a pot then.”

Anders was already ahead of him and handed the pot over. “When you’re done, I’ll take a look at your leg. My magic came back about an hour ago.” 

Dorian’s eyes lit up and he held out his hand. Ice crystals formed on his palm. “Finally.” 

“Ugh I hate this.” Bull groused as he turned away from them, a foul look on his face when he handed over the chamberpot over.

Anders emptied it out the window, and then went to the wash basin to clean his hands. “Mind telling me why you thought wading into battle on a leg I specifically told you not to really walk on, much less fight on?” 

“So I was supposed to sit on my ass when y’all were late coming back? You really gonna argue with me when you were in a cell?” Bull asked as he lifted his leg for Anders to check.

“Are you really gonna argue with your Senior-Warden?” Anders smirked and knelt down in front of Bull.

“Don’t start that shit with me...not really pleased at having to play the taint or die game, _Senior-Warden, ser_.” Bull’s lip curled as he fought the urge to kick Anders in the face. He knew he wasn’t right, especially since he wasn’t that volatile normally.

Dorian’s hands came down on Bull’s shoulders and he began to massage gently, trying to ease the tension in hard muscles. 

“Well this is going to be fun,” Anders said dryly. He close his eyes and started prodding Bull’s leg with his magic.

Bull snarled softly as he felt Anders work on him. He felt wild, like when he’d been consumed with bloodlust, or just lust after slaying dragons. He turned and whispered just what he planned to do to Dorian once they’d rested in vivid, lurid detail.

Dorian swallowed audibly, and Anders’ lips quirked into a smile. “Naughty boys,” he murmured. 

He opened his eyes and pulled away from Bull’s leg. “I’ve taken some of the pain away, but you’re going to have to come back and let me fix the damage. This time, you have to follow my orders when I tell you to rest.” 

“Then next time I’ll let you rot in a dungeon… ser.” Bull said with a malicious grin. “Am I dismissed?”

Anders eyed him for a moment. “You have two days. work off your aggression, then come back here.” He wasn’t about to take Bull through the painful process of healing his leg all over again, not like he was now. Anders had seen enough Joinings in his time to know not to take what Bull was saying personally. Some men got more aggressive than others for a time. 

“What I’ve done should be a stop gap until then, but you’ll still need to be a little bit careful.” 

“Yeah, two days...got it. I’ll get food sent to the room. In the meantime, we’ll be busy.” Bull said as he gave Dorian a long, hungry stare then pointed at the door. “Move...now.”

“Oh, Maker,” Dorian said apprehensively. “I…” 

“You gonna be okay?” Anders asked the other mage. 

Dorian licked suddenly dry lips. “Yeah… I’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, he’s gonna be fine, perfectly fine.” Bull grinned as he nudged the mage ahead of him, that devious grin didn’t drop as he herded his lover on.

“Have fun,” Anders called. “Try not to break each other.” 

“No guarantees.” Bull called back, before he shoved Dorian forward.

“Now, Bull,” Dorian began. “You’ll need to be careful. Your leg remember.” 

“That’s why you’re gonna be on top. Stop talking and start fucking walking.” Bull snarled. Some part of him wondered why he was so ...hungry but he slapped it aside as he watched Dorian’s ass in front of him. 

“The Joining can affect some of us stronger than others until your body and mind learn to accept the urges,” Dorian warned him. Dorian still led Bull to his chambers, a shiver of a thrill slipping down his spine. 

“Yeah, I got to experience that with you remember?” Stop talking and start stripping before I nail you through the fucking bed.” Bull huffed as he started to toss clothes haphazardly around the room.

Dorian swore under his breath in Tevene, but did as Bull had asked. He took his time with it, though, giving himself a moment to think.

The kossith sat on their bed, fingers dug into the covers as he tried to restrain himself from grabbing his lover. “Come...on.”

Dorian eyed the massive erection in front of him before he went to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of oil. He crawled into bed with Bull and straddled his lover, setting the bottle down next to them. 

“Why am I like this?” Bull asked quietly, his gaze on Dorian as he tried to keep his hands to his sides and not toss the Tevinter mage to the floor instead of letting him keep going.

Dorian splayed his fingers on Bull’s chest. “The Joining makes some of us primal for a little while, a bit more like darkspawn, following our urges to fight, fuck, kill, eat. I asked Sereda about it, and she told me that no one knows why is affects some more than others. The Joining is a force of nature.” 

“I’m kind...I hate this… feels like when I had to go to the Tamrassan’s...so wild...Dori…” Bull rasped as he cradled the back of his lover’s head gently as he could and nudged him closer for a kiss.

“Do you want to sleep?” Dorian asked. “You don’t have to be like this if you don’t wish to.” Their lips met in a light kiss.

“Need you kadan, no sleep yet.” Bull leaned in and nipped at Dorian’s earlobe with a sharp tug. “Need you on me, riding...please.”

Dorian needed a little bit more than that, but not much. He took his lover’s hands and placed them on his hips before turning his head and deepening their kiss, his eyes sliding closed. 

Bull moaned softly as he pressed his hands against Dorian’s hips, and bucked up so his lover could feel him. “Come on… please. So ready for you.”

Bull’s erection was cradled in the crack of Dorian’s ass. the mage teased himself for a moment, letting the hard flesh press against him. “You are ready…” he purred. 

“Been ready, woke up ready to take you in the infirmary if not for that headache. Is this how bad it was for you? How’d you resist fucking everything in sight?” Bull snarled as he squeezed Dorian’s hip then let his fingers drift down to his ass for a hard squeeze.

“It was bad, but not like this.” Dorian maneuvered himself and Bull so his lover’s hand was palm up on his stomach. He uncorked the bottle and poured a generous amount of oil on Bull’s fingers. 

“Now stay still,” Dorian urged. “I know it’ll be difficult.” He sat on Bull’s hand and rotated his hips until a thick, slick finger slipped inside him. Dorian’s eyes closed in pleasure.

“Feel like I wanted to take the first person I saw...why am I like this? I don’t like losing control…” Bull rasped.

“It will pass,” Dorian assured him on a gasp, a second finger inserting itself with the first.

“Feels like I’m going to come apart at the seams. What the fuck is in Darkspawn blood?” Bull asked as he forced himself to keep still. “Stop teasing and fucking ride me, Dori.” 

Dorian knew the answer to that, Maker help him. But he couldn’t tell Bull, couldn’t tell anyone yet. Instead, he poured oil on Bull’s erection behind him and shifted so that he hovered over the tip, guiding Bull inside him. 

The kossith forced himself not to arch upward and slam into Dorian, instead he leaned back and clutched the edge of the bed. “Do whatever you want… long as it takes the edge off. Dorian… fuck, Dori..Dori…” Bull moaned low and deep.

Dorian began to move, taking more of Bull inside him each time, until he was stuffed full. He rocked back, sliding along the shaft, lightly squeezing his muscles to feel the hard flesh flex inside him.

“Hate… to beg, but please, make me lose it. Make me come, Dorian. Need to feel you, please, kadan.” Bull whined as he barely restrained himself from flipping them over and pounding them through the bed.

Dorian touched his fingers to the center of Bull’s chest, using magic to strum his nerves, escalating his orgasm. Dorian knew he was playing with fire, but the loud moan that slipped from Bull’s lips was worth it. 

“Come on… please Dorian, unless you like me begging you fuck.” Bull moaned as he arched his back and shuddered under his lover.

Dorian moved faster, giving his lover what he wanted. His own cock leaked down his shaft, his eyes closing tightly as pleasure began to overwhelm him. 

Bull moaned wantonly as he was ridden, his own resistance gone as he felt his orgasm building. “So...close, please. Fuck Dori, take me over. Take me, please.” Bull begged

One more touch of his fingers, one ore spark of magic and Dorian sent Bull over. Dorian ground down against his lover as Bull came, feeling the flex of each pulse. 

Bull felt himself go slack against the bed, his breath came in pants but he realized he was still stone hard, deep inside Dorian. “Fuck, still hard.” 

Dorian scraped his nails down Bull’s chest. “Yes you are,” he purred, settling in to chase after his own orgasm, working himself on Bull’s cock.

“This is gonna kill me... “ Bull moaned as he felt each pull with Dorian’s rise and fall. “Take me… fuck me, Dori… please.” 

Dorian’s breath shuddered out of him as his orgasm ripped through him. His nails dug into Bull’s chest, his body trembling above his lover. 

“Got anything left for me?” Bull asked even as he rolled them to their sides and nipped at Dorian’s shoulder and neck.

“Always,” Dorian groaned. He cupped Bull’s cheek with one hand and rocked his hips. 

Bull sucked in a breath as he felt Dorian slide against him. “Fuck you are driving me mad, Dori. I need to either nail you senseless, or let you bang me till I scream.”

“Why not both?” Dorian whispered. 

“Anything… just hurry, please.” Bull replied.

Dorian’s fingers trailed down Bull’s back and stopped at the base of his spine. “Show me what you’ve got,” he growled. 

Bull pulled away slowly and turned Dorian to his back before he entered him again. “So good Dori, so fucking good.” He hissed before he started to thrust hard and slow into his mage.

Dorian bent himself almost in half, wrapping his legs around Bull’s waist, using the heels of his feet to urge Bull on by pressing into the small of his back. His hands turned into claws, pulling at Bull’s shoulders, torn between wanting him to hurry, and wanting more of the same, slow slide that was driving him mad. 

“How ya gonna fuck me… tell me, Dori.” Bull whispered in his lover’s ear as he sped up, each thrust harder than the last.

“First I’ll open you up with my tongue and fingers, make sure you are nice and ready,” Dorian’s voice broke off on a gasp, his words stuttering. “Then I’d slowly feed you my cock, making sure you felt every single inch of it as it rubs across that spot inside you. Then I’d… I’d…” Dorian’s mouth fell open as a sharp thrust drove the breath from him.

“Don't’ stop now...too close to giving you more.” Bull braced himself so he could really put his back into it, make Dorian lose control of his powers again. 

“Turn you over on your hands and knees, using your horns for leverage, making sure each thrust hits home.” Dorian’s voice had become a chant, his body and mind lost in pleasure.

“Fuck, I need that.. give it to me Dori, please. I’m yours…” Bull rasped as he slammed into Dorian hard and fast until he felt his lover clamp down on him, and felt nails down his back. “Give it to me…”

Dorian’s breath hitched and he came for the second time, his cock twitching between them. 

“Gonna wait ...for you to drive me over again. Take me until I’m begging, you like it when I lose all control for you, just you, Dori.” Bull moaned as he stilled and leaned over his mage and gave him soft kisses, slow and sweet as he tried to calm himself.

With the blood roaring in his ears, Dorian slipped out from under Bull. He pressed a hand to Bull’s back, urging him on his hands and knees, pushing his ass in the air. 

He complied, eager and excited for Dorian to take charge. It wasn’t like their usual games where they played at his submission. Bull was ready to give in.

Dorian pressed a kiss to first one muscled ass cheek, then the other, his teeth nipping slightly. He massaged his backside, spreading him open wider and wider.

“Come on...stop teasing.” Bull whined

That’s when Dorian went in with his first lick, pressing the flat of his tongue against Bull’s entrance. 

“Yessss” hissed Bull as he spread wider and arched into Dorian’s touch.

Dorian licked and licked and licked until Bull’s body was shaking, and his hole started to relax. He stabbed his tongue inside, nibbling lightly around the edges. 

“Fuck, fuck… Dori…” Bull hissed

Dorian reached around Bull’s waist, sliding his palm down the large shaft and cupping his balls. He rolled gently as his tongue worked, gratified when he felt how Bull arched into it. 

The warrior called out in Qunlat, his fingers curled into claws as he gave up his fight to hold back. Soon he was begging Dorian to let him come, anything to release his need.

Dorian pulled back and dribbled some of the oil on his cock. He lined himself up and thrust inside, easing himself in carefully.

“Yes, fuck yes…” Bull gasped with each thrust, eager for Dorian to make him forget everything but the feeling of him deep inside. “Please...kadan, please.” 

“You keep saying please, but what are you asking for?” Dorian questioned. He thrust in sharply. “Hurry and please. What is it you want, Bull?”

“To come...please.” Bull begged in Trade

“So soon?” Dorian teased. He angled his thrust just right and grinned when he heard Bull moan.

“Won’t be the last...time.” replied Bull

Dorian gripped the large cock in his hand and let each slap of his hips against Bull’s drive his lover’s erection through a fist he could barely make. “Then go ahead,” he grunted. 

The fighter let go, each muscle clenched as he groaned and panted through his next climax, but didn’t flop to the bed like he wanted. “More...more, Dori…”

So Dorian gave him more. When he groaned through his own climax, he didn’t stop, giving Bull everything he was pleading for. Part of him knew that if it wasn’t for the Joining, for what the ritual did to make them Grey Wardens, they would be running the risk of hurting themselves. As it was, Dorian had to keep a little bit of sanity, because he knew that Bull was too lost in his own needs to do it. 

Finally Bull slid away from his lover, head against the flattened pillows, his breath came in sharp pants as he tried to relax. “Need...a minute.”

Dorian pulled away and placed a kiss between Bull’s shoulder blades. “I think we’re done for the night.” 

“Ok…” Bull muttered, his exhaustion had finally caught up with him and soon he was dead to the world, snoring loud as two dwarves building a wall.

Dorian sighed and smiled fondly down at his snoring lover. He got up and cleaned himself off before bringing a soapy cloth to wipe down as much of Bull as possible. He settled himself down next to Bull, pushing him over a little bit to make room for himself. 

“Good night, love,” Dorian muttered to himself. 

Bull rolled over and draped an arm over his mage before he dropped off again until the next morning, when he woke up to an empty, disheveled bed.

The door cracked open and Dorian pushed inside with two plates laden down with food for the both of them. A servant come in behind him bringing with her two tankards of foaming ale. She giggled when she saw the state of the bed and the very naked Bull and rushed out after she had set the tankards down on the table, closing the door behind her. 

“You do make an impression,” Dorian said wryly. 

“Yeah, yeah. I hope you brought enough for both of us. I could eat a bronto, then a dragonling.” Bull said as he stumbled around to the basin and in search of his pants. 

“I already ate, this is all for you.” Dorian set the plates down and took a seat. 

“Thanks...sorry but you’re gonna be appalled at my table manners for a bit.” Bull grinned before he tore into the first platter of food, until he’d cleaned it and sat back to catch his breath. “Oh don’t look at me like that, you really thought I’d be neat and dainty when starved?” 

“I’m just hoping I didn’t eat like that when I first Joined,” Dorian said.

“Probably...remember I’d barely eaten for a couple days before the Joining and then we ...exerted ourselves last night.” Bull said quietly, his demeanor shifted as he found his plate suddenly fascinating. 

“It’s a little frightening, isn’t it?” Dorian asked. “The need that the Joining makes rise in you. it will calm down, Bull. Don’t be ashamed.” 

“It’s...I hate losing control. I was out of my head, I fucking hate that feeling. It was almost like when I turned myself in to the Tamrassan’s again. I didn’t know which way to turn, even as they worked on me.” Bull moved his plate away to reach for a flagon of ale, at least he didn’t have to speak if he was drinking.

Dorian placed a hand on Bull’s arm and squeezed gently. “It will be over in a few days. This isn’t you.” 

“I don’t like it, my will, my resolve has always been so strong. It fucking crumbled like I was an animal, Dorian. All I knew was heat and want, and need. It’s messed with my head.” Bull said with a tremble to his voice he hated.

“Talk to Sereda about it,” Dorian urged. “She’s First Warden. maybe she’ll know something that can help ease your mind.” 

“Maybe, right now I don’t feel like I want to leave this room. It’s ...safe. I’m worried about what could happen if that urge hits me and I’m not in here. I wish Fenris and Invictus were still here, I could talk to Fenris about this at least.”

That stung a little, but Dorian let it go. He had just told Bull to go and talk to Sereda and Fenris would be no different. “I’m not sure Fenris would be able to tell you about how to cope after the Joining. But I could send for them if you need. If Fenris would ever come back here.” 

“Not about the Joining, the ...loss after you’ve been part of something. I need you to tell me about the Joining, I don’t trust the others to give it to me with no holds barred. Do you really think he’d stay away for good?” Bull asked as he took Dorian’s hand and tugged his lover to him.

“I’ll find him for you,” Dorian promised. He slipped his arms around Bull’s shoulders. “And I know loss. But if he’s the one you need to talk to, then I’ll find him.” 

“We’ll be back in Minrathous eventually, I’ll find him then. You’re what I need, kadan, just stay, please.” Bull asked

“I’m not going anywhere again,” Dorian promised. 

“Did you feel so fucking off-kilter after you came around?” Bull asked as he hugged Dorian close to him. 

“And I had no one to trust. I could only hope you would find out where I’d been taken and come find me. You aren’t alone, Bull.” 

“I know...I know. Sorry if it seemed like I wasn’t counting on you.” Bull pulled back and grimaced. “I probably need a bath, and I guess she’ll want to see me since I’m ...a warden now.” he finished quietly

“It’s not that, it’s more… I’m frightened at what these changes will do to us. I don’t know what it means for our relationship.” Dorian touched his forehead to Bull’s. 

“I didn’t survive all this shit to be taken from you. I’d rather die first, kadan.” Bull pressed a gentle kiss to Dorian’s lips before he drew away and started to gather things for a bath.

Dorian stood by the bed and grimaced at the sheets. “I’ll get the room cleaned up. we left it a mess last night.” 

“Sorry about that… be back in a bit.” Bull replied before he slipped away for a very hot soak.

Dorian sighed and went to strip the bed. 

**

First Warden Sereda, Warden-Commanders Heinrich and Howe, along with Senior Warden Anders, Carver, Bull, and Dorian sat around a table in Sereda’s study to go over everything that had happened with the Architect.

Specifically, to question Dorian.

Bull sat next to Dorian, uncomfortable in his new gear and the way everyone stared at his lover. He let his hand rest on his mage’s thigh partially to calm him and partially to stop the bouncing against his leg. 

“So why don’t you start at the beginning, Warden Pavus,” Sereda said formally. 

“At what point did you decide to betray us,” Carver added. 

Sereda rolled her eyes. “I didn’t know you were First Warden, Hawke. Does this mean I can go back to Ferelden?” 

Carver winced and fell silent. 

Bull glowered at Carver before he felt a pinch to his thigh. “Sorry.” he whispered before he let Dorian take the floor

“I didn’t know precisely what it was he was going to ask me to do, but I knew that if I agreed, as a… fellow tevinter… then I could mitigate the damage done, and even find out what he was planning. I agreed to help him.” 

He slid a glance over to Carver. “Then Warden Hawke decided to smite both Warden Anders and I because he was throwing what I can only assume was a hissy fit, making it that much harder to protect you.” 

Carver rose to his feet. “You didn’t tell us what you were planing! How was I supposed to know?”

“Did you really think I’d go and do insane experiments with one of the magisters of old out of the out of the evil of my own heart? I thought you knew me better than that,” Dorian snapped back. 

“Easy, kadan, just tell us what happened and how you wound up in his lab.” Bull cautioned.

Sereda pulled Carver back down to his seat and every eye turned on Dorian. 

“Well,” Dorian drawled. “It seemed simple enough at first--I get in his good graces, and try to control what was done and to whom, all the while looking for a way out. It wasn't until…” 

“Until,” Sereda urged.

“Until I came across an ancient tome that he had, that I realized what was actually happening, what he was trying to do. He…” Dorian smoothed his thumb across his mustache over and over from nerves. 

“The magisters, the Old Gods, the Blight, it’s all connected. But there is so much more.” His eyes slid to Bull. “Such as the connection the kossith and the Qun have. with it all.” 

“What did you say?” Bull arched a brow at his lover. “What do you mean connected?”

“I mean... “ Dorian hesitated before he plowed forward. “I mean that you were right, the kossith are dragon hybrids. They were made in order to serve… to serve the Old Gods. But they proved too wild, too full of rage and instead of being destroyed, were sent away across the sea.” 

Bull looked away, somehow not surprised yet still shocked by the revelation. “Explains the horns I guess.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense, why not destroy them?” Carver asked. 

“Because they couldn’t. They made creatures in the image of the Old Gods, ones that would obey and be a holy army in their service. But creatures of the Old Gods are just as unpredictable as the gods themselves. They couldn’t let it be known what they had done, and they couldn’t kill them without angering the gods they had meant to cater to.”

“Then what was the Architect looking for, Dorian? The truth if you know it.” Bull asked.

“He was looking into the connection, the actual connection and as to how your ancestors had broken it in order to become your own people, and not what you were designed for. Just as the Architect looks to help the darkspawn to become their own people and not slaves to the Old Gods or their base nature.” 

Both Carver and Anders snorted in derision. “Are you serious? A darkspawn is a twisted creature devoid of feeling or knowing anything other than killing for the Archdemons.” Anders’ lips curled. “That thing was lying to you, Dorian.” 

“You saw how it acted when we tried to escape, is that a creature devoid of emotion, Carver, Anders?” Bull asked.

Both men fell silent. 

“No, it’s not, and that’s why it’s so dangerous.” Nate crossed his arms over his chest. “So what was it hoping you could do for it, Dorian?” 

Dorian licked suddenly dry lips. “Use my power to hold time in stasis in order to give him a chance to do some of his experiments without worry.”

“Well that’s not going to happen, and I think we’ve all had enough of you and temporal magic.” Bull said menacingly.

Dorian held up his hands in innocence. “Carver made sure that I wasn’t able, thank the Maker.” 

“Well now what? I’m sure the Architect will not sit idle since we’ve escaped.” Carver said.

“He won’t,” Sereda explained. “He let us go too easily as it was. We need to figure out what we need to do to stop him.” 

“We should perhaps write Inquisitor Trevelyan and ask her to respond via the Pavus estate? We saw weird shit during the fights with Coryphe-fuckface.” Bull added

“Did you see any signs that he was in communication with another like him?” Sereda asked Dorian.

“I…” Dorian frowned. “I don’t believe so.” 

“Another one?” Carver sighed. “That's the last thing we need.” 

“Weren’t there seven magisters that became Old-Gods or something like that? I’m not up to speed on my magister fuckery from almost a century ago.” Bull said tiredly.

“Seven,” Dorian confirmed. 

Sereda scrubbed at her face. “Let’s meet back tomorrow. I don’t want anyone leaving for Minrathous until we can make sure that Dorian is going to be guarded well on the way.” She held up her hand. “Not that I don’t believe you can guard him well, Bull.” 

“I think between me, Anders, Carver and Dorian himself we’ll be fine.” Bull replied.

“And I think the Architect is more dangerous than Corypheus, precisely because he thinks he is doing the noble and right thing. If he feels Dorian will help him, then we need to be damned sure that he can’t get to him.” She reached for her tankard. 

“Do you think we could catch up with Hawke and Fenris or would they be too far ahead by now? If we must do it this way, I’d like their blades at our side.” Carver said.

“Too far,” Nate said. “They’d be almost at Minrathous by now, and that’s if they had taken their time.” 

“We could call them back,” Carver said. “Tell them we need another blade and staff at our backs.” 

“Do you honestly think they’d come back? I’d say we meet them on the road. That would likely make them agree to it. If we ask them to come all the way back here, it’s not going to be good.” Bull replied

“The border,” Anders said. “Send them a missive, ask them to meet us at the border.” 

Sereda nodded. “And I’ll come with you as far as Minrathous. Just to have another blade.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Carver do you mind doing the honors?” Bull asked as he stretched and sighed.

“By all means,” she said, raising her tankard in a silent toast. 

“Then I will see you all at dinner, come on Dorian.” Bull gently tugged his lover’s hand until the mage got up and followed him. He had a lot of questions and none of them were for the others to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude of traveling and truth telling

Bull flopped back on the bed and sighed as he disrobed. “So...dragons huh?”

“Dragon Gods,” Dorian replied. “I’m sorry, Bull.” 

“For what? You didn’t do this….I guess it explains a lot of things about the kossith.” Bull said.

“And the Qun.” Dorian sat down on a chair by the fire. “Your people were trying to create order out of the chaos you had been born into.” 

“I don’t care about the Qun, not anymore.” Bull replied so he could busy himself with unlacing his boots instead of giving away the lie. “We should get a bath, and dinner….still not used to this fucking hunger.”  
“You don’t care about the Qun?” Dorian asked. “No more lies between us, Bull.” 

Bull glanced up before he went back to unlacing his boots, each tug harder than it needed to be. “You’re a fine one to talk about no more lies…” he grumbled before he finally sat up. “I do...it’s complicated and this news really fucked things up in my head even more.”

Dorian ignored Bull’s first comment. He knew his lover was just lashing out because he was overwhelmed. “I know. That’s why I’m sorry.” 

“Well nothing to do about it now...haven’t been a part of the Qun for a while and now I’m a warden.” Bull said bitterly as he flung his other boot across the room. “Sorry...I’m not mad at you, I’m ...still not adjusted to the Joining.”

“I know,” Dorian assured him. “I also know that you once found solas in chaos you no longer have. But just because you are no longer part of the Qun, doesn’t mean you can’t use their teachings to help you find some balance after the Joining.” 

“It’s...maybe, I’ll think about it. Can you snag someone to send us a tray? I’m going for a bath.” Bull knew he was about to hit a grand sulk and didn’t want to take it out on his lover.

Dorian nodded, but his eyes were filled with concern. He waited until Bull left before slipping out into the hall in search of someone to fetch food. 

The warrior found the bathing chamber empty to his relief. He settled in for a long soak, closed his eye and thought on what Dorian had revealed earlier. 

**  
Dorian sipped his wine and popped a piece of fluffy bread into his mouth as he waited. The amount of food the servants had brought them was almost obscene, but Dorian knew that feeding the wardens of Weisshaupt kept the local villages in coin and trade. 

He grimaced as he stared down at his wine, letting the flavor rolled over his tongue. And he had thought the wine of Skyhold had been bad, at least the stuff they had served on a daily basis. Dorian had had to go looking for the good wine on his own.

Bull came back, a bit weary but relaxed from his soak. He gave Dorian a kiss on the cheek and slipped across from him. “Thanks for getting us dinner, kadan.”

“Feel better?” Dorian poured Bull a glass of wine and handed it to him.

“Physically, yeah… in the brain meats? Not so much.” Bull swallowed half the glass in one go much to Dorian’s horror.

Dorian laughed. “Brain meats? Is that the term the healers give it?” 

“Nah, it’s my own. I think Anders would make a face at me if I said it around him.” Bull mumbled around his fork before he dug into his meal, hopeful it would help his mood.

“If he takes nothing else seriously in this world, at least he takes healing seriously.” Dorian had been waiting for Bull to start eating before he slid his own late closer and began to eat. 

“Yeah, he does. I hope that’s not gonna be a problem when we meet up with Fenris and Hawke”

“It’s already been a problem.” Dorian frowned. “Do you think the journey back to Minrathous will help you? The time away from this place, the physical exertion…” 

“Ok, more of a problem. I can see them resenting being asked to come with us.” Bull said as he waved his fork around. “Maybe, hard to tell. Or it could be worse with all that time to think.”

“Or they could come to help out their friends,” Dorian offered. “We won’t know until they respond to the missive, which could take some time.” 

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t want to hear them fighting all the way back to fucking Tevinter.” Bull said tiredly. 

“Then we leave them behind,” Dorian said suddenly. “You’re right, they might end up fighting the whole way, and if they don’t, Carver might. We’ll go to the border and wait there for them ourselves with Carver. Let Howe and Anders come to Minrathous on their own.” 

“Hopefully Sereda will make this go smoother. But I have a feeling Fenris is done as done can be with the wardens.” Bull added before he finally pushed his plate away.

Dorian took Bull’s hand in his own. “Ready to talk yet?” 

“Nah, I want to get a good night’s sleep, and we’ll have plenty of time to talk on the road.” He leaned in and kissed Dorian again in the hopes he could get his lover to wear him out.

“Bull…” Dorian sighed. It wasn’t like his lover to hold things so close to his chest, and it worried Dorian. 

“Yeah?” Bull said as he tugged Dorian to him and tried to distract him with more kisses.

“Swear to me that you will talk to me on the journey home.” Dorian cupped Bull’s jaw in his hands. 

“You’re not gonna let this go then?” Bull sighed and pulled back so he could take Dorian to bed. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”   
“If it were me, would you let it go?” Dorian asked with a small smile. 

“Dunno, I’d probably fuck you senseless, play dirty then ask you.” Bull said as he flopped on his back. “So go on, ask…”

Dorian blinked. “I should have thought of that.” 

He then sat down on the edge of the bed. “Deep down inside you, in the place where only you can be honest with yourself when you look, what is bothering you?” 

“That I’ve lost my purpose. I know I made the right choice to save the Chargers. I know I made the right choice to keep myself from harming you. But what they did to me lingers, and it’s worse with the way time has been fucked with. I never wanted to be a warden, but it’s happened. I’m not happy with it at all. This isn’t the Qun, it’s not being Tal-Vashoth; I don’t know what the fuck I am now.” Bull said in a rush as he stared at the ceiling.

“You think you have lost your identity,” Dorian said softly. “All of us saying you are with family, friends, a group, will make no difference unless you find the center you feel you have lost.” 

“Yeah...I know it in my head. The heart is kind of slow to catch up. Maybe I got it backwards…I don’t know.” Bull said.

“You don’t.” Dorian twisted to the side and leaned down to press a light kiss to Bull’s lips. “Sometimes the heart can take its time. How long did it take me to really believe that you thought of me as something more than just a fuck? I knew it in my head, but my heart... 

“I’ll keep reminding you that you have family and people that care about you, as long as you promise to also keep an open dialog. That’s something else that I knew all too well the importance of now. You’re the one who taught me that.” 

“Alright… alright, I’ll try to be better, Dori.” Bull sighed and glanced at his lover. “Any chance of you wearing me out so I don’t have to think?”

“I think the chances are very high,” Dorian replied archly as he swung a leg over Bull and straddled him.

“I guess my luck isn’t all terrible, huh kadan?” Bull said as he laid back and let his lover play as he wished.

**  
They waited over a week and a half for news to have gotten to Fenris and Hawke, giving them enough time to start their journey. Bull, Carver, Sereda, and Dorian rode out of Weisshaupt without Bull and Dorian looking back.   
Sereda had agreed to have Nate and Anders wait to return to Minrathous, at least so they could make the journey without antagonizing Fenris and Hawke. 

Bull was quiet as they traveled on, his thoughts on what Dorian had revealed to them regarding the Qun, the Architect and other things that were best left for the dark of night.

Dorian huddled deep in his furs as they rode they first day, trudging through the snow and the cold. The atmosphere was tense. They were watchful for any signs that the Architect would attack, their guard up with Sereda in the lead, using her acute warden senses for darkspawn. 

No one really slept well that first night. 

Nor the second. 

The third day went by as the first two had--the oppressive silence, the tense wariness, the crawling feeling up Dorian’s spine. 

“For the love of Andraste!” he eventually shouted. “Someone tell a story, sing a song, something.” 

“Can’t take the quiet, eh, kadan?” Bull asked as he cantered next to Dorian so he could be in arm’s reach of his lover. 

“It’s this always being on guard,” Dorian muttered from the pile of furs he was wearing. “It’s stifling.” 

“This isn’t a pleasant canter through the woods,” Carver grumbled. “We could be attacked at any moment.” 

“I am aware,” Dorian said. “But it was less tense during the Inquisition.” 

“Yeah, definitely. We didn’t have to be so fucking wound up like this even with Corphyfuck down our backs. Let’s camp a bit early and try to relax yeah?” Bull said to the group.

Sereda and Carver exchanged a look, the two most likely not able to relax in any situation. Sereda sighed and nodded. “We’ll camp as soon as we find a good spot,” she conceded. 

“Good...and so we don’t have to keep our mage calm, how about we trade stories until then?” Bull tried to give her a grin along with a look that said _humor him_ behind Dorian’s back.

Her eyes flickered from Bull to Dorian. “I have a few I could tell…” she said with another sigh. 

“Excellent!” Dorian had perked up a little bit. His horse seemed to have sensed it and began to move just a little bit faster.   
“I’d be honored to have a tale or three from the Hero of Ferelden.” Bull replied over his shoulder.

“So would I,” Dorian said. “Let’s find a place and camp for the evening.” 

Sereda closed her eyes for a moment in resignation. 

**  
The four of them found themselves huddled around the large campfire that Dorian had ignited, eating an early evening meal of stew courtesy of Carver. The silence had returned, but this time it was due more to the food than any impending danger. 

“I’ll take first watch if you want, everyone else seems ready for bed after a hot meal.” Bull offered more to avoid dreams than a real desire to take the first shift. 

“I was promised stories,” Dorian said with a satisfied grin.

“That’s true, we were. I’ll check the perimeter while you share, First Warden.” Bull winked at Sereda as he rose to start his patrol.

“Ancestors give me strength,” she muttered to herself. “Let no one say I don’t look out for my wardens.”

“You were Princess of Orzammar once, were you not?” Dorian asked baldly. 

The tense silence was abrupt when it returned. 

“I don’t like to talk about it,” she replied stiffly. 

“Then tell me a story about the King Of Ferelden,” Dorian asked. “Something during the Blight…” 

Sereda’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “What game are you playing, Dorian?” 

“Nothing,” Dorian said all innocence. “I’m just trying to get to know the woman who knows all of us so well, but we know hardly anything about her. So much about your life has been off limits… It makes a man wonder.” 

Bull shook his head as he passed by the group. He loved Dorian but the man didn't know his limits sometimes. Instead of calling out to them, he just continued his slow circuit around the camp, determined to check twice before he settled down for his watch.

“It makes a man wonder what the woman who kidnapped him is hiding.” He rushed on before she could speak. “Who are you, First Warden Sereda? Who are you besides the Hero of Ferelden?”

“You’re going too far, Dorian,” Carver warned. 

“No… No I don’t think I am. I think I have every right to know the woman who has embroiled me in her schemes.” 

“I thought we had an understanding, Pavus,” Sereda said slowly. 

“I am of Tevinter. I can have understandings of various levels, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t wish to find out who I have gotten into bed with.” He glanced at Bull’s slow circuit and then back again. 

“The woman who has thrown my life upside down, and that of my lover, my family, and my friends.” This last was directed to Carver. “It was very well played all of it. Did you know they would come after me? Did you hope that you would get Invictus and Fenris too? Or are you happy with the ones you did get to join?” Dorian leaned closer to her. “In short… What is your end game, and how long have you been planning this?” 

Sereda’s fingers twitched as if she was already imagining one of her wicked daggers plunging into his heart. “You think that I am so calculated?” 

“I think that a former princess of the political mire that is Orzammar, a woman who had to corral the divided people of Ferelden, doesn’t do anything lightly, and never has,” Dorian responded. 

Bull took up his post but didn’t sit down. He was concerned he was going to have to intervene to save his lover.

“Drop it, Pavus, you’re playing a dangerous game and I won’t be part of it.” Carver said as he watched how Sereda restrained herself.

“No,” Sereda said. “I want to hear what my scheme is. I want to hear what he thinks I have orchestrated.” 

“You, madam, have managed to gain, The Iron Bull, a feared mercenary and his troop. You have gotten yourself Carver Hawke with ties to the Templars, and to the Champion of Kirkwall. You are friends with and the...,” Dorian hesitated for the barest moment, “former lover of the King of Ferelden.”

At this Sereda inhaled sharply, but didn’t stop him.

“The Chantry, the dwarves, the wardens, the Crows, even the Qun.” Dorian ticked off the list on his fingers. 

“What are you preparing for? You have power and connections, but you keep gaining more. If you were anyone else I would accuse you of doing it for the power alone, but I know that’s not true. Which means you are doing this for another reason.” 

“What do you think I am preparing for?” she asked softly.

“War,” Dorian said without hesitation. 

“Very good… And here I thought Zev had been the only one to figure this out,” she answered. 

“War with who, or rather with what?” Bull asked from his spot where he split his attention between the others and the forest around them.

“Corypheus isn’t the only magister of old,” Sereda said. “Neither is the Architect. When he had disappeared, when Fenris and Hawke had come with me to look for Shale and for the Architect, I knew things were rapidly coming to a head. Something is wrong in the Deep Roads. The red lyrium is a symptom, not a cause. I knew one day I would have to make sure that the people of Thedas would be ready to listen. I don’t want another Blight where I have to force men and women in positions of power to see what it literally under their feet. I’m laying the groundwork for the day when whatever is coming, Ancestors preserve us, finally shows its face.

“I knew this was coming when I first met the Architect all those years ago. I knew it was coming when I heard what had happened in Kirkwall. I went in search of Invictus because of it, to hear it from the lips of the very man in the center of what had happened.” 

“Why not tell us?” Dorian asked. “Why manipulate?” 

“Because the last Blight taught me that asking will get nothing but meetings between the people in power that does nothing but waste time. I spent months traversing Ferelden, going from one noble to another, trying to get them to honor treaties. While they argued and vied for power, posturing, people were being consumed by the Blight. I won’t let that happen again. Blight or ancient magisters, I won’t be caught off guard again.” 

“Then what are we gearing up for First-Warden? How soon will we need to face these horrors? Five years, ten, next year?” Bull asked as his gaze flicked between his lover and his commander.

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “I had been searching for the Architect because his disappearance had been strangely timed with Corypheus and the Inquisition.” 

“But he had captured us, making it impossible to find out,” Dorian finished. 

“Fuck… well we’ll find out one way or another, eventually.” Bull sighed. “I think we should get some rest, if anyone can sleep after that.” 

“So,” Dorian drawled. “I was correct about you and King Alistair....” 

Sereda frowned and shot to her feet. “We’re done now.”

“I’d say so...leave it Dori.” Bull warned.

“Listen to your better half, Pavus.” Carver added as he tried to steer Sereda away so he could talk with her.

“Better half?” Dorian said in mock affront.

“Don’t keep this going. We have too far to go to be at each other’s throats...again.” Bull added as he left his post long enough to push Dorian towards their tent.

“I like knowing,” Dorian told him as he was herded to their tent. “It makes her seem less infallible.” 

“Yeah, save it. I don’t want a pissed off commander at my side for the remainder of the trip.” Bull replied.

Dorian turned in their large tent, one that Bull’s horns brushed the top of so he had to slouch slightly. “But it did get you out of your pensiveness for a moment. And we did find out what in the Void Sereda is up to.” 

“Yeah, I’d rather have done it a different way. I’ll see you when I come to the tent. Night Dori.” Bull gave him a brief kiss before he took his place and waited for someone to relieve him.

Dorian sat in the warm tent for only a few moments before he went in search of Bull. He found his lover and took up a spot next to him. 

“Are you going to talk about this? Or will I have to resort to other trickery to get you to talk?” 

“Venhedis man, you could try a Chantry Mother’s patience.” Bull muttered.

“I did if you recall, during the Inquisition.” Dorian gave Bull and unrepentant grin.

“Yeah, yeah. Now isn’t the time, Dorian.” Bull warned.

“Are you going to continue to bite my head off for the rest of the journey?” Dorian asked lightly. “I would like to know so I can understand if I am wasting my time trying to engage you for the next few days.” 

“No I’m not, I’m just not ready to talk right now.” Bull said tiredly

“Then stop biting my head off,” Dorian told him. He pushed up on his toes and kissed Bull’s cold cheek. 

“I wasn’t...just stay with me if you want. I’m sorry, kadan.” Bull said as he returned his lover’s kiss.

Dorian wrapped his furs tighter around himself. “Nasty place the Anderfels,” he said for a change of subject. “Promise me we will never come here again.” 

“Swear to Maker, Andraste and Dumat.” Bull answered.

Drian slipped his hand in Bull’s. “I’m afraid,” he muttered. 

“Me too, I fucking hate this...and I don’t like it. I hate being like this.” Bull squeezed Dorian’s hand gently before he slipped an arm around him. “Love you, fop.”

Dorian leaned against Bull, squeezing his hand tightly, one of the few anchors that Dorian had left in his life. But when he thought about it, he knew that was true for Bull as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The inn on the border between Tevinter and the Anderfels was one of several that skirted the line and belonged to neither country, while belonging to both. These inns got away with things that other places could not, for the simple fact that neither country wanted the hassle of policing them. 

That made the place perfect to meet Hawke and Fenris. Carver paced the room they were sharing, a single space, but one large enough for several pallets on the floor. 

“Where are they?” he grumbled. “What if they aren’t coming?” 

Before Carver could continue his rant, there was a knock on the door.

“Carver open the damned door, it’s cold out here.” came a voice from the other side.

“And there he is,” Dorian said with a laugh. 

Carver hurried to the door and opened it a crack, his hand on his sword hilt. When he saw it was his brother and Fenris, both bundled up so tightly it took a moment for Carver to recognize them, he let them inside. 

Invictus let down his hood, while Fenris tugged his back just far enough to see the others. He glared at Carver for a moment before he started to pull off some layers. “We’re here, what in the Void is the problem?” the elf grumbled between pulling his scarf and hood off.

“Dorian tried to make friends with an ancient magister,” Carver answered. 

“I beg your pardon?” Invictus asked right before he had to grab Fenris. 

“Thanks, Carver,” Dorian said dryly. 

“Oh? You’re more than welcome.” Carver gave Dorian as much of a bow as he could in his armor. 

“It’s not what it sounds like,” Dorian tried to explain. 

“Then what does it sound like? Enlighten us, Warden Pavus.” Fenris said as he pulled away from Vic to sit down near the fire.

So Dorian explained, as much as he was able with a few interruption from the others to clarify parts Dorian hadn’t been there for. When he was done, the room fell silent. 

Fenris just put his face in his hands and groaned. Invictus stared at the wardens in shock. “Are you serious?” he asked his sibling instead of Sereda or anyone else.

“Completely.” Carver shook his head. 

“Well damn.” Vic sat next to Fenris heavily. “So what now? How do we deal with this? The Archon isn’t going to like it, nor with the Senate.” 

“I know the Archon will have words for the wardens once you all are back in Minrathous. Speaking of which, where are your two commanders?” Fenris asked.

“They will follow us to Minrathous,” Sereda said smoothly. “Nate had a few more things left to do in Weisshaupt.”

“Right...I’m not foolish enough to believe that if you accompanied them this far, you’d leave them back at Weisshaupt.” Fenris replied. 

“Neither do I, but let’s leave it be for now.” Vic threw in. “Right now I’m cold, hungry and I have a feeling this is going to be a harder trek back than we expected.” 

“So far we have encountered nothing that says the Architect has followed us,” Carver said. “This trip might not be the danger we thought.” 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t have risked asking us meeting you at the border if there was no danger brother. Don’t lie to us, especially since we could have been almost to the next town and in Tevinter proper by now.” Vic said.

“I’m not saying there isn’t any danger, but I’m hoping the danger might have already passed.” 

Sereda hopped down from the chair she had been sitting in. “Regardless, I’ll go and order us some food to have brought up here. We leave early in the morning to cross the border.”

Fenris waited until she was gone to look over to his lover and the gathered wardens. “What isn’t she telling us?”

“Everything,” Dorian answered. “She finally came clean the other evening.” He quickly told them everything that Sereda had been keeping from them, everything she had finally admitted to.

Fenris poured himself a stiff drink then passed the bottle to Invictus. “I despise being kept in the dark. At this rate she’s going to get the wardens kicked out of Minrathous once the Archon realizes what she’s withheld from him.”

“She was smart enough to get the wardens into Tevinter, I don’t think she would go easily if he tried,” Dorian warned. 

“Is that so?” Invictus asked with a glance between Dorian and Bull. “You’d be willing to bet on that, Pavus?”

Dorian held his hands up. “No. I’ve lost enough and am flat broke as it is.”

“I didn’t mean literally, and you still have your holdings under your mother’s name. You’re not destitute.” Invictus reminded him.

“My seat in the Senate is no longer mine, it has reverted to my mother and whoever is my heir. Any money I have came from the estate which I am no longer a part of. I am for all intents and purposes, legally dead. Everything has returned to my mother until an heir has been declared.” As he spoke, Dorian walked to fetch himself a drink and join Fenris. 

“Invictus was your heir apparent and you were his mentor, so does that mean he is now in possession of what was yours?” Fenris asked.

Dorian blinked. “I do believe he is. That is unless mother has declared someone else. But she wouldn’t do that. She hates my cousins.” 

“Then you’re not dead, just a warden. Don’t be ridiculous, Dorian. Besides I doubt your mother will welcome me with open arms. She was not happy about your forced joining and I’m sure it pained her to let your seat come to me. She can have it if she wants it. But having the standing of a Senate seat will help down the road.” Vic said.

Bull snorted as he stretched out next to where Dorian was seated. “Yeah, help who is the question?” 

“Invictus presumably or perhaps the wardens. It’s better than it going to some distant cousin with no interest in helping anyone but themselves.” Fenris added.

“Or would throw my mother out of the estate as soon as they moved in,” Dorian said darkly. He scrubbed at his face, stopping short of messing up his meticulously curled mustache. “Maker, it’s all gone for me, isn’t it?” . 

“You’ve got a place at home Dorian. Your mother wouldn’t have it any other way.” Invictus assured him right before Sereda returned with a servant to help carry in their food and drink.

“I told you you won’t ever have to give up your family,” Sereda said, busying herself with arranging all the food on the table. 

“But even when I was part of the Inquisition, I still had a certain status. I was still Altus Pavus, my father’s heir.” Dorian waved a hand. “Never mind I… It’s hard to explain. I grew up knowing status and my future place in this world, and now I am... “ 

“A Grey Warden under the commander of Senior Warden Anders,” Carver finished. 

“A fate I’d not wish on anyone I ever liked.” Fenris said as he sat with Invictus and dug into his food.

“Love...please?” Vic whispered in his ear. “It will all be ok, let’s just take things one problem at a time.”

Dorian sighed. “Yes, but not because of Anders, but because as a Magister with a seat in the Senate, there were few I had to answer to anymore.” 

“Which led to problems,” Carver pointed out without preamble. “Face it, Dorian, you were out of control.”

“I thought we were done with that discussion, Carver?” Bull asked as he got to his feet and glared at his fellow warden.

“We are,” Sereda said calmly. “Now let’s eat.” 

Bull grumbled as he sat next to Dorian but stopped when he got an elbow in the side. “Cut it out, you hit harder than you used to.” 

Invictus and Fenris glanced at each other before they went back to their meals, unsure when they could speak privately again.

Silence fell on the group as they ate, the needs of the Grey Wardens causing them to devour their food and then grab more. It was in the middle of the third helping that Carver dropped the bomb. 

“Bull is a warden now,” he said, polishing off a leg of chicken. 

“I’d figured that out from the tabard, along with the blue and grey armor.” Vic said before he reached past Fenris for more bread.

“Question I have was it voluntary or did he get tainted?” Fenris asked with a critical glance towards his friend and their commander.

“Tainted,” Carver confirmed as if Bull wasn’t right there. “It was touch and go.” 

“Ah, I hadn’t figured Bull for the joining type. Dorian notwithstanding…” Vic tilted his head to the other mage. “No offense.”

“I didn’t either, but I think he was going to join anyway, at least so he could be with Dorian,” Carver added. 

“Are we not sitting right here?” Dorian asked the room.

“You’ll get used to this, Hawke and Carver forget others are present at times.” Fenris said tiredly. “Vic, Carver cut it out.”

Carver blinked and then flushed red at being caught out. He muttered an apology.

“Since Invictus and Fenris aren’t wardens, I will need them to stay next to Dorian as we ride,” Sereda said. “I’ll take point because I can sense them sooner than any of you can, Bull and Carver can bring up the rear.”

“I’ll ride where I am needed, First-Warden.” Fenris replied.

“We’ll figure it out as we go. For now I need a bath and bed before I get crabby.” Vic added.

“Good luck with that,” Carver said. “This isn’t the finest inn and this room with these pallets are pretty much it.” 

“Sleep is sleep, little brother. I’m so tired I could nod off standing straight up.” Invictus stretched with a low groan before he nudged Fenris to join him.

“I’ll take first watch,” Sereda told them, taking up a place by the door, her daggers in her lap.

“If I catch any bugs from this place, someone is going to pay,” Dorian grumbled, settled back onto his pallet and removing his boots.

“We’ll find a spot with hot baths next time we stay at an inn. Go to sleep.” Bull replied. 

**  
They were a few days outside of Minrathous and the journey had been grueling. They never got a chance to stay at a better inn, because Sereda had decided they were much safer staying off of the main roads and paths that led through Tevinter. Night after night they stayed in tents and bathed in rivers if they could find one. Dorian’s one consolation was that the weather had become warmer the farther east they traveled. 

But creatures like the Architect also didn’t play by the rules. Breaking rules was what had allowed ancient magisters into the Golden City in the first place. In the end, it hadn’t mattered how many precautions they had taken.

Dorian’s eyes snapped open to see Bull already sitting up and reaching for the opening of their tent. Outside, it was deathly silent, a strange change from the symphony of frogs they had been hearing all evening. 

“Bull,” Dorian whispered. 

Bull held his hand up in a bid for silence, pushing open the tent flap with the other hand. Carver was supposed to be on watch. Bull was supposed to be the one to relieve him, but it was still early yet. 

The kossith peered out, and then slowly moved back, reaching for his weapon, his eyes on the tent flap. Dorian sat up and grabbed his staff, the tension in the tent ratcheting up as the silence grew.

That’s when he saw it. 

A shadow slipped over the tent, and then another, creatures passing by, their shadows distorted against the canvas walls. 

But Dorian felt nothing. 

Fear crawled up Dorian’s spine and lodged in him. He scooted over, trying to make as little noise as possible to press his back against Bull’s.The steady rhythm of Bull’s heart calmed him. If Bull wasn’t afraid, then neither would he.

A shriek pierced the night, long and blood curdling. Dorian’s hands tightened on his staff, a white knuckled grip as ice began to form up the shaft. A shock wave boomed out, slamming into the tent, the canvas snapping with a crack.

“Carver,” Bull growled and leapt from the tent, his weapon already swinging. 

Dorian sucked in a sharp breath and followed. 

Outside chaos had begun, everyone was already out of their tents and fighting. The crash of steel against steel, the pull and flash of magic, and in the center was Carver on the ground, Hawke next to him, protecting his brother.

Dorian hurried over, flinging ice as he went. “what happened?” he shouted over the din. There were darkspawn everywhere, and yet Dorian couldn’t feel a single one. It unnerved him. 

“Took Carver out first,” Hawke shouted back. 

“Because he can silence the mages, theirs and ours,” Dorian guessed. 

“For once that stupid healer would be useful.” Fenris muttered as he knelt over Carver and tried to get a potion down his throat..”

“Behind you!” Dorian’s hand snapped out and ice shot from his fingers, encasing a darkspawn who had been moments from reaching the elf.

“Venhedis!” Fenris snarled. 

Invictus smashed the hurlock with a growl before he turned to hurl flame at a nearby darkspawn

Still the darkspawn kept coming. 

“They aren’t going to stop,” Dorian shouted. Bull was a terror on the battlefield, keeping as many darkspawn away from them as he could, while Sereda prowled the edges, looking for those that lay in hiding. 

“Where in the Void are they coming from?” Fenris screamed as he tried to keep Carver safe.

“I have to stop this,” Dorian cried. He climbed to his feet and lifted his staff. Slamming it down on the ground, he pushed the barbed tip into the dirt. They were near Minrathous, and thousands had died here over the centuries trying to take the city. They were also still near the border with the Anderfels, a place that Tevinter had conquered, then been driven out of many times.

For once he was glad of his country’s bloody history. 

The dead exploded from the earth, armor half rotted. Elves, Ander, and Tevinter. What they wore and the weapons they had told of their history. Dorian’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he pulled them back to the world of the living to fight for them. 

“Vic get Carver and let’s get out of here” Fenris called out as he started to bat more darkspawn away from his lover’s sibling.

If Dorian had thought it had been chaos before, that was nothing before the dead had come. The small clearing they had been camping in had become devastation, blood and things Dorian would rather not think of soaking deep into the earth, blackening the ground.

“Architect!” Dorian shouted in Tevene. “Why play this game! Come out and speak to us!” 

“You think it’s him?” Bull shouted as he tore through the never ending hordes.

“I can’t feel them, Bull. Can you?” Dorian asked. “Who else would it be?” 

“No...what is this?” Bull replied.

Behind Dorian, Carver’s eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. He reached for his sword and tried to sit up.

“It’s not him!” Sereda called, ripping her daggers from the back of a darkspawn and letting it fall to the ground. 

“Not who? What are you talking about?” Vic yelled as he tried to get Carver to his feet.

The darkspawn abruptly stopped, most of them stepping back away from the wardens, Fenris, and Hawke.

“I think we’re about to find out,” Carver rasped. 

From the trees came a shadow first, twisted and dark. Dorian shuddered to see it, fear crawling back up his body to wrap long tendrils around his mind. 

The ancient magister that appeared was malformed like Corypheus had been and the Architect was. Darkspawn, but not. Human, but not. Parts of its body had merged with twisted metal, the flesh growing around the ornate pieces. With the Architect, the metal had appeared as a golden mask, a horn half rising out of his skull. But with this one, it had formed into a dragon’s snout, the light flashing off of golden fangs when it snarled a few words in ancient Tevene at them.

Dorian paled and took an involuntary step back, cursing himself for ever wanting to learn ancient Tevene after the Inquisition.

“Bull, run,” Dorian whispered, his voice trembling. “Bull, run.” 

“No, not gonna happen, Dori.” Bull snarled as he kept swinging.

“Run!” Dorian screamed. “Go!” 

The ancient magister smiled as much as it was able, the grin of a predator. It spoke in ancient Tevene again, and magic began to fill the air. 

“Get Bull out of here!” Dorian yelled desperation lacing his every word. “It wants Bull!” 

“Come on Bull, we’ve got to get you to safety.” Fenris pulled on the kossith warrior but he wouldn’t be budged.

The magister then spoke a single word in ancient Tevene. 

“ _Servilis_ ”

Servile.

Dorian screamed in denial and the dead surged towards the magister. 

“Fuck… we have to go, now!” Fenris yanked on Bull while Invictus picked up Carver and set off away from the field.

With Dorian commanding the dead, and the magister commanding his darkspawn, the two sides came together with a crash. 

“Bull, go!” Dorian screamed, his body laced with power.

Bull gave a howl of rage as he was pulled away, "I'll have your head if he's hurt!"

Sereda had darted out of the shadows and grabbed Dorian by the wrist. “Now it’s your turn. Let’s go!” She took a small vial from her free hand and smashed it to the ground, a cloud of smoke rising from it. 

Bull ran on but not without fear for the others. He wondered fleetingly if Fenris or Invictus had been tainted. "What was that thing?!"

“Another magister,” Carver said. “Had to be, and Dorian knew what it was saying.” 

As they fled into the woods they could hear d the sounds of battle growing dimmer and dimmer, but they didn’t stop. 

They ran for what had to have been hours, fear overcoming exhaustion. They kept going long after the sun had come up, and the light of day showed them that they hadn’t been followed. 

Carver finally collapsed even with Vic’s help, a pained groan escaped as he hit the ground. "Leave me."

"Nope, not gonna happen." Invictus cradled his brothers head in his lap as he squinted toward the direction they'd come. "Where are they?"

“Far behind us,” Sereda panted. “We can rest here for a few hours, but then we need to move on.”

“We won’t make it,” Dorian said. “They’re going to keep coming. We need to get to the city.” 

"What the fuck was that thing?" Fenris huffed

“Something we never want to see again.” Dorian scrubbed at his face, uncaring that his hair was sticking up on one side. 

He whirled on Bull. “Why didn’t you run!” 

"I wasn't going to leave you to.fight that alone!" Bull screamed.

“It wanted you!” Dorian shouted back, his eyes wild with fright. “It wanted you!” 

"What? Explain yourself Dorian!"

Dorian ran his fingers through his hair, disturbing the mass even more. “It called you Dumat’s pet. It called you servile. It was starting to cast a spell, one I’ve never… I don’t even know what he was…” 

He growled in frustration. “What kind of magic was that!” 

“You don’t know?” Carver asked.

“No! It was… I don’t even know if I can explain it. But he wanted Bull, that much I do know.” 

“I am not letting anything take me or make me servile! Never again you hear me Dorian? The Qun ...the Qun...no, not letting this happen to me. You’re coming clean with what it wanted while we rest.” Bull said

Fenris had sat down next to Invictus while he tried to catch his breath and see how badly he was hurt. “I thought that Corypheus was bad, what the fuck level of the Void did that thing come from?”

“Well we’re going to send it back,” Carver promised. 

“Can we even kill it?” Dorian asked. “It took the might of the Inquisition to kill Corypheus. What chances do we…” He broke off and began to pace in agitation. 

“We’d better kill that thing, I can’t imagine what havoc it would bring if it made it to Minrathous...or worse, Seheron.” Fenris’ eyes widened as he thought of the Qunari brought to heel under its will. 

“It has its own darkspawn that we can’t sense,” Sereda said. “Which means we’d be blind.” But even as she spoke, she was already checking her daggers, getting them ready for battle. 

“Dammit. This is all bad...so very bad” Bull and Invictus said almost in unison.

“Well we can’t bring this to the city,” Dorian said. “We can’t lead them there.” At first Minrathous had meant safety, but now Dorian knew it would only lead to death. 

“So we fight and die out here then?” Carver asked. 

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Fenris muttered even as he checked out his weapons and then helped Invictus up as well.

“You signed up to help Dorian get to Minrathous in one piece,” she reminded them. “And that’s what I need you two to do. Bull as well now. Carver and I will stay back and hold them off.” She grinned a predator's smile. “Maybe even take that thing down.” 

“You are far too happy at the prospect of facing this thing down.” Fenris snarled. 

“For now, we rest up, heal and hope for the best. Tomorrow we deal with that...thing.” Vic said from where he’d propped Carver against his lap so he could stitch his wounds.

“Dorian, you and I have a lot to discuss...come with me, kadan, and lets pretend we can have privacy over there.” Bull said.

“I’m coming too.” Sereda kept her daggers in her hands, unable or unwilling to sheath them just yet. “I need to hear this.” 

“This conversation isn’t for you, it’s between lovers...First-Warden.” Bull replied with a glare at his commander.

“If it has to do with that darkspawn, then it is for me,” she shot back. “You did say you wanted to talk to him about it.” 

“Fine...fuck it then let’s just talk here.” Bull replied as he folded his arms and looked to Dorian expectantly.

“I’m not your enemy, Bull,” she said. “Don’t take your fears out on me.” 

“I wanted to have a conversation with Dorian about more than just the darkspawn, but ...just go Dorian, say whatever it is you need us know.” Bull replied with a get on with it motion.

“Bull,” Dorian said gently. “If this was the Chargers, you would want to know every scrap of information you could get and wouldn’t allow people to have these conversations without you.” 

The warrior glared at Dorian for a moment before he sighed and agreed with his lover. He was too ratted and unable to think clearly. “Yeah, you’re right..just, give us the information...please?” he added as he stared at the ground and waited.

“There’s nothing more to give,” Dorian hedged.

“Don’t do this right now, Pavus,” Sereda sighed. 

“It mentioned others,” Dorian finally spat out.

Sereda stalked slowly over to Dorian and pointed one of her daggers at him. “And you were going to tell us this when!” 

“We are hopelessly outmatched with just one. I don’t even know if it meant more darkspawn, or another ancient magister.” 

“These things are awakening,” Carver said. “The Architect, Corypheus, and now others. Something has made them stir.” 

“What though? Is it another Blight?” Fenris asked from where he’d set his weapons out to clean and repair them.

“What about the Inquisition? Should we contact them?” Vic asked.

“Right now we need to survive and get to safety. I know of a place,” she said after a moment’s hesitation. “And they might have more information for us there.” 

“Where would that be, First-Warden?” Invictus asked as he tied off the last of Carver’s stitches and nudged his sibling up so he could wash off.

“The Crows have a safe house in Minrathous. Zevran told me about it when last we spoke. If anyone one would have heard of these creatures, it would be the Crows. We could get a message to him from there. Sneak into the city so that those that follow us don’t know we have entered.” 

“I...see.” Fenris said as he sheathed his sword, put away his kit and waited for Sereda to lead them on.

“Very well. Let’s get there and finally get some rest and maybe replenish our supplies.” Vic agreed.

“Need to rest now,” Dorian said. “We’re still at least a day of hard walking from the city.” 

“I’ll take first watch,” Sereda offered. “I don’t think I could sleep now even if I tried anyway.” 

“I’ll take second watch, Vic maybe you take third? I don’t think Carver will be up to taking a shift until he’s rested up some.” Fenris suggested

“And you and I can finish speaking,” Dorian murmured to Bull.

“If you wish,” Bull replied quietly

Dorian glanced up and reached for Bull’s hand. He squeezed tightly, knowing how much pressure Bull was under. He led him away from the others to a fallen tree and sat on it, urging Bull to take a seat next to him.

The warrior sat down and stared at their joined hands, worried for what was going to be said. “Well?”

“You said you wanted to talk to me? About things other than what I might know?” Dorian prompted. 

“Why did you tell me to leave you? After all we’ve done, all we’ve gone through why did you think I’d leave you? What if you’d died back there Dori? What the fuck am I supposed to do if you’d… if …” Bull broke off and tugged Dorian to him in a hard embrace.

Dorian’s eyes widened in surprise. “If it had been me that was in danger like that, you would have told me to run.” He slipped his arms around Bull. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d leave me. I only hoped that you would because I didn’t want… That spell he was beginning to cast,” Dorian rasped. “It was beyond blood magic, but the feeling was similar, that choking dread and I…” 

“We’re in this together Dorian, for good or ill. Don’t tell me to do that again.” Bull leaned back with an awkward smile before he looked away from his lover. “Sorry...this is still fucking with my head I guess. No time to really deal with getting tainted, unsure if I was going to live or die. Then running from this ...that thing wasn’t part of the plan.” Bull huffed before he leaned his forehead gently against his mage’s. “I’m being stupid, and taking it out on you and everyone, I'm sorry, kadan.”

“We’ll survive,” Dorian promised. “Together we’ll survive.” 

“It worries me, this thing chasing us is worse than Coryphe-fuckface and the Architect combined.” Bull replied quietly

“Do you…” Dorian hesitated, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say next. “Do you still have any contacts in the Qun? Anyone that might be able to tell us if they know of this thing. If it can try and take kossith, Bull, then you might not be the first.” 

“No...that severance was completed after they took me in Minrathous. I’m sorry.” Bull replied.

Dorian pressed a kiss to Bull’s cheek and let it go. “I promise I won’t ask you to leave me like that again.” 

“Alright. Sorry I got so snarly with you earlier.” Bull tugged Dorian back into his arms and held his mage close. “I can’t sleep.”

“Me either,” Dorian grumbled. “But we should try. Who knows when we’ll get the chance to rest again.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Rest with me, maybe we can sleep for a while.” Bull replied.

Dorian slipped his fingers down Bull’s cheek and they settled themselves against the back of the log. Dorian’s staff was next to him, while Bull’s weapon was in the kossith’s hand, unable to relax to completely let go of the danger. 

Fenris didn’t sleep even with Invictus’ arms around him, nor after he was relieved for his watch. Instead the elven warrior dozed with one hand on his hilt the other under his makeshift pillow until the heat from the sun woke him.

“Time to head out!” Sereda abruptly shouted. She had managed to catch a small hare and it was roasting over a fire. “We can eat on the road.” 

Dorian’s eyes snapped open and he sat upright, his staff in his hand, and a spell on his lips. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and groaned. 

“I’ll never complain about drills again.” Fenris muttered as he rose.

“Nor will I. I think when this is over we should take a long, long vacation in Nevarra.” Invictus added.

Carver groaned as he made it to his feet and to a nearby bush. His head still hurt, he knew he had a couple cracked ribs but at least he wasn’t a quarter dead like he’d felt the night before.

There was a loud crack behind Carver and the warden whirled around abruptly, one hand on his sword hilt. 

“Whoa!” Anders called. He held his hands up. “Calm down there, Hawke.” 

Fenris had pulled his weapon as well and was on his way to help when he heard Anders’ voice. “Oh...it’s you. A bit late for the fun we had last night.” 

“Yeah, about that…” Anders drawled. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “What did all of you step into?” 

Nate appeared behind Anders. “Darkspawn. There’s a lot of them searching the area for all of you. We barely managed to skirt around them.” 

“No shit...why else do you think we’re in the middle of the woods, with no equipment and barely anything to our names? Ask your commander about it. I’ll see to my brother.” Hawke brushed past Nathaniel and Anders to help Carver get what little he’d grabbed in a sack and to make sure he ate something before they set out.

“And why are you even here?” Sereda asked darkly. “You were both to wait in Weisshaupt for a month before returning to Minrathous.” 

“Because we know all of you, and you obviously were going to need our help at some point and time,” Anders answered. 

Fenris snarled until he felt a poke in the ribs from Dorian of all people. “Watch it, Pavus, unless you like the idea of being called stubby for the rest of your days.” 

“Everyone just shut the fuck up. We’re all tired, exhausted, some of us are hurt and right now I’d be happy to see anyone showing up to help us...even them. Now, let’s get our shit and get going.” Vic snapped.

“And to have someone heal me,” Carver murmured and hobbled over to Anders. 

“We wait long enough to have Anders heal those of us that needs it, and for him to cast a stamina spell on all of us. We don’t stop until we reach the city,” Sereda told them. 

“Good, I’m sick of the woods, and Maker knows what crawling on us as we rested. Good thing I’m not Dalish.” he muttered as he shook ants off his vambrace with disgust. 

“Sounds like a plan. You need healing love?” Vic asked.

“You can take care of me once we’re at the safe house. You know how to deal with my brands.” Fenris replied.

“If everyone is ready, I suggest we make haste and get under a roof, find food and at least bedrolls if not beds by nightfall.” Bull added

Sereda cut off hunks of the roasted hare and passed pieces around before snuffing out the fire. “Let’s move.” 

Fenris and Vic marched together with Dorian behind them, Bull and Carver behind him and the others flanked the group in a semi-circle as they hurried on without a break until they caught sight of the their goal. 

But even though they had been marching for a full day and almost a full night, they didn’t head straight for the great gates of Minrathous. Instead, they broke off from the throng that was spilling in and out of the city, merchants with their carts mixing with people who were coming to just see the great city. 

Sereda led them along the edge of the wall for some time, stopping short when it curved at the bay. “Here,” she said, pointing at a small grate.

“That’s too small for any dwarf to fit through, much less a human, elf, or qunari.” Carver crossed his arms over his chest as much as he was able in his armor. 

“It’s how Nate and I got into the city when we first arrived,” Anders replied. He walked over to the grate and waved his staff over it. The surface shimmered like water before disappearing and revealing a door. 

“Zev likes to say that the Crows built this,” Sereda said. “But I think it’s been here far longer.” 

“Let’s just get inside.” Fenris said with a snarl.

“Cranky, cranky,” Anders muttered under his breath. He pushed the door open and led them inside, the illusion slipping back into place when the door closed behind them. 

“Not a good time, Anders,” Nate said sharply. “You two can fight when we’re in the safe house.” 

“It won’t be a fight, it will be a slaughter.” Fenris hissed in Vic’s ear as they made their way inside.

“I heard that!” Anders called. He yelped when Nate grabbed his arm tightly and marched him forward, the mage’s staff lighting their way. 

Vic shook his head at his lover in a plea for peace. He knew better than to grab at the elf but he was worried for what it meant for their forced togetherness.

“I’ll slam both of your heads together until sense is knocked into the two of you unless you both quit antagonizing the other,” Sereda promised.

“I’d love to see you try First-Warden.” Fenris snapped as he slid past Invictus to get ahead of the mages and to take point.

“Ok, cut this shit out. cut it out right now. We’re all fucking tired and annoyed. I’m sick of this going on between you two. Work it out or shut up for Maker’s sake,” Invictus said as he glared between Fenris and Anders.

“Oh, look,” Dorian said dryly. “No one is angry at me for once. How novel.” 

They fell into silence and marched in the near darkness of the tunnels under the wall. At one point, the tunnels gave way to what had to be the sewer system for the city, the stench of decay and things better left unknown filling the air. 

Sereda stopped them and pointed to a small, faint marking on the stone wall. It was in the shape of a crow in flight, it’s beak pointed upwards. 

“Here,” she said. 

Anders touched his staff to the mark and a ladder shimmered in front of them. Above them a trap door came into view.

Fenris entered after Invictus and Dorian, and stopped short when he saw the signs of inhabitance there. He drew his sword and crept ahead slowly, silently until a sharp pain in his side and a low hiss in his ear drew his attention. 

“Ten heartbeats to tell me who you are and how you found this place before I sink this the rest of the way into your kidney, yes?” 

“Wow,” Anders said from behind them, “All your lovers want to kill you.”

Zevran blinked and yanked his dagger away from Fenris’ side. He began to apologize in rapid Antivan.

“Kill the mouthy mage, that’s how you can make it up to me,” Fenris muttered before he hit the ground, hard.

“Senior Warden I think you need to keep your witty repartee to yourself, right, now.” Vic warned as he rushed over to help.

Zevran was already forcing the antidote down Fenris’ throat, muttering to himself under his breath in reproach. 

Vic sighed as he worked on patching up his lover while Zevran tried to get Fenris to open his eyes at least. “Well we knew this could happen one day, told you both about being so damn sneaky.” Vic mumbled.

“What are you doing here, Zev?” Sereda asked stiffly. “Were you waiting for us?” 

Zev finally got Fenris to swallow the antidote. “I’m here hiding. It is a Crow safe house, no? Do I need to ask why all of you are here with Carver and Bull now Grey Wardens?” 

He glanced over at them and waved his hand. “Grey Wardens hold themselves differently, as if you are always listening to something it the back of your head and don’t know it.” 

Fenris mumbled something in Tevinter as he tried to get away from whatever held him. “Up...let me go,let me go.” 

Sereda left them to it and went to make a sweep of the house, even though Zevran had been living there and had already secured the place. 

Carver watched her go. “Wow… She doesn’t trust you, does she?” 

“It isn’t about that,” Zevran answered. He helped Fenris to his feet.

“She doesn’t trust anyone.” Fenris mumbled before he shoved Zevran away to throw up.

“Nasty stuff you use, Zev. Remind me never to get caught unaware by you.” Vic said as he scooped Fenris into his arms despite the elf’s protests. 

“There are rooms in the back, yes? Take him to one of them.” Zevran grimaced at the mess on the floor. 

“Alright, when you’re free join us,” Vic said as he carried the half-conscious elf away.

Bull sighed and helped Dorian and Nate get the safe house in order for the number of wardens and others that had come with them

Most of them met back up again in the small common room. Sereda had already settled in and was drinking ale she had found after confirming it hadn’t been poisoned at some point. 

“So what now? We’re close to Minrathous and we can’t let that thing get Bull or ...Fenris. Shit, the lyrium in his skin will draw that thing like a beacon,” Vic mumbled.

“Technically we are in the city, no?” Zev said. “We are beyond the wall at least, but not in the major part of Minrathous. Now, will someone explain what has happened?” 

Between all of them, they managed to get Zevran up to speed. When he heard what Sereda had done in trying to contact the Architect again, he had stood abruptly and stalked around the room, muttering under his breath about stubborn dwarven women.

“I have heard there is unrest in the Qun,” Zevran told them when they had finished their story. “But I know nothing more than just rumors.” 

Bull shrugged when others look at him. “I don’t know anything and no, me trying to infiltrate them won’t work before you ask.” 

“There’s no one that will speak to you?” Carver asked. 

“Not likely,” Zevran answered for him. “He is no longer Qun and if they don’t try to kill him on sight, then they aren’t anyone who would know anything of import in the inner workings of the Qun.” 

Hawke looked to Zevran with worry. “What do you think, Zev? What should we do?”

“I think that we need to get information. We are powerless without it. I can find out if my own spies in the Qun know anything, while Fenris and Hawke can question magisters in the Senate. This creature is dangerous and the sooner we stop him, the better, yes?” 

“Yes,” Sereda replied. 

“Yes, so when do we stop cowering in here and get resupplied and let Madame Pavus know her son is fine. Fenris and I need to report to the Archon, since he is a General to the head of the country.” Vic said.

“We’ll rest for a day and then start making our way in pairs into the city,” Sereda said. “Nothing that will attract attention to this location.”

“Alright, I’m going to check on Fenris before I try to figure out something to eat.” Vic glanced at Zevran again in the hope he’d follow.

“Is Fenris going to be alright?” Bull asked as he watched the two men, curious as to what they were trying to silently say to each other.

“He should be,” Zevran said, evading the question. He got up and followed Invictus out. 

Vic remained quiet until they were alone. “I am not feeling good about this, Zev.” 

“About what precisely?” Zevran asked. “About the new horror, or about having to have ran for your lives for the past few days?” 

“All of it, also Bull noticed us looking at each other. I’m worried about certain arrangements coming to light.” Hawke sat next to his lover and brushed his bangs aside gently.

“I could silence Bull,” Zevran offered. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not. 

“Don’t, besides he was a Ben-Hassrath, even if he’d picked up on something I doubt he’d play his hand so easily.” Vic said.

Fenris rolled over and opened his eyes to find both his lovers with him. “I don’t know what’s worse, the poison or the effects.” 

“Oh, the poison is.” Zevran grinned. “It would have eventually made you lose control of your bowels. Very humiliating, no?” 

“I’m going to kill you once I don’t feel like I’m going to throw up again.” Fenris mumbled as he sat up slowly and tried to keep upright.

“With pleasure?” Zevran asked hopefully. 

“I can’t even see straight right now, there’s no pleasure in store for you.” Fenris snapped as he tried to get up and make his way to the table in the room.

“How about you stay put and let us bring you food and water.” Hawke offered.

“And tell you what they are planning,”Zevran added. 

“Yeah that would be good, since there are decisions to be made once we’re back home and ..report in.” Fenris said as he accepted water from one of his lovers.

While Fenris sipped at his water, Zevran told him quickly what they had planned. “They think you and Hawke will go and speak with your contacts in the Senate, yes?” 

“Yes, that’s what they think.” Fenris replied. 

“Yeah, we need to be very careful around them.” Hawke added.

“We tell them that I also have contacts in the Senate and with some of the Archon’s inner circle. You give me information only they would know, yes? And I will pass it off as an informant's.” Zevran raised his eyebrow in question. 

“Good, that’s partially why we keep you around.” Fenris said with a smirk. 

“The other reason is because of how he makes your toes curl and your voice go about two octaves higher than normal.” Hawke said.

“I like both answers, no?” Zevran said with a laugh. 

“You would” Fenris got up despite Hawke’s admonishment to stay still. “Let me up, I want out of this damned room and I’m hungry.” 

Zevran helped Fenris to his feet and backed away when Fenris was steadied. 

“Thanks, sorry I’m just...tired and worried about all of this.” admitted the elven fighter.

“I know, we’re all worried. Come on let’s get you fed then figure out who’s leaving when.” Hawke replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been keeping secrets from his lovers. That just won't do. It could all crumble to dust before things go off as planned. Anders bedside manner needs some work.

Everyone was still in the small common area. Sereda and Carver had split off together and were talking quietly to each other.

Fenris sat next to Bull, took a bowl of stew from Nathaniel and dug in.

Hawke sat close by, grabbed his own bowl and ignored the others in favor of inhaling his meal. 

“Are you doing well, Fenris?” Dorian asked. 

“I’m fine.” was all he’d give the Tevinter warden.

Carver got to his feet and gave Sereda a low bow before stalking out of the room. Dorian watched him go with a frown.

“He’s going to go and try to speak with some of his contacts in the Tevinter templars,” Sereda explained.”Maybe they have heard something.” 

“I’ll speak with my men as well, and let the Archon know I didn’t perish in the tundra of the Anderfels.” Fenris said.

Invictus glanced up at Carver’s departure but said nothing. Instead he looked between everyone in the room and for once held his tongue.

“Maybe some of us should go ahead and start filtering out now,” Anders suggested. “Those of us that are ready to at least.” 

“In pairs if you can,” Sereda warned. “Carver is going alone, but that’s only because he has assured me that the templars won’t speak if one of us is nearby.” 

“We’ll go shortly. I know I could stand to have a hot bath and a real meal before we report in.” Vic added.

“I’d like to see the healer before we check in as well. That poison did me no favors,” Fenris said tiredly.

Anders sprawled in his chair. “And I will enjoy this lovely fire and food.” Nate kicked at his chair and almost toppled Anders over. 

Fenris snickered at seeing the mage nearly tipped arse over teakettle. Invictus laughed outright with no shame in enjoying the other mages discomfort.

“Oh, look, the man can laugh!” Anders said snidely. 

“Not now, Anders,” Nate sighed. 

“When something is funny, I can and do laugh. Sorry your smalls are in a twist over it.” Vic said between snickers.

“I’m sure if the situation was reversed, he’d be rolling on the floor now.” Fenris countered.

“Joke’s on you, I don’t even wear smalls,”Anders shot back. 

“That was something I didn’t need to know.” Vic snapped.

“You did that one time.” Fenris sneered. “You were eager enough to get out of them.”

Anders’ eyed narrowed. “As you were eager enough to get me out of them. I seem to recall you have this lovely spot on your throat that if I nipped just right, would produce the best sorts of sounds.” 

The room fell suddenly silent and Dorian winced.

“Oh...shit.” Vic got out before he tried, and failed to grab Fenris around the waist.

The elf had slammed Anders to the floor and didn’t hear the others calls for him to stop trying to break the other man’s face in two. 

He got a few good hits in before Anders’ hands erupted in ice. He touched Fenris’ upper arm, the cold going bone deep. “Hit me again and I freeze your arm off,” he hissed. Blood dripped down his face from a nose that was entirely the wrong shape now. 

“Try it and all that will be left of you is a flash burn.” Vic snarled as his hands were wreathed in arcane fire.

Fenris grinned as he let his brands flash before he was suddenly next to Invictus and the ice that had covered his arm left behind. “Try it, I dare you. I’ll have your heart before you’d realize it.” 

“And then your forehead will be sprouting feathers,” Nate said, his bow in his hands, two arrows nocked and sighted on the two lovers. “Both of you. Now why don’t we be adults and put away our spells and lyrium markings, Hm? Before this gets really ugly.” 

“You say that like you’d actually be able to pin me down.” Fenris laughed as he brushed the last of the ice off his arm and sneered at both wardens. “I rarely brag on what I can do with my markings but trust me, you’d never see me coming so drop your bow and bravado, Warden Howe, before I show you what I can really do.”

Vic didn’t move, but did raise his eyebrows at his lovers words. Fenris rarely displayed the full extent of what he could do, but when he did it wasn’t just for show.

“And we have all seen horrors and faced things that no mortal should. All of us have also lived to tell the tale. Don’t try to frighten me, Fenris. You might be able to kill me, but I’ll make you pay for your trouble. It’s not bravado. It’s merely a statement of intent.”

“Why don’t we all just relax and take a step back,” Dorian said carefully. 

“I wasn’t trying to frighten you Howe, I know you’re not scared of much. I was just stating my intent.” Fenris didn’t dim his brands, their glow bright enough that the three marks on his forehead even showed through the strands of silver-white hair.

“I suggest you put your bow away Warden Howe, then I’ll bank my power. I don’t believe you won’t harm either of us while you’ve got that arrow nocked and pointed our way.” Vic said with a worried glance at his lover then back to the warden archer.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t feel comfortable with lowering my weapon,” Nate replied. “Fenris is the most powerful man in the room, and he seems to have a need to physically attack my second in command, my fellow warden, and my lover. You’ll have to excuse me for wanting that to end. Anders has a tendency to mouth off. It’s either part of his charm, or his worst failing.” 

Behind Nate, Anders let out a small noise of protest. 

“But if you’re going to attack him with fists and magic, we’re going to have words, especially considering that Fenris could kill us all before any of us could even blink.” 

“Then the fire stays, Fenris keeps glowing and we have a standoff until someone backs down.” Vic replied.

Bull had been mostly quiet since the fight began but everyone refusing to back down of their own volition had worked his last nerve. “Enough, Nate, take Anders and help him heal his face. Stop standing up for him. especially when he runs off at the mouth and over a cliff.” 

The kossith turned to Invictus and Fenris with an annoyed glare. “Stop posturing, Fenris can hold his own without you wasting your power to show off. I know you’re angry, both of you but this is getting us nowhere fast. There’s an ancient magister that wants to take over somewhere out there. This is petty bullshit, let it go.” 

Dorian lifted his hands and began to clap.

”Well said.“ Sereda’s smile was grim. “Warden Howe, lower your weapon.” 

Nate did as she commanded. “I’m not going to let--” 

“You are going to stop him from running his mouth.” She glanced at Fenris and Hawke. “And you two. We’re Grey Wardens. We stand up for our own. If this is going to be a problem for you, if you can’t seem to restrain yourself, Fenris, from striking one of my men, then we have nothing more to say to each other. Anders can be an ass who needs to be reminded that his words have consequences, but hitting him is where I draw the line.” 

Fenris said nothing else, he walked over to the room he’d woken in, got his gear and waited for Invictus to join him. 

The former Champion stared at his lover for a long, painful moment before he joined him. “Zev, we’ll see you at home?” he asked. Fenris’ stony expression and silence told him all he needed to know about the elf’s mood.

Zev’s mouth opened and he shook his head. “Once I am done with my business, yes? But I will walk out with you.” 

“Don’t take too long, we need to talk among ourselves and …” Vic leaned in to whisper something meant just for the Antivan before he stepped back.

“We’ll see you in the Spire by the end of the week, wardens.” Vic said before he was nearly dragged off his feet and towards the exit.

A muscle twitched in Anders’ jaw. “My apologies for my words, Fenris,” he gritted out after them. “We’ll see you by the end of the week.” 

The elven warrior didn’t turn or acknowledge the apology, he was too concerned with getting home.

Bull scrubbed a hand over his face as he tried to find words that weren’t going to make the situation worse. “This is not the time to make enemies of someone so close to the Archon.” was what he settled on.

“So I’m supposed to swallow my already shattered pride?” Anders asked. “How many accusations, snide remarks, and outright assault am I supposed to put up with? I would really like to know so I can have a gauge for when it’s been too much.” He tapped at his own chest. “I have put up with enough of being made to feel as if I am not safe. That I can’t even breathe without worrying if I am going to set off someone stronger than me. I lived my whole life like that. I refuse to do it now.” 

“Anders,” Sereda said softly. “Thank you for apologizing to him, but you know that this isn’t the Circle and we won’t let him hurt you.” 

“My offense was that I found him attractive and acted on it. With his consent. When he withdrew it I stepped back. That is my crime.” 

“No… You just happen to represent something for him,” Dorian said. “As did I once. You need to understand that he doesn’t see it as you do, and neither will Hawke. There’s too much history and bad blood. Too much pain and blood shed all in the name of mages who stole him from himself. That’s not the sort of hurt one gets over or ever forgets, even as much as he might wish it otherwise. This isn’t about what you did or didn’t do, it’s about what others have done.” 

He held up his hand to stop Anders’ protest. “It isn’t fair. And it isn’t right. There is something to also be said about mages being held accountable for other mages’ evil, but this is the world we are trying to change, Anders. And this is what we’re working with. Don’t speak to Fenris or Hawke. Don’t bait them, don’t rise to their bait. Fenris wanted to hurt you and he will do what he can in order to bring that about, even if he doesn’t want to.”

“What strange world are we in when you are counseling someone else on how to dial it back?” Bull said in surprise before he flinched from the dirty look sent his way. “What? It’s true kadan!”

“You don’t ever seem to appreciate how hard it is to dial all of this,” Dorian gestured to himself, “back. But I can do it on occasion,” he sniffed. 

Anders looked away. “Fine. But if he attacks me again…” 

“If he does it when you have done nothing to bait him, then we’ll stop it,” Dorian promised. 

“So only when I deserve it?” Anders’ lips twitched in a wry smile. 

“You do have to admit you have warranted it on occasion.” 

“Well yes,” Anders drawled. “I’m not that unselfaware.” 

“Either way, we should figure out what we’re doing since they left, Zevran has something up his sleeve and we should let Madame Pavus know you are not dead.” Bull said tiredly.

“I gave a letter to Zevran to give to my mother,” Dorian said. “But we should go and see her first thing tomorrow.” 

“I don’t think she’ll be satisfied with just a letter, so seeing her is good.” Bull glanced at Sereda and the others. “Do you think it’s safe to go to the Keep?”

“No,” she said flatly. “But I’m going to anyway.” 

“Good, I need a bath and a hot meal.” Bull said with a glance to the other wardens tiredly. “Shall we go then?”

“Not until the morning,” Sereda reiterated. “Too many of us leaving this house at once will arouse suspicion.” 

Bull narrowed his eye at her. “So let me guess, you go first?”

“No. I’m going last to make sure there are no traces of us left here. “You and Dorian can leave in the morning at first light.” 

“Good, I’ve missed a real bed and those damned opulent tubs.” Bull replied.

Nate kept quiet as he helped Anders get cleaned up so he could set his nose.

**  
Dorian pulled the hood of his cloak further over his head. His mother had broken her ice queen persona to fling her arms around him and try to squeeze the life out of him when he had entered the villa, tears in her eyes. He and Bull hadn’t stayed long, just enough time to give a short explanation and to assure her that he was fine. She had threatened him with coming to the warden outpost in a few day’s time to get the whole story out of him before they had left. 

Bull and Dorian had taken a meandering route to the outpost, paranoia high. They had slipped in through the servant’s entrance and didn’t breathe easily until they were in the dining hall.

“Glad to be back, never thought I’d say that or be wearing these fucking colors. But we’re back.” Bull said as he tugged his cloak off.

“I’m going to have to talk with Nate about these… clothes. Especially if I’m going to be seen out and about in Minrathous,” Dorian grumbled. 

“I’d love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.” Bull laughed.

“So would I,” said Anders from behind them. “May I please be there for that?” 

“You really shouldn’t sneak up on people who might be jumpy from a lot of battle Senior-Warden.” Bull replied.

“But I so rarely get to sneak up on people,” Anders said with a grin. “It’s nice to be the one doing it for once.” 

“And I wouldn’t worry too much about your warden blues, Dorian. Nate insists on them when we go out representing them. When you’re on your own time, you can wear what you wish. Be glad Sereda isn’t your direct superior. She had us wearing the tabard all the time.”

“I’ll still be seen wearing them,” Dorian groused. 

Bull glared at Anders flippancy but didn’t give in to the urge to lay into the mage warden. “If you’re done with disregarding your own safety, I’ll be off for a bath.” 

“My own safety? I never regard it.”

“Yes you do,” Nate strode into the room. “You used to constantly remind me what a coward you were and how I needed to make sure I shot all the darkspawn before they could reach you.” 

“While I was casting spells!” Anders exclaimed. “In the Deep Roads. While we were being swarmed!” 

Nate flashed him a smile.

Bull bit back the snarl he wanted to let loose on them. He was tired, hungry and desperately wanted to spend time getting reacquainted with their bed; after a long bath. He wasn’t in the mood for anyone’s attempts at humor.

“Anders, go and check the archives,” Nate told him. When they had started the outpost, other warden strongholds had sent records, books, and scrolls about anything that had to do with the darkspawn and Tevinter. It wasn’t much, but it had been helpful to establish a much needed history for the area other than what the Chantry said.

Anders gave him a salute and slipped out of the room. 

“Anything you need from me, Warden-Commander?” Bull asked as he glanced towards the doorway and the baths longingly.

“A conversation between us, but that can wait until later. Both of you are dismissed.” 

“I thought we’d had that conversation in Weisshaupt.” Bull said with a glance to his lover.

“You might have had a conversation with Sereda, but not with me. We’ll have to set the chain of command and what will be expected of both of you here.” Nate sat down, setting his bow on the table. “But it can wait.” 

“As you wish...ser.” Bull said with a quirk of the lips before he saluted and headed for the baths, Dorian following.

“I’m never going to get used to having him do that,” Nate muttered to his bow.

**

Fenris and Invictus headed straight to their chambers for a quick wash, a change of clothes and a meeting with the Archon. Fenris had chosen something more formal than his lover but still armored enough for his satisfaction. “I’ll be glad when we get this farce over with.”

“We’re close,” Hawke told him, gently touching his cheek. “Be patient. Soon we’ll have what we want.” 

“Not soon enough. I just hope Zev can get the information we need before we have to show our hand.” Fenris kissed his lover’s palm gently before he smiled. “Once this is over, I’m going to nail you so hard you’ll sleep for a week.”

“Well then…” Invictus said archly. “We should hurry and bring this to a close.” 

**

Their meeting with the Archon had been short and to the point. Zevran had found them just before they were to enter the Archon’s private chambers, slipping a scroll in Fenris’ hand with a wicked smile. 

“It’s all here…” Zevran had whispered. “All the contacts, all the conspirators. The Archon was very naughty.” 

“Being complicit in selling slaves, maybe not, not in Tevinter,” Hawke had muttered. “Having those slaves be magisters and relatives of magisters, and selling them to the Qun? Well, even the staunchest Tevinter traditionalist couldn’t look past that. It doesn’t matter that he stopped after he became Archon.”

Fenris had drawn himself up, clutching at the scroll. “He will give us what we need.” 

**  
Dorian picked at his food as he sat across from Bull. They both had taken long baths and were finally clean and in their assigned chamber. Dorian frowned at the sparse furniture. None of these things were his. His home was towards the center of Minrathous, near the Black Spire and the Archon’s Seat. It was a home that generations of those born to House Pavus had occupied.

The food of Tevinter that Dorian had missed while in the Anderfels tasted like so much bland Ferelden fare. He set his fork down and pushed his plate away from him.

“What’s wrong, kadan?” Bull asked as he watched the way Dorian seemed to fold in on himself.

“This.” Dorian gestured to the room. “All of this. This isn’t my home. I’m in the city, but I’m not home. This is… This is all wrong, Bull. It was different in the Anderfels, remote. Now, though, now I can’t help but see just how drastically my circumstances have changed.”

“Very true, but it is what it is Dorian. Maybe once we settle things with that asshole, you can visit more often?” Bull asked quietly.

“Visit…” Dorian snorted inelegantly. “As if I am a stranger. I guess that’s what I am to be now. Maker… I didn’t think losing my status would affect me so much. During the Inquisition I was so angry at my father I welcomed it,but now…” 

“You miss it, I wish I could do more for you.” Bull offered his hand to his lover, a sad expression as he waited to see if Dorian took it.

Which Dorian did eagerly. “I love my country, Bull. I love the people for all their evil and their faults. I thought I could do some good here.” 

“You can, and I’ll be with you to help. Not in the way either of us wanted but we’ll do our part. Want to go to bed?” Bull offered with a leer.

“More than anything,” Dorian replied.

“Finally, something good since we got back here.” Bull said as he picked Dorian up with a grunt and surprise over the effort he had to put out. “Warden metabolism really did a number on you kadan.”

Dorian scowled. “Well now, that’s romantic.” He then pressed a kiss to Bull’s cheek to take the sting out of his words. 

“I’ll give you romantic, you fop. I’ll put a rose between my teeth before I make you scream.” Bull slapped his mage on the ass as they went back to their room.

**  
Zevran lunged for his daggers, slipping off the bed and landing in a roll on the floor to stand up again. He was never far without them, but when he was with Invictus and Fenris, he was safe so he hadn’t thought twice about putting them across the room with the rest of his clothing.

It had been a mistake. 

“Get away from him, Vic!” Zevran cried.

“What do you mean?” Invictus said before he felt his his head pulled back sharply by his other elven lover. 

“He going to kill us, damnit!” He watched in horror as Fenris leaned down and hissed in Invictus’ ear, snarling at him in Tevene.

“He’s not your master,” Zevran told him carefully. 

It had been a perfectly lovely evening as far as Zevran had been concerned. They had been celebrating their triumph over the Archon, months of planning finally coming to fruition. But something had snapped in Fenris, something dark and twisted. Zevran had been the one to see the shadow that had come over the other elf’s eyes right before Invictus was about to enter him, his lips at Fenris’ throat, muttering words of love against his skin. 

“You’re his willing whore...of course you’d say that so I’d let him go. You won’t fool me, Crow.” Fenris grinned as he bent Invictus further back until the mage had to arch far as he could to remain barely upright, his expression terrified.

“He’s right...you’re safe with us love, please, please don’t do this.” Vic begged.

“Go limp, Vic,” Zevran said sharply. 

Invictus complied, his gaze on Fenris, the terrible expression on his face would stay with him for a long, long time. He swallowed as he felt some hairs come loose as he hit the bed with a whimper.

With speed from a combination of natural ability and training since before he could remember, Zevran snatched one of his daggers off of the table behind him. With a flick of his wrist he sent it sailing towards Fenris.

Fenris dodged the first dagger that came at him but he wasn’t quick enough to evade the second one that went through his shoulder and nearly pinned him to the wall. “I’ll kill you for that.”

“Hopefully you will thank us, yes?” Zevran said with regret. “The sleeping poison coating the blade won’t do it, Vic.You need to put him to sleep with a spell!” 

Invictus nodded shakily and cast sleep on their lover, his approach cautious until he could be sure Fenris was actually out for the count. He helped Zev put him on his stomach so the Antivan elf could tie him down.

“I...I’ll get Anders, I can’t right now. He was going, something is so wrong with him.” Vic whispered before he stumbled backwards and realized how badly he was shaking.

Zevran crouched down next to Fenris and examined the dagger in his shoulder. “Go. I’ll watch over him.” 

“Will you be alright? He could probably phase out of those bindings if he wakes up soon.” Vic said as he pulled on his clothes as fast as he could.

“I’ll be fine.” Zevran glanced up. “Just hurry.” 

Vic hurried out to the Warden outpost and nearly ran into Bull and Dorian as they headed to the dining hall. “Thank Andraste I found both of you, where’s Anders?’

“In the library,” Dorian said. “What’s wrong?” He rose to his feet and hurried after Invictus.

“Explain...once I get him.” Vic huffed as he ran down the hall and skidded to a stop when he realized he didn’t actually know where the library was. “Where?”

“Those double doors, what the Void is going on?” Bull asked but was ignored when Invictus bolted away from them.

“Someone’s hurt,” Dorian said to Bull. “He would never willingly ask for Anders otherwise.” They followed after Invictus. 

Invictus slammed the door open and tripped as he saw Nate taking Anders hard and fast on the largest table in the middle of the library. “I...fuck...I’m sorry but it’s...important.” He wheezed before he covered his face and turned around to see the gobsmacked expression on Bull and Dorian’s faces. 

Dorian’s eyes widened before a lascivious grin spread across his lips. “Well now. The wardens just got more interesting for me.” 

Behind Vic, Nate began cursing, moving away to gather his clothes while Anders laughed in delight.

“Kadan....I think I’ve changed my mind about liking it here.” Bull said.

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have just barged in but...Fenris, he ...he went wild and was going to kill me and Zevran. We had to put him out, I don’t know what triggered it.” Vic turned around and looked to the floor. “I beg you to help me, please.”

Anders slipped his robes over his head and grabbed his staff with one hand, and his belt with pouches in the other. “Let’s go.” He had switched from the man who had seduced Nate into fucking him when he was supposed to be researching, to a healer in a blink.

Vic wiped at his eyes with a shaky hand and thanked Anders. “Dorian, you might want to come too...I don’t know if it has to do with his markings.” 

Bull gave Invictus a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. “He’ll be ok.”

“Explain on the way,” Anders told them. He turned his head and glanced over Invictus’ shoulder. “And now you owe me for an evening of fun you interrupted.” 

“He...he just flipped. Attacked Zev, me...it was like something clicked in his head, then he changed into someone else. I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do.” Vic said shakily.

“We’ll help him,” Nate vowed, the five men walking out into the night.

**  
Anders crouched down next to Fenris, Dorian on the other side. 

“It was smart to leave the dagger in until we came,” Anders told Zevran. 

“This is not the first time I have sunk one of my daggers into someone, no? If I took it out he would have started bleeding freely.”

Dorian curled his fingers around the hilt, and he and Anders both nodded. Without speaking, Dorian yanked the dagger free and Anders slapped his palm over the wound. Blood welled up between his fingers and magic began to thicken in the air. 

Fenris’ eyes snapped open but he didn't look to see what had caused him pain, he blinked a few times then glanced around. “What...happened?” he asked dully.

“Seems someone has been keeping secrets,” Anders said lightly. 

“He might not know what’s happened to him,” Dorian countered. “Just relax, Fenris. We’re here to help you.” 

“I don’t remember the last couple of hours, I’m not keeping secrets.” Fenris said as he stared straight again and refused to look at any of them. 

“Uh, huh…” Anders finished sealing the wound and sat back on his heels. “Have you had these experiences before? Have you ever lost track of time? Been told you’re acting strangely… Irrationally?” He had to admit, even if it was to himself, that to know there might be another reason for Fenris’ behavior towards him was a relief. 

“What are you thinking?” Dorian asked.

“Depends on his answer,” Anders replied. 

Fenris swallowed as he considered the question, and he did glance at Invictus guiltily before he answered. “I’ve always been quick to anger, but this is the first time that they have seen me ...lose myself like they say I did. I have had episodes of lost time, but not mentioned it. My memory has...I have had difficulties of late. I didn’t know why, nor did I really examine why it had happened. I did not think it important enough to mention.” he closed his eyes as he felt tears of shame prick the back of his eyes.

“You didn’t think it was important?” Vic said in a low voice. Zevran’s arm around his waist held him in place.

“He is a stubborn man, you both are. Shouting now will not change things and shaming him in front of the others will not make this easier. Come and sit with me while they work.” Zevran whispered in his ear.

Vic pulled away from his other lover, curled up in a chair and began to cry quietly.

“Lyrium poisoning,” Anders intoned. “You see older templars in the Circles with these symptoms. It’s why those bastards are some of the cruelest in the…” He cut himself off and cleared his throat. “But that is neither here nor there. The longer this has gone on, the harder it will be to treat.” 

“If it can be treated at all,” Dorian said. “Once the poison has seeped into the mind this badly…” 

“How long do I have left then?” Fenris asked quietly, his gaze flicked between the two mages.

“Templars consume a certain amount of lyrium every day around the same time.” Anders helped Fenris to his feet, cutting his bonds free. “It’s a small amount at first, but as time goes on, they will need more and more. This is spread out over decades.

“And mages,” Dorian added, “it can be nasty if too much is used, but lyrium is part of the Fade and we as mages are connected to the Fade by nature. It revitalizes us and poisons others. A bit here and there when we need it.”

“You have lyrium in your skin. It’s not a small amount every day. It’s not a boost every so often when you need it for magic. It’s in you constantly, seeping into your system, leaching deeper when you use your markings.” Anders shook his head. “The question has always been, ‘Why hasn’t it killed you or driven you insane sooner?’ Dark magic was used to do this to you, Fenris. We can’t know how long you have.Years or months. Maybe even days or hours.” 

“We will help you,” Dorian promised.

Fenris sat down again, his gaze on the floor. “I don’t deserve your help. I’ll just have to make the most of what time I’ve got left.” he blinked when he realized that the tears he’d kept in had started and he couldn’t stop them.

“I need...I need air, excuse me.” Vic bolted to the garden in the back of their villa and sunk to the ground, hands over his face and shuddering at the thought of losing Fenris sooner than he was ready for. 

“If you want to hurt your lovers by refusing our help, then it’s none of my business,” Anders said idly. “But if you want our help, then you need to stop this and be proactive. Keeping this to yourself has helped no one, least of all you and them.” 

“Don’t...this is bad enough without you lecturing me.” Fenris said dully as he wiped at his face. He glanced up to see Zevran had taken Vic’s place across from him. 

“If you will speak with me, Zevran, I would confess all I have withheld from you and Invictus.” he said before he turned to Dorian. 

“Tomorrow, may I come see you?” Fenris asked the Tevinter warden.

“Timeline,” Anders insisted. “I need a time line. How long has this been happening, how frequently, when it happen, is it before or after using your powers? I need all of these questions answered. Talk to him, but bring me these answers so I can help you.” He touched Fenris’ shoulder. “I won’t let you die or go mad.” 

“Very well...you will have your answers, healer, but take your hand off me. I don’t want anyone touching me for now.” Fenris said as he stared at Zevran, worried since the elf had not answered.

Anders yanked his hand away and Zevran’s lips pressed into a thin line. 

“I do not like secrets that I do not know about, yes?” he finally said. 

Fenris nodded, his expression tense as he hoped the wardens would leave, but realized it was not to be. His disgrace was to be witnessed by both Anders and Dorian. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think---” was all he got out before he was cut off.

“No, you did not think.” Zevran drew in a sharp breath to calm himself. 

Fenris dropped his head and tried to calm himself before he went on. “No, I didn’t. Forgive me, carissimi” 

“We’ll… We’ll give you two some time alone,” Anders said awkwardly. He pulled on Dorian and Nate’s arms, nodding at Bull to follow them. “Let’s go and make sure Hawke is all right.” 

Fenris waited until the wardens had left before he looked up. “I’m scared.”

“We are so close,” Zevran whispered. “We will help you, yes? We will help you and our plans can move on.” 

**  
They found Hawke in the garden, crouched on the ground among the flowers. Dorian went to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. “Invictus?” 

“Yeah?” Vic said as he kept pulling at the few weeds around him instead of looking up to the other mage.

“We’re going to help him,” Anders promised. “Dorian and me.” 

“I’ll contact Sirad if you wish me to,” Dorian added. 

“What can he do?” Vic said as he rose and brushed dirt off his robes. “My lover is going to go mad, or die before he should. Do what you will, if you think it will help.” 

“Oh, now you’re giving up too?” Anders snorted. “What is with the two of you?”

“He’s not thinking clearly,” Nate muttered. “It happens when you find out something shocking.” 

“Your bedside manner needs work, ser.” Bull uttered. He tilted Vic’s chin up and stared at him.

“How fucked in the head are you right now?” he asked.

“No words really, I don’t know if I’ll be alright.” Vic replied as he dropped his gaze.

“Come on, Anders.” Nate pulled his lover away to stand on the other side of the garden, whispering furiously in his ear.

“He kept this from me...he’s fucking dying, Bull.” Vic said hoarsely. 

“Fenris is stubborn and proud. He’s learned his lesson I believe.” Bull said “Come on let’s get back in there and talk.”

Dorian had slipped over to Nate and Anders and lightly touched the other mages arm. “Come. The library at the Pavus villa has some extensive research into lyrium. You and I can do nothing more here until Fenris and Hawke have calmed themselves enough to tell us what we need to know.” 

“That’s best, get Bull and we’ll get back to the warden villa. I think they all need time to be alone and talk.” Nate said.

Anders opened his mouth but snapped it shut again, shaking his head. 

**

Dorian and Anders stared at the mound of books and scrolls that had been sent over to the warden villa from the Pavus estate. They overtook several tables in the library, with some stacked on the floor. 

“This will take us months to get through,” Anders moaned. 

“Not entirely. I can tell you right now that some of these won’t have what we need. We’ll just start with the writings that I’m not familiar with first.” Dorian bent down and moved some of the books off a few chairs.

“I’ll have some food sent for you both, Bull if you don’t mind we can have our talk now.” Nate said as he waved the kossith warden over.

“Sure, seems like they will be at this for a while.”


	12. Chapter 12

Fenris sat on the edge of their bed, head down and hands clenched together as he tried to face his lovers. He finally looked up when he heard the clink of glassware, the slosh of something poured and the quiet thanks Vic had given.

“Invictus? Can ...we speak now or are you still angry with me?” he asked quietly.

“I think I will be angry for some time,” Hawke replied. He took a deep drink and went to refill the glass. “I forgive you, but I… Dammit, Fenris.” 

“I don’t expect forgiveness from you, either of you.” Fenris looked between them and then back at the floor. “I will not fight either of you in regard to what the wardens can do for me, if anything.”

“You should have told us when it first started to happen, no?” Zevran growled. He so rarely displayed anger, the difference in him was startling. “All of our plans could be finished because of this. Do you not think they would send an army to stop you if this came to light? Everything undone!” 

“I...I…” Fenris stammered but fell silent when he saw the expression on Zevran’s face. 

“You will take whatever treatment the wardens suggest. You will not fucking argue with Anders or Dorian. I don’t care what they say, do or how either of them baits you on accident or on purpose. You will not fight us, and if I have to hog tie you myself and drag you through the streets to their villa, I will do it. Do you understand me, Fenris?” Invictus said without raising his voice or showing the least bit of anger.

“You wish our anger to end and for forgiveness? Then do not keep secrets from us and do not fight us on helping you, yes?” Zevran crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t expect forgiveness Zevran, if you can stop being angry I will consider it a small thing. I won’t fight, I swear it to you. I’ll even apologize and beg their help. I don’t want this, I’m scared, and I’m sorry. Anything you say, I will do.” Fenris said before he dropped his gaze to the floor again.

Zevran crouched down in front of Fenris and gathered his hands in his own. “Look at me.” 

He reluctantly looked into Zevran’s eyes, then tried to look away because of his shame. 

“Look at him, it’s too late to avoid the truth.” Vic said

Zevran waited until green eyes lifted before he spoke again. “I love you both, yes? Do not fall into this despair, not yet. The three of us have seen and done things beyond belief, so have these wardens. If there is a way to help you, we will find it. We can still have our happy ending.” 

“I’m scared I’m going to hurt you or Vic. Or die, or lose myself again thanks to this poison in my skin. Please…” Fenris rasped.

“I know,” Zevran whispered. “We both know. But you won’t hurt us, and we will find a way.” He said it with such conviction, it was hard to tell if he believed his own words or not. 

“We’ve gone too far to let you sink into this pit again. However you lie to us, keep us in the dark about something that affects us all, you will pay for it.” Vic said with a dark glare at his warrior.

Zevran squeezed Fenris’ hands in his own. “Are you hearing us?” He said it gently, and without rebuke. 

“Yes...I am. I’m so sorry, please don’t let me die alone.” Fenris looked down finally as he let them see him break.

“You’re not going to die,” Zevran swore. 

“You can’t promise that Zev. This has been in me for so long, I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner. Just, don’t let me hurt either of you. Kill me if I ever get like I was earlier, swear it.” Fenris asked as he dropped Zevran’s hands and scooted back from his lover. 

“Don’t ask that of us, either.” Vic said as he rose to leave. “I’ve got something to do, I’ll be back for dinner.”

Zevran waited until the door closed behind Invictus. “I will do it, yes? Do not ask him to, though. Do not put that on him. But it will not come to that.” 

“It might, neither of you know what they will tell me. I won’t have your deaths on my head, or if I am suffering I would hope you would see fit to end it. It doesn’t matter, not until they tell me what they have found.” Fenris made himself get up and curled into a chair in front of the fire. “I ...I don’t know what to do while we wait.” 

“Tell me what you need?” Zevran asked. 

“I don’t know. I want to be left alone to think but that’s probably a bad idea. I want to get drunk and cry but I don’t trust myself right now.” Fenris said as he stared at the embers before him.

“Then we shall drink only a little, and I will remain silent. You will not be alone then, yes?” 

“I should not have any drink, I am morose enough as it is. Just… knowing you are in the room is enough right now.” Fenris curled further into the chair and gazed at the dying embers.

“I need the drink.” Zevran climbed to his feet and poured himself some of the fine brandy that Fenris kept for the former Crow. He took a seat in one of the chairs by the fire and sipped at it silently, his brow furrowed in thought. 

The Tevinter elf kept his thoughts to himself as he considered all possibilities that could come of his situation. He glanced at Zevran then back to the fire before he spoke. “If...if it comes to it, take care of him.”

“I swear it.” Zevran raised his glass. “I’ll do it in blood if you wish.”

“Your word has always been your bond. I don’t think he could do it, even if I begged.” Fenris said as he watched Zevran for a long time and finally went over to him. “Touch me, just...I need to know you don’t hate me.”

Zevran carefully set his empty glass down and rose gracefully to his feet. “I live to serve,” he answered with a wicked smile. 

**  
Hawke paced as he waited for Anders to see him. He hadn’t expected the other man to even agree to another impromptu talk. Both he and Fenris had been terrible to him, before and after the incident. He finally settled in front of a bookcase to peruse the titles until he was seen.

The door to the study opened behind him and then clicked shut again. “Ancient Tevene is such a pain to read sometimes,” Anders said a bit too brightly. “I’m thinking of having Dorian make translations of some of these.” 

“I’m sure he’d enjoy it.” Vic said as he turned to face the other mage. “Thank you for seeing me, especially since I’d already interrupted your day earlier.”

Anders actually laughed. A sudden bark of startled amusement. “Poor Nate. I have ammunition to tease him for years for that.” 

Invictus didn’t smile or grin at the other man’s laughter. “I’ve come to beg your help and your pardon. I love Fenris more than anything. I will do whatever it takes to gain your help for him. If that means we both apologize, or I get on my knees and beg, it’s yours. I don’t care what you ask in order to clear the air between us, it’s yours if you will help him.” Invictus stood straight and kept his gaze on the blond mage before him.

“I’m not him,” Anders said flatly, his smile slipping away. 

“I don’t understand, you’re not who?” Vic replied.

“The other me. The one who most of you remember in some fashion. I’m not him. I didn’t blow up the Chantry. I didn’t make a deal with a spirit and let it inhabit me. I didn’t slowly become more and more insane as that thing took me over. I did none of those things. I’m tired of being punished for what he did. I am not him.”

Anders walked slowly towards Invictus. “I put up with a lot in the Circle. It’s colored everything in my life. My freedom means everything to me. Being treated like a human being and not being vilified for something I may or may not do gets my back up. You need to know this about me because if it wasn’t for Nate I would have told all of you to go to the Void a long time ago. From the first moment your brother the templar hit me, from the first time all of you looked on me with suspicion, I have been labeled and branded as someone who you seem to think is okay to treat this way.”

Anders’ hands clenched into fists. “No one treats me like that anymore. Not since Sereda saved me from being hanged by the templars. Fenris has his past that has defined how he acts when treated a certain way, I have mine. 

“I also am a healer, and I don’t run from my responsibilities anymore. I’ll help you, Hawke. I’ll help him. But you won’t owe me anything for it.” 

Invictus was stunned by the other mage’s words. He hadn’t thought of the other Anders in a long time. This one, the one that had stayed a warden was who he knew. “I...I wasn’t even thinking about _him_. I came to you for help, not to get a lecture on …” he fell silent before he said something he’d regret and lose Anders help. 

“That,” Anders pointed at Invictus. “That right there is what I’m talking about. You can’t even speak to me without having a biting word. The only thing that’s holding you back now is Fenris and thinking I’m vindictive enough to let a man die or go insane for my own petty revenge. Maker… What did that other me do to you to make you think I’d do something like that?” 

Vic counted to five in his head before he spoke slowly and clearly so he’d be understood. “I curbed my tongue so I wouldn’t lash out at you. I know you’re not him, I wouldn’t have encouraged Fenris to go with you back in Weisshaupt if I still thought you were like him. I came here to beg for my lovers life, to apologize for the wrong I had done you while there. You think we all see you as that other you? I don’t, Fenris doesn’t...Carver doesn’t even remember any more. He thinks what we’re living now is how it always was.”

Invictus paced in a circle as he tried to find his words. “I don’t hate you. I dislike you for the distress you caused Fenris. I can’t speak for him, but he’s willing to do anything you say to be healed. I’m willing to do what you ask, but if I thought you were at all like that other Anders I knew? I wouldn’t be here.”

“And I told you that I would do it and you didn’t owe me anything.” Anders shook his head. “I didn’t cause his distress, but since you feel like I did something, why don’t we have it out?”

Anders raised an eyebrow. “What did I do to him?” 

“You triggered very bad things from his past. He was a slave in the Imperium and a mage telling him that he wanted to fuck him? Hurt him a lot. The continued verbal jabs, the lack of letting it go pushed it further. You….” Vic winced as he thought of how furious his lover would be but he figured in for a copper, in for a crown. “You cut him deep, emotionally. He...he cried over the idea that anyone would think such things of him. He’d thought you were settled when he left the room, but the arguments and the accusations got to him. He’s ...not as strong as some would believe.”

Anders was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. “Do you know how many people I knew in the Circle who had been abused by those in power? I was one of the lucky few that wasn’t. People deal with that sort of abuse in many ways. I asked Fenris a question, and when he didn’t react well and asked to leave, I let him go with no questions asked. He had given me consent, then he withdrew it. I know as much as the next person how important that is for a man like him. 

“Afterwards… Afterwards I was accosted by your brother who decided to take it upon himself to accuse me of all sorts of things. You added to that. All of you felt as if I had deserved some sort of punishment at the time, but for what? So you’ll forgive me if I was wrong when I accused him of lying, but I had done nothing wrong at the time, and didn’t know why the fuck any of you were treating me the way you did. I didn’t hurt him on purpose. I never forced anything from him. I was told I was supposed to have known better, but I’m asking, how was I supposed to? Everyone is different, and until you ask or the person tells you, you can’t know what will bring back a memory of trauma. I asked and got my answer, end of story.” 

He shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robes. “I overreacted after your brother attacked me. I freely admit I goaded him. But while I’m supposed to remember what Fenris went through, none of you seem to care what I went through. A templar striking me.... I don’t allow anyone, least of all a damned templar to touch me like that. I wanted to kill him. You have no idea how close I came to it that day.” 

“You’re right, I don’t know. I’ve been extremely lucky.” Vic conceded. “Do you need to hear this from Fenris? As it is, he might kill me for telling you of how bad it got.”

“No. I don’t want an apology from either of you unless it is well meant. One that comes from a place of desperation because you think I can help him isn’t…” Anders shook his head. “Just… I run my mouth. I have always ran my mouth. I’ve gotten better over the years, tried to temper my words before they leave my lips, but when I feel cornered, it just… happens. Every damned time. You have no idea the trouble I got into in the Circle for that. I don’t know how Nate puts up with me.” The last was said in all seriousness and a tinge of anxiety. 

“I told you I’d help him, and I will. Fenris… Let’s see if I can even heal him first. I’m sorry. For everything. I should have at least approached you first and asked about him a bit in case he had a bad reaction. I knew better, but I waited until we were in the middle of things and handled it poorly. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m a bit of an idiot.” 

Anders took a deep breath. “And as long as I’m being honest, I also have a habit of seducing people whenever I feel hemmed in. Being in the Anderfels, feeling just… too much for Nate… I act out in one of the few ways I know how--by running my mouth and sleeping around. Nate is ever patient with me… but that doesn’t make it right or fair for him to deal with the mess I have left behind.” 

“My apology could have been better. I will try to give you an honest one, someday. I’m just terrified of losing him to this.” Vic admitted. “I have not been my best, and that is no excuse. I appreciate you and Dorian helping us when you had no reason to do so.” 

“I have every reason,” Anders said with his first real smile since they had begun their talk. “I may be shit with relationships, with friends, with most things, but I know how to conjure a mean lightning bolt and how to heal. Dorian is an incredibly talented mage, even if he was trained in Tevinter.” Anders said it as if there was something wrong with the Tevinter Circle’s methods. “You as well. You weren’t trained anywhere, really. Just what your father could teach you, I was given to understand. Dorian said he had taken you on as an apprentice, but the way you cast spells, un restricted with Circle tradition is glorious. Between the three of us, there is little in magic we don’t know.” 

“I just hope we can help him.” Vic swiped at his face before Anders could see how the stress of the last day had taken on him. “When do you need Fenris here?”

“Give us a few days. Dorian and I are sending missives to a few people that have experience with lyrium.” Anders chewed on his lip. “Speaking of, we will need your brother as well.” 

“He’s a warden now, I’m sure he will do as commanded by Warden-Commander Howe.” Vic glanced at the door before he finished his thought. “Send a note to the villa and we will come to you. Or if you decide it would be better to work at our place, let me know.” 

“One of the people that I have written to should be here within a few days if it has reached him. He will need a place to stay. Staying inconspicuous will be important for him. Can I count on you for that?” 

“Yes, of course.” Vic answered.

Anders held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Warden Anders. I have a bad tendency to say stupid shit and make very badly timed jokes when I get nervous. Begin again?”

“I’m Magister Hawke, hothead and former Champion of Kirkwall.” Vic replied as he took Anders hand.

Anders grinned and his mouth opened to say something, but he snapped it closed and shook his head. “Not a good time to flirt,” he said more to himself. He laughed nervously. “Maker, I need help.” 

“Let us know when our guest should arrive and I’ll be sure a room is ready. Anything I should know about them?” Vic evaded the flirting remark and focused on his goal.

“Pray to whatever god you believe in that Sereda doesn’t kill me for this,” Anders answered.

**

Fenris had carried on with his duties so no one outside of their household would know something was wrong. He’d returned from another meeting about how things would change once they’d played their final hand to the Senate. He entered to find Hawke, Zevran, Anders and Dorian at the dining room table. “Evening..”

“Evening!” Anders said. “I hope you had a wonderful day.” 

Dorian turned his head and frowned at Anders. “What is wrong with--” 

“Having everyone being happy and not at all angry at each other is important, don’t you think?” Anders pushed on. 

Now it was Zevran’s turn to look at him with suspicion. “We have gathered here because you asked us to, yes?”

“What is going on ? I really do not like returning home to a bunch of people at the table and acting suspiciously.” Fenris said as he looked at all of them curiously.

“Where is Howe?” Zevran suddenly asked. 

“So, someone showed up after all of you fine people left Weisshaupt,” Anders began, his voice still too bright. “He might be able to help us, and was a bit miffed, like Nate and I were, that everyone had already gone back to Minrathous. I knew what inn he was staying at on the border so I decided to send him a little note asking for some help and told him how to get into the city unseen.” 

Anders began to tap his fingers nervously on the table. “Nate knows him so when I told him he was coming, Nate went to go and fetch him from the Crow safehouse.” 

Zevran slowly rose to his feet. “Who?” he asked darkly. 

“Yes, who is it that could be making Zevran react like that?” Fenris asked.

Now it was Anders’ turn to rise to his feet. “You knew he was there? In Weisshaupt?” 

“Of course I did. I am Zevran, yes? I know most of his movements. I keep track of such things.” Zevran jabbed a finger into Anders’ chest. “Are you prepared for what will happen?” 

“I was thinking of hiding behind everyone,” Anders said honestly. 

Boot steps sounded down the hall and every eye went to the door. It creaked open and Nate walked in with a cloaked and hooded figure. 

“We weren’t followed,” Nate said when Anders opened his mouth to ask. 

Fenris turned and nodded his head in deference to the tall reddish-blond haired man that pulled his hood down. “Your majesty, you honor us with your presence.”

Dorian swallowed and got to his feet, giving the King of Ferelden a deep bow. 

Alistair laughed. “No need for that. I’m not actually even supposed to be in the country. I’m no king here.” 

“Oh?” Zevran asked. He sighed and sat down. “We could use the help, yes? But your presence here…” 

“I take it, that people will not be pleased by your presence?” Vic asked

“Sereda,” Alistair, Zevran, and Anders said at once, accompanied by a nod of Nate’s head.

“Oh...oh shit.” Fenris said as he put the pieces together.

“Our young king wasn’t very kind to her when he left to take the throne that she helped put him on, no?” Zevran said darkly. 

“He can help Fenris,” Anders said. 

“Does she even know I’m here?” Alistair asked. 

“No,” Anders and Zevran said.

“How can he help me and how bad will it be if she finds out she’s here?” Fenris asked as he glanced around the room.

“I think it will be bad, very bad. I’m going to see about dinner if you all want to find somewhere to sit.” Vic said as he fled to the kitchen.

Alistair took off his cloak and set his pack down on the floor. He had a sword strapped to his waist and a shield on his back with no coat of arms on it. “I can help with some missing knowledge. I’ve been working with Commander Cullen on lyrium and the effects on the templars, especially the older ones. With my connections and status, the Chantry has been forced to allow me and my mages access to information on what they know. Former templars like Cullen shouldn’t have to suffer for doing their duty.” 

Anders snorted.

“And the older ones shouldn’t have to worry about going mad in their later years barely cared for by the same Chantry who made them that way.” Alistair glanced down at his hands. “If it wasn’t for the Grey Wardens, I could be any one of them.” 

“What does that have to do with my...situation?” Fenris asked as he poured himself a drink and sat at his usual spot, hopeful the others would do the same.

“You are suffering from lyrium poisoning. Other than Cullen, I know a lot about that very subject.” 

“Neither of you have it burned into your skin.” Fenris started then cut himself off. “Apologies, I am not ungrateful, just...concerned. Please make yourselves at home and I will see what’s keeping Invictus. “

“No apologies needed,” Alistair told him. He had seen how the anger could come and go with those who had become addicted to lyrium. At the amounts in Fenris’ body, the king more than understood not to take offense.

The warrior headed off to find his wayward lover and escape the tension in the room. He came in to find Vic had gotten into his favorite wine. “Thanks for leaving me alone in there. I don’t know what the problem is.”

Invictus groaned. “More drama. And now we’re also secretly hosting the King of Ferelden in Minrathous. Next time Anders asks me for a favor, remind me of this night.” 

“As you wish Vic.” Fenris took the wine from his lover, finished it off and motioned for them to leave. “Come on, we should get back to our guests.”

“Maker, the last time I met the king it was in Kirkwall before everything went to the Void,”Invictus muttered. He followed Fenris out. 

“Well he’s in our territory now, so how bad could it be?” Fenris asked right before he came in and wished he’d never said that. Everyone had found seats but the tension was so thick he felt it in the air. “We weren’t gone that long.”

“Long enough,” Anders squeaked from his chair. 

Sereda had arrived, later than the others as Anders had asked, only to find her ex-lover chatting amiably with one of her wardens. 

She shot Anders a dark look. “We’ll have words later,” she warned him. 

“First-Warden, welcome. I’ll have another place set for dinner.” Fenris said with a glare at the others. 

Invictus glanced behind him but there was no help to be had from his lover. Instead he tried to sound cheerful as he could before the assembled group.

“You never answered my question, your highness,” Sereda said slowly. “How did you come to be here? You’re a very long way from Denerim.” 

Alistair tried to give her a disarming smile. “I heard you might need some help. I went to Weisshaupt first, but you had already left.”

“Help?” Sereda repeated. “You thought I needed help? Why would you ever think I would need help from you?” 

“First-Warden if you are going to have a fight, take it outside my house. We’ve had quite enough arguing around here if you don’t mind.” Vic cautioned her.

“Your house love?” Fenris murmured as he slipped next to Vic.

“Fine,” she snapped. She slipped out of her chair and stormed out of the room towards the back of the house and the gardens. 

Alistair watched her go, resignation written on his face. “Time to have it out, eh?” 

“Long past time, no?” Zevran said. He looked a bit too pleased with Alistair’s discomfort.

“Hopefully you’ll be done by the time dinner is served.” Fenris said with a long look at Zevran. “Zev, come help me upstairs please?”

Alistair left to go in search of Sereda, and the moment he was out of the room, Dorian turned to Zevran. “Please,” he all but begged. “Tell me what that fine looking piece of royalty did to make her so angry.” 

Zevran grinned and got to his feet. “Oh, so sorry. Fenris wishes to speak with me.” 

“Wait!” Dorian called. 

“You can get your gossip later, Warden Pavus.” Fenris grinned as he tugged Zev away with him.

“It’s none of our business,” Carver grumbled as Dorian groaned at being thwarted. 

“Don’t lie, Warden Hawke,” Dorian prodded. “You want to know as badly as I do.” 

“No, he doesn’t. Carver has the same lack of interest in gossip that I do. It’s how you can tell we’re related. Come and have a drink while we wait on the screaming to begin.” Vic said as he headed for the sideboard.

They didn’t have to wait long. Although they couldn’t make out the details, they could hear Sereda and Alistair shouting at each other from the garden.

“I just hope there’s no bloodshed. We’re not in Ferelden, so if she shanks him no one may care. Especially if no one knows he’s run off to Tevinter.” Vic said as he sipped his ale.

“Better him than me,” Anders said.

“We need him,” Nate sighed. “And she won’t kill him. Although I wouldn’t blame her if she did.” 

“You know!” Dorian all but crowed. “You know why she’s so angry with him.” 

“Oh someone fucking tell him before he explodes.” Bull said.

Nate sighed. “Sereda helped Alistair gain the courage to go after the throne. He was even angry with her for some time for pushing him to take his birthright, but he did it in the end, even standing up for himself enough to avoid a marriage he didn’t want in order to seal his claim.”

Nate drummed his finger on the table. “He then told her that he could not marry her because she wasn't human. It didn’t matter that she had once been a princess. It didn’t matter if she was the Hero of Ferelden. 

“The way she told it to me, he didn’t realize how hurtful his words had been. He was ready to stay without a wife in order to continue being with her. But Sereda is.. She’s very proud of who she is. She would have been relegated to a royal mistress, and she could not bear that.” 

Carver scowled. “Bastard.” 

“He is that,” Nate said. “Which made his claim shaky as it was. Neither of them were right or wrong. He didn’t fight for them, but she also knew how the nobles of Ferelden are, at least the human ones.” 

“Doesn’t make it right,” Carver growled. 

“Now I wish I didn’t know,” Dorian muttered. “I was expecting some embarrassing sex tidbit.” 

“That would be less scandalous probably. I hope she leaves something to send back to Ferelden.” Bull said as he winced at the noise from the garden. 

“I hope that wasn’t the palm I had imported from Antiva, that thing was expensive.” Vic flinched at more shouting that floated back to them.

“Is anyone else concerned that she might kill the Ferelden king?” Nate sighed.

“She won’t kill him.” Anders waved away Nate’s concerns. “Now the Grey Wardens who kept this from her…” 

“Not wardens,” Carver said. “Just one warden--you.” 

“Can she not kill Anders until we’re done healing Fenris?” Vic asked half-jokingly.

“No guarantees, she’s a ball of rage right now and if she can’t smoke Alistair, then she might take him out.” Bull added.

Anders groaned and laid his head down on the table.

“You brought this one on your own head, blondie.” Bull teased. 

“Oh this will be good, now if Morrigan was here too it would be amazing.” Hawke said gleefully.

“No!” Anders wailed, his voice muffled. 

Silence fell from the garden and they heard several doors slam from inside the house. Sereda appeared in the doorway, her gaze zeroing in on Anders. “Warden Anders!” she barked. “Come with me, now!” 

Anders let out a pathetic whimper and got hesitantly to his feet. 

Fenris and Zevran came down just in time to hear Anders be summoned. “Oh shit….he’s in so much trouble.” Fenris whispered. 

“Better him than me, yes?” Zevran whispered back. 

They watched Anders follow after her as if he was a man condemned. 

“Better him than any of us.” Fenris agreed before he joined them. “What’s the damage?” he asked Vic.

“I haven’t looked yet, I’m almost afraid to.” answered the brunet mage.

“I’m in one piece, no wounds, thanks for asking everyone.” Alistair griped.

He sat down and poured himself a generous glass of wine, drinking half of it in one swallow. “So! Fenris… Lyrium…” 

“Yes, the lyrium...what is it you all have come up with?” Fenris asked solemnly

“Why not just take it out of you?” Alistair asked. “Why bother with trying spells or formulas when the real problem is you having lyrium in your skin. We get it out.” He drained the rest of the glass.

“Don’t you think I would have tried that if it were so simple? There are spells that probably bind this to me, and...I tried once, just a small piece and I nearly bled to death from it. Then again when I was beaten for nearly ruining his investment.” Fenris’ hand went to that spot on his arm automatically without him realizing it.

“Wouldn’t that kill him? I mean the process to put the lyrium in nearly did him in after all” Vic looked guiltily at his lover then back to the Ferelden king. “We’ve studied the notes taken during the process, and didn’t see a way but if you lot can do it without...I mean I’d rather not have him die.” 

“Nor am I willing to run to my death, not yet. But if the notes can be of use and will help you come up with a way to remove the lyrium then I will accept the ...reversal of what was done to me.” Fenris said quietly

“Anders and Sirad,” Dorian said suddenly. “They are two of the finest healers I know.”

“And your bleeding might have had less to do with spells and more to do with the nature of lyrium,” Alistair told him. “It gets into your nervous system, effects how you heal, your muscles, everything. Is there evidence there is a spell in place that would have caused the bleeding?” 

“I figured the bleeding was from slicing my arm open.” Fenris replied as he waved off Vic’s attempt to comfort him. “When Anders is released from his dressing down, we can speak of it more. Or perhaps after dinner, I have a feeling it will put me off of food once we discuss this whole affair.”

Alistair poured another glass of wine. “Food in our belly would make it easier.” 

“Very well, if you all will have a seat, I’ll be sure that a place is set for her and we can eat like ...civilized people are supposed to, I guess.” Vic said wearily.

Bull ushered Dorian to a seat before he took one next to his mage. “This is going to be so bad, kadan.”

Dorian glanced around the table and all the grim faces. “You’re right.” 

“Yes it is, but it can’t be helped now can it?” Fenris said as Vic slid in next to him with a groan. 

“Why did we agree to this love?” he whispered in the warriors ear.

Soon Sereda and a subdued Anders came back into the room. Anders took his seat quietly, unable to meet the eyes of the others. 

“Anders is not to make a single joke for a month,” Sereda said lightly. “It’s to remind him that he shouldn't keep information to himself like a king coming to visit me.” 

“Build his pyre now, since that will kill him sure as a blade in his ribs.” Bull said.

Fenris said nothing since he was too busy trying to keep his laughter in. 

Anders pressed his lips together tightly, and it was obvious to all that he was struggling with something. 

“Have something to say?” Carver asked wickedly. 

Anders shook his head vigorously.

“Oh I’m sure your Senior-Warden is just bursting with a witty rejoinder Carver.” Fenris said.

Bull glanced at Dorian and merely smiled instead of joining in the teasing. 

“And I am to assume this is my punishment too,” Nate sighed. 

“Assume if you want,” Sereda told him. “You didn’t tell me about him either. Now you have to put up with Anders like this for a month.” 

“Lovely,” Nate said dryly. 

“There is some justice in the world then.” Fenris snickered.

“You’re evil when you want to be, love.” Vic said 

Anders gave Vic a pointed look, silently trying to remind him of their conversation a few days beforehand in the vain hope it would give him some leniency. 

Vic smiled and nodded at the other mage. “I’m sure he’ll live and make up for the month in duplicate once he’s free to crack a joke again.”

Anders groaned.

To bring the meeting back to the matter at hand, Dorian filled Anders and Sereda on what they had planned, or at least, what they hoped was the best solution for Fenris. Anders’ eyebrows rose as Dorian spoke, glancing over at Fenris. 

“This will be painful,” he warned the elf. “Not just the healing process, there are ways to mitigate the pain, but you’re going to be going through lyrium withdrawal.”

“What does that mean for me? How long will I be...incapacitated?” Fenris asked them as he tried not to think back to when he was first branded. 

“It took Cullen months to get it out of his system, and even then the cravings lasted with him for some time,” Dorian answered. “But he also had the ritual of taking the lyrium, the preparation and then the injesting. You don’t have that, so it’s hard to say how long this will take.” 

“Alright...I guess I should tell the Archon about this so he knows he’ll be without me for a while.” Fenris replied quietly.

“I wouldn’t tell him anything other than you need to be absent for a short time, yes?” Zevran said firmly. “He might see this as a sign of weakness on your part if he knows the details.” 

“He knows I’m not weak.” Fenris snarled.

“Love, no one thinks you are weak. Zev is just looking out for you.” Vic cautioned.

“We are in a precarious position,” Zevran reminded Fenris. “Please do not forget this.” 

“Believe me, I’ve not forgotten.” Fenris said tightly. 

Vic shook his head at his lover and went for his wine instead of pushing for an argument.

“I’ll go spar with you some if you want to work out something after dinner,” Bull offered.

Carver slapped his hand down on the table. “Have we forgotten how we got back here? We ran for our lives. I love you, Fenris, but why are we…” 

“We’re working on it,” Sereda assured him. 

“Something to say, Hawke?” Fenris asked with a grin.

“Carver, please leave off it.” Invictus hadn’t told him of the way they’d had to subdue his lover, and he didn’t want to cause another episode of it.

“Vic, maybe we should cut dinner short and leave the talk for tomorrow?” Bull asked with a glance to Dorian.

Carver threw up his hands. “Fine. I’m worried about Fenris too, but we also have a big, ancient problem out there. I just don’t want us to lose sight of it.” 

“Big, ancient problem?” Alistair asked slowly. 

“Yes, one that seems particularly interested in me.” Bull said with a wince when Dorian pinched him. “There’s no point in hiding it.”

“I was there for this part I will take my leave of you all for tonight. I will come to the Warden’s villa tomorrow after I speak with the Archon.” Fenris pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of Vic’s head and whispered an apology just for him to hear.

Sereda sighed. “Come on, Alistair, you and I have to have another conversation.” 

“Hopefully this one will be less destructive to the garden.” Vic muttered.

“I’ll get drinks, I have a feeling we’ll need them.” Bull said.

**  
It had taken them a week to coordinate among the mages just how they were going to attempt the removal of Fenris’ markings. Each mage had his own part to play, but Anders and Sirad’s parts were most critical. They were to keep Fenris alive, to prevent his body from rebelling as something that had been a part of it so long was taken. 

They had decided to do it in Fenris and Hawke’s home so the elf could be closer to familiar things than recovering in the warden villa. They had spent days preparing the room in the basement, cleansing it of any lingering magic that might interfere, and laying the groundwork spells they would need. 

Fenris paced in their room while he waited for Zevran to get him. He was terrified that it would remind him of the ritual that had put the lyrium in him to begin with. He jumped when the door opened and a blond head popped in. “Is it time?”

“It is. I… You are brave for what you are doing, yes? I would have left it in and been driven mad, but you are made of stronger stuff than me, no?” Zevran gave him a wane smile and held out his hand for Fenris to take. 

“I’m not brave, don’t make me out to be such.” Fenris tugged his lover to him and held him close. “I’m so scared, Zevran, I don’t want to die but I don’t want this to drive me further into the abyss. If I don’t make it, take care of him, finish our work.” 

“It won’t be the same place without you. Do not even speak like this, yes?” Zevran leaned up and pressed a kiss to Fenris’ lips. “It’s time.” 

“I’m a realist. I’m scared, I said it more than once I’m fucking scared.” Fenris whimpered as he glanced at the door then down to where his hand was linked with his lover’s. 

“I would doubt you if you said you were not scared,” Zevran told him. 

“You’ll need to lead, I’m afraid my feet don’t want to work.” Fenris said shakily.

Zevran clasped Fenris’ hand tightly and tugged him tot he door, leading him out into the hall and down the stairs towards the deeper parts of the villa.

The warrior squeezed Zevran’s hand hard as he was pulled into the room, and he was fine until he heard the door shut behind them. 

Invictus came over and kissed Fenris, no reservation in showing him just how much he was loved and cared for. “I’ll be right here, my heart, All will be well ok?”

Behind Hawke, the other mages were going through their final preparations. There was a space in the middle of the room with a pallet. All round it were runes and markings. 

Fenris glanced at the pallet then at the mages, and closed his eyes before he panicked. “Vic...Invictus…” he said before he straightened up and gave his lover a brief smile. “It’s going to be ok, right?”

Hawke gave him a smile. “Trust us. We can do this.” 

“If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t be here. Let’s get going before I run away and say forget it.”

Hawke led Fenris over to the pallet and helped him to remove his clothes. The only ones allowed in the room were the mages. They had forbidden anyone else from watching, afraid that it might be more of a distraction then a help. 

Fenris reluctantly removed his amulets and the ring Vic had given him on their last anniversary with a simple request to keep them safe for him. He glanced around one last time before he laid down and stared up at the ceiling. “Let’s get started before I lose my nerve.”

Anders nodded at Invictus and the other mage waved a hand over Fenris’ body, shackling his limbs down with invisible bonds. It was thought best to have Hawke do it, as Fenris wasn’t going to trust another’s magic for the job. He needed the familiar feel of Invictus.

Fenris closed his eyes and waited for them to begin. Even with Invictus in the room he couldn’t bring himself to watch. Feeling it was going to be bad enough.

Sirad took up a pace by Fenris’ head and touched his fingers to the elf’s temples. He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose before exhaling in a slow and steady stream past parted lips. He did this over and over, time stretching out for Fenris until something clicked and the two men were breathing in synch, the rhythm of Fenris’ heart becoming Sirad’s.

Invictus took one of the fine blades that had been laid out for them and glanced over to Dorian. “Where do we begin?”

“We leave the head for last, so we should start with the feet.” Dorian traced a silver line that arched over the top of Fenris right foot. 

Anders placed his hands on Fenris’ thigh, preemptively numbing the nerves in the leg. “Ready,” he said. 

“I hope you have a bit or something for when I scream.” Fenris said as he tried to make himself remain still.

“Look at me,” Sirad said softly. “Concentrate on my breathing, on my heart. Can you hear it? Can you feel it?” 

He reluctantly opened his eyes and nodded at the other elf. “Yes, I can feel it.” 

“We’re not going to let you suffer, love. Just keep steady,” Vic said before he nodded at Dorian to continue while he began to work on Fenris’ other foot.

Anders had both his hands on Fenris’ thighs now, completely numbing both his legs and feet. 

The sickening stench of blood hit the air, but Sirad kept Fenris’ eyes on him, breathing in and out slowly whenever he felt the other elf’s heart start to pound in terror. 

“We’ll keep you safe, love.” Vic said as he continued to cut, his attention solely on what he was working on, picking the lyrium out and dropping it into a bowl as he worked.

Both Anders and Sirad worked to heal the damage being done, even as they kept Fenris steady. 

Dorian wrapped Fenris’ foot up in bandages before he moved onto the ankle. Time ticked by seemingly in a crawl. The only way to tell how much time had past was to pay attention to the slow and steady breathing Sirad was doing for him and Fenris. 

Fenris kept his gaze on Sirad even as he felt tears slide down his face at the pain. If not for Sirad’s grip on him and their connection he would have been screaming his head off not from physical pain but for the remembered agony he’d gone through. He was terrified but couldn’t move, not even to flinch from the sensation.

Sirad wiped gently at Fenris’ tears. “Talk to us,” he said softly. 

“Old fears, and terror is trying to take over.” Fenris replied.

Hawke waivered for a moment before he went back to his work and continued to remove lyrium.

“They are cutting away something that has been a part of you for a long time. It makes sense you would be afraid. It makes sense that it would remind you of another time when you were changed because of magic and mages.” Sirad wiped away more tears. “Let yourself feel your sadness and fear. You have to purge these things along with the lyrium. You’re safe with us.” 

“I don’t know how much more I can take today…” Fenris admitted even as he kept his gaze locked to Sirad.

“Let’s finish bandaging you,” Anders said gently. “We’re done for the day then.” 

“How many more times must we do this?” Fenris asked as he finally closed his eyes and let his tears flow.

Anders and Hawke exchanged a quick glance. “A few more,” Anders admitted. “Your legs, though, they’re done.” 

“Alright...can I sleep now?” Fenris asked quietly.

“Rest,” Sirad urged.

Anders and Hawke quickly finished up the bandaging. It was done less for any wounds, and more to protect the new flesh Anders had coaxed to grow.

Fenris was soon asleep, his expression finally restful in sleep where it had been anxious while they worked.

“I’ll be in the kitchen, I need a drink after this.” Vic said shakily.

Dorian, who had been still and slightly apart from the others while they had worked, got busy for his part in the ritual. The lyrium that had been in Fenris’ skin was not just any lyrium, but laced with dark spells. They couldn’t just dispose of it, so it was Dorian’s job to contain it and hopefully be able to undo some of the spells that had been laid in the mineral. 

He was dimly aware of Bull finally coming in and lifting Fenris in his arms to take him to the elf’s chambers. HIs lover knew better not to speak while Dorian was working, especially on something like this. Still, Dorian could almost feel the confident smile Bull had sent his way before he left, an acknowledgment that he knew Dorian would do his part and do it well. 

Vic poured himself a large drink, took a few sips and then sat at the table with a whimper. “I can’t do this, I can’t hurt him.” 

Anders helped Sirad to a chair in the kitchen and took a seat next to him. The elf was drained, as were they all, but whereas he and Sirad were healers, Hawke was not, and he’d also had to cut into his lover, watch him bleed, watch the wounds heal, only to do it all over again. 

“I could point out that you aren’t hurting him, not physically,” Anders replied. “But I know that’s not what you meant.” 

“This will save him,” Sirad said quietly.

“Will it? I’m worried we’re going to break his mind before we fix his body.” Vic said.

“I’m not going to lie to you.” Anders opened a bottle of wine and drank directly from it. “It might. But if we don’t do this, if we just lay more spells into the lyrium, they might eventually fail again. If we do nothing, then he will be driven mad and then die. There is no doubt about that. What we’re doing, what he has chosen to do, it’s given him a chance at never having to worry about this again.” Anders took another swig of the wine as if it were some Ferelden brew, and not the vintage Tevinter wine that it was. 

“How many mages would it have taken and how many spells would we have cast on what was already done to him?” Sirad asked. Some of the color was coming back into his cheeks. “You’re a mage. You know that’s a recipe for disaster, especially since we only know the barest of what it was that Danarius did to him. We could find his notes, we could know his ritual inside and out, but we weren’t there, and who knows what other evil Danarius had in store that he never put quill to parchment about. I know that doesn’t help erase the pain from having seen him cut open both physically and emotionally. I’m sorry for that.” 

“I just hope he...we come out of it better for all this shit. I’ll see you all in the morning.” Vic took a bottle of wine and a plate so he could be left to his thoughts.

“They are going to need a lot of help when this is over.” Bull said as he watched Vic leave. He had made sure Fenris was comfortable before coming down to find the others. 

“One thing at a time,” Anders mumbled. “Maker, let’s just hope he survives the process.” 

“He will, I just hope Vic doesn’t leave him alone tonight.” Bull murmured.

“I’ll make sure he gets back to his chambers,” Anders promised. He slid a glance at Sirad. “And I think someone needs to seek a bed of his own.”

The other mage was nodding off, his head drooping towards the table. 

“I’ll check on Fenris and get him to his bed with Vic. See you in our quarters,” Bull waved at the others before he slipped away to check on Fenris and see how Dorian was coming along.

**  
It took weeks before they were finally able to make their way to Fenris’ head. They saved that part for last, because they wouldn’t be able to prevent him from being aware of what they were doing, even if they could stop him from feeling each cut of the knife. 

The lyrium withdrawal had been just as bad as Alistair had told them it would be. The king helped them as much as he could, preparing them for what might come and telling them what Fenris would need to ease his body and mind. 

Fenris forced himself to remain still, even as he clenched the sheets in his fingers. “The lyrium in my neck…, I’m worried ...and the three dots on my forehead.” he whimpered.

Sirad had taken up his spot just behind Fenris’ head, his fingers on the elf’s temples. Anders and Hawke were on either side, both with knives in their hands, and worried expressions on their faces. 

“You have done better than any person ever could,” Anders told him. “You are so close, my friend.” 

Fenris shook his head slightly as he eyed the tools. “Just get it over with, please.” he looked at Sirad, eyes dark with fear as he waited for the pressure of their knives.

“Breathe with me,” Sirad began. “We have done this many times now. You can easily feel my calm, hear my heartbeat.” 

“It’s my face…my neck, the memories of this part are difficult.” Fenris said before his eyes widened in fright.

Sirad felt the sudden pounding of Fenris’ heart. “Fenris you need to--” But it was too late. The elf had turned his head sharply to the side, catching his cheek on the edge of Anders’ blade.

“No...please, please.” pleaded Fenris as he felt hands on his face again to still him.

“Love, it’s ok, it’s ok. We’ve got you. Look at Sirad, breathe, breathe we’ve got you,” Vic said as he tried to keep his lover calm through the rest of the process.

Anders slipped his fingers over the wound and it sealed closed. The only sign it had happened was the blood that stained his cheek. 

“Breathe with me,” Sirad said again. “You can do this.” 

“Ok.” Fenris concentrated with Sirad and stared into the other elf’s blue eyes but he didn’t see anything but his past.

“Almost done love, you’re doing good ok.” Vic reassured him.

Sirad knew how hard this was for Fenris, for him of all people to be here with him, easing his pain while they tried to reverse the horror that had been done to Fenris. Sirad knew that he had been there for the first ritual with Danarius, it was only fair he take on some of Fenris’ pain now.

Fenris didn’t speak but he whimpered as Anders brushed his bangs aside and removed the final three circles on his forehead.

When they were finished, Anders and Hawke wiped away the blood before bandaging Fenris’ head. Sirad leaned down and whispered words of sleep to Fenris, slowing the elf’s heartbeat.

“That’s the last of it,” Anders told Dorian, who immediately scooped up the glass jar that contained the gruesome bits of lyrium.

“Thank the Maker,” he muttered. “When we have time, I should tell you what sort of spells I have found in them. Danarius was always a walking,Tevinter stereotype.” 

“I’ll stay with him, thank you all for your help,” Vic said as he laid down next to Fenris and held him close.

Sirad patted Invictus on the shoulder and stood up on wobbly legs. Anders slipped an arm around him and together they made their way out of the chamber. 

Invictus didn’t sleep, he just watched the slow rise and fall of his lover’s chest for what seemed like hours before he dozed.

While the two lovers slept, Dorian worked as silently as he could on the last of the lyrium. Most of the spell that Danarius had been cast had been centered on the lyrium on Fenris’ head to anchor the whole thing. Dorian was glad they had saved fenris’ head for last, he shuddered to think what might have happened if they had tried to dismantle what had been done to him if they hadn’t.

Fenris opened his eyes in the semi-dark room and groaned. He didn’t hurt physically but his mind felt like someone had reached in and scrambled everything.

“What ran me over?” he mumbled.

“A magister,” Dorian called from the other side of the ritual room. “But that should come as no surprise.” He had just finished the last of the lyrium, and his eyes were bloodshot and tired. 

“I don’t hurt...but I don’t know if I can get up.” Fenris said as he tried to shift away from Vic and sit up.

“Take it easy…” Vic said as he stretched.

“You still have some withdrawal to go through,” Dorian reminded him, “but I think that the worst part of it is over.” 

“Alright...can we go back to our room? I’d rather have a bath and sleep in a real bed for a while.” Fenris said as he was helped up.

“I hope so, I need a bath myself.” Vic said.

“Can one of you two be a dear and tell Bull I need him?” Dorian said. He stood and gripped the back of his chair tightly. “Not sure I can make it out of here at the moment.” 

“Yeah, I’ll send him for you. Thank you, Dorian.” Vic said as he scooped Fenris up and headed off.

“Welcome.” Dorian waited until they were out the door before he allowed his legs to finally give out from under him. 

“He just passed out, I heard the crash.” Fenris muttered as he was carried to their room. 

“I know, but there’s Bull to rescue him.” Vic let the kossith warden know Dorian needed help but hadn’t finished before Bull had sprinted away to fetch his lover.

Fenris hadn’t been allowed a ful bath for weeks. Anders had wanted the new flesh to stayed bandaged as much as possible, slathered in some concoction that he and Sirad had come up with. It was to ensure there was no scarring, no trace would be left behind of what had been done to the elf. 

Vic filled the bath quickly and quietly, and took his time unwrapping all the bandages. He hissed when he felt Fenris’ nails digging into his shoulder. “Love, please… you’re breaking skin.”

“Vic...Invictus…” Fenris held his arm up in front of his lover. “I’m...they’re really gone. I’m free of his hold on me. I’m actually free of that poison.” the elf’s voice waivered as he stared at his arm, and the rest of his unmarked, free of lyrium skin. His voice hitched before he burst into tears.

Invictus caught Fenris in his arms before the elf could collapse, his lover’s body shaking from the force of his sobs. It was a mixture of relief, happiness, and even grief, rolling and colliding with each other in an emotional storm. 

“It’s ok, love, it’s ok. I’ve got you,” Vic said softly as he held Fenris close. “You were so brave, I love you.”

Fenris’ body couldn't stop trembling, the emotions just kept coming. All his years in pain, all that time not knowing who he was or where he belonged in the world other than as a thing to be used. No matter how far away he got from that life, his markings had been a constant reminder he could never escape.

“Let’s get cleaned up and get to bed alright?” Vic kissed him gently before he helped him into the tub and let him take the soap for himself.

Fenris couldn’t get over it, the feel of smooth skin under his fingertips as he cleaned himself with the scented soap. His head was still bandaged, but the rest of his body… Oh, he still had scars, reminders of battles that he would never lose, nor did he want to, but this… this was more than what he could have hoped for.

Vic was quiet as they finished up and he only held a hand out to steady Fenris when the elf seemed about to stumble. He wrapped them both in robes with a relieved sigh. “Maker, I could sleep for a week now.” 

“I might, once we eat something, I’m actually hungry.” Fenris had taken Vic’s hand with a bright grin at the smoothness against Vic’s palm instead of the thick lyrium lines that had been on his palm. 

He laced their fingers together, letting himself and Invictus feel only the calluses from years of wielding a massive sword. He knew in the back of his mind that his speed, his strength, might not ever be what it was was, what had been given to him by the lyrium and Danarius’ spells, but to be able to feel Invictus on his skin with no barrier, no pain, was more than worth it. 

“I love you Vic, thank you for helping me make it through all that.” Fenris kissed their conjoined hands and smiled.

Hawke placed his free hand along Fenris’ jaw, rubbing a thumb lightly on the line of his bandages. “Anything for you.” 

“Once I’m recovered, I’ll show my appreciation.” said the elf with a devious grin before he tugged Vic down for a long, slow kiss.

Hawke groaned into the kiss. He had kept his hands off of Fenris as much as possible to allow his body and mind time to heal. He had given Fenris all that he had asked for, holding him when he cried, listening to him when he needed. But with the way Fenris was thrusting his tongue between Invictus’ lips, the needs he had been suppressing came rising to the fore. 

“I’ve missed this,” he rasped. 

“Me too, if you’re gentle, perhaps we can have fun now?” Fenris pleaded.

“Of course love, let’s go back to our room.” Vic said in a low rasp, his hands sliding under the thin robe that separated them. “Come on.”

Vic opened the door to find a blond, naked Antivan elf on the bed with a wicked grin. “About damn time you came back, help me unwrap our present.”

Zevran held out a hand and beckoned both his lovers forward. “With pleasure.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all falling into place, for a few people.

It took days for Dorian to recover from unweaving the final spells on Fenris’ lyrium. Days that he spent going over and over in his head what he had discovered about those spells, and the kind of mage that would willingly cast them. It wasn’t as if Dorian was ignorant of dark magic and the horror it could cause, it was more that he felt every one of those spells slide against his psyche as he had slipped through them, trying to untangle the mess. 

He felt dirty. His soul had felt unclean.

To get his mind off of it, he had thrown himself into finding out all he could about the magister they had met on their journey to Minrathous. From one unclean thing to another. He had Bull and Anders drag tome after tome from the Pavus villa to the warden outpost, while he had sat wrapped in blankets in his chambers surrounded by it all. After a few days, Bull could no longer easily walk into his own room without almost tripping over a book or scroll. 

“You know, I’d hate to die in some stupid ass way like tripping on parchment and books especially after surviving the Joining.” Bull said as he nearly landed in Dorian’s lap.

“How horrible,” Dorian said with a small laugh. “I would of course be honor bound to mark exactly how you died on your tomb for all to see.” 

“You would wouldn’t you.” Bull said as he slipped between Dorian’s legs and got comfortable. “Take a break and tell me what you’ve learned.”

The smile slipped off of Dorian’s face. “Too much.It helped that I had been able to find out during the Inquisition who Corypheus had once been. It also helped that I... “ Dorian leaned down and rested his forehead against Bull’s. “I should tell all of you at the same time.” 

“Tell us all what? Something we’re not going to like are we?” Bull asked.

“It’s something _I_ don’t like,” Dorian said. “If that tells you anything.” 

“Should we tell everyone over dinner then?” Bull asked.

“Maker,” Dorian groaned. “I’ll have to.” 

“Come on, let’s get out of this fire trap. I’m starved and you look a few shades lighter from holing up in here. You’ll look like an underdone potato if you don’t get some light soon.” Bull teased.

Dorian looked appalled. “Did you just tell me I looked like a potato?” He immediately rose to his feet and strode to the wardrobe, flinging it open. 

Bull snickered as he watched Dorian preen and find his best warden clothes. 

He took his time pulling his hair up into an artfully messy topknot and waxing his mustache to debonair points. When he was finished he snatched up a few of the scrolls and strode out of the room, expecting Bull to follow. His lover knew Dorian well, and with just a few words he managed to get him dressed and moving again. 

“That’s my fop.” Bull said fondly as he fell in behind Dorian until they came to the dining hall and found everyone around the table.

Dorian took his seat and immediately reached for a glass of wine, setting the scrolls on the table in front of him, They had been planning this meeting since yesterday, but Dorian hadn’t been quite ready to share what he had found yet. 

Now he had to.

Fenris fiddled with his drink, oddly self-conscious without his markings. He knew part of the problem was learning to be without the markings and all the abilities they had granted. He’d noticed streaks of black coming into his hair as well along his temples and front 

Vic smiled and let his hand rest on Fenris’ thigh lightly, glad he could touch his lover more freely.

Alistair and Carver sat on either side of Sereda, while Anders, Sirad, and Nate were grouped together on the other end. Zevran had his arm over Invictus’ shoulder, and was whispering something, probably dirty, into his ear. 

Invictus had turned an unattractive shade of red as he tried to slump into his chair. “Maker Zev, I don’t think that’s even possible for two men to do.” he mumbled.

“You need a better imagination Vic, we’ve managed it.” Fenris replied under his breath.

“That we have,” Zevran purred.

Dorian cleared his throat and rose. “Thank you all for coming.” 

“Did you find something?” Sereda asked, cutting right to the point. 

Fenris glanced up, surprised that they had been invited for what seemed like more warden business.

“I did,” said Dorian. “I… I know who they are. I know the names of the magisters that broke into the Golden City. I know who they were priests for. I know…” He trailed off. 

“Don’t keep us in suspense man, just say it.” Vic prompted.

“Who we met was once the priest of Andoral, the god of slaves. He was the one who created the kossith.” Dorian couldn’t say the rest, not yet.

“Created the kossith? So we...we’re something created by the magisters to be ...servants?” Bull asked.

“Slaves,” Dorian repeated. “Dragon bred slaves worthy of dragon gods.” 

Fenris glanced over to Bull then back to Dorian. “How did the kossith break free?” 

“Like most slaves, they were underestimated. They were also strong willed like their dragon ancestry would imply. They were thought a failure, and were sent away cross the sea.” Dorian gave Bull a weak grin. “The kossith were too strong to allow themselves to be killed outright.”

“Fuck...what else have you found out then?” Bull asked as he rubbed at his temples.

“You’re holding back, spill it, Pavus.” Vic said

Dorian hesitated, his eyes sliding away from the rest of them. “I have no need to tell you how embarrassing it would be for a family of high placed magisters to find out that one of their vaunted ancestors was one of the ancient magisters who broke into the Golden City. We take pride in who we are, and who we were before, no matter how much we have to twist the truth to make ourselves look better. But proof, definite proof of a connection such as this?” 

He clucked his tongue. “Disastrous. We didn’t turn the Golden City black, we didn’t create darkspawn, and yes, it was an impressive feat of magic that they did, but it was still a dark time in our history, they will say. To have such a connection would not bode well.

“During the Inquisition I was able to find out who Corypheus was, who his House now belonged to, where his descendants were. They were not pleased to have me know this, and offered an outrageous sum to keep the information quiet.” 

“Who’s House was he connected to?” Vic asked. 

Fenris had reached over to Bull and offered to talk later if the kossith warden wished.

“A minor House that had barely any power left,” Dorian said, content to speak about Corypheus as much as they wanted. 

“What about the others?” Zevran asked, his eyes sharp and on Dorian.

“Yes, what is it you had to say in front of everyone Dorian?” Bull asked.

Fenris leaned back, arms crossed and gaze focused on the former Altus.

“Do you know what Pavus means in Tevene?” Dorian asked in a sudden change of topic.

“Pretty bird, or peacock I believe.” Fenris replied, sure the mage was trying to stall. “What are you trying to hold off on telling us?”

“The Fifth Blight began when the darkspawn found and tainted the Old God Urthemiel,” Dorian continued. 

“The God of Beauty,” Sereda added, understanding beginning to dawn.

“His priest as known as…” And here Dorian faltered for a moment. “The Architect of the Works of Beauty. The Architect was responsible for the Fifth Blight, was he not?” he asked Sereda. “Almost as if he was drawn to that Old God out of all the others.” 

“Right, so what else is there going on?” Sereda asked a bit impatiently.

“He was a Pavus, wasn’t he?” Sirad suddenly said. 

Dorian nodded sharply, unable to speak.

“Did you know when he had you?” Sereda demanded? “Have you known all this time!” 

“No!” Dorian cried. “I didn’t know. But he might have. Maker help me. He might have known, somewhere deep down.” 

“That would explain why he was so reluctant to let you go when Bull rescued you.” Fenris added when he noticed how dumbstruck some of the others seemed to be.

Dorian nodded again. A part of him was relieved to finally have it out. The Architect had been the last one that Dorian had been able to trace to a House, a name. The Pavus records had been purposefully spotty, as if all traces had been destroyed. 

But there was a part of Dorian that had dreaded this, to have them all know that Dorian and his House truly had never been better than any other magister. Maybe his father had known the truth all along, maybe that was why he had pushed Dorian to never use blood magic, that it was a weakness.

“So you’re related, and Bull is a descendent of a slave race. That really explains why that magister wanted you both. So, now that the cat is out what do we do about it?” Fenris said

“There’s one more thing.” Dorian’s eyes slid to Sirad. “I’m so sorry,” he began.

Sirad lifted his finger. “No… No… If you’re about to insinuate something about my House, I’m going to have to stop you right there,” he said in rapidfire Tevene.

“You are a part of the oldest elven House in Tevinter. One of the few. Do you know how elves received that honor in this country of all places?” Dorian asked. 

“Because we earned that right,” Sirad shot back. 

“Sirad, come now you know that any elven house has to have some dark, deep secrets about how it came about. We’re in Tevinter, where we are nothing. You are an anomaly, a Magister among slaves.” Fenris shrugged as he glanced to Dorian, expecting something terrible.

“Lusacan, the God of Night,” Dorian pushed on. “I’m sorry, Sirad. There was an elven priest who had a connection to the Old God and who was raised up because of it.”

In a rare display of temper, Sirad slammed his palm on the table and rose to his feet. “You’re lying!” 

“Sirad, calm down. Why would Dorian lie about this? I mean he’s broken his word on a lot of other shit but there’s no need to lie about this.” Vic said, surprised at the elf’s show of anger.

Fenris glanced at the other elf and sighed. “Why is this so hard to believe? Why would he make this up? It’s far fetched even for him.”

“Maybe it’s because he’s working for you now,” Sirad exclaimed. 

The room fell silent.

“What?” Dorian asked, dumbfounded. 

“A week ago I heard a rumor that an elf was coming to save all the elves of Tevinter. As you can imagine, I followed this rumor and came across a group of former slaves who were suspicious of me, but told me everything. They invited me to join them even. I turned them down as mad, but now I’m beginning to think I’m about to be smeared for doing so.” 

“That… That explained nothing, Sirad,” Dorian said slowly.

“I…” Sirad blinked and slowly sat back down. “You don’t know, do you?” He glanced around the table. “None of you know what he’s done? I helped him even though I thought… I thought all of you knew and approved. I…” 

Sirad buried his face in his hands. “Maker… I’m sorry. All this time I was…:” He lifted his face. “You’re not saying this about my House because Fenris told you to, are you?” 

Dorian shook his head.

“I knew nothing of your House Sirad, and even if I did you helped save my life so I wouldn’t have turned on you. Especially not like this.” Fenris said coldly as he got up to circle the room. 

“So...now that Sirad” Fenris made sure to pass close to the other elf as he called his name…”has talked out of turn, he might as well tell all.” the warrior snapped as he completed his trip and stood over the elven magister. “Or do you no longer feel like speaking, serah?”

“What is he talking about?” Carver asked his brother.

“That’s what I would like to know,” Alistair added.

“The elves of Minrathous are gathering together,” Sirad said, his body stiff and no small amount of fear in his eyes. “They say that Fenris is the true Archon. That he has been all this time. They say he will bring back Arlathan to them. I thought they were insane.” 

“That’s not exactly accurate but it’s close enough.” Fenris sat on the table between Invictus and Zevran. “Well, this is… awkward but there are plans afoot to make changes. Not nearly as dramatic as Sirad would make out.”

The room was painfully silent before it erupted in a chorus of questions and shock. 

“Excuse me?” 

“What did you do, Fenris?” 

“You’re in on this. I know you, Invictus,” came the last from Carver.

The older Hawke sibling shrugged and grinned. “No point in denying it now, is there?” 

“Oh what haven’t I done is the better question.” Fenris replied with as he sat there as if he was already bored with their inquiries.

“Why don’t you explain it to those of us who would dearly love to know what’s happening?” Dorian said darkly. 

Fenris slid to his feet and walked around as he explained, his expression devious as he laid out what they had done. “You see, when you are led around like a dog in front of powerful people who consider you nothing more than furniture, you learn to listen. You remember all that you hear and see because no one sees you, isn’t that right, Dorian? I mean all the parties you went to with elven slaves around that no one noticed?” 

Dorian’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “No one ever notices the slaves and servants,” he concurred. 

“Exactly. So considering who owned me, and who I was paraded in front of, including the past and current Archon guess who has a very, very long ledger of filthy secrets of the Imperium locked away in his head?” Fenris stopped behind Dorian and tapped him on the back of his head. “Go on, one guess.”

Vic just sat there with a glass of wine in one hand, feet up on the table despite the glower from Nathaniel and his other hand on Zev’s thigh.

“You,” Dorian said flatly. 

“I always said you were a smart guy Pavus, let’s see if you can figure out the rest of the puzzle.” Fenris said as he resumed his circuit. 

“I had no real chance to use my information with the prior Archon, he was too well loved by his cronies. However when we got our own Archon into power, with the understanding that he was the public face for those of us doing the actual work; it was easy to pull a string here and there. I have my Crow Master, who made some key people go away if they didn’t agree. You Pavus, you nearly undid all our work though with your playing with time.” Fenris stopped and snagged Vic’s wine before he took his seat again. 

“What have you done?” Dorian asked. “What work did all of you do?” 

Sereda and Alistair exchanged a wary glance. 

“Tevinter needs a brand new start, and it needs new governance. Since you brought Vic into your family by way of adoption, and he now holds a place of honor in the Senate, well it wasn’t hard for him to work on some of the younger Altus’ and Magisters. Sadly Carver wasn’t brought in because he can’t break a rule if his life depended on it.” Fenris tipped his head in apology to the younger Hawke.

“Oh don’t look so stunned at this. You really didn’t think this Archon was so progressive did you?” Vic asked as he poured himself a drink and one for Zevran. 

“What did you do?” Dorian repeated. 

“Oh come now Dorian, you’re a smart man, educated in the Vyrantium Circle...well that’s the story anyway.” Fenris had the nerve to wink at them before he turned to Zevran. “Be a love and explain since poor Pavus seems to be stuck on that one sentence.”

“It was only fair that we take back what Tevinter stole from the elves, yes? We got the land of Arlathan back. Fenris owns it all, and we have already started building.” 

Dorian rose to his feet and lunged for Fenris. 

Invictus tutted as he raised a shield but not before Dorian managed to take Fenris down to the floor and straddle him. 

“What good will hitting me do, Warden?” Fenris grinned right before Dorian punched him in the mouth.

“Make me feel better,” Dorian countered. He began to curse Fenris, calling him all manner of things in Tevene and even going so far as to add a few in High Tevene, the language used for the most formal of occasions.

“I brought you both in to help me change this country, not divide it!” Dorian yelled as Anders and Nate pulled the mage off of Fenris. 

Fenris wiped the blood off his face before he started to laugh at Dorian and right before he started his counterattack. “He wanted to swing, let him fight me. Should be fair without the lyrium, right, Pavus?” 

Vic shook his head at Zevran who was half way out of his seat and ready to mix it up with his lover. 

“No!” Carver said, getting between the two men. “We aren’t doing this.” 

“You will rip this country apart!” Dorian screamed, pulling against Nate and Anders’ hold. “This wasn’t what I wanted!” 

“You know what I didn’t want? To be property, to be used as a whore and a bodyguard, to be a toy for Danarius. To be dismissed as nothing, to be hunted...to be collared and bred like a prized animal. You know what? We don’t always get what we want Warden Pavus. Now, since you hit me and think you can take me in a fight, why don’t you try to finish what you started.” Fenris was livid, his eyes dark as he spat out blood and wiped away the slow trickle from his lip. 

Dorian yanked against the hold of his fellow wardens, and when they wouldn’t let him go, he turned and snatched a dagger out of Nate’s belt. He raised his hand to slash at his palm when Carver grabbed his wrist, holding tightly. 

“Don’t,” he hissed.

“I helped you and you lied to me!” Dorian cried. “All three of you lied to me!” 

“So blood will out I see. First chance you get, you’ll turn to the power of blood. This, this is why we did this, because men like you with a taste of power are corrupted and will not let go once they feel it.” Fenris grinned deviously despite the blood that stained his teeth.

Bull stepped up behind Dorian and threw the dagger across the room. “You do that and I will kill you myself rather than watch you go back down that path, Dori.”

“Like me? Like me!” Dorian all but shrieked at Fenris. “I saved you over and over you ungrateful ass! I helped you and took your lover as one of my own family.” Dorian was too far gone in his anger to listen to what anyone else was trying to tell him. 

“Dorian, stop screaming. Stop.” Bull said as he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him still. 

“I think you need to take Dorian to your chamber while we discuss this change of events.” Nate said with a glance at Bull.

“What is there to say? We’re not going to stop things now, and if someone hadn’t ratted us out this would have gone smoothly, with no problems. What to do about you then, Sirad?” Fenris wondered as he let Vic work on him.

“You will do nothing to him!” Dorian called out as Bull pulled him from the room. 

“Let me go, damn you!”

Sereda slid her glance over towards Fenris. “What will you do?” she asked. “I take it this was why neither of you took me up on my offer to become wardens.” 

“No, I just didn’t want to die in service to something I don’t really believe in. I’ve paid my dues in service to others First-Warden Aeducan.” Fenris replied.

“I go where he goes, and it wasn’t going to be to the order.” Vic added as he finished healing his lover. 

“So it’s true,” Sirad whispered. “I wondered if… They weren’t insane.” 

“No, they weren’t. I’ll thank you to stop saying that about us as well. I’m not entirely well in the head but that’s not a term you should throw around.” Fenris said as he stared down the elven magister. “Glad you told on us now?”

“I didn’t know.” Sirad groped blindly for his wine glass. “I didn’t know how much was truth and when I thought that Dorian was lying about… about my family it was the first… You’re really doing it. You’re creating an elven nation free of human influence.” 

“Yeah, too bad you didn’t believe in the cause and nearly upended our plans.” Fenris said casually as he rose to his feet and waited for Vic and Zevran to join him.

That’s when Sirad knew--there would be no place for him in Fenris’ elven nation. His hand curled around the stem of his glass.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the cat is out of the bag, what now?

Fenris grinned as something occurred to him. He turned and called out to Sirad. “You get one chance, one to prove yourself to your peers. If they accept that you meant no harm in revealing our plans then you may join us. Otherwise, you can remain with the humans who will see you as nothing until the end of your days. Do you accept those terms?” 

Anders watched as the tension in the room rose. He understood the lure of wanting to be among people that would understand you, so he wasn’t surprised when Sirad gave Fenris a sharp nod in reply. 

“Say it, I need to hear you agree.” Fenris asked.

Invictus said nothing, he knew it wasn’t his place to get between them. He also knew his role to play was going to cause even more strife among the wardens and the assembly.

“I agree,” Sirad answered. 

“Good, we’ll be in touch by courier. The rest of you can wait and see what else we’re doing. There will be a ceremony during the great Feast this weekend. Don’t miss it.” Fenris left with Invictus and Zevran at his side, none of them willing to speak until they were back home.

“And that,” Alistair said, “is how you either start a country or start a war.”

“It was impressive, and I admit a bit frightening. Even without the lyrium he’s a force to be reckoned with.” Nate said.

“He and my brother are going to get themselves killed,” Carver announced. “Why are they…” 

“Doing this?” Sereda finished. “Because power is seductive, especially to those that have to fight for it.” 

“No,” Alistair shook his head. “It’s seductive to those that have seen it being used for evil, and want to do good with it as well.” 

“Regardless, we now know. Dorian might have to be subdued until all is said and done. We’re to remain neutral and as much as I want to yell about it, it seems they have done just fine without us even knowing. What remains is to see what happens at this Feast.” Nate said tiredly.

“Until then, we do our duty,” Sereda said. “We still have an evil out there, waiting for Bull, waiting for us. All of Fenris’ machinations won’t mean a thing if it gets to the Qunari.” 

“Well, let’s just keep an eye out for whatever he’s up to and keep Dorian confined to the villa until he’s calmed. I think we should get back to the issue of our ancient magister that is seeking to reclaim the Qunari.” Nate replied as he stood to go. “First, I need a drink.”

Sirad had his head in his hands and groaned while Anders rubbed his back slowly. “It’ll be okay,” Anders said. 

“You’ll get through this.” 

“I didn’t know just what he was doing, I swear,” Sirad moaned. “If this is real, then it’s my chance to finally… to finally do something and get out from under the Imperium.” 

Anders crouched down next to Sirad’s chair so they could be face to face. “If this doesn’t go your way, come to us. It’s might get ugly in Minrathous.” 

The elf nodded and gave Anders a small smile of thanks.

**  
Vic let out a sigh of relief as they got home and sat down to talk about their remaining steps to take. “I thought you were going to kill him.”

“I wanted to but that would undermine our work. The elven nation won’t start off by endorsing violence for speaking out. Believe me I wanted to punch him like Dorian slugged me.” Fenris rubbed at his jaw absently. “Losing the lyrium means I felt that a lot more than I would have before.”

“We have to contain this,” Zevran said. “We have to make sure that this doesn’t get out too much, or we will be shut down before we can get started, yes?” 

“The wardens must remain neutral in this. If they decide to interfere, our new Archon can banish them from Minrathous.” Fenris grinned deviously before he poured himself a drink.

“And King Alistair? We still don’t know what he was doing in Weisshaupt, or what precisely he is doing here.” Zevran let otu a noise of frustration. “I do not like not knowing what someone is up to, yes?” 

“You are worse than a mabari with a bone when you can’t figure something out.” Fenris said fondly. “I do wonder what he was doing in Minrathous before he was called here to help with my problem.” Fenris said.

“Why don’t you look into it, Zevran? You’re a Crow Master, I’m sure you can find out why he was there with little effort.

“I have been trying, but so far have come up against warden and royal secrets. I will redouble my efforts, though.” 

“Very well, I’ll go check on the last niggling details to make sure our current Archon steps aside with no last minute change of heart.” Vic stole a sip of Fenris’ drink before he headed to his study.

“I’m going to check on details for Feast Day. I’ll see you in bed, unless you want to join me in my study now, carissimi?” Fenris asked.

Zevran slid a finger down Fenris’ jaw line. “Always.” 

Fenris grinned and turned to nip at Zevran’s fingers. “Perhaps we can take a break and you can show me how you’ll serve your sovereign in the days to come.” 

“As your spymaster, it would be my pleasure…” 

“Excellent.” Fenris tugged Zev to his toes so he could start things off before they even made it to his study.   
**

Bull had to stay in front of the door to their rooms so Dorian couldn't’ barrel past him and straight out to give Fenris what for. “Can I move now? The door handle is going to leave a mark, kadan.”

“Then move,” Dorian hissed. “Move so I can finally show that bleeding asshole that he can’t just decide to tear apart a country.” 

“Guess that means no then.” Bull said as he watched Dorian pace.

“Why would he do this!” Dorian exclaimed. His hands flickered back and forth from fire to ice, smoke rising from his fingers.

“He’s been pissed on his whole life by magisters. He’s got a chance to get something for himself. If you were in his shoes wouldn’t you do the same?” Bull asked.

“Maybe,” Dorian conceded. “But I wouldn’t cut out all of us, lie to your faces like…” 

He stopped and winced. “But I have…” 

Bull just raised an eyebrow as he stared at Dorian and waited for him to continue.

“I get it,” Dorian added. “How is this any different from what I did--chancing war, death, oblivion, in order to better the world. But damn it, Bull. I came to Minrathous to do some good for my country, and so far I seem to have done nothing but put men like Invictus Hawke in positions of power. We still have unofficial slavery in Tevinter. The Senate is still corrupt. What have I done for my people?” 

“What you could, and you can do more by not making an ass of yourself in front of everyone. You can help by doing what you can. If Fenris proves to be dangerous, then as Wardens we all act.” Bull said.

“An ass out of myself?” Dorian narrowed his eyes. “No… I was restrained, all things considered.”

“Punching him in the mouth, screaming so loud you were heard in Denerim? Dori, I know you’re upset but we’ll make sure that if this happens, it won’t be to the detriment of the country. After all this is home for now.” Bull replied as he pushed off the door slowly, hopeful that he could stop guarding it.

“After everything he said to me about me lying to him, he turns around and does the same damned thing.” Dorian began to pace again, but his hands had stopped smoking. “And Sirad… Maker… Fenris wouldn’t dare hurt him for this, he wouldn’t do that to the man who shared his pain and tried to alleviate it, but he will scare him into thinking he would.” 

“We clearly don’t know Fenris as well as we thought. I won’t rule out anything. But I’m more interested in the ancient magister that wants to get in my head. Let Fenris have his land and play at King, that’s what’s on my mind right now.” Bull said.

“And that’s what kills me the most,” Dorian admitted. “I’m a warden now. None of this is my concern unless Nate or Sereda make it my concern.” He grimaced. “Or Anders… How did he became Senior-Warden?” 

“Seniority?” Bull guessed. “Come on, let’s show them you’re not about to go burn down the Black Spire and see where we are with researching our enemy. Unless you had other ideas kadan?” Bull grinned deviously.

“Later,” Dorian promised. “When I’m not still so angry and we have a moment.” 

“Of course. May I have a kiss for now?” Bull asked as he tried to comfort his lover as best he could.

“For the man who prevented me from raising the dead in a mile radius and then razing the building to the ground? Of course,” Dorian said with a laugh, his lips meeting his lover’s.

Once they parted Bull led them back to the dining hall.

The others were still there, and Dorian noted the absence of Fenris, Hawke, and Zevran. The room fell silent as they entered and Dorian retook his seat.

“So, what’s the plan to deal with this new magister fuck face?” Bull asked as he reached for a plate.

“They’re gathering,” Sereda said. “Aren’t they, Alistair?”

The king coughed delicately into his hand. “I came to Weisshaupt originally to tell Sereda about rumors that another ancient magister had been spotted near Vigil’s Keep. The wardens there who told me of it, said it seemed as if it were looking for something, but they knew not to confront it without word from Weisshaupt.” 

“Oghren knows we have to be careful with them,” Sereda said. 

“It was looking for the Architect, wasn’t it?” Anders asked. 

“I believe so,” Sereda answered. “And if that’s the case, they may be trying to find each other.” 

“Then maybe we coax this thing out and see if the Architect will come out to play as well? Do this well away from the city and take the fight where others won’t be caught in the middle?” Bull asked

“I don’t know if we can take on two at once,.” Nate stroked at the small patch of hair just below his bottom lip. “Sereda, Anders, and I have been down that road before. Or at least something like it.”

“The Architect helped us once before,” Anders said suddenly. “Not that we weren’t desperate at the time, but we’re a bit desperate now.” 

“He and Dorian have a connection.” Sereda tapped her fingers on her tankard as she spoke. “We could use that to draw the Architect out and speak to him. Maybe that’s why he fled Amaranthine. Maybe he knew they were coming for him.” 

“You want me to be bait?” Dorian said incredulously. 

“Sure, why not.” Nate said. 

“Because I’m not a walking piece of bloody meat for darkspawn to come sniffing after!” Dorian cried. 

“What you are is a Grey Warden,” Sereda said. “And as such, if we want to parade you naked down the middle of the Deep Roads with a sign that says ‘Free taste to first ten darkspawn’ you will.” 

“I think we’ll be there to be sure you’re not a piece of meat by the time all is said and done. Of course I could be bait too if you don’t want to do it Dorian.” Bull offered.

“Why don’t we all be bait!” Dorian threw up his hands. 

“I think, they have a point,” Sirad said softly. “If either of the creatures will come to you, then one of you must do it. The choice isn’t who will, but who you wish to draw out?” 

Sereda stared at Sirad in speculation. “Forget Fenris and whatever he’s planning. Come be a Grey Warden.” 

“I wouldn’t recommend it, unless of course you decide to stay in Minrathous instead.” Bull said right when he caught a glare from the others. “What? I’m only a warden because I got tainted, I didn’t sign up willingly.”

“Neither did we,” Anders, Dorian, and Nate said as one.

“Been busy?” Alistair asked Sereda archly. 

“She conscripted Dorian, and tried to get Vic and Fenris to sign up. Well we see why they said no.” Bull added.

“That is neither here nor there,” Sereda shot back.

“The matter still stands,” Anders said. “Who do we wish to draw out?” 

“The Architect first,” Sereda said without hesitation. “If he will not help us, then he might hinder us. We have had dealings with him before, as with this other one, we know only what he wants, and none of it is good.” 

“Well unless the Architect has followed us from the Anderfels, why don’t we start with what’s its face?” Bull asked.

“Servani, the Appraiser of Slavery,” Dorian murmured.

“Lovely,” Carver said dryly. 

“Very. Now that we’ve figured out that, when do we draw Servani-fuck face out?” Bull asked.

“Next week, today we finalize a plan and gather everyone together in the Villa. The Anderfels is too far to get reinforcements, if we wait for them it will take weeks, in which that thing could attack us. I think we’ve done enough for today and we could use a night to rest.” Nate said with a glance at Sereda and the others.

“Fenris and my brother might have the Archon by the balls, but I still have contacts in the templars,” Carver said. “Alistair and I have some sway with them, and right now we could use all the help we can get.” 

“Do it,” Sereda nodded


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone had their parts to play in getting everything ready to draw the ancient magister out. The mages worked together to devise a way to block the compulsion that Servani might use on Bull, but with only a scant amount of information on the creation of the kossith, and _how_ Servani was using it to try and control them, it was slow going. 

Bull paced around in agitation, worried but not wanting to show it in front of his lover. “I want this over with already.”

All three mages glanced up as one from the potion they had been brewing. 

“Magic takes time,” Sirad said. 

“Sometimes decades, so we’re actually moving pretty quickly,” added Anders. 

“I know you’re worried, but thank you again for letting us try a few things on you.” Dorian gave Bull a small smile. 

“I’m irritated at this waiting around bullshit, I just want to take out this asshole and get on with our lives.” Bull huffed even as he passed by Dorian and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“What is with you sword types?” Anders mused. “Always wanting to rush right to the danger. It’s like you want to be heroes or something.” 

“Nah I’m just impatient and I like hitting things. Besides, being bait is making me antsy.” Bull admitted as he finally sat by Dorian and peered at what he was doing. “What is all this magic shit anyway? What will it do to make Servi-fuckface come after me?”

“If this works like we think it will, you’ll have to drink it the moment he shows up,” Anders explained. 

“We need your connection to him to draw him out, and by drinking it it should cut him off--temporarily.” Sirad filled a vial with the potion.

“It will taste like shit,” Dorian added. 

“You can’t even make it taste like ale or something?” Bull scoffed as he watched them working, unsure what they were up to.

“Well we could if we had made it out of ale and not shit,” Anders quipped. There was a painful pause before Anders burst out laughing. “I’m just kidding. There’s no shit in it.” 

“How are you a Senior-Warden?” Dorian mumbled. 

“I don’t know,” Anders said in all seriousness. “I ask myself that every day. It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it?” 

“I think everyone else must have transferred or died off.” Bull muttered.

“A little too close to truth there, Bull.” Nate added as he slipped a plate in front of Anders. “You all need to take a break and eat. You’ll be no good to anyone if you have no energy.”

“I told Sereda that Sigrun would have made a better Senior-Warden, but she wanted her in Ferelden to run Vigil’s Keep.” Anders smiled at Nate in thanks. “Also, this idiot had decided not to leave the Vigil without me.” 

“More like I didn’t want to chance leaving you to your own devices,” Nate said under his breath.

“Regardless, what’s the plan once you make that...concoction?” Bull said as he watched them stop for a meal break.

“That, is up to you sword and dagger types,” Anders said with a wink.

“Vashedan kaffras.” Bull muttered under his breath. “Fine, do you actually need me now or can I got swing at something until you’re ready?” 

The mages exchanged a look which meant nothing good for Bull going by the way Dorian grimaced. 

“We need to do a final test on the potion,” Dorian said slowly. 

“Meaning what? I don’t like that look that passed between you all.” Bull replied just as slowly.

“You drink it and we… try our best to take control of your mind,” Dorian clarified in a rush.

Bull stared at them, each man for a moment before he turned back to Dorian. “Kadan…”

“You have two powerful mages and Anders--”

“Hey! That hurts!”

“--and if we can’t do it, there’s a good chance that the ancient magister won’t be able to either,” Dorian finished. 

“I really, really hope this fails then.” Bull said worriedly.

“And the potion doesn’t,” Dorian said. “We can do this tomorrow when you’re more ready.” 

“Let’s do it now, if I wait until tomorrow I’ll be a bundle of nerves.” Bull admitted.

“First, we need to do a baseline test,” Dorian told him. 

“What do you need me to do?” Bull asked as he watched Dorian moved around to set up for this ‘baseline’ test.

“You do it,” Anders said and raised his hands before he stepped back. 

“I never liked invading a mind.” Sirad took a step back next to Anders.

Dorian rolled up his sleeves and pulled a dagger free from his belt. “Ready?” he asked Bull.

“As I’ll ever be. I’m sorry for what you might see, if you can do this.” Bull replied until he realized that Dorian had a dagger. “Why do you have that?”

“Invading a mind is dark magic,” Dorian said. He pricked the tip of his finger with the dagger and watched the blood well to the surface. “I’ll need you to fight it.” 

“Do it, give it your best shot.” Bull said as he braced for whatever Dorian was going to attempt.

When it happened it was a tangible thing, a sharp strike to the mind and soul that seared pain along Bull’s body. Invading a mind that actively fought against it was an artform, one that Dorian wasn’t proficient at, but more so than most mages outside of Tevinter. It was a skill learned early on, requiring only a small amount of blood magic, but a lot of intent in order to dominate another’s mind. 

For the first time in his life, Dorian had intent. If Bull was to survive their encounter with the magister without being taken, then they needed to know that the potion worked. 

Bull hissed and went down one knee when he felt the attempted invasion. “Get….out….of...my head” 

“No,” Dorian said flatly. He pushed on, fighting against the wall in Bull’s mind, trying to break through. 

“No… fucking Void…” Bull snarled as he pushed back against the dark, scrabbling sensation against his mind. He went down to both his knees, panting as he fought.

“Need more power,” Dorian said between gritted teeth.

Behind him, Anders sighed. “Maker… I hate blood magic.” But it wasn’t just blood magic or an invasion of the mind, it was to save lives. At least, that was how Anders was going to put it when he had to explain himself to Nate later on. 

He pricked his finger and added his power to Dorian’s. Their minds becoming one, crashing against Bull’s.

“No...keep out of my head you fuckers.” Bull hissed as he arched his back and stared at nothing. He felt his resolve weakening against their combined onslaught. “I hate ...you ...both.” he huffed.

Dorian tried not to take it personally, but the words still hurt none the less. Still, Bull wasn’t in his right mind, and a moment later, it wasn’t his mind at all. A sudden break and the two mages were through, their thoughts becoming Bull’s thoughts, the pain abruptly stopping. 

“No, get out… no, please.” Bull panted as he tried, fruitlessly to get them out of his head.

“You’re ours now,” Dorian said. He glanced back at Anders and nodded. The other mage withdrew his power and his mind, leaving only Dorian. 

“I’m sorry, Bull.” Dorian withdrew as well, ending the possession. 

“Fuck…” Bull rasped as he remained on his knees, and tried to gather his wits.

“I’m so sorry!” Dorian went to his knees and slipped his arms around Bull. “You fought well.” 

Anders shuddered and glanced down at his hands. He felt filthy, and more than a little disturbed by what he had just done. 

“Gimme a few minutes.” Bull murmured as he remained where he was, unsettled by their test.

“When you’re ready we’ll try again, only this time you take the potion.” Dorian rubbed at Bull’s back, feeling the slight sheen of sweat on his body.

“Water...five more minutes, and then we try again.” Bull said as he finally got to his feet.

Sirad went to fetch Bull some water while Anders and Dorian helped him to a chair. 

“Thanks, that was just the test? Damn.” Bull huffed as he sat and collected himself

“He will be more powerful than us, he was the priest of the Old God of Slaves. Dominating the mind will be the least of what he can do. You held out, now I hope this potion will strengthen your mind against invasion.” Dorian held out the potion vial.

Bull took it, and chugged it in one go. “That tastes worse than the horse piss they served at Haven” 

Dorian pressed a kiss to Bull’s forehead. “Ready?” 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do this.” Bull kissed Dorian on his cheek and steeled himself for their onslaught.

Because they had already taken him once, they had a pathway to enter Bull’s mind. Dorian had hope that it would give them a fraction of an idea of what to expect with the ancient magister. Still, Dorian and Anders slammed up against a wall so thick and so high that there was no end to the smooth surface of Bull’s thoughts. For an hour the two mages worked, pushing and prodding against it, trying with all their might to force even the smallest of cracks. Bull for his part fought, but it didn’t require the effort he'd had to use before. 

“Feels...like you’re staying out this time.” Bull laughed as he watched them struggle.

When it became apparent they were going to get nowhere, the mages withdrew. Dorian caught himself against the table, and Anders sat down in his chair in a slump.

“Can we stop the blood magic now?” Anders almost whined. 

“Yeah, it makes my head hurt even with you staying out,” Bull said as he sat down again.

“We’ll try again in an hour, and then in another hour in order to test duration,” Dorian said, his voice a bit weak. “But I think we found our answer.” 

“I’ll bottle the rest of it and start on the next batch,” Sirad offered.

“That magister won’t have to do anything to me, this will kill me first.” Bull said as he let his head hit the back of the chair.

“I’m sorry,” Dorian apologized again. “But he can’t have you. No matter how many times I have to do this, or make you do it, we will until I’m sure he won’t be able to slip in your mind.” 

“If my mind doesn’t break from all this first, then we’ll talk.” Bull said 

**  
That evening marked the first time in days that they all would get together. Fenris, Hawke, and Zevran had been staying away from the warden villa. This dinner was an attempt by Sereda to pool their resources once more and to get reports on everyone’s progress.

Fenris sat with Zevran at his right and Hawke at his left, and seemed unimpressed by the whole affair. He had work to do in regards to the new Arlathan and felt the meeting was a waste of time. 

Hawke was irritated but kept it in check for the sake of appearances, while Zevran maintained the same blank, casual expression he wore to seem bored.

Across the table, Dorian eyed Fenris with some distaste, unable to keep his anger off his face as he sipped his wine. 

The elven warrior raised an eyebrow, and smiled at the Tevinter warden before he turned to Sereda. “What did you request our presence for, First-Warden Aeducan?”

“To have a conversation on whether or not the three of you are going to aid us, or if we are on our own.” Sereda raised a tankard to her wardens. “Political games aside, we need good mages and fighters on our side.”

“What benefit is there to helping the wardens? Fenris asked in all seriousness. 

Dorian’s hand tightened on his wine glass, but he tried to his fury off his face.

He failed. 

“Not having your new kingdom overtaken by darkspawn that the Grey Wardens are tasked to stop. If they defeat us here, do you think any of them will stop? They will see a new elven nation, and they will want it.” Sereda arched an eyebrow. 

Fenris smiled before he took a sip of his wine. “You really think I’d not fight to keep us safe? I suppose there is value in siding with the wardens in the conflict to come. What is you want from us?”

Vic didn’t react but he was surprised Fenris was being so...conciliatory with Sereda. Or that he hadn’t returned the favor of punching Dorian in the face as soon as he’d seen him.

“How stable is your elven kingdom?” Alistair asked. “How far has this gone?” 

“We’re training soldiers, and all of the labor that our citizens have done for free is being put to use to ready us for the end of the year. We’re not a country of aimless freed slaves your majesty.” Fenris said with a nod to Zevran. “Zevran is my right hand in running things, very handy to have a Crow Master as your second in command.”

“Your sister,” Dorian said suddenly. “She’s been there all this time, hasn’t she?” 

“I think you’ve done enough to her, do not concern yourself with her whereabouts, Warden Pavus.” Fenris replied, his voice gone cold.

“We’ve discovered that the new Arlathan will aid the wardens. What is the status of seeking out Servani?” Zevran asked.

“No, we haven’t discovered that!” Dorian finally snapped. 

Anders placed a hand on Dorian’s shoulder and squeezed, reminding him silently to remain calm.

“Did I not agree to work with the wardens? We can leave, Warden Pavus, and work with the First-Warden by courier if this is to turn into another brawl.” Fenris replied.

Dorian glanced away and took another sip of his wine.

“Warden Pavus will not be a problem,” Sereda said.

“Now that that’s settled, what is it you want from us?” Fenris said. He was surprised no one had remarked on how quiet Invictus remained but he wasn’t worried. That particular bit of news would break in a couple of days.

“Warriors, mages, anyone who you know can fight and is willing to do so for the Grey Wardens. We don’t have enough time to send for reinforcements to Weisshaupt, and if Servani sends as many darkspawn at us as he did last time, we’re going to need numbers in order to take him on.” Sereda steepled her fingers together. “So if your kingdom is building, and you already have elves, we’re asking for aid--fighters, mages, archers.” 

“I’ll put out the call when we return after the festivities this weekend. I do want it made clear, they are not to be conscripted to your order. Anyone who comes, does so willingly and will be eager to fight. I do not want a lot of ‘accidental’ Joinings to have to happen to my people.” Fenris grinned. 

“I don’t think it will come to that Fenris, right First-Warden?” Vic said.

“If they do become Grey Wardens, it will be because they asked, or because they were tainted and wanted to live. I swear on the Ancestors that I will not offer any of them the ritual of Joining first and neither will my wardens.” 

“None of them will ask, believe me.” Fenris smiled and went back to his wine. “So what’s the plan then?”

“How soon can they get to approximately ten miles outside of Minrathous?” Sereda asked, dodging the question. “There is an entrance to the Deep Roads there. That’s where we will try and lure him.” 

“We’ll mobilize first day of the next week. If I am not with them myself, my general will be.” Fenris nodded in agreement to her.

Dorian muttered under his breath and Anders squeezed his shoulder again. 

“Thank you,” Sereda said. “We appreciate the aid.” 

Fenris raised his glass with Invictus and Zevran following. “To a good fight and a good union between us, First-Warden.” 

Everyone raised their glasses except for Dorian, who pointedly set his down on the table with a soft clink.

Vic sighed and whispered to Fenris before he rose and gestured to Dorian. “May we speak, privately?”

Dorian grabbed a wine bottle and his glass before he let Invictus lead him out. 

Carver pointed to the door they had left through. “That will not end well.” 

“Maybe, maybe not. But something needs to be done before Dorian becomes a problem.” Fenris said with a glance to Zevran. 

“He won’t be one, Sereda said so” 

“He’s not a problem,” Carver said in Dorian’s defense. “He’s a man who feels he was lied to.” 

“Don’t do this, Carver, I know you care for him and feel you need to look out for him but this isn’t a time for you to stand for him. They’ll work it out or they won’t,” Fenris said.

“You’re the last person to be talking about working things out,” Carver snapped. He scrubbed at his face in frustration. “Sorry. All of this is a bit much.”

Fenris shrugged and resumed chatting with Zevran quietly since everyone else seemed to be invested in what was going on in the other room. 

**  
Dorian didn’t say a word to Hawke. Not when they entered the sitting room and shut the door,and not when he poured himself another glass of the excellent wine he had made sure to bring with him. 

“Dorian, what is it that I need to say? We’re not your enemy, despite what you think.” Vic said as he watched the other mage slowly sip his drink and stare a hole at him.

“Why isn’t the Archon here? Why hasn’t he been informed of what is happening?” Dorian said flatly. 

Invictus grimaced and debated whether or not to tell Dorian, after all everyone would know in a couple of days anyway. “Do you want me to tell you or do you want to guess why the Archon isn’t here?” 

“Tell me.” Dorian’s eyes narrowed into slits. 

“The Archon is here.” Vic said as he waited for Dorian to explode in rage.

It took several heartbeats for Dorian to process what Invictus was saying, several beats in which he mulled over each, individual word and then put them back together in a sentence so he could make sense out of the gibberish it felt like Hawke was saying. 

Hawke could see the moment in which Dorian finally put two and two together. HIs wine glass slipped from his fingers to shatter on the floor, while ice burst from his fingers and rushed up his hands and arms, his control over his magic slipping.

“What…” he asked in a deadly whisper. 

“You clearly figured it out, you are looking at your Archon.” Hawke bowed slightly and moved back in preparation for a fight.

“You are not my Archon,” Dorian said evenly between gritted teeth. “And even if you were, I would not acknowledge you. How are you any different than any other Archon? You’ve lied and schemed to gain the seat. You and Fenris will split the country in half.”

“More like a seventy - thirty split if you want to be accurate.” Vic sighed and tried another tactic. “Dorian, don’t you think we will make the change you wanted here? You say this like we’re going to resume legal slavery and all the other shit that made Minrathous terrible. I want to work with you and the wardens, not be enemies.” 

Dorian didn’t take a step towards him, but the ice never ceased on his arms and hands. “Do you love this country? Really love it? Does Fenris? I was raised to one day take my father’s place in the Magisterium. Loving Tevinter was bred into me. How am I supposed to be okay with a man who was not raised here, one who has not been kind in his estimation of Tevinter and its people, and his elven lover who loathes all things Tevinter splitting this country between them?”

He glanced away. “There is no working with me. You have my title, my House, and now my country. I am nothing but a Grey Warden now. I invited you both into my life, I helped both of you, saved your lives, helped to give you the tools in order to have this elven kingdom and a Tevinter under Archon Hawke. You’ll forgive me if I’m a little angry.” 

“I have come to love it, because of you Dorian. I knew you would not agree to be part of this and couldn’t once you became a warden. We are not your enemy, we want to make Tevinter better. That’s what Fenris is doing with the elven nation. He wants his people to have a chance, not just be fodder as the same, fucking machine of blood magic, slavery and power runs roughshod over it. No Fenris doesn’t love Tevinter, not like you do or I’ve come to and he never will. But he does want things to be better.” Invictus said as he remained still and calm.

“I expected you to try and fry or freeze me to be honest.”

“You have no idea how badly I want to,” Dorian admitted. “But I promised Bull I wouldn’t, and I mean to keep that promise. 

“Please, don’t do this. We need each other Dorian. I admit and will acknowledge all you have done for me. I’m not just taking without wanting to give anything back. Please?” Vic asked again.

“I’m finding that hard to believe when you’re the one here and not Fenris as well.” Dorian flexed his fingers and the ice receded. 

“He’s told me I have full control over smoothing this over. He’s quick to anger and you leaping over the table and punching him in the mouth didn’t really help. He’s not the enemy, and if you need to hear it from him, we can make it happen. “ Vic folded his arms and stared at the other mage.

“He deserved that punch and you know it,” Dorian shot back. “I had spent days working on helping him get rid of that damned lyrium, risking his sanity and my own to unweave those spells, and all this time you both were planning this behind my back.” 

He held up his hand. “And yes, I am taking it personally. You both know how much Tevinter means to me, but you kept me in the dark.” 

“Would you have joined us? If we’d come to you before you were conscripted with this plan can you honestly say you’d have helped us?” Vic asked.

“Yes,” Dorian said without hesitation. “I helped get one Archon off the seat. If you have evidence that this current one is corrupt, then I would not have hesitated to dispose another.”

“Then let us rectify leaving you out of it. Please? I know you’re angry, I can feel your power brushing against mine you’re still so pissed off. What will it take Dorian?” Vic asked almost in exasperation.

“Stop pretending that I’m some pampered noble that doesn’t understand what Tevinter is. Both of you have done that from day one. I am fully aware what Tevinter is and isn’t. I see her ugly side and her beautiful side. I left my lover to come back and take over after my father died. I didn’t know if I was ever going to see him again, but I did it in order to serve and try to make this country more than a joke. I can’t be a part of this, the wardens have taken that from me, but I can try and advise either of you if you need.”

“Good, I was hoping you’d say something like that.” Vic breathed and offered his hand. “Let’s get back before they think we’ve killed each other.”

“It’s a shame that you and I never met earlier,” Dorian said taking Hawke’s hand. “We could have had some fun.” He was still angry, but he was trying to let it go. When he got past his rage and fear, he knew that this could mean good things for Tevinter, and the former elven slaves.

“I’m sure we can still have fun, just as mature, supposed adults. Come on.” Vic let Dorian go first and didn’t say anything until they were both seated. He whispered quickly to Fenris who just grinned. 

“Thank you for speaking with Vic, Dorian. I hope we can get past all this to work together.” Fenris said with a sly grin.

Dorian gave Fenris a short nod. He was still simmering a little bit, but he knew one he relaxed it would fade. He slipped his hand under the table and took Bull’s fingers in his own.


	16. Chapter 16

Dorian stared at Invictus Hawke and the throng of people who surrounded him. Magisters all, and each one vying to get close to the new Archon of Tevinter. The former Archon, a man who had been a friend of Dorian’s father, a man who Dorian had thought would be the leader Tevinter needed, had abdicated earlier this evening. Dorian still didn’t know what Fenris, Hawke, and Zevran had on him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. It was bad enough for the man to give away over a quarter of the Imperium, and then leave one of the most powerful positions in Thedas. 

It didn’t matter what he had done, all that mattered was that it was bad enough and he obviously wasn’t the man Dorian had thought he was. 

The Archon’s Spire was packed with a who’s who of Minrathous, Celebrating the new Archon and scrambling for positions close to him. Normally, Dorian would be amused by their antics, so predictable and boring, but he was still mourning a Tevinter that was and would not be again. Oh, he knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He wanted this new Tevinter, but the good little magister that he had once been still cringed at the thought of it being split.

He took a sip of his wine. He’d get over it. 

Invictus caught his lover’s eye and went back up to the dais to get everyone’s attention. He waited until Fenris was next to him before he gave him the floor. 

“Thank you all for coming and celebrating our new Archon tonight. But we’re not quite done with announcements. I’d like to ask Warden Dorian Pavus to come forward.” Fenris smiled as he peered over the crowd to see if Dorian would come up

The room fell silent and every eye turned to Dorian. He didn’t bother to set down his wine glass as he approached and walked up the short stairs. He knew what he looked like, a once magister now wearing warden blues. 

“Warden Pavus, you have given up a lot for Tevinter and for the Inquisition. You’ve welcomed Hawke in your home, your family and your life. We have ill repaid you for your generosity. We would like to offer you a place as the warden liaison to new Arlathan. Your work on temporal magic and all you’ve seen and done with the Inquisition makes you an invaluable ally and we’d welcome a chance to honor all you have done for your country,” Fenris offered with a smile and a nod of his head.

Dorian blinked. That wasn’t what he had been expecting at all. He gave Hawke and Fenris deep bows. “I accept.” 

What else could he say? They had given him an opportunity to do good work for Tevinter without compromising his warden duties or his ideals.

“Excellent, thank you for accepting.” Fenris raised his glass to Dorian and had the nerve to wink at him.

Dorian toasted him back and the two men took great sips from their glasses. 

In the back of the ballroom, Sereda sighed. “Does no one remember to ask me before they make choices like this?” 

“I’m wondering the same actually.” Bull murmured. He didn’t know what that would mean for them. 

Carver touched Sereda’s shoulder lightly. “This could be a good thing, though.” He glanced at Alistair over Sereda’s head, his hand sliding away from her when the king gave it a pointed look. 

“Perhaps, or perhaps it will cost me two wardens that I need to stop a war.” Sereda said with a strange look as she felt Carvers hand slide from her shoulder.

“We’ll make sure that you won’t lose Dorian, won’t we, Bull?” Carver said in reassurance. 

“Not him I’m worried about,” Bull replied as he clapped for his lover but didn’t find his heart in it.

Carver was about to ask when someone cleared their throat from behind them. 

“The Iron Bull. I’m glad it is you I get to speak to first.” 

Bull turned around in surprise. “Well, well never thought I’d see you again, since you ran off before Coryphyfuck was sucked back into the hole in the sky. What brings you here?”

Solas’ eyes slid to the dais and Fenris. “Quite a few things actually.” He folded his hands behind his back. 

“I see, I suppose you wish to see Dorian, or meet the new Archon?” Bull asked.

“Pardon Bull, but will you tell us who your friend here is?” Carver asked.

“Solas,” the elf replied with a small smile. “And you are Carver Hawke, newly made Grey Warden.” 

“Not as newly minted as Bull.” Carver said before he introduced Solas to the others and turned as the he noticed Dorian coming to them. “Here’s our wonderful ...liaison now.” 

The smile fell from Dorian’s lips when he saw who was with them. “Solas…” he said by way of greeting. 

“Pavus.” Solas inclined his head. 

“You don’t sound thrilled about seeing each other again.” Carver noted. 

“We’re not, since he fucked off without so much as a goodbye.” Bull added.

“The Inquisitor had things well in hand and I was needed elsewhere,” Solas said lightly. 

“I’m sure you were, elf.” Bull said suspiciously. 

“So who will reintroduce me to the King of the Elves?” Solas asked. 

“Why don’t you reintroduce yourself?” Carver said before Bull nudged him in the side.

“Why are you here, Solas?” Dorian asked. He and the elf had never gotten along. The two had such differing opinions on magic and had gotten into more than one disagreement on magical theory. But where Dorian had tried to keep the animosity to a professional rivalry, he had always sensed it was so much more for Solas. 

He knew Lisbeth had tried to search for Solas after the defeat of Corypheus, just as he knew she had seen Solas right after that final battle. What they had talked about, she would never tell Dorian, but it was enough to know that his gut that had always told him Solas was keeping secrets wasn’t steering him wrong. 

“As I said, to see the man who would proclaim himself an elven king,” Solas answered with that infuriating small smile he always had, as if he knew something Dorian didn’t. 

Which in all honesty, and with the way he spoke of magical theory, he probably did.

“He’s coming down here now, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Carver said

Solas met Fenris in the center of the room and inclined his head slightly. It wasn’t a bow, but more of a small show of respect that Dorian wasn’t sure was meant.

But it was always hard to read Solas. 

Fenris seemed skeptical but returned Solas’ greeting. “Hello again, Solas, last I’d heard you’d left the Inquisition as soon as the last fight had been won. What brings you to Minrathous?”

“Why you do, King Fenris.” Solas glanced around the room, noting the well dressed magisters. “I was hoping we would speak in private.” 

“Let me guess, you wonder who this upstart elf is to declare himself King? Or is there something else on your mind?” Fenris grinned as he felt Zevran at his side, ready to act if need be.

“Several things, and you would be guessing wrongly.” Solas cocked his head to the side. “In part.” 

Fenris smirked at the older elf before he inclined his head. “I suppose you wish to speak now or can this wait until tomorrow?” 

Hawke remained nearby but kept watch over Fenris. He had his own guard ready to watch over him but he was worried by the sudden reappearance of Solas.

“It will not wait,” Solas acknowledged. 

“Of course not, a moment then.” Fenris let Hawke know what was going on before he beckoned to Dorian to follow as well. “Your first act as liaison Warden Pavus, to witness this meeting.”

“Warden?” Solas glanced back at Dorian. “Well, well. The Grey Wardens survive to play with things they don’t understand.” 

Dorian frowned. “So lovely to see you again, Solas. I so missed our little chats.” 

“You came here, and asked to speak with me. I didn’t particularly care for your acerbic wit while we traveled with the Inquisition and absence has not made me miss it. Do you wish to speak with me or not?” Fenris asked

“I only point out the facts,” Solas answered, clasping his hands behind his back once more. “Lead the way.” 

Bull fell in with Dorian without being asked or summoned. He’d never really trusted Solas and he wasn’t about to leave them to talk without him. 

Zevran remained at Fenris’ side like a shadow, a very, very deadly shadow.

Fenris led them to a side room, took the most comfortable chair he could find and waited for Solas to speak his piece.

“I have been to your new Arlathan,” Solas said without preamble. “I have seen the buildings, the elves that gather there. You know they will come for you--the nations of the world. They will come for you and your nation because that is what the humans do. Elves are not allowed to have things of our own. Arlathan, magic, the gods, the Dales--all taken from us. Why do you think this will be any different?” He asked as if he was truly interested in the answer.

“You say this as if no one thought of it but you. Of course we know there will be those who come for us, or try. It is why I am willing to have alliances rather than set ourselves solely apart from everyone. I am willing to work with human nations but not bow to their whim.” Fenris steepled his fingers to stare at Solas. 

“I have walked the remembered dreams of Arlathan and the Dales. I have seen the treachery of the humans and how the Dalish have clung to a past that never was in order to find an identity. I don’t wish to add your new Arlathan to the ghosts of elves who were betrayed by humans who had promised to be allies.” 

Solas nodded at Dorian. “Or of Grey Wardens who did not know what they were playing with.” 

“He knows, why do you think he’s a warden now?” Fenris added as he continued to stare at Solas.

“What do you want, you runny egg?” Bull asked finally, annoyed with the posturing.

Solas ignored Bull. “Because he played with something he shouldn’t have,” he answered. “Which does not surprise me. But would it surprise you to know that he is part of why the Ancient Magisters who have chased some of you have risen? Temporal magic of the scale in which he used was bound to call to like.”

“Not really, no. There has been a lot of upheaval since his messing around with time and the resulting changes to the world. Again, it’s part of why he is now part of the order. Do you have something new to tell us, Solas?” Fenris asked.  
“You refuse to listen.” Solas shook his head. “And I have done my part in trying to tell you. Your nation will be attacked, by either the humans or the twisted magisters who tried to use magic they had once stolen. Dorian Pavus has stirred them using magic he never should have. It has nothing to do with a connection to one of them, and everything to do with them thinking that Tevinter was returning to its former power. Magic like the kind Dorian used was Elvhen and stolen by humans.” 

Solas turned to the door. 

“I’m listening, I am waiting for something I didn’t already know. Are you offering your aid Solas? Or do you want something from me? I tell people I want alliances yet no one listens.” Fenris remained seated as he watched and waited.

Solas turned back. “Dark magic that hasn’t been seen since the magisters tore open the Veil is coming. More dark than anything Corypheus could come up with in his ignorance. This magic will come for you and your nation, just as it came for the Elvhen. I came to offer a warning and any aid I can give. But I didn’t know you already had other allies…” 

“What’s the cost for your aid then? If you have useful knowledge I will not turn your offer aside but I’m sure there’s a condition for your help.” Fenris asked.

“There is no condition,” Solas answered.

“Bullshit!” Dorian blurted out. He had been silent during the exchange, but couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Don’t lie, Solas. You’ve done nothing but lie since the moment I met you. Oh, granted, you are very good at it, but it is lies all the same, and you have the gall to put all of this on me alone.” 

“Something you want to tell us, Dorian?” Fenris asked mildly while Bull looked on with curiosity.

“How does anything he ever says add up?” Dorian asked. “How does a lone elf without any markings on him, who had never lived in the city or been a slave, much less Dalish, come to have such power? The conversations we’ve had on magical theory alone… How do you know even half of those things without books, a Circle, or a teacher?” 

“That is a good point, yes?” Zevran asked from a dark corner.

“I concur, considering you scoffed at Dorian’s methods at Skyhold, and you often sneered at the other elves, including that one girl, Sera. So I am curious as to why you are here, how you got here and why you hold such a wealth of knowledge for one, lone apostate elven mage.” Fenris continued to stare at Solas as if he could will the other elf to confess whatever he was hiding.

“I got here how most get here--I walked.” Solas gave a light shrug. 

“I meant the knowledge you hold, not how you literally got here.” Fenris remarked.

I see things when I sleep. I speak with my friends the spirits in the Fade. They share knowledge with me. They felt the ripples in the Fade when Dorian used his magic. I felt it when it roused the darkspawn.” 

“Alright, if you can speak plainly...how would you aid us and what is the cost?” Fenris knew he sounded impatient but he was tired of Solas and his attitude of elfier than all others.

“No cost as I have said. And I can give you information and aid in any fight.” Solas finally gave Fenris a small bow.

“Very well, we will ride with the Wardens on the first day of the new week. If you wish to join us on the field you can do so.” Fenris gave him a slight inclination of his head.

“I will find you and be ready by then.” Solas turned to Dorian and raised an eyebrow as he walked back to the door. 

Dorian waited until Solas was long gone before he spun around on Fenris. “You can’t be seriously considering letting him help in any fashion. The man is an insane hermit that has Maker knows what power. You should hear his magical theories! No current school of thought teaches what he knows how to do. His sort of magic hasn’t been seen since Arlathan. I should know, I have searched since the Inquisition ended.” 

“You looked up magical theory to try and prove him wrong, didn’t you?” Carver asked.

Dorian ignored him and stalked over to Fenris. “The man is a liar and a schemer. I almost admire him for it. He’d make a damned fine magister, the irony of which isn’t lost on me.” 

“You say this as if I will welcome him with open arms and no restrictions. I’ve seen how he stared at me before my markings were taken. Surely he wondered at how that happened and I lived through it. There is something about him I do not like nor trust. Besides I’ve met you and know better than to trust people like both of you.” Fenris said with a smile.

“That right there,” Dorian pointed at Fenris, ‘that’s what I’m talking about. He was the first in a long line of people who decided not to trust me based on absolutely nothing.” 

“And now this is starting to sound more personal,” Carver said dryly. 

“It was always personal to a degree Carver.” Fenris said. 

Bull shrugged as he looked to Dorian with a sly grin. “You have to admit, kadan, you haven’t always been the most trustworthy man.”

“Then take it from a man who knows what a scheming mage looks like. He’s lying through his too even teeth about who he is and his motives.” Dorian threw up his hands in exasperation. 

“Which is why you will watch him in your role as liaison.” Fenris replied before he made to go. “We leave with the Wardens on the first day of the new week. Be prepared, Warden Pavus.” 

“Excuse me?” Dorian blinked. “I must not have heard you correctly. Did you just tell me that I was to watch him? Because I can assure you, one of us will be dead within a week if I am to do that.” 

“Yes, you heard me. Or do you not want to be our warden liaison?” Fenris asked archly. “See you Sunday night so you can be introduced to the others and so they know you aren’t just another uppity magister attempting to take what we’ve recouped.” 

Dorian glanced up at the ceiling. “I was very naughty in a past life, wasn’t I, Andraste?” 

“If she answers that let us know,” Carver said as he watched Fenris leave.

“If she does answer, I might convert.” Bull threw in.

“You both realize my sanity is at stake here, correct?” Dorian asked.

“You act as if you had sanity to lose in the first place.” Carver flashed him a smile. 

“Come on, let’s get back to this shindig and make sure people see us around here. I’ve got a feeling that we should be known as an ally to the new Archon and the new...king of the elves among the people.” Bull said.

“What has happened to the world?” Dorian asked more to himself. “I’m a warden, Hawke is Archon, Fenris is king of a new elven nation, I’m having to work with Solas…” 

“You messed with time, it could have been much worse, Dori.” Bull reminded him as they headed out to the ballroom to mingle.

“This time it isn’t my fault!” Dorian called after him. “I won’t be blamed!” 

“Save it for someone who doesn’t know you kadan.” Bull said as he leaned in to give Dorian a kiss on the cheek. “More once we can escape this dog and pony show.”

“Maybe I shall start blaming you for every little thing,” Dorian huffed. But he returned the kiss and followed Bull and Carver out. 

**  
The next evening found Fenris and Zevran awaiting Sirad’s entrance to the main hall. “If he keeps us waiting much longer I’ll pronounce him an outsider and be done with it.” Fenris muttered

A servant opened the door and Sirad came rushing in, the hood of his cloak falling from his head and his dark hair trailing behind him, disheveled. “I’m so sorry I’m late,” he said in rapid Tevene.

“I hope it was important, whatever delayed you, Magister Sirad.” Fenris said as he waved at the other elven in attendance to judge their peer.

Sirad’s eyes widened and he glanced at the other elves. Some of them he knew--servants in other Houses, the a baker from his favorite bakery, a woman who Sirad knew took in the laundry near the bakery and sometimes sent people his way who needed healing. There were also elves he didn't recognize, whether from never having met them, or because he had just not noticed them, the silent class of Tevinter.

“I’m sorry for keeping you,” Sirad said again, his eyes darting around the room.

“Well you’re here now, and you have agreed to submit to your peers in order to decide if you may join us in the new Arlathan. Do you still agree to this meeting?” Fenris asked.

Sirad nodded sharply and tried to smooth back his hair from his face. “I agree.” 

“Excellent, Zevran, would you read out his ...indiscretion to those gathered and Sirad can introduce himself and plead his case.” 

Zevran stepped forward and cleared his throat dramatically before unrolling a scroll. “Sirad of House Nox, you are charged with treason against the Elven Nation and against King Fenris. You told the humans the king’s plans, endangering all of us gathered here and those already in the Elven Nation.” 

He hesitated a heartbeat before he read the rest of the scroll. You are also charged with treason against Arlathan, your House was formed from the blood and evil of one of the seven priests of Old Tevinter, the very same priests who stole Elvhen magic and broke into the Golden City.” 

The breath whooshed out of Sirad and he took a step back as if struck. “No. Dorian told us that in confidence!” 

“So you would keep the secrets of one who nearly destroyed the world with his machinations? Is that more important to you than proving yourself worthy of joining us?” Fenris asked.

“That’s not what I’m…” Sirad trailed off. He was still coming to terms with Dorian’s revelations, and to hear it said aloud in front of strangers had been a blow he hadn’t been prepared for. 

“Then answer to the accusations so we may pass judgement Magister Sirad.” Fenris steepled his fingers as he awaited the others thoughts.

“I didn’t know that all of this was real. Part of me hoped it was, but another… It’s too fantastical! You have to admit that. If someone had told you that the elves were gathering to have another go at a country of our own, what would you say to them? When I… When I heard that Dorian had found out something about my House, something so disturbing that I… I made a mistake. I lashed out and accused you of all sorts of things because I was frightened.” 

Sirad didn’t think he was helping himself, but he had sworn that he would tell the truth, no matter what happened. He would have his honor in that at least. 

“Yes, our possible new member accused our warden liaison of being on our side, and working for me. Before I offered him the chance to make right some of his trespasses. He assumed the worst but I don’t want to throw him to the wolves just on a whim. Of those gathered, who has questions on his actions?” Fenris asked.

“I do.” The baker came forward, an old elven woman who always smiled with her eyes. But this time, they were grim. 

“Why didn’t you ever follow through with your dream?” she asked him. “You spoke to me often enough about it as a child and then as an adult. Every time you came in to buy some of my pastries you would mention it, but yet you never did it.” 

Sirad paled. 

“What is your answer? I admit I’m intrigued as well.” Fenris added as he glanced over to Zevran.

“Because I was afraid,” Sirad said clearly, although his voice wavered slightly at the end. “I wanted to open a clinic that would allow the elves of Minrathous a place where they could come to get free medical treatment. I wanted to train people in how to help others, to use healing magic.” 

HIs hands clenched into fists at his sides. “I’m an elf, but I’m also a healer. Everyday I have to watch myself, I have to wonder, if this will be the day they will come for me. It’s only been my family’s money that has prevented it so far, but that will not last long if they finally decide to take what they shouldn’t. I was afraid. And I still am.” 

“Very interesting. Would you still have that fear if you were allowed to join us? Or would that hinder you?” Fenris asked

“It would embolden me,” Sirad replied honestly. 

“Do tell… does anyone have anything else to add?” Fenris asked those who had not yet spoken.

“You were a guest in my former master’s villa several times!” an elf shouted. “Do you even know me? Do you know my name or remember that I had served you?” 

Sirad glanced over at the elf. “No,” he whispered to him. “I don’t.” 

“Do you have anything to say to him Sirad?” Fenris asked.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember you,” Sirad repeated. 

“Very well, anyone else before we allow him to plead his case?” Fenris asked.

“Me!” Came another voice. A young elf stepped forward. “Do you remember me? You and I slept together for a month. You seduced me when my former mistress came to visit your mother. When we were eventually caught, you pretended I was nothing more than a dalliance, a whim.” 

Sirad sucked in a sharp breath. “Colm?” 

Colm’s lips twisted on his handsome face. “You do remember…” 

“I wonder if anyone actually _wants_ him among us at this rate.” Fenris said to Zevran.

“He has lived a half life, yes? Not quite one of the elves of Minrathous, but not quite one of the magisters. This was to be expected.” Zevran opened his mouth to say more, but another voice called out. 

“You helped me deliver my child.” A woman with a girl no more than two stepped forward. “No one would help us, but you did when the baker fetched you. You brought her back to me when we thought she was dead.” 

“What is her name?” Fenris asked.

“Siria,” the woman answered with a smile. 

Sirad, whose face had been leached of color, flushed a deep red at her answer. 

Fenris smiled as he watched the other elf blush. “So we have both condemnation and praise for Sirad. We would hear him directly on why he should be allowed to join us.” 

Sirad had learned from a young age to remain quiet, to not draw attention to himself. He already stood out for being an elf among humans who enslaved elves, then his specific magic made it even worse, a secret barely kept most of the time. Still, he knew he had to stand up for himself now, or risk being pushed back in the shadows.

He said as much.

“I’ve never been a slave or a servant, not in the way that any of you would think me as. I’ve always done my duty. I’ve always done what I hoped was right. Sometimes it wasn’t enough. Sometimes I allowed men who I thought were stronger than me use me for evil purposes. I don’t ever want to be in that position again. I don’t ever want to have to compromise myself because I’m afraid. I don’t want to let that fear rule my life, dictate my actions, my words. 

“I’m guilty of telling humans about what you were planning. I’m guilty of having an ancestor be a part of something so evil, that I was afraid centuries later to confront that truth. I’m guilty of not seeing other elves when they were right in front of me, of being too afraid to admit how I felt about people to stand up and admit it when I was called out on it.” 

He swallowed audibly, some of his nerve failing. “I’m guilty of not using what power my family has, of using my own power to try and help other elves, of not following my dream. I think sometimes how many have died or suffered because of that.” 

“You admit your guilt, I admire that. I would like to know what you would do to work past that to aid your brethren here in new Arlathan?” Fenris said seriously.

“New Arlathan?” Sirad asked, cocking his head to the side in thought. “Is that what you’re calling it? I like that. As to what I could do… You personally know what my power can do. It’s what I’m good at. I could try and teach others, build that clinic I had always dreamed of, but one where I wouldn’t have to live in fear of discovery.” The look he gave Fenris was hopeful. 

“I will add my own ...praise to that already given. Many of you knew me as Danarius’ ghost, his rabid wolf because of the lyrium poured into my skin. Sirad, along with our new liaison Warden Pavus, the new Archon and Senior-Warden Anders ensured I survived it’s removal. If not for his skill and theirs I wouldn’t be here now. If he can help unmake what had been done to me, what should have killed me; I think we would do well to have such a skilled healer in our ranks. With that in mind,the guards will see Sirad out while we convene.” Fenris gave him a slight grin before he was flanked by two tall elves.

Sirad shoved his hands in the sleeves of his robes to hide their trembling. In the days since he had found out that the rumors were true, it had become all consuming to him that he be able to join with the other elves. There was nothing for him in Minrathous, He would take his House, his family, his servants, his gold, and he would leave in a heartbeat if asked. 

Once Sirad was gone, Fenris joined everyone at the long table where the others had been gathered. “So, what do you think?”

“I think some of you were too cruel to him,” harrumphed the baker. 

“So is that a vote for him to join us then?” Fenris asked.

“It most certainly is!” she groused. 

“You don’t know what he did to me,” exclaimed Colm. “My mistress had me whipped because he denied me. I still bear the scars from that day.” 

Fenris pondered Colm for a moment. “Would it soothe you to repay that pain then?” 

Colm looked away, unable to meet Fenris’ eyes. “I don’t know.” 

“What say the rest of you? That includes you Zevran.” Fenris asked.

“My vote is join, yes? He helped you without hesitation.” Zevran inclined his head. 

“That’s two for, one against not counting myself. Shall we allow him to join then? With the caveat he makes amends to you Colm?” Fenris asked.

Colm’s hands curled into fists on the table, but he nodded in assent. 

“Guards, bring him back in. Colm remain at my side.” Fenris waited in the center of the room until Sirad stood before him, awaiting their judgement. 

While he had waited, Sirad had taken the time to braid his waist length hair down his back. It had helped to keep his fingers busy and his mind off of what might be happening behind the doors.

“Sirad, of House Nox...we have convened and this council of your peers has found you acceptable to join the new Arlathan. With one caveat, you must make amends to Colm for your neglect before. I leave it up to him to decide your punishment. Aside from that, you are welcome here.” Fenris nodded to Colm before he stepped back to let the other elf speak.

“Why?” Colm asked quietly. “Why did you do it? Why did you throw me to the wolves?” 

“I didn’t… I didn’t know,” Sirad whispered. “I thought if I admitted too much, it would actually go worse on you. Better they thought you were nobody to me than--” 

“Your lover?” Colm shot back. “because it didn’t matter. I had embarrassed my mistress and was punished for it. I had almost died from the beating.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sirad said in a stricken whisper. “I’m so sorry.” 

“What is it you wish from him in recompense Colm? We will have a clean slate among us, especially before we go into battle in a couple of days.” Fenris folded his arms as he watched the tense scene before him.

Before Colm could open his mouth, Sirad moved. He grabbed Colm’s arm and both the elves cried out--one in pain, and one in startlement. 

“What are you doing?” Fenris asked as he watched them both in surprise.

Sweat broke out on Sirad and Colm’s eyes widened in horror. With a groan Sirad released him and slumped back in his seat. 

“What did you do!” Colm cried.

“It’s mine now,” Sirad rasped. “The pain you went through, the scars you bore because of it, all mine.” 

“How is that even possible?” Fenris asked.

“I took your pain from you,” Sirad reminded him. “Made it easier to bear what was done to you while Anders and Invictus worked.” 

“What does this mean? Colm, is this… is this something you will accept?” Fenris asked as he went to get water for the other elf.

Colm reached behind his back and slipped his fingers up his tunic. His mouth worked a few times as his fingers met smooth skin. “They’re gone. You took them away.” 

“Mine now,” Sirad repeated. “They should have been mine from the start.” 

“I hated you,” Colm whispered. “I hated you for so long and… We were both victims in this, weren’t we?” 

Sirad nodded. 

“I think we’re done here, the rest of you may leave. Zevran will you stay to help Sirad to his quarters?” Fenris said with a glance at Colm.

Zevran slipped an arm around Sirad and helped him to his feet while the other elves left the room, Colm visibly shaken.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Sirad muttered.

“No thanks needed, just rest. Zev, I’ll be in our rooms when you are done getting him settled.” Fenris headed off, finalized plans already forming on what to do when they rode with the wardens.

That’s where Zevran found him later already in bed with Invictus.


	17. Chapter 17

“You know, when two handsome men are in bed together like this, there are more things to do than plotting, yes?” he asked the two lovers, glancing at the papers spread between them.

“What do you suppose we should do then my, spymaster?” Fenris asked with a wicked smile.

“Many things,” Zevran said archly. “But first I will give you a word of warning about your newest subject, yes?” 

“Always business before pleasure with you Zev,” Fenris sighed as he started to gather all the maps and papers up to put on the table. 

“It’s why you have him as your spymaster and right hand love, besides Sirad blew our cover early I wouldn’t have let him join at all. But I have no say in the matter, luckily for him.” Vic added.

Zevran began to slip out of his clothes, starting with removing his daggers and setting them carefully on the table. “He has been the lover of The Iron Bull and Dorian Pavus. I would watch that his loyalties are not strained. A man who can bring people back from the dead will be very useful, no? I would see him stay with us.” 

“Do you think he would got back to them if given the chance?” Vic asked as he rolled maps as Fenris finished stacking papers on his desk.

“I do not know. I find him hard to read, and I am not sure if I find that exciting, or irritating.” Zevran strode naked over to the bed. 

“Well seeing as how he wasn’t sure we would even accept him, I doubt he’ll do anything else to endanger his tenuous place with us. Either way, have him watched for the first month.” Fenris said before he pulled Zevran into his arms. “Such a lovely man in our bed, whatever will we do with you?”

Zevran nipped at Fenris’ throat. “I live to serve you, my king.” 

“I like hearing that from you. What of our Archon, shall we have him serve or be served?” Fenris laughed huskily before he returned the favor.

“I will obey my king and spymaster, in all things majesty.” Vic said with an impish grin. 

“Oh, how they would shiver with dread if they heard their archon refer to an elf as his king.” Zevran ran the tip of his tongue in a long line up Fenris’ ear, nipping at the tip.

“They will hear it soon as this threat is dealt with. Soon all of Tevinter will kneel to us my heart.” Fenris shivered as Zev tilted his head over and continued to nibble his way down Fenris’ neck and ears.

“If you make me scream loud enough, they’ll hear it tonight.” Vic rumbled as he moved over to let the two elves take the center of the bed and for Fenris to rest his head in his lap. “What would you have of me, majesty?”

Zevran whispered hot in Fenris’ ear. “I want you in my mouth, hard and thick.” 

“Watch for now, unless our Crow would have your mouth while I fill his?” Fenris grinned deviously as he not so subtly pressed Zev on the top of his head.

Zevran kissed over smooth skin, tracing lines with his tongue where once had been raised scars of lyrium, reminding Fenris that he could feel where once he could not. 

“Hmm, yes...yes…” Fenris moaned as he watched Zevran’s slow descent. 

Vic busied himself with burying his fingers in Fenris’ hair, now darker and pitch black as it grew out. “I could watch this all night. Unless you do me the honor of shagging me senseless.” 

Zevran’s tongue moved up the thick shaft of Fenris’ erection, lapping at the tip, gathering the seeping wetness he found there. His eyes were locked on his other two lovers when his lips parted and he slowly slipped Fenris’ cock between them.

“Damn...damn.” Fenris arched his back just a bit as he felt Zevran reach his hips. “I think Zev is trying to get me to fuck him.” he gasped.

In answer, Zevran tripped his fingers up Fenris’ body to his chest, plucking at his nipples. 

“I think that’s a yes.” Vic said when he heard the indrawn breath before he felt Fenris stiffen for a moment. “The look in his eyes love, like he could eat you alive.”

Which Zevran proceeded to do. He was Crow trained, educated in all the ways to pleasure men and women in order to lull them into a false sense of security. He had never been ashamed of that, and he used that knowledge to play Fenris’ body, giving him pleasure with talented hands and lips. 

Vic watched as Fenris moaned, and played right into Zevran’s talented hands as he called out to his lover and begged him to ride him. “Wanna...watch you.” Fenris panted.

Zevran was quick, grabbing the oil from the bedside table and dribbling a generous amount on Fenris’ cock, watching how it twitched at the contact. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, positioning himself above Fenris, bracing himself on his lover’s chest with one hand, while steadying his cock with the other. His stomach muscles contracted sharply at the first touch of Fenris’ cock to his entrance, and his head dropped back and he moaned while he slowly sank down.

“Venhedis!” Fenris groaned as Zevran slid down until he felt the other elf settle on top. “Fuck… so tight.”

“And all of it yours to do with as you please, your Majesty,” Zevran purred, circling his hips slightly, letting Fenris feel his ass flex around him. Zevran licked his lips and locked eyes with Invictus, spearing two fingers in and out of his mouth in a non-subtle movement.

Vic grinned as he let Fenris’ head rest on the bed and he crawled down to kiss Zevran slow, sensually. “You want your cock in my mouth?” he asked when he finally pulled back.

“Yours in mine,” Zevran groaned. “But I know that your pleasure will have to wait for our king’s.” He shifted until he was better balanced on top of Fenris and started to move. His lips captured Hawke’s once more, their tongues dancing as he moved like water over the other elf.

Fenris gasped as he felt Zevran riding him, his eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to keep from shouting. 

“Anything you tell me, both of you.” Vic said when he pulled away for breath.

“Do you think he will last to please you?” Zevran asked Hawke, his tone silky. “Do you think he will last to please both of us?” 

“Our king can do as he wishes, especially to me.” Vic said huskily before he felt a pull on his leg and a nip to his thigh. 

“Want you… in my mouth while he rides.” Fenris groaned when Zev sped his pace.

Zevran watched with avid eyes the way Fenris’ tongue snaked out, lapping at the head of Invictus’ cock. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, silently thanking the Maker for the day he had met his two lovers. 

Fenris moaned around the thick shaft between his lips as he tried to keep from coming soon under Zevran.

In the end, it was Zevran who hadn’t been able to last as long as the others. His stomach muscles contracted sharply, his nails digging into Fenris’ chest as he came, his lips parting on a drawn out moan that was a partially strangled version of Fenris’ name. 

Watching Zevran come undone made Vic lose his rhythm almost choking Fenris in his excitement. “Please… let me.” Vic moaned.

Zevran rocked back and forth on Fenris, his fingers slipping through the mess he had made on his lover’s tight stomach.

Without the constant pain of his lyrium, Fenris felt so much more than he used to. He hadn’t realized how much his mind had been muddled by that pain, how much it had ruled his life until it was gone. Every touch of Zevran and invictus’ hands on him was electric, magic without magic. 

When he heard Vic gasp out his climax, felt the first spurts land on his tongue, Fenris finally let go, bucking into Zevran while the other elf circled his hips to milk every last drop Fenris was able to give him. The three men shuddered and panted for breath, revealing into few heartbeats before reality settled in, and the uncomfortable positions they were in hit and they had to move. 

Invictus was the first to move, slipping out between Fenris’ lips and stumbling over to the wash basin. His legs were steadier than the two elves, but not by much, and soon all three of them were huddled by the wash basin, sleepy grins and languid looks while they got cleaned up. 

Zevran ripped the sheets free of the bed and the other two men helped him remake it with the extra they always kept on hand in the room before tumbling back into the large bed together. A flick of his finger and Invictus extinguished the candles, leaving the fireplace the only light. 

“Was my king pleased?” Zevran asked archly, slipping his arm over Fenris’ chest. 

“Very. I needed that before we leave for battle,” Fenris muttered. 

“My men are ready,” Invictus added. 

“Good.” Fenris closed his eyes. “At least some of us will be.” 

**

It was a small army that left Minrathous, templars, Minrathous guard, elves, and a handful of Grey Wardens. Still, even though it was small, it moved slowly, marching to the entrance to the Deep Roads that they would use to lure the ancient magister out. 

Dorian stared at Solas’ back, watching the elf as they rode past the outlying farms of Minrathous. He would do as Fenris asked and keep watch on the strange elf, he would have done it even if Fenris hadn’t asked. 

Fenris rode in a line with Sereda, Invictus and Zevran towards battle. He kept his expression serene as he rode but his gaze was on the field and to the people with him. "Do you think this will stop the ancient Magisters?" he asked Sereda

“Perhaps,” Sereda said flatly. She glanced back at her wardens. “I will tell you something I’m not sure they realize yet. One of my wardens will die during this battle. There will be no other way.” 

"Who will it be or have you not divined that yet?" Fenris asked quietly

“No divination,” she told him. “It is in the ancient magisters nature, the nature that the archdemons share. When it dies it will send itself to the nearest tainted creature. I mean to land the killing blow and be right next to it.” She glanced away. “I’ll speak with Dorian and Anders tonight on what they should do to make sure his spirit doesn’t go any further than me. It’s what should have happened during the last Blight anyway. I was always on borrowed time.” 

"I see...well hopefully this won't mean anyone's death and yours can be avoided." Fenris said. While he wasn't fond of the First-Warden, he did respect her as another warrior.

“Mine won’t be,” she said. “I can’t see any other way.” 

"Then I hope you go with honor and their blood on your blades First-Warden." Fenris replied. He looked to Vic and gave the Archon a soft smile before he put his attention back to the road ahead

“Thank you,” she said with a nod. She urged her horse forward and away from them. 

“That will not end well,” Zevran warned. 

“No but it is Warden business, I’ll leave her to it. I just want to get this over with.” Fenris said as Zevran filled the space she’d given up.

“Your brother,” Zevran told invictus, “What do you think he will do when he finds out about this? You must watch him, yes?” 

“Yes, but Carver is hard headed and will likely act as if nothing is wrong or he will explode. Hawke’s take care of each other Zevran.” Vic said as he watched his brother canter over to Sereda’s side and chat with her.

“Or he will try and take her place,” Zevran said. “But he is your brother, and I only offer warning, yes?”   
“That won’t happen, not on my watch.” Vic replied. 

“And you won’t take his place either.” Fenris added.

“As I said, this will not end well.” Zevran shrugged. “Let us make sure we all come back to our respective homes yes?” 

“Yes...for now I suggest we find out when we will find our prey.” Fenris said with a glance back at Dorian and Bull. Both men had been quiet as they rode out, and didn’t seem interested in speaking much during the ride.

Dorian was simmering. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Solas, couldn’t stop turning it over and over in his mind. The elf was obviously lying to them all, and Dorian could feel the truth pushing against his mind, prodding him to make the final connections he needed in order to understand just what Solas was doing. 

Fenris frowned as he watched them then glanced to Solas and made the connection. “Dorian, when we make camp I could use your counsel.” 

“If you need me,” Dorian said, his voice distracted. They had moved closer to Fenris.

“What’s wrong?” Vic asked.

“I swear to the Maker,” Dorian muttered. “If it’s the last thing I do, I will find out what he is up to.” He didn’t need to mention who ‘he’ was.

“Swear it to me instead, if you have a reason to distrust him so much I would know it.” Fenris said.

“I’ve said it before, nothing about him adds up. You only saw a small part of it during the Inquisition, where Bull and I were faced with it everyday. He hedges and then suddenly knows obscure things. He evades all questions, yet would know answers. It makes no sense. He doesn’t make sense.” Dorian snarled in frustration.

“Wonder what’s that like, I’d never know having lived in Minrathous.” Fenris said as he turned back to the road.

“He isn’t who he says he is,” Zevran said firmly. “That I can tell you. His lies are good, but I can still see them.” 

“Then work with Dorian, I won’t have him undermining our work.” Fenris said quietly.

Zevran nodded sharply. “As you wish, your Majesty.” The last was said with a wicked smile a small reminder of the night before.

“My spymaster has a sense of humor for so early in the morning.” Fenris said with a glance at his lover.

“Always. At least someone here must have one, yes?” 

The rest of the ride that day was quiet, and a little grim. Each of them knew what they were walking into, and it seemed as if by taciturn agreement, they had decided that silence was the best way to prepare themselves. 

It had driven Anders mad. 

He had managed to annoy half of the group by morning, and the other half by lunch.When they finally camped for the night, no one was speaking to him and Anders had gone to his tent to sulk. 

“I don’t think he could be quiet if his life depended on it.” Fenris said as they stretched out on thick bedrolls. 

“I can tell you for a fact that he could not,” Zevran confirmed. 

“I wonder how bad it will be as we travel onward. I feel like we’re marching to our doom.” Vic said.

“And that will kill us as surely as the darkspawn would,” Zevran added. “We will be demoralized.” 

“You speak truth love, why don’t we get out of the tent and take a walk among our people before turning in for the night.” Fenris suggested.

“I’ll visit with Carver and meet you back here.” Vic replied.

“Fenris?” came Dorian’s voice from outside the tent. “You wished to see me?” 

“Yes, come in. Zev I’ll meet you in a bit unless you wish to stay for this as well?” Fenris said as he sat down again and grimaced at how his back had tensed from a day of riding.

“I will do some wandering around the camp and make sure that everyone here is with our cause.” Zevran gave Fenris a kiss on the cheek and slipped out of the tent, letting Dorian inside. 

The tent was more spacious than the one he shared with Bull, but it wasn’t as ostentatious, as some of the tents he had seen his fellow magisters have in the past. Or at least, what used to be his fellow magisters. 

He took a seat on one of the bedrolls and raised an eyebrow at Fenris. 

“Spill it, you’ve been distracted and tense the whole ride and you could have bored a hole in his head the way you stared as Solas. What is it that is bothering you so much?” Fenris asked

“I feel like I should know,” Dorian began. “It’s right on the tip of my tongue and for the life of me, I can’t figure out why I feel so close to the truth. If I didn’t know any better, I would think I was bespelled.” 

“Should Anders check you for enthrallment?” Fenris asked as he reached for the wine and watched Dorian carefully

“No, I would know… I would…” His eyes narrowed sharply. “I need Anders…” 

“Get him then, I’ll wait to see if you are free of other influences before we discuss that elf.” Fenris said as he eyed the warden.

“If he’s done something, we’ll find it,” Dorian swore. He got to his feet and left in search of Anders. 

**  
There’s something there all right,” Anders said, lifting his fingers from Dorian’s temples. The two men sat on the ground across from each other in Anders and Nate’s tent, Fenris next to them, Nate waiting for them outside to make sure they weren’t disturbed. 

“If you hadn’t asked me to look specifically for something, I never would have seen it. It’s subtle… and a bit strange.” 

“Strange how?” Dorian asked. 

“Strange as in it’s more than a fog preventing you from putting two and two together. It’s more than that. The guy knows Fade magic, speaks with spirits and walks the Fade?” Anders said. 

Dorian nodded. 

“You and I know that kind of magic is not only rare, but basically unheard of anymore. Who’s to say when he got to you--in your dreams, when you were awake. But why is the question. This,” Anders waved at Dorian, “Goes beyond what a dreamer can do. This is manipulating your conscious and your subconscious on a level that…” 

Anders suddenly straightened. “You know something.” He pointed at Dorian. “You know something about him. You figured him out, or you saw something you shouldn’t have.’ 

“No.” Dorian shook his head. “That’s the problem, I keep feeling like--” 

“You should be able to piece something together, but can’t,” Anders finished. “Don’t you see? You already have, and he blanketed the memories, prevented you from being able to add them all up again.” He reached out for Dorian again. “We just need to lift the fog now that we know.” 

 

“You and I both know that’s not so simple.” Dorian closed his eyes. To say he was angry was to say that Bull knew how to wield a hammer. It was an understatement and didn’t come close to describing the extent of his rage. How long? How long had this fog, this blinding, been inside him? Since the Inquisition? After? When did Dorian find out something that Solas hadn’t wanted him to know? 

And why hadn’t he just killed him instead?

“He’s powerful,” Dorian warned. “You said it yourself, he knows Fade magic more than anyone.”

“People like to forget I’m a pretty damned powerful mage myself,” Anders said, flashing a grin that Dorian couldn’t see with his eyes closed. “I’m also stubborn. You tell me I can’t break this spell? I’m going to fucking break the spell.”

“Do something about it instead of just bragging, I would like to know what is so damned vital that he bespelled Pavus.” Fenris said in annoyance.

“Don’t brag how wonderful you are, Anders, even though we all know it’s true and you’ve saved me more than once now,” Anders said in a mimic of Fenris’ even tone.

“I’m going to need some help from you, Dorian.” Anders closed his eyes to get to work.

“Don’t test what little patience I have for you, warden.” Fenris said as he watched Anders and Dorian.

“So… So frightened,” Anders muttered. 

“Ready?” he asked Dorian.

“Ready,” Dorian replied. From one heartbeat to the next, his breath caught in his throat as Anders slipped through his mind.

Fenris cursed losing the ability to tear a man’s heart out for a brief moment as he watched them. “Even without that damned metal I can take you Anders. I don’t fear a man that can’t be quiet for fifteen minutes even on a dare.” 

“You know when I’m quiet?” Anders mumbled. “I’m quiet when my mouth is stuffed full of--”

The tent flap snapped open and Nate stuck his head inside. “That’s enough. And he’s right. You couldn’t be quiet on a dare. I’ll be surprised if you could last the whole time you’re working on this spell.” 

Anders’ eyes slitted open. “You’re on.” 

“Don’t antagonize him while he’s in my mind,” Dorian begged. 

“Remind him to do the same.” Fenris snarled. 

“I--” Dorian suddenly screamed, his eyes snapping open, glazed in pain. 

“Found it!” Anders shouted. “And it’s… Maker help us,” he breathed, a cry of agony ripped from his throat.

“What in the Void?” Fenris asked as he scrambled over to Dorian, unsure what he could do for the other man.

Memories flashed through Dorian’s mind of that fateful, winter day. Of running through Skyhold and finding Solas, of confronting him with the truth, the truth he had stumbled upon and had been right in front of them all the whole time. Of how Solas had laughed at first, but then had turned grim.

How Solas’ magic had slammed into Dorian, cutting into his mind like a knife. 

The two mages fell apart, both gasping in horror at what they had seen, pain still lancing through them behind their eyes. 

“We are in… so much… danger,” Anders gasped. 

“Going to.. kill him,” Dorian chimed in. 

“Kill who?” Fenris asked

“Solas,” Dorian hissed. He stumbled to his feet. “Need Bull… And his hammer.” 

Anders grabbed at Dorian. “No! He’s too much for us. He’ll kill us.” The mage’s eyes were wide with fright.

“Explain yourself right now, else I go to take him out myself.” Fenris said.

“He’s more powerful than any of us,” Anders said in a rush he’s…” He couldn’t quite bring himself to say it, it seemed too fantastical, and wouldn’t have believed it himself if he hadn’t shared that memory with Dorian.

“He’s a god,” Dorian finished. “I found out, confronted him like a fool.” 

“Which one?” Fenris asked as he went for his weapon.

“Fen’Harel,” Dorian answered. “The Dread Wolf.” 

“Well fuck, that complicates things. I will need to meet with Sirad and the others, now.” Fenris said with a growl.

“He has a dog in this fight,” Anders said. “Or a wolf, or whatever. We need to be careful so he isn’t alerted.” 

“Dorian, get Bull and come back here.” Fenris snarled.

“I’ll go,” Nate offered.

“Be careful,” Anders whispered. “What he did to Dorian was…” He closed his eyes and shuddered. 

Bull almost took Nate’s head off when the warden ran into the tent seeking him. “That’s a quick way to an early grave, Howe.”

“Dorian is in danger,” Nate said between gasps for air. “I need you to come with me, quietly.” 

“Being tainted wasn’t enough, goddamn.” Bull snarled as he put his hammer in its harness and let Nate lead them out. “What is it?”

“I’ll have them explain,” Nate said calmly, as if they were having a normal, mundane conversation.

“That’s not making me feel better...Commander.” Bull said.

“Neither will hearing what has happened.” Nate laid a hand lightly on Bull’s arm in an attempt at some small comfort.

“Is Dorian alive? Is he hurt? Those are the two important questions for me right now Nathaniel.” Bull asked.

“He’s alive, and he’s not physically hurt. I’m sorry I…” Nate looked faintly embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to give that impression.” 

“Good, you can keep breathing until we get there. Lead on.” Bull said impatiently.

Nate took a purposefully meandering way back to the tent he shared with Anders, keeping his strides casual. When they got to the tent, Nate took up spot just outside it and sat down ont he ground, his bow in his lap, looking for all the world as if he was getting ready to polish the smooth wood. 

“Inside,” he muttered. “Don’t yell. We don’t want to draw attention.” He thought back to the way Anders and Dorian had screamed. “More so than we might already have.” 

“I am not in the mood for cloak and dagger shit right now.” Bull said as he went inside, straight to Dorian. 

“Talk to me, Dori, what happened?” Bull asked.

So Dorian told him--everything. He didn’t leave out a single detail of what he remembered now, how Solas had reached inside him and shoved the memories of what Dorian knew to the back of his mind and fogged it.

“What was he doing with the Inquisition,” Dorian asked in a panic, his hands gripping Bull’s shoulders tight. “What does a creature like that want with us?” 

“I don’t know much of elven lore, but isn’t Fen’Harel the Trickster?” Bull asked

“To some yes, others still worship him despite the lore teaching that he banished the other gods and tried to take over. Sirad would know for certain since he’s studied a lot of this.” Fenris said.

“He’s powerful enough to do what he did to me,” Dorian said. “He’s dangerous and we need to find out what he wants with us.” 

“We don’t alert him to the fact that we’re on to him. If he’s that strong he could do quite a bit to us. Let’s watch him though, and we alert Sereda, unless she would try to turn around and shank him.” Fenris added.

“She might and I might help her.” Bull replied.

“She’d question him, then shank him,” Anders added. “She really doesn’t like people messing with her wardens.” 

“We need to do something soon,” Dorian said. “Can we even trust him when the battle comes?” 

“No, we need to confront him then. I won’t put my people at risk, especially the panic that may come when they realize who he is.” Fenris said.

“Then we lure him away from camp and confront him there,” Anders said. 

“Fine, we do this tonight, before it gets too late. Us, Sereda and get Sirad, his...talents could be useful.” Fenris replied.

“Maker,” Dorian breathed. “Why didn’t we see it sooner?” 

“He kept us from seeing it, let’s get ready to face him. I’ll get Sirad and Zevran and meet you back here in a couple of hours.” Fenris got his weapon and grinned at the other men. “Time to see how good I am without the gifts bestowed on me by Danarius.”

“Maker,” Dorian muttered again, still in shock.

“I’ll fetch Sereda,” Anders offered. 

“Snap out of it, we have work to do Pavus.” Fenris said on his way out.

Dorian rolled his eyes up at Bull. “The king is angry…” he commented dryly. 

“Dori… don’t be a smartass, now isn’t the time. I don’t like that he fucked with your head all this time. What if it impeded you somehow?” Bull said

“Thank you for your concern.” Dorian got to his feet and pushed towards the tent flap.

“Dorian, come back here.” Bull called.

Dorian paused and turned. 

“I’m sorry, look I’m kind of freaked out and I snapped at you. What’s wrong?” Bull asked as he pulled Dorian to him.

“He crawled inside my head and rooted around as if it was nothing to him,” Dorian croaked. “I know what kind of power it takes to do something like that and… Who is to say he has not done it before? Who is to say he won’t just do it again?” 

“I’ve got you kadan, we’ll take care of each other.” Bull said as he pressed a kiss to the top of his mage’s head.

“Let’s go get him,” Dorian said with a grim smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris find some uncomfortable truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written WELL before Trespasser was released so it's not canon compliant with it...to a point.

They had ordered the troops to meet them farther ahead and ridden out a few miles from the last campsite, bringing Solas with them. As far as luring him away from where he could do harm to others, it hadn’t been the best plan, but it had been the most simple. 

They had conjured up a lie about scouting and reports of darkspawn in the area, it made it easier to ride with weapons in hand.

After a few miles of tense silence, Solas finally spoke. “Are any of you going to try for me first? Or will it just be all of you at once?” he asked dryly, bringing his horse up to a halt. 

“Depends on how we’re feeling, unless you just plan to slaughter us all and go back with some kind of explanation for the others?” Fenris asked. 

Solas tilted his head towards Fenris. “Do you know how glad I am that you lost the signs of your bondage?” The comment came seemingly out of nowhere.

“No, not that I would believe you.” Fenris replied as he watched Solas as if he were about to strike. 

“So what is it you want?” Bull added.

“What I’ve always wanted,” Solas said calmly, “For those that perverted what wasn’t theirs to pay. I had allowed things to get too far, and I’m going to fix it. That is… if none of you try to kill or bind me first.” 

“What do you think all the work we did was for? All the scheming, machinations and taking back from Tevinter was about? It was done without your help or interference Solas.” Fenris said.

“And I never said it was or wasn’t. I was asked what I wanted, and I replied. I lay no claim to your accomplishments or deeds.” Solas dismounted.

“Stay right there, you are not trusted Solas...or should I properly address you as Fen’Harel, the Dread Wolf?” Fenris asked.

Solas smiled, a slight quirking of his lips. “You may call me what you wish. The name has never mattered much to me, only what it can sometimes represent.” 

“Which is what?” Dorian asked, his voice laced with suspicion. 

“Power, knowledge… Take your pick.” Solas replied. 

“Those with too much of both are dangerous.” Bull replied. “So what is it you plan to use this army for?” 

“All of you, so suspicious,” Solas chided. “This isn’t my army. This is your army, your fight. I have just chosen to join it for a time.” 

“Like we trust you among us?” Bull said with a sneer. He hated how the elven god twisted their words back on them.

“You say that like any of us have a reason to trust you.” Fenris said

“None of you do,” Solas acknowledged. “I have lied pretty convincingly to your faces for a very long time.”

“Not completely convincingly,” Dorian snapped.

“No… No, you figured it out and made the mistake of confronting me about it alone,” Solas sighed. 

“About that…” Bull said as he dismounted. “What did you do to him and will there be effects?”

“I felt when Anders and Dorian broke my hold. Truth be told, I’m a bit impressed he was still fighting it and that they managed to do it.” Solas folded his hands behind his back.

“That didn’t answer the question,” Anders pointed out. 

“I cannot say,” Solas shrugged. “My spells are not easily broken, and I do not know what that means for him or me.” 

“We don’t really care what it means for you, I’m more concerned with his well being.” Fenris said

“Why?” Solas asked with all sincerity. “Why would you care at all what happens to him or his well being?”

“That’s not for you to ask me.” Fenris replied. “I’m worried about you and what havoc you will cause here.”

“None unless it’s for our enemies,” Solas answered. “But I still don’t understand why you would care. After all he did to you, after all they did to you, and yet you still persist in calling him a friend?” 

“Because some people can work past things,” Dorian answered. “Even if we don’t deserve the effort.” 

“He helped me live, even after I betrayed his trust, lied to his face and nearly killed him on more than one occasion. Should I always hate Tevinter, continue to fester and let it eat me alive as you do?” Fenris asked, his voice flat and his hand ready on his weapon.

“You don’t know what I do or do not hate,” Solas said evenly. “I was asleep for so long and when I woke up I…” His eyebrows drew down sharply. “Everything has changed, yet nothing is different.”

“Fine, I don’t know you, what are you hoping to attain by repeating this question on my forgiveness of Pavus?” Fenris asked.

“I’m hoping to ascertain what kind of king you will become. I have seen monarchs come and go, a few of them elves who thought to bring back what had been lost. But you’re different I think.” Solas’ eyes narrowed.

“I have seen and lived the pain of Tevinter, despite being turned away by the Dalish I will not let them suffer any longer, nor those who were shackled in slavery.” Fenris glowered at Solas.

Solas took a step closer to Fenris, then another. “But what will that former slavery mean? Will you allow anger and hate to rule this new Arlathan?” 

“No, it is part of what has made me stronger but it is not how I rule. Ask Sirad, or Zevran or Invictus since you do not believe me.” Fenris snarled.

“I never said I believed you or not. I simply asked.” Solas’s tone was deceptively mild. 

“And this is why I can’t stand him,” Dorian said flatly. “Double speak and acting surprised when you are affronted.” 

“Are we going to do anything or are we going to talk in circles all fucking night?” Bull snapped.

“I was wondering what exactly we’re doing out here.” Invictus added.

“I assumed you brought me out here to either kill me or attempt to banish me,” Solas shrugged. 

“Dorian, what do you think we should do? What of the rest of you?” Fenris asked. 

“Stop dancing,” Dorian said to Solas. “Stop the subterfuge, stop the double speak. I respect you as a master of it, but it ends now. What you did to me--”

“What I did to you was in order to protect elves,” Solas interrupted. “I told Lisbeth when all of this began that Corypheus having an Elvhen artifact might be just what the Chantry would need in order to begin another elven purge. Why reveal myself and give them more ammunition? You were always suspicious of me. It was only a matter of time before what eventually happened… happened.

”None of you have to take my counsel for what it’s worth. Or you can listen to what I have to say. I have witnessed enough in my lifetime to know that we teeter on the brink of salvation and destruction. I have no wish to see the elves end, so here I am.” 

“What do the rest of you have to say before we act?” Fenris asked again

Dorian let out a snort of disgust, and waved his hand angrily at Solas. “Hear him out.” 

“I agree,” Sereda added. 

“No!” Carver pulled his sword free and slipped off his mount. “He’s no god. He’s a demon.” 

“It certainly seems that way, doesn’t?” Alistair agreed.

“Carver, do you really want to take on someone who could confuse Dorian for almost a year without being anywhere near him?” Invictus asked. 

“Yes,” Carver answered. “That kind of person is exactly the sort I want to take on--too powerful and using magic in ways that they shouldn’t be.” 

“You’re not a templar anymore,” Sereda reminded him.

“Templars,” Solas said. “Filling themselves with poison for a semblance of power they could never really use.” 

“Brother, please listen to us.” Vic begged

“Are we actually going to allow him to live?” Carver asked incredulously. 

“Depends on what else he has to say, right, Fenris?” Bull said.

“I noticed this in the Inquisition,” Solas said. “This need to question everyone and everything. I do approve of it. Questioning things is a good trait to have.” 

“Do you have any idea how much it hurt what you did me to?” Dorian asked. 

“I regret that,” Solas said, inclining his head. “But I could not let you tell the others and I couldn’t risk you figuring it out a second time. I don’t particularly like what you do, Dorian Pavus, but I don’t wish you harm.” 

“That’s shit,” Bull barked. “You lied to us, and you lied to Lis.”

“She knows,” Solas replied. “If she didn’t during the Inquisition, I’m sure she does now. I left her enough clues, the one person I knew I could trust with my secret.” 

He stepped closer to Fenris. “You see, there is a war that has been waging for centuries between my kind and the Old Gods. This is just another field of battle. I.. I made a mistake and it cost lives, I refuse to repeat that mistake, so here I am, wishing to lend my aid and knowledge. The Ancient Magisters are but servants of the real enemy, what you call the Archdemons. They’re pawns, used in a way that my kind refused to use others, instead risking ourselves over and over, sleeping, awakening, rebirth, death, until there is no end in sight. 

“The Chantry, the Imperium, City elves, the Dalish. None of these matter in the end. What matters, is the secrets behind the Veil that have been pushing and pushing to come out because I nd my kind grew complacent in a world that had destroyed almost all of us. Why should we help the humans? Why should we not just hide away ourselves and sleep, let fate decide if the Nameless Ones should rule. 

“But we were wrong. And the Inquisition is proof of that. The one you new as Flemeth was one of my kind. She stayed awake, and watched. You might think her callous, but she had hope where I had none anymore.”

He glanced at Dorian. “But you, with your meddling in time have awakened old magic I haven’t seen in hundreds of years. It’s dangerous and wonderful, and I mourn that an elf didn’t do it first.” 

Then to Sirad. “And you, a descendant of a traitor. You have magic innately that is everything that I hadn’t realized I had missed from the world.”

“And you, hybrid warrior,” he said to Bull, “do you know what value you have to our enemies? Do you know what strength you lend to us?” 

Finally he looked at Fenris. “And you. Secret power, smothered by corruption and tainted magic, hidden under a slave’s markings, branding you as property even when you thought you were free. You’re free now. And so should your power, King of Elves.” 

With that he touched two fingers to Fenris’ forehead and the world went white. 

**

Fenris opened his eyes and swore a blue streak when he realized he was in the Fade. “What in the Void did he do to me?” 

“He found one…” A voice came from behind Fenris. “I didn’t think he’d be able to do it.” 

Fenris turned to see an elf like no other elf he had ever seen before standing in the Fade, watching him with interest. The elf had long white hair that reached his waist, and robes of blue and silver, the same colors as the Grey Wardens. 

“Found one?” Fenris asked in confusion. He approached the elf that could have been a sibling while he was still covered in lyrium.

“One that can phase through the world that is and isn’t,” the other elf replied. He blinked in confusion. “Did Fen’Harel not explain? That is just like him.” 

“Have you tried to get a straight answer out of him?” Fenris asked as he stopped before the other elf. 

“Many times. He is infuriating and doesn’t even realize how much.” It was then that Fenris realized that neither he nor the elf had been speaking in Trade.

“So who are you, why are we in the Fade and what exactly am I?” Fenris asked.

“You’re a dreamer as all of your kind are. It is a gift from your father, a result of a lot of careful planning on his part. You can walk the Fade, but you can also slip in out of waking reality. Your former master did not know what he had, or why you were the only one to display such wondrous abilities after the horror he visited upon you.” The elf did not reply as to who he was, instead giving Fenris a secret smile. 

“My father? What are you saying exactly?” Fenris asked 

“He really did not speak enough to you.” The elf frowned. “Fen’Harel. He set out to make a new elven king or queen, one with the power and will do to what needed to be done to restore us.” 

Fenris blinked and stared at the elf in front of him. “I’m sorry, you said Fen’Harel is my father? My father was a slave in Minrathous I don’t remember thanks to Danarius’ machinations. How would that be possible? I’m not even a mage, my sister was… how?” 

The elf raised his hands to encompass the Fade. “Then how did you use Fen’Harel’s magic to get here?” 

“I don’t know...he just said look inside myself. I....no, this can’t be. I can’t be someone else’s pawn again, I can’t.” Fenris gasped as he tried to keep calm and breathe. “Have to breathe, just breathe, Fenris,” he told himself.

“You are free to do as you wish. Fen’Harel does not like to have choice taken away. You were born and he then let you be. That you are here means you have the potential to do something great.” 

“I don’t know what anyone wants from me! All he said was look inside myself, I take a moment to collect my thoughts, meditate and now I’m here.” Fenris said as he turned in a circle. “You haven’t even said your name.”

“They call me Dirthamen, the Keeper of Secrets,” he answered. 

“That should have been his name.” Fenris said bitterly. “So I’m a dreamer, like ...Feynriel, that boy in Kirkwall.” 

“I thought at first that he might be the one, but he never came here the way you just did. So in a way, yes, you are a little bit like him, but you can do all of this while awake. There is no need for you to sleep. to Fade Walk.” 

“Why couldn’t I do this with the lyrium, wouldn’t it have been easier?” Fenris asked.

“It stunted your natural ability, blocked it from developing as it should have. It was an injustice that I’m glad to see has been reversed.” Dirthamen took a step forward. “You will be able to use your powers as you were always meant to, with an easiness of thought, free of pain.” 

“I hope someone will be able to explain this to me? I don’t even know how to get back and I’m sure everyone is furious with him now.” Fenris said as he stepped back out of fear. 

“You said you meditated for a moment and then you were here?” Dirthamen asked. 

“Yes, maybe I can make myself return there if I focus?” 

“Before you go you need to know something, a secret that will aid you.” 

“Can you just come back with me? It would make a nice change from his circular talk.” Fenris said.

“I… I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “I’ve been trapped here for so long that I don’t even know if I can leave.” 

“Take my hand, it’s how I would take people along when I still had the lyrium. If it doesn’t work, then it won’t work. What is the secret?” Fenris asked

“The dragonborn you have with you. He must be the one to deal with the servant of evil. If any of you do it you will perish.” Dirthamen took Fenris’ hand with slightly trembling fingers. 

“Iron Bull, we’ll tell him when we return, are you ready?” Fenris asked as he pulled Dirthamen into his arms so they would have a better chance of returning together.

“No,” Dirthamen said almost breathlessly. “But I have a feeling I’m going to be.” 

The elven warrior closed his eyes, envisioned the camp, and focused on Invictus as he let his mind go to that space it went to when he was in battle. He didn’t feel Dirthamen’s tightening of his hold on him, until the sound of Zevran’s angry yelling got him to open his eyes. “Zev!”

Dirthamen stumbled away from Fenris, glancing around him with wide eyes. He took in the trees, the earth, the sun, and tears sprang to his eyes. 

“Fenris!” Invictus said as he left Bull’s side to run to his lover’s side. “Are you alright, where did you go?”

“I’m fine, a little weirded out but fine. As for where I went, perhaps father will give me some answers?” Fenris said as he stalked over to where Bull had Solas pinned to the ground.

“Brother,” Solas breathed when he laid eyes on Dirthamen. He had stopped fighting against Bull and lay limp on the ground. 

“That explains why we look related, so care to explain yourself, _pater_ ” Fenris snapped.

“Father?! What is going on Fenris?” Vic asked

“It worked,” Solas all but crowed. He pushed against Bull to be let up. “It worked!” 

“Let him up and I’ll kill him before he takes two steps” Fenris grinned as he approached them. “Truth, now or I walk off and leave your plans unfulfilled.”

“Keeper of Secrets?” Solas said to his brother. “You know secrets, but you rarely keep them.” 

“Not when it comes to a nephew,” Dirthamen said in accented Trade.

“Nephew? Father? What is going on?” Vic asked again in exasperation.

“Oh no,” Anders said in dawning realization. “Solas is Fenris’ father.” 

“That’s what I was told. So, how about a story, the truth, if you are capable of it. My patience is parchment thin, so make it quick.” Fenris said.

Solas started with asking Fenris a simple question. “Where did you go?” 

“The Fade, that’s the only answer you get. Stop talking in circles or else I let Bull finish what he’s started. No more games Fen’Harel, I will not be your pawn.” 

“I haven’t been talking in circles, I asked a simple question. You wish to hear my answers, then you must listen and stop threatening,” Solas said calmly. “Did you find Dirthamen there? Or did he find you?” 

“He found me.” Fenris snapped.

“Were the others there?” Solas asked. 

“I’m the only one,” Dirthamen replied. 

“There are others?” Fenris asked.

Vic had to grab his lover to keep the elf from his slow advance on the Trickster. “Love, you won’t get answers if you attack him.”

“All of the Elven Gods except Mythal and Fen’Harel were trapped in the Fade,” Dirthman confirmed. 

“Gods... “ Solas scoffed. “We were not gods.” 

“Whatever you were, or are you lived up to your name. What did you try to make with me, what of my sister?” Fenris snarled.

“I made you nothing, I only gave you the potential to be great. The rest was all your doing, Leto,” Solas said. “And your sister is not… She is not mine.” 

“Do not call me that.” Fenris snarled.

“You are angry--with every right.” Solas added the last in a rush.

“Angry? Angry? That’s the understatement of the Age!” Fenris screamed.

“Hawke,” Dorian muttered, pushing him towards his lover. “We need him calm. if he kills Solas we won’t get answers.” 

“Fenris, come to me please.” Hawke asked but recoiled slightly when his lover turned to him. 

“Calm down, yes?” Zevran said, sauntering over to Fenris with no fear on his face.

“No, you calm down, Arainai. You haven’t had your entire world spun around and kicked through a hoop.” Fenris snapped.

“Not recently.’ Zevran settled a hand on Fenris’ shoulder. “You know I love you, yes?” 

“Yes...why?” Fenris asked.

“I am devoted to you and what you are doing for all elves. I wish you to understand this, yes?” His other hand snapped out in a flash, the dagger he had palmed slicing across Fenris’ arm, the sleeping poison on the dagger slipping quickly into his bloodstream. 

“I’m going to murder you…” Fenris said as he started to slump forward.

“All of my lovers say this, yes?” Zevran caught Fenris before he hit the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Fenris came around with a grumble but he sat up and looked over to find Zevran. “Save it, I’m not going to fight you. I just want to see what else is going on and get ready for the fight to come.” 

Zevran sat down next to Fenris on the bedroll. “No murder then?” 

“No, not yet.” Fenris replied. “Well if I don’t get food and water in me then perhaps there will be murder.”

“I’ll be right back with food and Hawke, yes?” Zevran gently brushed Fenris’ bangs out of his face. “Getting long,” he said more to himself. 

“Perhaps you can braid it, but I may look like a zebra until it grows out more.” Fenris said as he flicked the long black and white strands out of his face.

“I like it,” Zevran assured him. “You… You disappeared in and out of the Fade, yes? Was it like what you could do before?” 

“No, it was different. I was just there all of a sudden.” Fenris replied.

“Were you?” Zevran searched Fenris’ face. “I am no mage, but that is frightening and wondrous, no?” 

“Frightening yes, not sure about the wondrous part.” Fenris said.

“We need answers from that creature,” Zevran said firmly.   
“You’re the spymaster, get answers from...Dirthamen was it?” Fenris said as he flopped back on the bedroll.

“I will bring food and Hawke first,” Zevran said and got to his feet.

“Thank you.” the elven king’s eyes closed as he tried to find the calm center he’d summon during battle. He still searched when he heard the tent flap open once more.

“We made sure that Howe had been the one to cook,” Zevran said, bringing over a bowl of stew, Invictus behind him. 

“Thanks.” Fenris took the stew and ate, aware of both men waiting on him to say or do something. “What?”

“You did promise to do horrible things to my very self,” Zevran said wickedly. 

“He meant to kill you,” Invictus said primly. “Not fuck you and you well know it.” 

“My rage is soothed for now, I am not alright, but what good will it do to explode again? Besides I have to be King Fenris outside of this tent, it doesn't matter what I want right now. What’s the plan?” Fenris asked.

“The plan is to pry answers out of Solas and his brother,” Zevran answered. 

“Then go to work for your king, Ser Arainai. I’ll await your answers.” Fenris smiled at Zev in that unsettling way he’d developed as ruler.

Zevran gave Fenris a low bow and turned on his heel, leaving the tent.

Fenris turned to Invictus with a soft grin. “Any thoughts love, or can we stop being in charge for the night and be ourselves finally?”

“I have several thoughts, but they all add up to nothing more than only trusting you and Zevran right now.” Invictus gestured to the stew. “Eat, you’ll need your strength.” 

“Yes mother.” Fenris grumbled before he emptied the bowl and held it out to Vic. “We...I should show myself and apologize for the outburst. I’m just glad few of you saw me like that.” 

Invictus barked out in laughter. “No. If you hadn’t tried I would have killed him myself. You disappeared on us, Fenris. I was so… I was angry when he wouldn’t give us answers.” 

“I meant more when I ...returned. Love can I speak freely with you?” Fenris asked as he tugged Invictus down to lie with him.

“Always,” Hawke answered. He brushed Fenris’ hair back from his face as they lay facing each other on the bedroll. 

“I am worried about being in charge, especially with this revelation. I don’t want to be a pawn to others machinations again my heart. So much is riding on me...on us. I can’t explode like that or keep losing myself if I want to be good at ruling. I’m just...I’m scared.” Fenris admitted.

“I spent my life as an apostate, and now I’m Archon of Tevinter. We both wanted power to rise above what we started as, and now we have it, it’s only natural you would be afraid that it would be taken from you, or that you are not strong enough to hold it. It hadn’t been long since we were able to remove that damned lyrium from your skin. Your body and mind changed and now because of his interference, whatever he did to you, it will change again.” Invictus pressed a kiss to Fenris’ forehead.

“Vic…” Fenris changed his mind and curled up with his lover instead and tried to settle his mind.

“Solas is a known liar and manipulator,” Hawke continued. “We cannot trust his words or even that he’s telling the truth.” 

“What reason would he have to make up such a tale? Dirthamen has no reason to lie to us, and I didn’t just get to the Fade on luck. I’m truly Fen’Harel’s get.” 

Something dark passed over Invictus’ face. “No one uses you like this.” 

“Vic, I’ve been used my whole life. I should have realized there’s no freedom for me, even now as a king.” Fenris laughed bitterly, tears slipping out even as he continued to laugh.

Invictus used his thumbs to wipe at Fenris’ cheeks, smoothing away the tears. “Not this time. You’re king now, and he has no rights when it comes to you.” 

“Tell that arrogant sod that. You saw how he acted as if my agreement to be his good son was a given even when held down by Bull. It’s alright, I...I’ve accepted that I’m just someone else’s toy despite all I’ve done in my life to break free. You still love me right?” Fenris curled closer to Vic, hoping to not see pity in his lover's eyes.

“I will never stop,” Invictus swore. “He has no claim to you.” 

“I love you Vic, just...be with me for a while, I need you.” Fenris said as he reached up to nuzzle at Vic in an effort to get him to stop talking.

Invictus glance at the tent walls and then back to Fenris. “Can you be silent?” He could feel the way his body reacted to how Fenris’ teeth lightly grazed over his throat.   
“If that’s what you require of me, yes love.” Fenris replied before he went back to softly nipping at Invictus’ jaw and neck.

“What we do together is not for their consumption.” Invictus sharply rolled over on his back, taking Fenris with him so the elf was draped on top of him.

“I am yours, no matter our roles you know that right Vic?” Fenris asked quietly as he leaned over his mage, curious as to what he was up to.

Invictus speared his fingers through Fenris’ hair, letting the silky strands slip through his fingers. 

“I know. Just as I hope you know that I won’t allow anyone to harm or use you. I made that promise to you in Kirkwall and I mean to keep it.” 

“Alright, just...make me feel good, please?” Fenris asked.

Invictus rubbed a thumb across Fenris’ full, bottom lip. “Will I need to gag you?” 

“Yes...ser.” Fenris whispered as he gazed at Vic.

“In my pack there should be some linen for bandages, bring me some.” 

Fenris hurried to obey, his gaze on the bedroll as he dropped the linens into Vic’s hand and sat next to his lover.

“Get undressed,” Invictus said firmly. He sat up, spread out the linens on his lap and began to fold them. 

Once more, the elven fighter obeyed and sat quietly as he watched Invictus prepare.

When he was ready, he had Fenris turn his back to him. He pressed a kiss in between Fenris’ shoulderblades and slipped the linen over Fenris head, settling it partially in his mouth, and tying it in a firm knot in the back, making sure to not catch of of Fenris’ hair in it. 

Fenris made sure he could breathe then glanced briefly at Vic, wondering what was next.

He could hear the rustling of clothing as Invictus undressed, the mage taking his time and folding each item before setting them next to the bedroll. When he was done, he slipped his arms around Fenris and urged him back so the elf was sitting upright and cradled between Hawke’s thighs. Back to chest, he could feel Invictus’ warmth and how his sparse chest hair rubbed against Fenris’ skin. 

Fenris squirmed slightly in an attempt to get Hawke to do something with him.

“So impatient, my Fenris,” Hawke whispered in his ear, his voice a low rumble of desire. His hands slipped around to Fenris’ chest, fingers lightly scratching ove rhis mipples, feeling them harden under his fingertips. 

The elf whimpered as he arched towards Invictus’ touch. He cursed himself for agreeing to the gag when he wanted to beg for more than mere touches.

“Do you remember that damned lute in Kirkwall? The one that my mother kept insisting I try and learn to play? I never was able to stick with it, I lacked the required patience and drive.” Hawke bit down gently on Fenris’ ear. “But I have a lot of drive now… Want to see what I learned?” 

With one hand he slipped between Fenris’ legs, while the other remained on his chest. “You have to know when to strum and where to place your fingers. Like so…” He flicked at a pert nipple and cupped Fenris’ balls with the other hand.

The elf nodded before he jumped from Vic’s touch. He muttered around the gag as he tried to move towards his lover’s hands yet away at the same time.

“Tap my knee if it becomes too much and you need to stop,” Invictus reminded him. He rolled Fenris’ balls in his palm, feeling the weight of them in his hand.

“Hmmmphhh” Fenris tried to talk around the gag and gave up before he nodded.

“I then learned that while it was easy to play something short and slow, it was much harder for my fingers to keep the right tempo when playing a song that was long… and very hard.” Invictus put actions to words, his hands playing over Fenris’ skin. At first, he his hands moved slowly, and the pleasure was over far too quickly. But then, just when he had Fenris squirming and groaning against the gag, Invictus started an intricate dance, his fingers touching Fenris in the places he knew the elf liked--kisses pressed to his ears, nipples lightly scratched, the junctions where his hips and pelvis met.

“Practice makes perfect and I have had many years of practicing with you.” 

Fenris bucked in Vic’s grasp, his eyes fluttered closed as he moaned as loud as he could with the linen keeping him quiet if not entirely silent.

“No one manipulates you and you only allow me to play your body because you trust me.” Hawke breathed hot and heavy in Fenris’ ear. “Your cock is so damned hard, I bet my slightest touch would have you creaming all over my hand.” 

Fenris nodded yes so quickly he almost made himself dizzy. He had moved around so much he found he was held up only by Vic’s arms around him. “fll….szzze” he gasped.

“Is that command, my king? What about your Archon’s wishes? What if I want to hold you like this, right on the edge of pleasure and torment, keep you here because I can’t get enough of the way you look right now, so open and ready, your cock wet for it.” 

Fenris’ eyes widened as he looked up at Vic, unsure if he wanted to shake his head no or nod yes so hard he hurt himself; both options sounded good to him. he dug his hands into the sleeping roll instead and tilted his head to the side in surrender.

“Good boy,” Invictus whispered in approval, his voice silky and full of dark promise. Invictus and Zevran were the only two people that Fenris trusted to treat him like this. But that had been after years of trust and trials.

The elf’s eyes widened briefly before he moaned for Vic and tried to keep himself steady rather than throwing himself down and presenting his ass for whatever his lover wanted.

“Maker, do I want you to come now? Maybe I do. Maybe I want you to come so hard that your whole body comes undone. Invictus rolled his hips against Fenris so the elf could feel his own erection against him and how his leaking cock painted Fenris’ backside. “Andraste’s tits I could come myself just looking at you like this, my Fenris. My very good boy.” 

That got a long moan from his lover and a pleading look as he arched back to Vic’s touch. Fenris cursed himself for agreeing to the gag, though he knew he’d have been begging and moaning loud enough to be heard otherwise.

“I think, though, that you’ve more than earned this.” With that he grasped Fenris cock and began to stroke. On each upstroke and twisted his hand slightly over the head, using the natural slickness that seeped from Fenris’ cock to ease the way. 

“There you go,” Invictus purred. “Show me, Fenris. Show me how much you like it.” 

Fenris’ eyes rolled closed as he bucked into Vic’s touch, each movement came with a breathy moan around the gag. 

Invictus moved his head so he could look over Fenris’ shoulder and watch how the elf writhed, the way his cock twitched in his palm, how his lips parted in gasps and moans. “Perfection,” Invictus said, biting down on Fenris’ ear. 

“Give it to me,” He growled. 

Fenris whimpered as he stiffened against Invictus and let his climax take him over...and he coated the other man’s hand and his stomach as he slumped in his lover’s grasp. He blinked slowly, and muttered around the gag as he felt tears sliding down his face.

With his clean hand, Invictus turned Fenris head so their lips could meet over the gag. “I know…” Hawke muttered. “I know, Fenris. I’m here.” 

Fenris stared into Vic’s eyes as he waited to see what else his lover would do for him.

With their eyes locked, Invictus lifted his hand to his mouth, his tongue snaking out to lick his fingers clean. 

Fenris wanted to kiss Vic and taste himself but he remained still, and traced every movement of his lover’s fingers.

When he was finished, Invictus undid the knot in the makeshift gag and removed it.

Fenris tackled Invictus and rested on top of him, close enough to kiss. “May I?”

“Yes,” Hawke whispered. 

The elf kissed hawke until he needed air, then repeated it until he was pushed back gently and put on his back. “Vi...Vic?”

“My turn…” Invictus muttered. “Is that alright?” 

“Yes love, please take me.” Fenris raised his arms, crossed his wrists and waited.

Invictus growled in appreciation before slipping his arms under Fenris’ knees and pulling his legs up sharply. He raised the elf so that only his shoulders and head were on the bedroll. “The things you do to me,” Invictus told him as he traced his tongue down the inside of Fenris’ thigh.

Fenris moaned appreciatively as he felt what Vic was doing to him. “Per..permission to speak?

“Granted,” Invictus mumbled against his skin.

“Invictus...please, I beg you, please. You make me come undone with each touch. Please...ser, please.” Fenris’ words were cut off as Vic’s tongue traveled further up his thigh.

“Do you need the gag back?” Invictus asked, unsure if Fenris cared anymore about being heard, or if he did himself.

“Your...choice, ser.” Fenris gasped as he felt his thighs tremble with each swipe of Vic’s tongue along his flesh.

“Fuck them.” Invictus’ tongue stabbed at Fenris’ entrance, swirling around the puckered hole.   
“Vic!” Fenris groaned, surprised at his lover’s aggressiveness but pleased. “Maker...yes, right there, please.”

Invictus pressed his face against Fenris, getting as close as possible while he laved and nibbled at his entrance. His hands gripped Fenris’ hips tightly, keeping him as still as possible. Before Fenris had had his lyrium removed, something like this would have been impossible. Fenris had just been too strong and would always break free. 

“Maker… fuck me Vic… please.” Fenris tried to move but found himself held in place. “Love that you can keep me in place, please … ser, please!” 

“Stay there,” Invictus said, setting Fenris’ legs down on the bedroll. He got up and went to his back, pulling out a small vial of oil.

Fenris closed his eyes for a moment as he listened to Vic rummaging around, and left his eyes stay closed when he felt warm, slicked fingers at his entrance. “I love you,” he moaned

“I love you too.” Invictus pulled his fingers free and positioned himself at Fenris’ hole, the elf’s legs over his shoulders, bending him almost in half. “Maker, I thank the day I met you,” he said as he began to push inside. 

“Best...thing to happen to me…” Fenris slapped at the bedroll as Vic entered him and he started to beg in Tevinter loud and breathless with each thrust. 

Invictus rolled into Fenris, grinding his hips against him over and over. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, the sort that was awkward, but neither one cared, so lost in the pleasure. 

Zevran sat outside the tent, sharpening his dagger. He heard Fenris give out a particularly sharp cry and smiled to himself.

“Vic… VIC, FUCK!” Fenris called as he felt himself losing himself to the feelings Vic had him going through. “Vicky...oh Maker, please,...please, ser, Vic, please.”

Invictus gave a breathless chuckle at the use of that nickname, but he also gave Fenris what he wanted. 

“Do you have more in you,” he asked. His body was practically shaking from fighting his impending orgasm. 

Fenris replied in Antivan he was so far gone, as he writhed under his lover. “Zev, he should… see us. Anything, Vic, oh Maker please let me come…” Fenris’ pleas devolved into filthy moans in Tevinter and Antivan that asked for things he would normally be appalled at himself for wanting.

“Come for me,” Invictus urged. “Let me have it.” 

Fenris complied again as he arched against Vic and howled for his lover and called out to Zevran in his lust. He fell back and shivered at the sensation of being so worked over. “Do I please you ser?” he moaned as he gazed at Vic, his expression wanton as he wrapped his legs around the other man. 

“Oh… Very, very much,” Invictus groaned. He chased after his own, long overdue climax, rocking into Fenris over and over until he suddenly bit back a cry, his body shuddering as he came. 

He braced his arms on either side of Fenris’ head as he came, their eyes locked while pleasure surged through Invictus. The mage barely was able to prevent his larger frame from collapsing onto Fenris and moved at the last minute to the side. 

Fenris’ eyes were closed as he laid there, panting and trying to catch his breath. “Thank you.” he finally whispered.

“Any time love.” Vic huffed as he laid there for a while. “Why is the bucket so far off?” 

**

The men and woman they had brought with them to aid in the fight were all comprised of volunteers, people who know the consequences of fighting darkspawn and what it might mean if they were infected with the blight. As far as armies went, it wasn’t large, but it was more than any of them could have hoped for. 

“The army had camped itself in front of the entrance to the Deep Roads to wait. Whether the magister and his darkspawn would come, no one knew, but Solas had a plan to draw him out. 

It was one that Dorian did not approve of. 

“Stand just inside of the entrance to the Deep Roads like lambs to the slaughter,” Dorian grumbled. It was just him and Bull, the others having been warned back until the time was right. 

“Why not slice your arm and sprinkled the air with the scent of your blood? Why not walk the rest of the way in and offer yourself up?” He moved his staff from one hand to another in agitation. Behind them was night and clean air and freedom. In front of them was darkness and foul smells that Dorian would rather not think about. 

“Dori...stop it. You know this is a good plan and it’s one of the few viable ones we have.” Bull said

“It is not,” Dorian hissed between his teeth in a whisper. “This is too dangerous. He won’t have you. You’ve taken the potion, correct?” The last he had asked several times and had even watched Bull do it, but he still couldn’t stop the feeling of unease. 

“Yes father.” Bull said in fond exasperation. “I’m going to be fine, I won’t let him take me either.”

Dorian smoothed his mustache with his thumb. “If he does… I won’t be held responsible for what I do, Bull.” ‘

“I know, kadan, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I don’t plan to have you go that far though.” Bull said quietly.

“You... “ Dorian reached up and lightly touched Bull’s arm. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Be careful, please.” 

“I will” Bull reached down and kissed Dorian to show he was being serious. “Can’t let you get all soppy on me.”

“Well now, you’re right, we can’t have that, can we?” Dorian cleared his throat and straightened his robes. 

“Right, now let’s get this Magister asshole taken care of yeah?” Bull gave him a nudge and a smile.

Dorian let out a shaky breath and was about to say something more when he felt it. It as a faint tugging in the back of his mind, but one that was hard to ignore. 

“Maker,” he breathed. “He’s coming. Can you feel that?” 

“Yeah and I don’t like it.” Bull said as he bared his teeth in a snarl.

“He’s coming and I…” Dorian cried out and dropped his staff, clutching at his head. Pain lanced through him, sharp and precise. He rolled his eyes over to Bull to see his lover shouting and reaching for him, but he couldn’t hear anything beyond the screaming. 

And it wasn’t just his own. 

Back at the army, other Grey Wardens were also crying out in pain.

“Dorian!” Bull called out as he helped his lover up. “What is it?”

“Dorian glanced up sharply at Bull, his eyes a haze of pain and something else that Bull couldn’t name. “Run,” Dorian gritted out between his teeth. “Get away from me!” 

“No...not you this fucking magister fuck won’t get you too, kadan!” Bull roared as he turned to find the creature.

“Too late,” Dorian hissed, and he rose to his feet, magic coming to his hands with fire and ice. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“No...you don’t.” Bull snarled.

“He’s coming and he wants you. He wants all of us. I can hear him whispering in my mind. He wants… he wants to break you.” Dorian snarled in a long forgotten language and his hands rose, slinging ice at Bull. 

“Shit!” Bull jumped back as he tried to dodge Dorian’s attacks. “Stop this!” he yelled before he got pelted square in the chest with a hard rock of ice.

“I can’t,” Dorian said in a broken whisper. “He wants you.” He stepped over his staff after a moment's hesitation. What little bit of Dorian he couldn’t control was fighting and refused to pick up his weapon.

“I’m sorry kadan” Bull said before he grabbed Dorian to put him in a headlock. “Sereda! Nate! Someone...I need you.” he screamed as he struggled to knock his lover out and not hurt him.

Dorian held his hands out away from both him and Bull, fighting against the compulsion. He opened his mouth and began to chant in Tevene, a spell that Bull know from long association with Dorian. 

Sereda and Nate came running from their vantage points, daggers and bow in hands. Sereda’s face was twisted in pain. “It’s affecting the newer wardens worse.” 

“No you don’t… one of you knock him out!” Bull pleaded.

People assumed all sorts of things about dwarves, one of which was they couldn’t be swift. She put that lie to rest when she rushed up to Dorian and slashed one of her daggers down his arm, cutting through fabric to skin. 

The spell abruptly stopped and Dorian shuddered against Bull. “Thank you,” he said, the magebane slipping through his system. 

“What did you do to him?” Bull asked as he scooped the Tevinter warden in his arms. 

“Magebane, sadly it’s an old trick we’ve had to learn.” Nate replied. “Get him out of here and mind the others, that creature is deep into their heads.”

“Too late,” Sereda said, her head turning to the tunnel entrance. 

They heard it then, the low rumble of hundreds of pounding feet, the jangling of armor and weapons--the snarls of darkspawn.

“To the army!” she cried. “They’re here!”

“Fuck…” Bull hurriedly set Dorian over to the side with a hope his lover would be safe. “Bring it!” 

Dorian clutched at head, fighting against the compulsion to hurt Bull. It was easier now with his magic cut off, an avenue had been taken from him and it allowed him room to breathe. 

Darkspawn burst from the tunnel, a thundering horde of blackened weapons and gnashing teeth. From behind the Grey Wardens, the rest of the army came up to meet them.

“Get up, Pavus,” Dorian told himself. “Don’t let Bull face this alone.” 

Bull had waded into the fray, weapon gleaming as he took on any and everything that came his way.

A darkspawn slammed lifeless to the ground next to Dorian and the mage scrambled across the rapidly bloodsoaked earth towards its sword. The thing was jagged and wicked looking, and felt off in Dorian’s hand, but he needed to do something with his powers gone. 

“Pavus’ die on their feet,” Dorian said firmly racing across the chaotic battlefield towards Bull. 

The kossith warden was too deep in his battle lust to listen for his name, all he knew was slaughter darkspawn, keep the singing out of his head and make that ancient magister fuck pay for taking his friends.

While both sides had mages on their side, the darkspawn didn’t have templars. The few they did have, led by Alistair and Carver, sliced a path in the darkspawn, their armor gleaming. It would have been inspirational for Dorian, if it wasn’t for all the darkspawn lunging at him. He wasn’t the swordsmen that Fenris and Carver were, or as good with a blade as Sereda and Zevran, but he knew enough, and he had the will to survive, to get to his lover.

While Bull and the other wardens took on the hordes of Darkspawn, Fenris was at the head of the elven forces with Dirthamen and Solas flanking him. “Sirad, stay with a warrior, Zevran get in there and help the wardens!” he shouted before he ran into the fray with glee.

Dirthamen and Solas worked as if they had never been separated by thousands of years. They moved in tandem, their spells unlike anything that had been seen since before the fall of Arlathan. 

Sirad watched them, watched the way they moved and the ease of which they had cast their spells. It wasn't until Zevran shook him by the shoulder that he snapped out of it and turned to find those that needed his healing magic. 

“Fucking darkspawn!” Fenris snarled as he caught sight of Invictus and Anders working in tandem across the field. “Vic! Tempest, now!”

Vic whirled his staff and a storm of wind and lightning began to spread across the battlefield. 

Anders took the initiative and sent a ball of roaring fire into it, adding his magic to the spell, creating an inferno of death.

Fenris got to Bull’s side and took a hurlock’s head before it could get to them. “Where’s your ancient magister?” 

A voice came from the darkness of the tunnel. “Here. I am glad that you have decided to come to me my slaves. As all of you will come to me to serve.” 

“I’m not serving anyone! Come out and face me asshole.” Bull yelled

“You will…” The magister slipped out of the tunnel with a twisted smile. “All of you will. It is your place.” 

“My place is not under anyone’s heel.” Bull snapped.

“We bow to no magister!” Fenris called as he fought his way back towards Bull.

“I am no master,” the creature said with amusement. “I am a god!” 

“All of you are starting to sound alike,” Dorian said when he reached them, gasping for breath.

“Heard that already, do you have something new to say?” Fenris snapped.

“Traitors and slaves,” he scoffed. “You will bend, or I will break you.” 

“I think I’m the traitor,” Dorian muttered. 

“I’m the slave, or so he thinks.” Fenris added. 

Bull roared at the creature. “Are you gonna talk us to death or fight?”

“There is no need for me to fight,” it said. “Not when you are so busy fighting each other.” 

With a wave of its hand Dorian screamed with a strangled cry. 

“No...not again.” Bull glanced at Sereda and the others, before he started to swing his weapon as he advanced on the ancient creature.

Sereda went to Dorian, but the mage waved her away. She scowled at him and slipped her arms around him, helping Dorian to his feet. 

“He keeps trying to take a hold of me, but now that I know what he’s doing I can fight it,” Dorian said between pained gasps. 

“You need to leave,’ she insisted. “You can’t fight him like this.”

“I’m fine! Bull needs me.” He pushed away from her and surged forward, sword in hand. 

“Then you have chosen oblivion,” the creature said to them all.

“You can’t even use a blade!” Sereda called out.

Fenris called out to Solas and Dirthamen to split their forces and surround the creature and its minions.

The ground under their feet suddenly shook with a great boom, and then another, and another. Dorian reached Bull’s side, weapon in hand and at the ready. 

“Did you think that this was all I had?” the creature asked. All around him the army had encircled him, trapping the magister and what was left of the darkspawn. The only way open lay at the tunnel behind them, and Fenris and the others planned fully to pursue them if the darkspawn fled. 

“I’d expect nothing less, so let’s have at it. Bull, you know what to do.” Fenris said.

“Mages, use fire to clear a path!” Vic called to the men and women at his command.

And that’s when it came. It burst out of the tunnel, sending rocks flying, and it’s wings unfurled, its mouth opening on a great roar. 

“Archdemon!” Sereda yelled. 

“Fuck!” That’s really bad.” Carver said as he ran to join the other wardens. “So First-Warden, tips for the newly minted among us?”

“Let me kill it,” she said, her eyes locked on the Archdemon.

“No...you know what that means” Carver said.

“I do and I can’t let any of you do this for me.” She gave him a small smile.

“I’ll do it,” Alistair said firmly. 

“None of you will,” Zevran said from behind them. “It might not be real, yes? Corypheus did not have a real Archdemon.” 

“No, neither of you will throw your lives away in a bid to be more noble. Get in line.” Fenris said as he caught his breath.

“We give Bull the time he needs to destroy the magister, yes?” Zevran asked them.

Sereda exchanged looks with Carver and Alistair. “Yes,” she said. “Let’s make sure Bull is able to do what he needs to.” She gripped her daggers in her hands and surged towards the dragon. 

“Let’s give him time,” Fenris called out to his troops. “For the elves!” 

The elven army cried out as one following their king into battle. Solas and Dirthamen were with them, using spells that controlled the earth itself, bringing trees to life to aid in the fight. 

Dorian kept his eyes on the magister, his sword gripped tightly in both hands. Darkspawn blood was splattered over him, black stains on his warden robes. 

“You won’t win this,” Dorian said. 

“I am a god. I will not lose,” it replied. 

“Oh but you will.” Bull grinned as he resumed his attack on the creature. “You are no god, you are a man who doesn’t know he’s dead.”

The magister floated several feet in the air. “Then you must be taught to recognize your betters.” He raised his hands and the air cracked before fire began to rain down on them. 

“Bull!” Dorian couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t throw even the simplest of spells. The air felt scorched as the heat rose.

“Save it Dori, I’ve got a an ancient magister to kill.” Bull snapped as he dodged small fiery rocks as they hit the battlefield. “Fuck can’t get close.”

Dorian glanced down at his borrowed sword and then back at Bull. He didn’t give it more than a moment’s thought before he slid his palm over the jagged blade. Sharp pain shot up his arm and he gritted his teeth against it. 

His magic was cut off, but there was another way.

He closed his eyes and used the pain and the smell of his own blood to push past the fog of the magebane.

“Dammit Pavus!” Vic screamed as he tried to deflect the flaming rocks that rained down on them.

Dorian opened his eyes. “What if it were Fenris?” he asked. The blood that had pooled in his palm began to rise as if smoke.

“He’d kill me for it, hell he might anyway.” Vic snapped as he watched Dorian get ready to cast.

“But he’d be alive. If anything happens to me, take care of mother.” With that he disappeared.

“Fuck Dorian!” Vic yelled as he watched the battle around them crest.

“Where did he go?” Fenris asked as he twirled around to fight another darkspawn.

**  
The battle around Dorian had stilled, both sides frozen into place. Dorian had never tried to stop time on such a large scale before and at first, he couldn’t seem to help but analyze it all. Nothing moved and he walked towards Bull, slipping between darkspawn and under drawn swords. He reached out for his lover, sliding his hand over Bull’s arm, peering into his still face.

“Now how do I bring you in here with me so we can get you to him?” he muttered. As far as plans went, Dorian hadn’t thought beyond this point.

“I’ll get Bull to you.” Fenris said as he slipped behind the mage. “Then we have a talk about your tendency for blood magic.”

Dorian jerked in startlement. “How did you get…” He blinked. “Oh… That’s amazing.” 

“Ask me later, for now where do you need Bull?” Fenris said.

“We need him close so he can kill it. It’s not like Corypheus, or more, he is like any other mage when you have a kossith swinging at him. He’s trying to keep us from him. The dragon, the horde, it’s all a distraction, a buffer. Get Bull to him, and we can end this.” 

He turned to Fenris, wrenching his eyes away from Bull. “Can you do it?” 

“Yes, an unlikely gift from my...father.” Fenris snarled before he blinked out and reappeared behind Bull before he grabbed the warrior and reappeared with him a few feet from the magister.

The creature jerked back, its twisted mouth opening to speak, its eyes wide.

“Don’t say a word.” Fenris grinned as he flashed away to tug Nathaniel and Anders out of the way of a very large flaming boulder.

The tide of the battle had turned. Fenris moved around, slipping in and out of time and the Fade to fight or to help where he was needed. Solas and Dirthamen had cornered another part of the battlefield, leaving statues of darkspawn in their wake. For their part, the Templars, guard of the Archon, and Grey Wardens battled the dragon. They had driven it back, Carver and Alistair keeping its attention on them while the others picked at it from all sides. 

Bull took the opportunity Fenris had given him to lunge at the creature, his axe aimed right for it’s head and a loud, cracking sound that rang out as Bull buried the blade in its misshapen head.

There was a moment where Bull could see in it’s eyes that it had lost, that it was all over, but then the light went out and it fell lifeless to the ground, pulling Bull’s axe out of his hands. Something rose from the corpse, a blackness thicker than smoke. It lurched for Bull, rushing at and then into him.

“No!” Fenris and Dorian screamed in unison as they watched Bull struggle to stay upright .

Dorian stopped a few feet away from Bull, his hand out stretched but unwilling to touch him. “Love...” he said in Tevene.

“Yeah kadan?” Bull replied, his voice low and rough.

“You can do this,” Dorian said with conviction. “I know you can. You’re The Iron Bull.” 

“I’m the fucking Iron Bull. Get Sereda before I lose it.” Bull snarled as he got to his feet and stared at his commander.

Dorian didn’t want to leave Bull, but he turned to do as his lover asked, rushing to get Sereda. He spotted her by the corpse of the dragon and grabbed her arm. “Bull needs you!” He didn’t wait for a reply before he was dragging her back to his lover. 

Dorian’s hand stung from where he had slashed it open, and he shuddered to think of what was on a darkspawn sword. He’d have to find Sirad or Anders as soon as possible to make sure he didn’t get an infection. But all those thoughts fled when he saw Bull and how his face was set in determined lines. 

“Bull?” Sereda asked. She took a few careful steps towards him. 

“Fucking thing… trying to take me down. Get Dorian away from me.” He whispered.

“Wait, no!” Fenris had grabbed Dorian by the upper arm. “I’m not leaving!” 

“You’re not safe with that creature trying to get control of him,” Fenris grabbed and taken him off the field. 

“Everyone get back, and let’s see what happens.” Vic called the mages back as they watched and waited.

Dorian could barely make out the crowd around Bull int he distance. He ripped his arm free of Fenris and began to run back to his lover. He wouldn’t let Bull face this alone. 

“Too late… too late, run and get them away from me!” Bull yelled as he got to his feet and glared at Sereda before he laughed at her. “Run little girl, you’re no match for me.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Sereda said with her eyes wide. “You can fight this!” ‘

Dorian was almost to the crowd when he abruptly slammed to the ground, Fenris on his back. “Get off of me!” he snarled in Tevene. 

“Do you want to die? Possibly at his hand and kill him once he realizes what he’s done?” Fenris held Dorian down as best he could, without his brands and warden strength he had a harder time than he expected.

“I can’t lose him.” Dorian began to sob, clawing at the ground to break free. “Don’t do this to me, Fenris. Let me go!” 

“No…” Fenris said as he pulled Dorian’s hand behind him and tried to keep him still.

Meanwhile Sereda was facing off against Bull or whatever he’d become. “I said run girl, can’t you hear? You’ve lost, I have my slave-born vessel and you will fall.” 

Sereda palmed her daggers. “You can’t have him. We will take him back from you.” 

“Too late daughter of the Stone. Want him, you’ll have to kill him.” Bull laughed again as he twirled his axe before he struck out at her.

Sereda inhaled sharply and moved, rolling under the massive axe. She came to her feet and took several steps back. “I know you’re in there, Bull. Fight him!” 

“Why, so you can take my power for yourself?” Bull snarled as he swung at her again.

Once again, she rolled out of the way, but this time she felt how close Bul’s blade had come, felt how it had barely grazed over her head. “Fight him!” she yelled again. 

The Kossith hesitated, just for a moment as he stared at his commander, and heard Dorian’s screams. “What...am I doing?” he said before he shook his head to clear it. “Help..me.”

“You’re The Iron fucking Bull,” Sereda said harshly. “You don’t need our help. You could have taken down that dragon on your own. You could have taken on half the darkspawn army on your own. You were born and bred for battle, your will is stronger than anything else in Thedas.”

She pointed behind her to where Dorian was screaming. “And your lover is in pain.” 

“Dori...kadan.” He went to his knees, hands on his head as he tried to keep the invading presence out of his mind. “Hit me….hard.”

Sereda sheathed her daggers and cracked her knuckles. “My pleasure,’ she said as she drew back her fist.

Bull shook his head after her first smack. “Again...harder.”

“Now you’re just being kinky,” Sereda said with a smirk. She drew her fist back again.

“I survive this...I’ll show you kinky.” Bull snarked. “Hit me.”

“See, there’s the Bull I know.” Her fist was going to be a pulp by the time she was done, but Sereda did as Bull asked, slamming it into his face over and over. 

The more he was struck, the more clarity Bull gained, enough that he grabbed her by the wrist. “Enough...enough. Damn you hit hard for a dwarf.”

“So I hit hard and in all the right places?” she asked archly. 

“Gotta work that out with Dorian if you want to give it to me good.” Bull said in a huff. “I need...him, or Anders to hit me with a spirit bolt, finish getting this fucker out of me.”

“On it,” Anders said. He raised his hands, make a gesture by twisting his fingers and the bolt came flying out, slamming into Bull.

“Fight...whatever comes...out.” Bull wheezed before he glared at Anders. “Again make it attack and get out of me. Get Dori...need his time magic so I can get the last hit.”

“I’ll get him,” Nate offered before turning to rush back to Fenris and Dorian. 

“Hitting you like this is way more fun than I’d thought it’d be,” Anders joked, slinging another spirit bolt at Bull.

“Don’t get used to it.” Bull rasped as he snarled at Anders.

“Bull!” Dorian cried, running ahead of Fenris and Nate. He slid to a stop in front of his lover, coming to his knees. “What do you need me to do?” He cupped Bull’s face in his hands. 

“Hold time, when it comes out of me, I need to kill it. That rune you put in my axe should do it. One more hit should do it.” Bull hissed.

Fenris looked to Dirthamen and Solas. “Be ready to contain that thing if Bull can’t take it down in a single strike.”

Dirthamen nodded in understanding and readied himself. 

“Love you,” Dorian whispered, pressing a kiss to Bull’s lips. 

“Once he hits me with that last bolt, do your thing.” Bull kissed Dorian one more time then nodded to Anders. “Give it to me.”

Not only did Anders cast the spell, he did it with a flourish, more so than what was needed. It slammed into Bull and the others held their breath.

“Now Dorian!” Invictus yelled as the rest of their group waited to see if he could vanquish the tainted creature.

Dorian dug his nails into his palm, breaking open his wound and bringing fresh blood to the surface. It was still a small struggle to push past the magebane, but he broke through and the blood rose like mist. 

He raised his bloody hand towards Bull and halted time, the clouds above them stopped in their tracks and everyone froze except for Dorian and Bull. It was easier this time, Dorian was closer to his lover, to drag Bull with him. 

Bull gasped as he felt the magister’s essence leave him and he attacked it relentlessly while he had the advantage of slowed time on his side. “Got it...I think.”

For such an evil thing, the magisters essence had been almost insubstantial, a reflection of his true self, a man who had been small in life, so had needed to subjugate others to make himself bigger. Dorian wondered what he would look like distilled down to his true self. Would he be as small and wispy? A weak creature that was felled easily by an enchanted axe. 

“Hit me with a spirit bolt...make sure it’s gone.” Bull rasped as he watched the darkness dissipate around him.

“Can’t,” Dorian said. “I’ll have to…” He called on the blood magic once more and restarted time. 

“Hit him again!” He called to Anders. 

“Seriously, you didn’t have to ask. I could do this all day.” Anders gave Bull a cocky grin and let another spirit bolt fly. If the entity was still in him, it would rise to protect itself.

“I’m gonna take your head off for that.” Bull snarled but he made no other move to attack Anders. 

When nothing happened Anders tried again, this time making the bolt as strong as he could without killing Bull.

“Son of a bitch! Stop that!” Bull snapped as he went to his knees.

“Pretty sure he’s not possessed, warden.” Fenris said as he stepped up to help his friend up.

Dorian pushed past Fenris to wrap his arms around Bull. “Thank the Maker,” he whispered. 

“Easy, kind of wobbly after all those spirit bolts. I’m taking that smug look right off his face for that.” Bull griped.

“I’ll do it.” Fenris grinned as he saw everyone begin to move normally again around them. 

“You’re welcome!” Anders called. 

“Help me back to camp, kadan.” Bull said with a tired smile.

Dorian moved Bull’s arm over his shoulder and helped the kossith back through the battlefield and to the camp. Some of their forces were chasing the last of the darkspawn back into the tunnels.

“Help clean up the darkspawn that are straggling, be careful not to be tainted else you’ll be in blue and silver by nightfall.” Fenris called to his forces while Vic lead a small group of mages against the remaining creatures.

“Zevran, get me a tally of the fallen and wounded. Anyone who perished will be honored and we’ll send them home before nightfall.” Fenris called as he waved Sirad and a couple other elven over to help set their camp.

The camp was set back up a few miles from the battlefield, away from the dead, but not so far away they couldn’t help the dying. Bull and Dorian’s tent was erected first and Dorian helped Bull inside, setting him down gently on the bedroll.

“You can let go, kadan, not gonna fall to that magister fuck again. Sorry if I hurt you.” Bull said quietly.

“I can’t let go,” Dorian said. He cupped Bull’s face in between his palms, blood smearing on his lover’s skin. “Thank you Andraste.” 

“Get healed and get washed up, when I don’t feel like ass we’re gonna talk about you and your habits.” Bull said tiredly.

“I’m not sorry for it. You need to know that.” Dorian got up and wiped at the blood on Bull’s cheek with the edge of his robes. 

“I know… and I want to be mad at you but I can’t...not when I’m so fucking tired.” Bull’s eye slipped closed as he finally let himself realize it was over.

“Rest now,” Dorian urged. “I’ll get myself cleaned up and healed, then bring back someone to tend to your own wounds.” Dorian ran a hand up one of Bull’s horns. 

“Love you fop.” Bull mumbled as he finally fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Dorian managed to avoid that conversation during Bull’s recovery and the journey back to Minrathous. He managed to avoid it during the week after they had returned, and during the party that Invictus threw to honor those that had fought.

Dorian had worn his finest robes, the silver strands in the dark material shimmering int he magical flames of the chandelier above them. Being honored wasn’t something he was use to--not in Minrathous. 

Long live the Archon.

Dorian plucked a slender glass of wine off of a servant’s tray and sipped it idly, his eyes sharp while he glanced around the crowded ballroom. 

Invictus kept an eye on the others in the room even as he entertained a rather old magister who’d decided to scold him for changing things so much.

“Giving away part of the Imperium to those… to slaves and servants!” the old magister harrumphed. “Unheard of!” His staff, which was more like a cane these days, was tapped on the floor to punctuate his words. 

“I’m sure you will survive this injustice, Magister Erenious. If you’ll forgive me, I believe the First-Warden is trying to get my attention. Good evening to you ser.” Vic gave a shallow bow before he hurried off towards the cluster of wardens.

“We will speak more on this, Archon Hawke!” the magister called, waving his staff.

“And that is why I avoid being leader,” Anders said with a grin when Invictus reached them. “You’re the first person people blame for all their problems.” 

“He’ll die off before he can cause too much of a hassle.Anyway, how are things for the wardens?” Vic said with a smile. 

“We amazingly have a sudden influx of new recruits,” Nate said over his wine glass. 

“You’ll have more wanting to join when this party is over,” Invictus assured him. We won, but we lost a lot of people. Maybe that could have been avoided if Tevinter had more Grey Wardens.”

“Several asked to join instead of dying of the blight,” Sereda told him. “But I would rather recruits who wanted it, then those that were forced to join for one reason or another.” 

The wardens fell into an awkward silence. “I think Carver is the only one here who actually asked to join,” Anders said incredulously. “Nate and I were under death sentences, Dorian you kidnapped, and you and Alistair were conscripted.” 

“And Bull was sick,” Nate added.

Sereda rolled her eyes. “So _now_ I would like people to come to us willingly. Besides, all of those were extenuating circumstances.” 

Invictus’ lips twitched in a smile. “Be that as it may, you will have more soon.” 

Fenris came up and slipped his arm through Invictus’ “Come love, some of the Senate wants your time since they won’t listen to me.”

“When do they listen to anyone?” Invictus asked.

“You don’t have pointed ears.” Fenris groused as they left the wardens behind. 

“No but I’m the upstart Archon that some have been very openly dissenting.” Vic replied.

Several of the magisters bowed low when Invictus approached. “Archon Hawke,” one of them said by way of greeting. “This is a splendid party.” 

“Glad you are enjoying yourself, Magister Previrius. Do try the Pavali, it’s a good year.” Vic replied.

“Thank you, I will,” the man replied. His lips were all smiles, but his eyes were sharp and calculating. “Archon, it has come to our attention that you wish to honor the Grey Wardens that were with you in your victory against the evil that came to our doorstep.” 

“Is that a problem?” Vic said with a trace of his old self.

“You give them too much credit.” The magister gave Invictus another low bow. “You are Archon of the Tevinter Imperium, and you have no equal. You led our brave soldiers to fight this evil, and you returned victorious. Do not let them steal your glory, my lord.” 

Invictus barely held back the laugh that had come up. “I assure you, that battle was not won on merit alone; Warden Bull was the one who struck the killing blow and I believe in giving credit where credit is due.” Vic returned the magister’s bow with a sharp grin.

“The Qunari…” Previrius said with a slight curl to his lip. “The lover of that deviant Pavus.” 

“You will watch how you speak of him, Magister Previrius, he is a friend to the Wardens, the Imperium and my people.” Fenris warned

“This Senate has yet to decide if it will recognize your country, let alone if you even have a people to be a king over,” the magister snapped back. 

“I suggest you watch yourself as King Fenris has requested. Enjoy the rest of your evening, I have other guests to attend to.” Vic gave him a mocking bow before he walked away.

Previrius glanced at his fellow magisters, his eyebrows drawn down in anger. 

“We need to send Zev to watch him,” Invictus muttered to Fenris. 

“I’m sure he’s on it, he wasn’t far from us during that exchange. He’s been watching all of this as we go through the night.” Fenris murmured.

“He’s so fun at parties,” Invictus said dryly. 

“And in bed, don’t forget that.” Fenris replied with a smile.

“Very true. I should override his objections and give him a title for that alone,” Invictus said with a laugh. The smile partially slid off his face when he spied Dorian alone, watching the party. 

“I need to do something about Pavus He used blood magic in front of witnesses. His enemies are already clamoring for me to make an example out of him, or admit that blood magic is publicly fine in Tevinter. I won’t do either.” 

“It is difficult...but remind them tonight is not for that but for celebration of our combined victory.” Fenris said.

“I told Pavus to stay away from any magisters he encounters tonight. He knows the stakes.” Invictus slipped his hand into Fenris’.

“Make sure he remembers the game, being away from here could have made him a bit soft.” Fenris said as he squeezed his lover’s hand.

“A bit?” Invictus scoffed. “Pavus used to know how to play from what I’ve heard. Now look at him…” 

“Be nice love, though I hate blood magic, he did his part in the battle.” Fenris said

“That and my friendship with him, no matter how tumultuous it is, are the only reasons I haven’t denounced him yet.” 

“It won’t do well for you or your administration love.” Fenris said.

“I know. I’ll have to do something about him, and soon.” Invictus smiled at a passerby.

“Leave that for another day, let’s get this farce over so we can kick all of these simpering fools out.” Fenris said as he stepped aside for Vic to climb the dais.

Invictus’ robes swept out behind him on the short series of stairs. When he reached the top, the room fell silent and all eyes were upon him. 

Fenris gave Zevran a slight smile when he felt an arm around his waist. “Should be interesting.”

“You two do make things fun, yes?” Zevran replied softly. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of Minrathous,” Invictus began in Tevene. “I thank you for coming tonight to celebrate a great victory for the Imperium!” 

Bull clapped before he put his arm around Dorian’s shoulders with a glare to anyone who might have said a word.

A cheer had gone up from some of the crowd, with polite clapping form the other half. 

“Tonight the Imperium is honoring the Grey Wardens of Tevinter and Weisshaupt. Without their help, more Tevinter lives would have been lost,” Invictus continued. 

“Damn straight!” Bull yelled from the back of the room.

“Take that mug from him, before he starts a riot.” Nate muttered.

“On it,” Anders muttered back. He slipped away from Nate and sidled up next to Bull. “What are you drinking? May I see?” He pulled the tankard from Bull’s fingers. 

“We have a gift for the hero that braved pure evil and didn’t flinch,” Invictus announced. 

“You’re not slick, Senior-Warden, but I’ll let you have the mug for now.” Bull said with a wicked grin.

“I assure you, I can be sneaky when i want to. All of you just know me too well by now.” Anders gave him a crooked grin.

The doors to the ballroom opened and several servants along with some of the royal guard came trooping in. They carried the skull of the dragon that had been killed at the battle. Cleaned, it had also been inlaid with jewels and gold to mimic scales.

“Can’t be sneaky if I tie you down and stuff your---” he was cut off by a hand over his mouth. 

Dorian raised an eyebrow at that and nudged Bull. “Your reward, my hero.” 

The skull was laid at Bull’s feet, the servants and guards stepping away. 

“Thank you for your generosity, Archon Hawke.” Bull gave a courtly bow as he glanced at the gilded, glimmering gift.

“Thank you for your bravery,” Invictus said in return. He gave Bull a low bow, far more than an Archon should give anyone, let alone a kossith. A strained hush fell on the room at that before a few of the magisters present began to clap in earnest. 

Fenris called forth two of his men with a gift for Bull as well. “For your service to new Arlathan. Her name is Glittering Darmalion, named for one of many elves who fought against the first magisters. A large, two-handed axe in starmetal was presented to the kossith warden and Fenris too gave him a low bow.

Dorian’s lips twitched in amusement at the way Bull reached for the axe, his eye widening. “That’s one way to his heart,” he said with a small laugh. 

“You and Dorian are welcome in his role as Grey Warden Liaison to our lands. Enjoy your gift.” Fenris gave him another bow, then resumed his place at Zevran’s side.

“The Imperium also names The Iron Bull as Grey Warden Liaison for the Imperium,” Invictus said. “We also name him our Champion!”

Fenris started off the applause for Bull, with others following.

Then the whole room erupted with cheers and applause, even those that had been tepid beforehand. 

“Well, you can’t say I’m not fancy enough for your friends now you fop.” Bull grinned as he pulled Dorian into his arms for a kiss. 

Dorian hesitated for a moment, the eyes of the Senate and other noble guests on them, but then he leaned to the kiss, grabbing onto Bull’s horns for leverage. 

“That’s my fop.” Bull said when Dorian paused for air. “Fuck those poncy robes, you’re mine and I won’t be shamed by that.” 

“I’m not one of them anymore anyway,” Dorian whispered back. 

**

The world had changed, but no more so than in Tevinter. Elves from all over Thedas had begun to flock to the new elven nation that Fenris had carved out for them, and his relationship with the Archon had created strong ties. That’s not to say that there wasn’t unrest, but with any birth, there was pain. Still, with Hawke’s iron control of the Senate, it was countries like Orlais that ended up having the strongest objection. 

Fenris and Zevran ran new Arlathan in sync, and had even brought Sirad in as an adviser on magical affairs. It was after a long day of meetings and planning a summit with some leaders of Thedas. “How soon can I pick a successor and retire?”

“You’re king for life,” Sirad said with a small smile. They sat around a fire in Fenris’ private chambers.“I’m afraid you’re stuck.” 

“Maybe someone will take me out, just enough so I can retire quietly.” Fenris 

“Not on my watch,” Zevran replied. “You are one of the most guarded men in Thedas, yes?” 

“Yes and I’m incredibly sick of it. I am used to being one of the guards, not one of the guarded.” Fenris muttered. 

“Maybe you should leave your sister in charge and make a visit to Minrathous?” Sirad suggested. 

“No, that’s not going to happen. If I must leave anyone in charge it would be you Zevran or our Chancellor.” Fenris said tiredly

“Then do it,” Sirad urged. “But please don’t make it me.” 

“Why not? I’d rather leave an elf around then put anyone else up to this.” Fenris replied.

“Because there are still a few here who do not trust me. I’m not sure how they would act if I was left in charge.” Sirad shrugged. 

“I see...well for now I’m fine, and Invictus will be here at the end of the week. I just tire of having to constantly watch my back, or be surrounded by guards when I do more than take a piss.” Fenris rose to strip off his armor and get ready for dinner. 

“Better than dead, yes?” Zevran said bluntly. He took a sip of his wine. “You are not used to being so hemmed in.” 

“Some days you have the subtlety of a nicked blade my heart.” Fenris took a while to freshen up before he wrapped himself around Zevran. “Forgive me, I am weary.”

“You are just speaking the truth.” Zevran laughed and turned his head to kiss Fenris.

“Come, let’s have dinner and perhaps we can have a quiet night in love?” Fenris replied with a smile. “That means you too.”

Sirad gave them a coy smile. “Me? Are you sure, your majesty?” 

“Yes, you can make sure I last long enough to satisfy both of you. Besides, I promised my men that there were benefits to serving their king. Unless Zevran wants me to himself tonight?” Fenris said with a slight grin.

“I wouldn’t want to be selfish and not allow Sirad into our bed,” Zevran said with a laugh.

“You get what you want, you know that my Seneschal.” Fenris said as he led them out to the dining hall.

The dinner was fraught with sexual tension, mostly instigated by Zevran. He began a game where he tried to see just how many times he could get Sirad to blush--it was almost too easy.

“Unless you plan to put on a floor show, I suggest we retire for the evening.” Fenris whispered in Zev’s ear.

Zevran let out an exaggerated sigh. “If you insist. But he does look so pretty when he blushes, yes?” 

“Yes he does, he’ll look even prettier when you tie him up with that silk rope you had imported from Orlais.” Fenris nipped at Zev’s ear before he grabbed a bottle of wine and left them there.

“I love that man,” Zevran said with a devious grin. He grabbed Sirad by the hand and followed Fenris out of the hall.

They came in to find that Fenris already on the bed, shirt off and the laces of his tight leather trousers already undone. He beckoned them over and pulled Zevran to him. “Hi.”

“Someone has been drinking, yes? Not that I object.” Zevran threaded his fingers through Fenris’ hair. 

“Someone was me.” Fenris took another swig of wine before he passed Sirad the bottle. “What are you gonna do with me?”

“I can think of a few things, yes? But you need to tell us your limits this evening.” Zevran nipped along Fenris’ ear. 

“I’m in a mood, my only limit is a collar, anything else goes.” Fenris giggled slightly as he squirmed from the way Zevran was making him feel.

“Maybe you’re the one I wish to tie up then,” Zevran whispered, his breath ghosting over Fenris’ skin.

The elven warrior grinned and flopped back on the bed. “What shall Sirad do then?” 

“Sirad will be my instrument of torture for you,” Zevran replied. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sirad already naked and waiting.

Fenris arched a dark brow and grinned at his lover again. “Whatever will you direct him to do with me, love?” 

“Drive you insane,” Zevran told him. He beckoned Sirad forward.

The mage crawled on the bed, his long hair partially obscuring his face, but not the desire rising in his eyes. 

Fenris looked between them before he offered up his hands to Zevran with a coy look. “Well if people gossip that you have the king at your beck and call it won’t be a lie now would it?” 

“Was it ever?” Zevran asked with an arch smile. He got up and went to the dresser where he had stashed the silk cords, coming back with them in hand. 

“If only people knew the things you do to me my heart.” Fenris whispered.

“We would have Orlais at our doorstep decrying us as deviant,” Sirad said, speaking for the first time since they had entered the room.

“I’d love them to try.” Fenris said with a wicked grin. He stared at Sirad hungrily for a moment before he turned his attention back to Zevran. “Almost a shame I don’t have my brands anymore, you know what magic did to me.” 

“And I know the body inside and out,” Sirad said. He crawled over Fenris while Zevran tied Fenris’ wrists together.

“So the little beast has teeth after all.” Fenris said before he was tugged to his knees and turned to face his lover. “Have I offended you, ser??

Zevran laughed. “It takes so much more than that to offend me.” He slipped his fingers through Fenris’ hair and pulled back sharply. 

“Then I’ll ...have to work harder, ser.” Fenris gasped as his long, dark hair was pulled enough to make him arch to the side. 

“Are you testing my resolve?” Zevran asked sweetly. 

Fenris looked at Zevran for a moment before smiled and nodded yes.

“Silly boy…” Zevran purred. “You know better than that. But I think you know exactly what you’re doing.” He dragged Fenris down to the bed by his hair, his ass in the air. 

“No ser...I...don’t.” Fenris gasped as he was put in his place. “Teach me?”

“Teach you? Do you think I have the time to teach you? I’m a very busy man, yes?” Zevran had leaned down and his voice was a husky whisper in Fenris’ ear.

“How will I learn to behave then ser? I need lessons.” Fenris moaned before he snuck in a kiss.

Zevran’s free hand came down sharply on Fenris’ exposed backside with a crack. “Then you’ll have them.” 

“I’ve been told I’m a slow learner...ser.” Fenris grinned even as he arched towards Zevran for another smack on the ass.

Zevran gave it to him, but then his fingers slipped over Fenris’ hole, caressing his perineum gently, a counterpoint to the lingering pain.

“Please...I want to be good for you ser, and your friend has yet to touch me.” Fenris’ eyes closed as he fought not to take Zevran’s fingers in his mouth so he could show how bad he wanted it.

“You want to be good? Then show me?” Zevran pulled back far enough to undo the laces of his leather pants, freeing his erection. 

Fenris scooted forward as best he could and tried to find a good position to suck Zevran, but couldn’t quite get comfortable. He looked up at the other elf then down at the thick cock in front of him. “May I have my hands tied behind me ser?”

Zevran nodded and went to undo the knots, putting Fenris’ hands behind his back. He settled himself back against the pillows and waited. 

“Thank you ser.” Fenris said before he went to work, taking Zev down in short, slow bobs of his head, his eyes closed and deeply into what he was doing.

Zevran gestured to Sirad over Fenris’ arched back. The other elf nodded and pressed a kiss to one reddened ass cheek, then the other.

That got a low moan from Fenris when he stopped for breath before he resumed his slow, reverent worship of his lover.

Their moans of pleasure and the lewd sucking sounds from Fenris permeated the room. Every time Zevran groaned in approval, Sirad licked and nipped his way along Fenris’ ass, rewarding the other elf.

Fenris kept clenching and unclenching his fists as he felt Sirad’s touches. He pulled away for air, just for a moment and stared at Zevran as he caught his breath. 

“Yes?” Zevran asked in amusement. 

“Would ser like me to continue, or is he pleased with my service?” Fenris asked as he stared at Zevran, unsure what was going to happen and loving it.

Zevran gestured at Sirad. The elven mage licked a long line between Fenris’ ass cheeks, spreading them wide with his hands before stabbing his tongue into him.

“I’m pleased,” Zevran said with a smirk.

Fenris’ eyes widened when he felt Sirad’s tongue on him. “What would ser have of me, my mouth, my hands, if you desire it I will obey.”

“Finish what you started,” Zevran answered. “And if you do your job well, Sirad will reward you.” 

“Thank you ser.” Fenris returned to sucking Zevran, slow, then fast, even taking a moment to relax his throat enough to deepthroat his lover for a while. He began to hum on each upstroke, eager for more of the breathy moans that were coming from the blond elf.

Zevran hissed a breath through his teeth, his hands digging into Fenris’ hair, urging him on.

The elven warrior kept going, fast as he could, he winced from the hard yanks on his hair were enough to make his eyes water.

Zevran sucked in a sharp breath and his cock pulsed in Fenris’ mouth as he came. His body shuddered from the pleasure and he collapsed back on the pillows.

Fenris swallowed and with a devious look, lapped up every bit of Zevran’s come that had escaped his mouth. “Thank you ser.” he purred as he stared at his lover, curious as to what he was going to do with him next.

“Good boy,” Zevran muttered, slipping his fingers free of Fenris’ hair. 

Sirad kissed his way up Fenris’ spine, his erection brushing along the other elf’s leg.

“I am to please ser, how else may I…” his words died off in a low moan when he felt Sirad against him. “How..may I serve you maestro?” Fenris moaned as Sirad tugged his head to the side and bit his shoulder.

Sirad scraped his teeth along Fenris and breathed hot and heavy in his ear. “I want to ride you.” 

“If it’s what Zev wants, you can do anything to me.” Fenris replied as he shuddered. “Anything Sirad...to your king you’ve ever wanted.” 

Sirad felt his eyes almost cross at that. “I thank the Maker for the day you allowed me to join you here.” 

Zevran laughed. “Don’t we all.” 

“I am grateful as well, I ..” Fenris gasped as he felt his arms untied so Sirad could straddle him. He offered them to the slighter elf with a filthy grin. “I’m in a mood tonight, play as you wish...ser.”

“Not many call me that,” Sirad laughed. He and Zevran tied Fenris to the headboard, making sure the knots were tight, but not enough to hurt him. He settled back so that Fenris’ cock was nestled between his ass, his hands spread over Fenris’ chest, eyes taking in the trussed up bounty before him. 

Fenris simply watched him, his eyes darkened to almost an emerald green. “I was wrong about you...use me as you wish, please.”

Sirad rocked back, his hips rotating slowly, letting Fenris’ cock slide along his ass. 

“This is torture...exquisite torture.” Fenris moaned.

Zevran plucked lightly at Fenris’ nipples, twisting the small bits of flesh. “Is it?” he asked. 

“Yes...ser, I ...I am not complaining, forgive me.” the elven king moaned as Sirad continued to rock back and forth against him.

“Do you want to be inside of him?” Zevran asked. “Do you want to feel how tightly he squeezes your cock?” 

“I want what you want ser, anything.” Fenris begged.

“I want to see how long you can last with that lovely bit of elf on top of you,” Zevran whispered. He handed Sirad a bottle of oil and sat back to watch. 

“Well I’d help but…” Fenris glanced at his bound arms then back to Sirad. “I’m all yours.”

“That’s a lovely thought,” Sirad said with a smile. He took his time preparing himself and Fenris, letting the slick oil slide over Fenris erection, smoothing it in with teasing strokes. 

Fenris bucked into Sirad’s grip with each touch, a low gasp escaping him as Sirad lined his cock up and mounted him.

Sirad’s face twisted in pleasure as he slowly lowered himself on Fenris, relishing the feel of the other elf’s cock sliding into him, hitting all the right spots. When he was seated to the hilt, Sirad squeezed his ass around the thick flesh, his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Oh fuck...fuck…” Fenris called out. “Does ...will ser allow me to come?” he asked Zev as Sirad started to slowly rise and fall.”

“Not yet,” Zevran said before he crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

Fenris gasped as Zevran pulled back just to catch his breath then moaned into the other elf’s mouth with each rise and fall of Sirad on him

Zevran reached between Fenris and Sirad, rolling Fenris’ balls in his palm, his lips scattering kisses across his chest, interspersed with small bites. 

“Please...oh Maker, please.” Fenris gasped as he jerked against the rope holding him.

“Not yet,” Zevran whispered against his skin. 

Sirad began to shake on top of Fenris, fighting to hold back his climax. He rocked on top of the other elf, building himself up before he backed off, teasing himself and dangling on the edge of orgasm, torturing them both. 

“Must I beg ser?” Fenris whimpered as his eyes rolled closed and he fought not to climax until he was told to do so.

“Of course.” Zevran chuckled. 

“Please...ser, let me come. I can’t take this for long. I’ll be good, please maestro.” Fenris panted as Sirad clamped down hard on him with a dark, wicked chuckle.

Sirad’s body moved in a sinuous line, becoming a pleasure engine and surrendering to his desire. His eyes fluttered closed before snapping open again, wanting to see Fenris when he came, needing it. 

“Please let us come,” Sirad whimpered, all shame gone. “Please.” 

“Anything, please ser… just let us go.” Fenris jerked in an effort to grab Sirad, and hissed as he felt the rope tighten. 

Sirad began to make strangled noises in the back of his throat. He was losing the battle to stave of his orgasm. His hair fell around him and sweat slicked his skin as he rocked and rocked and rocked. 

“Please!” he shouted.

Zevran gave them a knowing smile. “You may,” he told them both.

Fenris called Zevran’s name mixed with Sirad’s as he finally came, and yanked at the bonds even as he felt Sirad digging his nails into his chest.

Sirad had hunched over Fenris, his body contorting as his orgasm ripped through him, pouring himself out over Fenris’ stomach.

The elven king had gone limp under Sirad, his breathing erratic as he felt Sirad slide down until he was on top of Fenris.

“I think you are trying to kill me,” Sirad panted. He could feel how Fenris’ heart was still hammering in his chest. 

“You’re trying to kill me...untie me, please.” Fenris whispered

Sirad weakly lifted his hand, but he was cut off by Zevran untying Fenris instead. He smiled at the former assassin gratefully and closed his eyes, slipping his arms under Fenris.

“Exhausted...thank you both.” Fenris said as he nuzzled up against Sirad and closed his eyes.

“You two stay there, I will bring things to help you clean up, yes?” Zevran pressed a kiss to both of them before he slipped from the bed, 

“Yes...ser.” Fenris mumbled as he nuzzled at Sirad half-heartedly.

Sirad’s eyes were closed and he was half asleep, but he had a contented smile on his face. 

Zevran came back tot he bed and helped the two elves get cleaned up as much as they were able before snuffing out the candles and crawling in next to them. 

“Thanks love, for humoring me. Thanks Sirad...you were just what I needed.” Fenris mumbled as he felt Zevran’s arms around him.

“If that was humoring you,I would hate to see if we got serious.” Zevran rolled to his side and draped his arms over the two elves. He smiled when he heard Sirad softly snore. 

“You know what I meant, when we wake up, I’ll show my appreciation.” Fenris groused

Zevran closed his eyes. “As you wish, my lord.” 

“Night Zev.” Fenris mumbled before he finally went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Dorian growled in frustration and scratched out what he had just written. The quill snapped under the force and he snatched up the parchment with a scowl and crumpled it up, tossing it with the others on the floor. 

He’d had his mother move most of the Pavus library to the warden villa, and if he ignored his warden robes, it was almost as if he was at home again. 

“You’ll get a sliver in your palm again and then I’ll have to hear you whine for hours kadan. What’s got you so frustrated?” Bull asked.

“I’m trying to track the rest of the ancient magisters,” Dorian sighed. “If we know more about them before they show up, then maybe we’ll be better warned.” 

“True enough but you’re clearly frustrated, let it go for tonight.” Bull took the broken quill and laid it aside.

“I just…” Dorian scrubbed at his jaw, smearing ink on his face. “I keep thinking about my actions when we fought the last one, what i could have done differently if only I’d known. I keep thinking about… those that had died during that battle.” 

“I know, we all have. Come on let's get some sleep.” Bull tugged Dorian gently to his feet and herded him towards the bed.

“I don’t think I can sleep,” Dorian said under his breath. Sleep was hard for Dorian these days. He felt guilt for the blood magic he had done, and for the lives that had been lost. He spent far too much time trying to see if there had been another way to prevent it all.

“Let me wear you out then?” Bull waggled his eyebrows at the other man and tried to get a smile out of him

Dorian grinned. “Do you remember when we first slept together?” 

“Of course, why do you think I’d forget?” Bull said with a smile.

“I was feeling sorry for myself and you in turn felt sorry for me. I didn’t expect…” Dorian waved to both of them. “All of this.” 

“Yeah but we’re here now love.” Bull grinned.

“We are… aren’t we?” Dorian got up and began to undo the laces and buckles on his robes. “No matter how strange my life has become, you are my one constant.” 

“Yeah, you’re stuck with me aren’t you lucky, kadan?” Bull said with a leer. “Get out of those clothes so I can show you how lucky you are.” 

One by one, Dorian removed each item of clothing He made of show of each inch of skin he revealed, performing for Bull while he felt his lover’s eyes on him.

“For once I’m in a hurry to get you out of all that armor kadan.” Bull said as he pulled his own clothing off and let it land where it may. 

The inked lines of the tattoo Dorian had on his shoulder and upper arm shifted as he moved to the bed. It was a slight copy of the one Bull had, yet another way for Dorian to have a connection with his lover. 

“Damn that ink looks good on you kadan.” Bull said as he leaned down to trace the copy of his own tattoos in a deep red that ran over Dorian’s flesh. “Beautiful.”

“You know much I like to be decorative,” Dorian relied, shivering slightly at the touch. Dorian reached up and grabbed Bull’s horns, pulling his head down for a deep kiss. 

“I dare say you’re more than decorative. Pretty damned useful I’d say.” Bull said as he flipped them over so Dorian was on his back, hands pinned over his head.

Dorian writhed under Bull, loving the delicious feel of Bull’s weight on him. He opened his legs and wrapped them around Bull’s hips.

“Oh? So I’m more than just a pretty face?” he asked archly. 

“Definitely, you’re a fantastic piece of ass. Pretty smart too and that mouth has no equal.” Bull rumbled as he started to rut against Dorian slow and casual so his lover could feel what he was doing to him. “How you want it?”

“Hard and fast,” Dorian purred. “Make me feel it tomorrow. Maybe it’ll help with keeping me out of that desk chair so I can get some other work done.” 

“Get the oil, get open for me and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for a few days.” Bull growled in his ear.

“I love it when you speak so sweetly to me.” Dorian pressed a quick kiss to Bull’s scruffy jaw and slipped out from under him.

“Behave or you won’t get what you asked for Dori.” Bull grinned as he sat there and stroked himself until his cock was hard and slick from the oil he’d grabbed when Dorian had made his way to the dresser. 

Dorian sat back on the bed with his legs under him, his thighs spread open wide. He drizzled a bit of the oil on his fingers and reached under his balls to his entrance, slicking the puckered hole. “I love how you look at me when I do this,” Dorian groaned. 

“You do look pretty fucking amazing. Talk to me Dori, tell me what you want while you get that nice ass ready for me.” Bull said as he moved down the bed to kiss Dorian for a while until he decided he needed air. “Mine...all mine.”

Dorian shuddered when the first fingers slipped inside him. “All yours,” he agreed. “Always.” His eyes slid closed and his head dropped back when the second finger was inserted. 

Bull moaned in Dorian’s ear as he watched his lover shuddered. “I want to tie you up with beautiful silk ropes, blindfold you and spend all day inside your tight ass. I want to collar you with knots and use them to play you like a puppet until you don’t even know your name.” 

“Oh, Maker,” Dorian moaned. “Maker, you’re such an asshole and I love you for it.” 

“You do, don’t you. I just need a couple days where we can be to ourselves. I love you fop, that you trust me to play like that and...let me do such dirty things to you.” Bull reached down to stroke Dorian’s cock as his lover slipped a third finger in.

“We should try to get Nate and Anders in bed, I bet they’re kinky assholes too.” 

“If anyone has the ability to get Nate into bed, it’s you,” Dorian told him. “Anders is simple, but Nate… It’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah...maybe we can just lure our blond Senior Warden to bed one night.” Bull said as he pulled Dorian’s fingers away gently and swiped a wash cloth over his hand before put the other man on his hands and knees. “Don’t hold back, wanna hear you.” Bull bit the back of Dorian’s neck as he slid into him, a low moan escaping around his teeth. 

Dorian’s head dropped low on the bed as the thick spread of Bull’s cock entered him. There was always that quick flash of uncertainty, that concern that Bull would be too much for his body to handle. But they were nothing more than a flash before he reminded himself just how easily he took what Bull gave him. 

Besides, Bull would rather impale himself on his axe than hurt Dorian.

His back arched into the slow slide, his ass lifting to make it easier. 

“So good...so tight.” Bull pulled thrust lazily a few times before he settled on his knees so he could give it to Dorian hard and fast like he wanted. “Beg for it.”

“Oh, Maker,” Dorian groaned. “Give it to me. Give it to me, please!” He tried to move his hips, but Bull had a tight grip on them.

“Good boy...so good.” Bull said as he snapped his hips hard enough for the sound to carry to anyone in the hallway. “Gods...want to take you so hard they hear you screaming in the courtyard.” Bull leaned forward until one massive hand rested over Dorian’s against the wall.

Dorian’s arms locked and he pushed back against Bull and the force of this thrusts. He could feel the impact down his spine, a jolting pleasure that he reveled in. “Like that,” he hissed between his teeth. “Just like that.” 

“Gonna...oh fuck, gonna come already. Too good.” Bull moaned as he slammed into Dorian one more time as he filled his lover. “Warden stamina is gonna be put to the test tonight. I’m feeling dirty...wanna watch you with some of our toys while I get off.” he panted in his lover's ear

Dorian tried to reply, but his body was swept up in its own climax, his arms and legs shaking from the force of it. What came out of his mouth was nothing more than a series of garbled moans. 

“Mine...all mine, you feel so good.” Bull said as he pulled away slowly and let Dorian rest on his back. “Stay there, I’ll get us cleaned up.” 

“Don’t think I could move if I tried,” Dorian said into the pillows.

Bull got himself all cleaned up, and came over to take care of Dorian. “You ok kadan, need a little break, some wine?” Bull asked as he pulled his mage to his arms and cuddled him

Dorian let out a breathless laugh. His muscles felt like liquid and he wrapped his arms languidly around Bull’s neck. “No. I’m just perfect.” 

“Got anything left for me kadan? I wasn’t just giving you bed-talk, I wanna see you get down and dirty for me.” Bull said as he nipped at Dorian’s ears, and moved down to trace his lovers tattoos as they laid there.

“Oh, yeah?” Dorian asked in amusement. He arched up into Bull’s touch. “”I am more than happy to oblige.”

“Yeah, I wanna sit there and get off on you enjoying yourself with some of our toys. That dragonbone cock you had made, or the big, thick glass dick you had special ordered from Antiva.” Bull dragged his fingers down to Dorian’s cock, pleased they were still hard despite their earlier climaxes. “One good thing about this warden gig, we can fuck all night.”

“One good thing? Always looking on the positive side, aren’t you?” Dorian spread his legs and wrapped his fingers around Bull’s hand so they were squeezing and stroking him together. 

“Well, stamina to fuck like a pair of bronto’s in heat is a good thing kadan.” Bull grinned as he watched Dorian’s expression change as they stroked him in tandem, how his lover’s grey eyes closed as he seemed to be getting closer to another orgasm.

Dorian bit down on his bottom lip, his white teeth flashing in the firelight. His stomach muscle contracted sharply and he let out a guttural cry, pouring himself out over his and Bull’s hands. 

“Two in a row, you won’t have anything left for me kadan.” Bull chuckled even as he lifted his fingers to Dorian’s mouth. “Open up.”

Dorian parted his lips eagerly, lapping at Bull’s fingers, his tongue slipping in and out between the digits. 

“Such a good boy...make sure you get your fingers too. You look so debauched, I really wish I could summon Anders in here, dunno why but been thinking about you two together for a while. Blond and brunet, even with a tan he’s paler than you. Would you humor me one day kadan?” Bull lapped up a bit of Dorian’s come from his lover’s fingers that the other man had missed. 

Dorian panted and his eyes became heated the more Bull spoke. “I’ll go and get him,” he offered in a rush.

“Yeah? Just like that? Do it then. Put on pants and go get our commander.” Bull licked a wet stripe down Dorian’s back down to the dip right before his ass before he bit down on his lover’s cheek with a snarl. “Go.”

“Come with me,” Dorian said as he went to pull his clothes back on. “He needs to see what we’re both offering.” 

“Hard to walk with this boner...but fine.” Bull tugged his pants up and shifted his hard-on until he was able to tie his pants. “Come on before I decide to say fuck it and throw you on the bed again.” 

Dorian knew they were being impulsive, maybe even dangerously so. Usually when they brought in a third it was after some seduction, but with the way they were both feeling, a slow seduction was out of the question. 

“Get your ass in gear then.” Bull said as he swatted Dorian on the ass so he’d move out.

Dorian laughed, feeling more lighthearted than he had in a long time. The guilt he felt weighed him down, and had begun to color everything he did and said. The two men searched through the villa for Anders, eventually finding him in the infirmary. The villa was more filled these days. New recruits from the infamy of the Grey Wardens of Tevinter, coupled with those souls who had asked for the joining after becoming blighted during the battle, had swelled their ranks. 

Anders was alone, through, the infirmary empty except for him. Dorian and Bull entered, and Bull closed the door behind them to give them privacy to talk. 

“Hey boss, got a few minutes we got an idea for you.” Bull said with a leer.

Anders glanced suspiciously from Bull to Dorian. “Okay…” He set down the bandages he had been sorting and leaned back against the table. 

“We were thinking…” Dorian said slowly, sauntering over to Anders. “We were thinking it was a shame we haven’t show you how much we… appreciate you.” 

“Yeah we didn’t get a chance to really know you before now.” Bull said as he approached from the other side.

Understanding dawned on Anders’ face. “Well now… and here I was starting to feel a little left out. The two of you have been cutting quite a swath through the ranks.” 

“Well this is interesting...and unexpected.” Bull said with a leer. “Come with us then.”

Anders gave a mock sigh. “If I must. It would only be fair after all.” He grinned widely. 

“You should have said something sooner, we could have done this already.” Bull said with a leer and another adjustment to his pants. “Lead on, kadan.”

“I had to talk with Nate about it first,” Anders told them as they made their way out of the infirmary. “I’m trying to be a better lover by him and not jump at every chance presented to me.” 

“Ah I see...will he be alright with this?” Bull asked as he trailed his fingers down Dorian’s back. 

Anders nodded. It was always hard for him to explain the relationship he had with Nate. It worked for them and that was all that mattered. 

Bull led them back to the room and grinned as he watched Dorian tug Anders to bed with him. “I feel like it’s my birthday or something. Dori...take care of him.”

Pulling free the leather strip that held Anders’ hair back, Dorian slipped his fingers through the blond strands. “As you wish,” he said with a wicked smile. 

“Good boy,” Bull rumbled as he got comfortable in a chair,grabbed a vial of oil and settled in to watch. “Tell him what I wanted to see.”

“He wants to see you come undone,” Dorian whispered to Anders. “he wants to see just how far your body can go and then have us take it further.” 

“I want him to toy with you while I watch, show him our playthings kadan.” Bull stretched one leg over the arm of the chair, cock in hand so they could watch him while he enjoyed them.

Together Anders and Dorian managed to get Anders undressed, tossing his clothes in a heap on the floor. Anders ran his fingers over the red lines of Dorian’s tattoo with a small smile. Keeping secrets under your robes, warden?” 

“Always,” replied Dorian.

“What are your limits and safe word?” Bull asked as he paused mid-stroke. “Don’t want to break you, keep Nate from letting us play again.”

Anders laughed at that. “Break me?”

“You don’t think we could?” Dorian asked smoothly. 

Anders scraped his teeth along Dorian’s throat. “I’d like to see you try. And its templar.” 

“You mean you can take all of this and not be worn out? What have you been doing naughty warden?” Bull grinned as he put more oil in his hand and stroked himself slow and easy. 

Anders eyed what Bull had to offer. “On second thought…” 

Now it was Dorian who laughed. He distracted Anders by turning his head and giving him a deep, bruising kiss. 

“Do you want to top him kadan or let him use those toys on you while I watch for a while?” Bull asked as he sped up his strokes, a dirty grin on his face at the sounds that came from his fist sliding up and down his cock.

“Toys?” Anders asked in a choked voice. 

“Oh yes…” Dorian nipped at Anders’ ear. “One is made of dragon bone. A dragon that Bull had killed himself. The things it does to him to see me use it on myself…” 

“That one,” Anders pleaded. “I want to use that one.” 

“Get going then kadan, let him make you holler for me.” Bull grinned.

Dorian smacked Anders on the ass and got up to retrieve a silk lined box from under the bed. Inside was the carved and smoothed dragon bone phallus. He opened it for Anders and let the other mage lift it out of the box.

“Impressive,” Anders breathed. 

“Definitely...especially with that spell Dori knows.” Bull winked at his lover as he reached under his chair for another silk lined box. “Maybe use it on me before you get started?” 

Dorian got up and went to Bull. The kossith had scooted down in the chair and spread his legs, hooking them over the armrest. Dorian held out his hand for the oil.

Bull obliged and gave his lover a saucy grin. “I’m really lucky to have you Dori.” he whispered, which turned to a low moan as he felt the head of the glass dildo as his entrance. “A little more oil, yeah?”

Dorian obliged, checking every so often to make sure with Bull that it was enough. When he finally had it pushed in as far as it needed to, Dorian pressed a kiss to the tip of Bull’s cock, just above his fist. 

“Love you, fop.” Bull moaned before he pulled Dorian up for a long, slow kiss. “Go on, hit your spell before he gets his own playtime.”

Dorian’s hand lifted above the phallus and magic suddenly surged in the room. The Antivan glass pulled free, leaving only just the tip inside Bull before it slid back in again.

“Lovely,” Anders said as he watched them with avid eyes. 

Bull groaned as he arched his back with each thrust of the phallus, and he called out each time it hit deep inside. 

Dorian grabbed Bull by the back of the head and kissed him deep. He moved back slowly towards the bed and Anders. 

The blond senior warden had been busy with the oil and his hand while he watched Dorian with Bull. “You have to teach me that spell, but first I think I need the same treatment.” Anders grinned as he stretched out and raised his ass for the dragonbone phallus. “Unless you want that while I fuck you?”

“No… No I think Bull needs to see it in you.” Dorian crawled on the bed and picked up the phallus. Carefully, he inserted it in Anders’ well lubricated hole. The blond mage under him moaned long and loud as he was stretched further than he thought he would be.

“Easy...easy...there we go.” Dorian made sure the bottom was flush against Anders ass as he slid underneath his Senior warden. 

“Spread for me...start that spell.” Anders panted as he rested on his forearms over Dorian. “Maker...that’s, a lot. If I’m good, can I ride Bull?” 

“Planning on wearing yourself out?” Dorian asked in a husky laugh. He did as Anders asked and spread himself for the other warden, shivering slightly at the cold touch of oil at his entrance. His body was still relaxed from earlier, so it didn’t take long before Anders was sliding into him. 

Dorian’s hand hovered above the phallus and cast the spell, the thick dragon bone pulling out slightly before twisting slowly back in. 

“Ooooh...oh, that’s...that’s, oh Maker.” Anders eyes crossed for a moment as he felt the thick phallus slid into him faster as he thrust his hips against Dorian. “Fuck...is it like this when he’s in you? he gasped.”

“It’s better when he’s in me,” Dorian whispered wickedly in Anders’ ear. “So much better. Imagine all that on top of you, under you, behind you. Look at him now.” 

Dorian turned Anders’ head so he could see the kossith. 

“Ma...Maker. I want him in me, oh do I want it.” Anders gasped as the dildo sped up just a bit with a wiggle of Dorian’s fingers. “If I don’t come so hard I pass out, fuck.” 

Dorian and Anders rocked frantically against each other, chasing their orgasms. Anders’ eyes would slide closed in pleasure, only to snap open again so he could watch Bull and the way the large kossith’s body writhed on the chair. 

Bull’s groans got louder as he slipped from the chair to crawl to the bed and stroke himself close to Dorian’s face, his expression feral as he watched is lover get pounded mercilessly. “Wanna paint your face...oh ...oh fuck…” Bull bit his lip as the dildo sped up with his lover’s own frantic movements.

“Do it,” Dorian rasped. “Please.” His eyes rolled back in his head, the pleasure becoming all consuming. He fought back his orgasm, though, wanting to wait until Bull was ready, but it was difficult, the pleasure demanding. 

Bull’s hand sped up until he felt those first pulses and he aimed for the other man’s open mouth with a raspy moan. “So pretty.”

A groan escaped from Dorian’s mouth as the first few splatters of Bull’s semen hit his lips. HIs body convulsed under Anders, his cock jerking between them.

“Maker,” Anders moaned. He gave in to his desire, a strangled sound leaving him in a rush from the force of his orgasm. 

Anders rolled to his side with low whimpers and moans…”it’s so good, make it go ….faster.”

Dorian did as commanded and Anders arched above him, his cock twitching in Dorian’s ass. It was almost too much, but Anders writhed into it.

“So greedy, think you can help me rise to the occasion again and take you?” Bull said as he finished cleaning himself off and wiped Dorian’s face clean.

Anders froze in mid-stroke and glanced up at Bull through a fall of blond hair. “Me,” he begged. “Fuck me.” 

“So dirty...you always like this? Get cleaned up and help me ...rise to the occasion ser.” Bull grinned as he pulled the toy from Anders and leaned back on the bed.

Dorian licked his lips. “Get yourself cleaned up instead. I want you in my mouth and I want Anders to stay right where he is…” For emphasis he dug the heels of his feet into Anders’ backside, pushing him in deeper. 

“You two are gonna be the end of me. “Want this back in you after I give a good wash-off?” Bull said as he wandered back to the basin.

“Yes!” they both said as one. 

Bull cackled as he finished cleaning himself off then the dragonbone toy. “Such good men to do as I say.” He oiled the thick phallus and slid it back into Anders. “Give him that spell before you put that tongue to use.” 

Once more Dorian cast the spell, and once more Anders jerked against it, his eyes sliding closed in pleasure. Dorin othen turned his head and parted his lips, his pink tongue snaking out to lap at the head of Bull’s cock.

“That’s it...take it all down for me.” Bull moaned as he leaned in to kiss Anders while he fed Dorian his cock. “Damn he looks good like that yeah?”

“Should have… Should have done this sooner,” Anders moaned. He watched Bull’s thick shaft disappear and reappear between Dorian’s lips over and over.

“You want it next? Think you can ride the Bull after he gets me good and wet for that tight ass?” Bull moaned as he leaned in for more kisses as he fucked Dorian’s mouth.

Anders shivered and jerked his head in a nod. “Please.”

“Come for me… fill him up again so I can have you.

Anders gasped out Bull’s name and came, the kossith’s permission just what he had needed for his second orgasm of the evening. His ass clenched around the phallus in his backside. It still churned and was almost too much, pushing his climax to a place it hadn’t gone to before. 

“St--stop it… Please!” he cried. 

The spell abruptly cut out and Anders collapsed onto Dorian.

Bull pulled back and rolled Anders to the side. “You alright?”

“Perfect,” Anders said, pushing his hair back from his face, a crooked grin on his lips. 

“Give him a moment I think,” Dorian said with a small laugh.

“Sure…” Bull stretched out on the rug with a smug grin on his face as he heard them trying to regain their breath.

Anders flopped on his back and smiled up at the ceiling. “You know, when I became a Grey Warden, I thought that I wasn’t going to last long. I keep telling Sereda I wanted to quit.” 

“Aren’t you glad you’ve stayed?” Bull laughed.

“Oh, this beats out hiding from the templars for the rest of my life.” Anders flipped back over on his stomach and crawled on top of Dorian.

“You got anything left kadan?” Bull asked as he heard his lover’s voice, a bit muffled from where he was laying.

“Maybe,” Dorian said between quick kisses with Anders. “Wouldn’t want to think a Southern mage could out perform me.” 

“I’m going to get us something to drink and clean water for the basin while you enjoy yourselves.” Bull got to his feet and smiled at the sight they made. “What do you want from me when I’m back.”

“I thought we had already discussed that,” Dorian said.

“More like we begged him,” Anders added. 

“I can still take both of you for being mouthy mages, watch it.” Bull said with a laugh as he tugged on low hanging sleep pants, and swatted Anders on the ass as he went by. “Back in a bit.”

Anders jumped slightly at the swat and then laughed in delight. Dorian leaned his head up in order to capture that laugh with a kiss. 

Bull hurried back with a bucket of water on one arm and a carefully balanced tray on the other. He came back to find the two men were lazily sucking each other off with no hurry to move. Anders lifted his head and grinned at the kossith warden with a cheeky grin. 

“Thought you’d be back sooner we almost started without you.” He hissed when he felt a bite on his thigh. “Hey...no biting.”

“But you’re so delicious,” Dorian muttered against his skin.

“Well that is true..” Anders said with a laugh. 

“Here, have something to eat and water, then I can see how good you taste for myself.” Bull leaned down to kiss Anders then his lover before he pulled back. 

It took effort for the two of them to pry themselves away from each other and shift gears from fucking to eating. They climbed off the bed and Dorian handed Anders a spare robe and slipped on one for himself. 

Bull just draped a sheet over his waist as he ate and enjoyed fruit, water and a small glass of wine before he pulled the top sheet off the bed and stretched out to wait on Anders.

Anders took his time eating and drinking, hima nd Dorian having a small chat on the mages that had just survived the joining and where they thought they should be placed. It was a relaxing meal that neither Anders or Dorian got enough of anymore, both of them so busy with their own duties. When Anders was finished he rose and dropped the robe on the floor, sauntering back to the bed. 

“So you still up for a ride or want me to take you for a spin while Dori watches?” Bull rumbled as Anders straddled him.

“I think I can ride the Bull,” Anders told him with a cheeky grin. 

“You’re a cocky guy, I like that… got used to it with this peacock I’m in bed with.” Bull said with a smirk.

“Peacock?” Dorian gasped in mock affront. 

“If the title fits,” Anders laughed. 

“That’s what Pavus means in Trade.” Bull said as he raked his fingers down Anders chest. “Being warden has been good to you.” he said with a leer. “Got that grease spell handy?”

“Please. It was one of the first few spells I learned how to do.” Anders lifted his hand and it was suddenly slick and wet. 

“Dori, what are you going to do while he rides me?” Bull asked as he tipped his head over the edge of the bed to look at his lover with a grin. His eye closed briefly with the slick, light touch to his cock.

“Watching,” Dorian told him. “I know how much you like to watch and be watched.” 

“So dirty, it’s what I love about you fop.” Bull moaned as he felt Anders sliding his hands over him a little faster. “Gonna make me come like that...slow down.”

“All this power under me. It’s addictive,” Anders purred. 

“Wait till you got all that in you.” Bull rumbled. 

Anders went slowly, carefully, enjoying the stretch and slid of Bull’s thick cock inside him. “You were right,” he groaned to Dorian. “So much better to have the real thing.” 

“Damn... you’re still tight even after that dragonbone.” Bull moaned. He pulled Anders down for a slow kiss as he felt the other man rise up then slide down on him hard and fast.

“Shit,” Anders hissed. “This is almost too much. This is…” he moaned and braced his hands on Bull’s chest, his nails digging slightly into the skin. 

Dorian had settled himself on the bed next to them and turned Bull’s head to capture his lips. 

“You should take him for a ride kadan, he’s so greedy.” Bull murmured against Dorian’s lips.

“Next time,” Dorian said with a dark promise. 

Anders rolled on top of Bull, his hips rising and falling, rising and falling. Sweat broke out in a sheen over his body, his hair falling over his face. He swore under his breath, muttering in the language of the Anderfels and in Trade. 

“Fuck… fuck….ah, shit.” Bull bit his lip as he felt Anders clenching down on him as he fell to rest on his hips briefly. “Come… oh fuck...come on...more.” he begged.

“Having such a powerful man under me and begging…” Anders moaned. “It’s intoxicating.” 

“Is he tight on you?” Dorian whispered in Bull’s ear. “Can you feel him squeezing, the slick slide of his ass on your cock?” 

“Fuck yeah… I wanna nail him to the wall.” Bull rasped. “Wanna fill him up and make him beg for more.”

“He is begging, love. Can’t you hear him? Can’t you feel how much his body wants this, wants you?” Dorian scratched his nails down Bull’s chest. 

“Yeah...gonna give it to him, you wanna see that?” Bull moaned before he reached up to pull Anders hair so he could kiss him. “Come on...give it up for me.”

“Fuck…” Anders breathed. He came on a gasp, moaning against Bull’s lips, his body trembling above the kossith. 

“Beautiful, just beautiful.” Bull moaned as he stiffened under the blond and felt his own climax take him. “Think y’all broke me for a change. I need a nap.” he laughed.

“The great Iron Bull needs a nap!” Dorian’s laugh rang through the room. 

Anders had sprawled out on top of Bull with his eyes closed and a contented smile on his face. “I’m just gonna stay here, ‘kay?” 

Dorian busied himself with getting the chamber ready for the night--snuffing the candles and stoking the fire. When he was done he slipped into bed with the other two, pulling the blankets up. He threw an arm over Anders who still hadn’t moved from on top of Bull. The two of them were going to need a bath in the morning. 

**  
Fenris had dressed in full armor for the meeting, or was it more of a tribunal on what to do about Solas and Dirthamen. One had deceptively created him for some purpose he didn’t want. The other had come along to help them in their fight. Having gods among the people was going to be a headache.

When he entered the heavily guarded room they had set aside just for this meeting, he saw that Anders, Nate, Bull, and Dorian were already seated around the large table. All of the Grey Wardens were wearing their finest warden blues. They had arrived the evening before from Minrathous, and Fenris hadn’t had a chance to pry himself away from running his nation in order to greet them yet.

“Thank you all for coming, apologies for not coming around when you arrived last night. Before we bring in Solas, I would hear your concerns. Warden-Commander Howe, if you’ve got anything to say?” Fenris asked

“He’s dangerous, that’s not in question,” Nate began. “He can’t be trusted either.” 

“I agree,” said Anders. 

“Well yes, that’s why we are having this...court or whatever we should call it. Opinions on what do with him are what I wanted, unless you’d rather wait until he’s brought in.” Fenris said. Zevran, Sirad. Colm and other advisors.

“What does one do with a man who is more than likely a god?” Nate asked. “Even if he isn’t, he’s too powerful for us just to lock away or outright kill. I don’t even know if we should do either for all that he is dangerous.” 

“But he also can’t be allowed to roam unchecked,” Sirad said softly. 

“So we collar him like an animal? Colm asked. “Track him and pull his leash when we deem he is crossing some line we have drawn?” 

“Perhaps Dirthamen can bind his power somehow?” Fenris asked.

“I ask again,” Colm said, crossing his arms over his chest, “what right do we have to do such a thing?” He was used to speaking his mind to Fenris and was one of the main reasons he had become and advisor.

“Then what do we tell people if he remains among us and the truth gets out? Do you not remember the stories told of the Dread Wolf to scare Dalish children and the myths?” Fenris shot back

“I do not know,” Colm answered. “But I do know that there are certain lines that we should not cross, and binding another creature for fear of what he might do is one of them.” 

Anders slapped his hand on the table. “Hear, hear!” 

“Your objection is noted, Colm. ANyone else have something to say before he’s brought in?” Fenris said as he looked to his warden advisors that had remained silent so far. 

“That he and his brother are more than dangerous. If they decided to, they could kill us all and take whatever they wanted in all of Thedas.” Dorian arched an eyebrow. “Do we really want to leave that power unchecked?” 

“Not really but we need to do something about them.” Bull added in. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair that wasn’t quite large enough for him.

There was a polite knock on the door and a guard slipped inside when Fenris bade them to enter. “My lord, they have arrived.” 

“Bring them in please.” Fenris said as he leaned back and waited. He had other issue with Solas but those were not for a public tribunal.

Solas and Dirthamen were led inside and the doors closed behind them. The guards were just a shout away in the hall if they were needed. 

Neither of the elves took a seat, both choosing to stand side by side in front of the table.

“Solas, Dirthamen thank you for coming. You may sit if you wish it’s not an execution.” Fenris offered them a seat before he gestured for wine and a light lunch to be served. “So...we need to do something about your meddling, Solas.”

“Do we?” Solas and Dirthamen took their seats. “I was under the impression that my meddling might have been useful.” 

“Your meddling was useful to a small degree, but let’s not get distracted by the truth of things. You have attempted to do more than meddle. You tried to do something with the orb that Corypheus used to create the Breach, and now you have returned to the mortal realm; for what?” Fenris said with a sneer.

“For my own reasons, to try and make things right,” Solas answered smoothly. 

“Unacceptable, what is your reasoning and don’t fucking play word games. I am not playing your games anymore Fen’Harel.” Fenris glared at the other elf, stone faced.

“I was never playing games. I have always been deadly serious in what I do,” Solas said. 

“Fen’Harel,” Dirthamen said softly. “You must tell them.” 

“If he will not, will you tell us then?” Bull asked before he got a jab in the side.

“Fen’Harel made a mistake a long time ago,” Dirthamen said in a rush. “He wishes to fix it, but he doesn’t see just how devastating it will be if he does.” 

“Quiet, Brother,” Fen’harel said under his breath. “They won’t thank you for the truth. You are not living up to your name, Keeper of Secrets.” 

“When have I ever?” Dirthamen shot back.

“Someone, talk, now.” Fenris said as his eyes seemed to glow for a moment as he stared at Solas with a deep loathing.

“You call what you have now a New Arlathan, but it isn’t even close,” Solas eventually said. “What was Arlathan was once part of the Fade. There was no Veil, nothing separating this world from the Fade. Spirits and demons roamed freely. Dreamers dreamed and limits were only what you could imagine. What you saw during the Inquisition, the holes in the sky… That was what happens when the Veil comes down and returns things to how they should be, how they were meant to be.” 

“What do you mean by meant to be?” Fenris demanded.

“This world and how you know it isn’t natural, it isn’t what was supposed to happen. A civilization was destroyed when the Veil came down, splitting everything in two, cutting off magic and leaving those on this side to only barely be able to touch how things once were.” 

“Corypheus… What he did with the orb, that was your doing, wasn’t it?” Dorian accused with sudden realization.

“Yes, I believe it was. That magister we fought likely had the same idea. You meant to destroy the world and remake it in what you’d wanted, a land of spirits and demons rather than the living?” Fenris accused.

“Not remake, but return it to how it was. I will mourn this world, but I cannot allow my mistake to continue any longer,” Solas said sadly.

“Are you kidding me?” Anders demanded. “I was told you were asleep for thousands of years. You don’t know anything about this world. You won’t miss us.” 

“So you would destroy this world, fake mourning a land you never knew, a people you don’t care for and expect us to believe you? You’d destroy humans and Elven alike in your hatred then?” Fenris had risen as he spoke, his voice rose to a shout as he stared down Solas.

“Easy amatus, do not let him see you so rattled.” Zevran said with a gentle hand on Fenris’ back.

“So how does Corypheus fit into this,” Dorian asked. “How did he get a hold of your orb. It was yours, wasn’t it?” 

“I had just awakened, I was… weak… I needed it to bring down the Veil, but could not do it alone. My agents led him tot he orb. He was supposed… it was supposed to kill him when he used it, instead it--”

“Tore a great big hole in the sky and with the wrong person in control of it all,” Dorian finished. 

“Precisely.” Solas met Dorian’s eyes, a strange sort of sadness in them. It was then that Dorian realized that Solas had never been like them. He felt regret for what he had done, what he wanted to do, but it was only the soft regret of a wrong that didn’t mean the deaths of billions.

“You are too dangerous for this world, yet none of us holds the power to kill you outright; what a shame.” Fenris said coldly. 

“You’re not telling the whole truth,” Dorian said. “You had awakened before, long enough to meet Fenris’ mother, to father him.” 

“I was hoping… I was hoping someone powerful enough would be able to come along and stop me, to maybe have a chance without destroying it all.” Solas tilted his head to the side. “Someone who could merge the two worlds without ending it all.” 

Fenris grimaced at Dorian’s words but didn’t snap at the man, he’d save that for a private conversation. “Fine job with that, especially since you didn’t bother to tell me how to do that or ...save me from slavery.” 

“Did you wish me to save you?” Solas asked sincerely. “Do you wish you had a different life, known different people? My understanding is that Dorian tried to change things for you, and it made you miserable. Your path was your path and it has brought you here as king, without my meddling.” 

Fenris stared at Solas, his anger palpable enough to make him see red for a moment. If he’d still had his brands they would have been ablaze. Instead he dug his fingers into Zevran’s thigh as he fought his temper. 

Zevran winced and pried Fenris’ fingers off. 

“So what do you want?” Nate asked quietly. “You want to destroy us all, but then you don’t. So which is it?” 

“Yes, which is it? If we don’t like the answer I think our majesty might be ready to take that egg-head of yours for a door stopper.” Bull said.

“I don’t know,” Solas replied honestly. “I’m…” 

“Confused,” Dirthamen answered. “You were always conflicted, brother.” 

“This tribunal is over for now, we will reconvene in two days. Have an answer for us then, Solas. Until then you are confined to your rooms unless it is to eat or bathe. Everyone out.” Fenris said as he glared at Solas.

The room fell silent for a heartbeat before everyone climbed to their feet, the sounds of several chairs scraping back a din. Solas and Dirthamen exchanged a heavy look before they too got too their feet, following the others out.


	22. Chapter 22

Fenris held on to Zevran so his lover would remain. Once the room was cleared except for Sirad who hovered in case he was needed, the elven king’s resolve cracked. “I’m sorry if I hurt you but I needed something to keep from screaming. I don’t know if I can do this and not try to kill him.” 

“I could still kill him for you, yes? I would imagine that he could just as easily die with a knife between the ribs as any other.” 

“If he does not have an answer for us in two days? He will die. For now I need to be alone, or to scream where no one can hear me. I fucking hate this, I can’t even be angry or show my hurt. I want Invictus, I want...I want to just kill him, abdicate and go away.” Fenris put his head down against the cool wood as he tried to get himself together enough to make the trip to his rooms. 

Zevran lightly rubbed Fenris’ back. “Then we will find a room where you can scream out your rage unheard, yes?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Zev.” Fenris said tiredly. “Send for Vic, I need both of you here.” 

“Finally, yes? I will send our fastest riders to Minrathous.” Zevran smoothed his hand over Fenris’ back one last time and left the room. 

“I’ll see you in our rooms.” he replied before he turned to face the other elf. “Sirad, If you...I mean if you want to come with us.” Fenris said as he put himself back together for the walk back.

“I’ll come. You shouldn’t be alone right now.” Sirad held out his hand for Fenris to take so he could help him up.

“Thanks, sorry that you all are seeing me like this.” Fenris got himself together and headed out without a glance at anyone they came across, once they were in the room, he went to the bed and fell over on his face.

Sirad knelt down next to the bed and slid Fenris’ boots off. “Shouldn’t have them on the bed,” he said quietly. 

“Don’t care...I just need to not think about anything for a while. I need Vic and Zev and you. I’m not cut out for this, why did anyone think I could be in charge of a table let alone a country?” Fenris said as he turned his head and lifted his leg for his boots to be taken off.

“I was to understand that this was partially your idea.” Sirad set the boots aside neatly and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Why didn’t anyone talk me out of it?” Fenris replied. “I’m ...sorry, I keep saying it. Today is a day that’s been too much and I’m ready to give up.”

“You’re mortal, you’re going to feel that way sometimes,” Sirad told him gently. 

“Am I? That bastard sired me for his plans, am I actually mortal?” Fenris asked as he rolled over and started to tug at his clothes. 

“Is he really a god?” Sirad asked in return.

“As far as we know, yes. So what does that make me?” Fenris said as he pitched his tunic into the laundry basket and fell back on the bed to look at Sirad. “I guess we should have something to eat, I left the room in a hurry, but I’m not hungry.”

“I’ll fetch you something to eat,” Sirad offered, climbing to his feet. 

“Don’t be long, please.” Fenris said before he put his arm over his eyes and tried to relax.

Sirad came back quickly with a bowl of the stew Fenris loved and set it down on the small table to one side of the room. he placed a plate of freshly baked bread next to it. “I’m back,” he whispered. 

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep that fast.” Fenris muttered as he got up and joined Sirad. “Thank you for staying.” he said before he dug into his food.

“You’re welcome. You gave me a chance and you’re my friend. How could I not stay?” Sirad down down across from Fenris. 

“I’ve treated you like shit for a long time. This has taken a while to get here.” Fenris took Sirad’s hand in his with a thoughtful expression. “I allowed you to see a side of me that usually is reserved for Vic and Zevran, that took a lot for me, especially since it’s...it’s a release I don’t allow myself often. Thank you for giving me what I needed.” 

Sirad’s smile widened. “Thank you for letting me see it. I know what it is to be scared of being vulnerable. I think we’re both stilling learning that lesson.” 

“Yeah...I want to be in control tonight but I also need Vic, this separation is necessary but I hate it, Maker do I fucking hate it.” Fenris said as he lifted Sirad’s fingers to nibble at them lightly. “I hope Zev is back soon, I could do with ...the comforts of you three to take me out of my head for a while. Gently though, not rough like before.”

“And after? What will you do about Solas?” Sirad turned his hand and placed it on Fenris’ cheek.

“I don’t know, wanting to kill him was mostly my anger speaking. He’s the Dread Wolf, I’m no mage so I can’t banish him.” Fenris said before he turned his head to kiss Sirad’s palm. 

“Can’t you?” Sirad asked. “You pulled Dirthamen free from his prison. Why not send Solas there?” 

“I don’t know what power it took to put Dirthamen there in the first place. Let’s not...talk of this right now, please?” Fenris said as he pulled Sirad to his feet and to the bed. “I need to not be King Fenris for the rest of tonight, just Fen, for you all.”

“If you need,” Sirad said gently.

**

Everyone gathered a few days later, just as Fenris had commanded. While the wardens were there to advise, Solas’ fate was ultimately up to Fenris. They were in his kingdom, and while Solas’ actions he wreaked havoc through multiple realms, it was in Fenris’ hands he was in. 

The Grey Wardens, the elven king’s advisors, and Fenris all stared silently at Solas and Dirthamen. The room they were in was circular and the walls were decorated with dalish, city elf, and Elvhen murals, a blending of elven culture. 

“You are going to make this right Solas. You are going to restore the gods and not destroy the world. You made me to bridge this gap, and you will do right by your people whom you’d have otherwise destroyed. Do you understand?” Fenris said as he sat stone still and staring at Solas as if he could light the other elf on fire by will alone.

Solas’ eyes seemed old and a little sad as he stared back at Fenris. “I cut off their world because they kept slaves. They had made slaves of our people.”

“Not all of us did,” Dirthamen said quietly. 

“Enough of you. I want him to understand that. I want this, I want things back to how it was.”

Dorian leaned forward. “Nothing can ever be the way it was. Maybe you just don’t understand that. This world has moved on without you. If you try to destroy it in order to have something that has long faded away, then you are no better than Corypheus.”

“I’ll kill you before I allow you to wreak that on the world again. The Breach was bad enough, but you will not destroy us Solas. Do you agree to fix things, or will we have to rid the world of you once more?” 

“And how would you rid the world of me?” Solas asked in all sincerity. “I don’t wish a war with you, Fenris.” 

“Oh father...I’ve spent some time researching and Sirad has helped me understand the powers you unlocked. We can fight and I can take you. No one said anything about a war, there won’t be one.” Fenris grinned as he leaned forward and stared at Solas. “Dirthamen, care to explain?”

“We were gods once,” Dirthamen said. “What do you think he is when you are his father. You wanted someone powerful enough to save us all, Fen’Harel. You have him. Do not overlook what he can do.” He laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder and the two men locked eyes for a moment before Solas sighed. 

“Then so be it. We will bring them here.” 

“Glad you see it our way, you have a week to form a plan. You, Dirthamen, Dorian, Zevran, Bull and I will meet and tell the rest of the group what will happen; if we agree to it. You are under house arrest and if you try to flee I will find you.” Fenris grinned evilly at Solas

“You hate me,” Solas said more to himself than to Fenris.

“Wouldn’t you?” Fenris said quietly. 

Bull leaned in to Dorian and warned him to be ready for a fight.

“Yes,” Solas replied without inflection. “I would.” 

“Then don’t act surprised by my reaction to finding out I’ve been a puppet of others in one fashion or another my whole life. Even being here, it’s through your machinations. Get out, and do not expect a happy reunion with your child Fen’Harel”

Solas looked as if he wanted to say more, but a decision seemed to have been made and he got to his feet, giving Fenris and the others a small bow before departing. 

Fenris sat back and sighed. “Apologies for not giving you all a chance to speak much. If you’ll stay I would have your counsel on what we’re going to do.” Fenris said as a glass of wine was slipped in front of him.

“So if eggy is your pop, does that mean you’re sort of a god too?” Bull asked getting right to the point.

“We aren’t gods,” Dirthamen answered. “To some we might be, but we aren’t divine.” 

“So not a demi-god then, but powerful enough to rattle that rotten egg? I like it.” Bull said with a glance at Dorian who seemed pensive.

“But what is a god?” Dorian asked. “A being more powerful than you can imagine with the ability to create and destroy. Aren’t we all our own gods in some way?” Dorian glanced up at the others. 

“Please don’t talk like that,” Anders pleaded. “If we start to examine what is and isn’t a god we’re going into philosophical territory that always gives me a headache.” 

“For once I agree with warden Anders. Perhaps we can leave this on a more secular level for now. Or we can simply have lunch and call it a morning.” Fenris said as he reached under the table for Zevran’s hand.

“For once?” Anders muttered.

“It will matter you know,” Dorian said. “We can leave the topic for later, but some day it will matter. If you do this, if we do this, we will have beings that used to consider themselves gods walking among us. Orlais might not take that too well.” 

“Later, that is a discussion for later. I also give no fucks about Orlais.” Fenris said wearily.

Dorian sighed. “Speaking as a man from a country that also gave no fucks about Orlais, that could get ugly.” 

“Explain, as if I’m two, liaison Pavus.” Fenris said as he stared at Dorian. He didn’t want to discuss it but he knew the man was like a mabari with a bone when he was on a subject. 

“I don’t know how much you were aware of dealings with Orlais when you were…” Dorian stumbled over his words. “But it was a constant battle of diplomats and small wars wages in drawing rooms. This is to say, was a step up from the outright war waged against Tevinter from Orlais.” 

“I was brought on lead like a prized breeding dog. I saw more than some people realized, because I was treated with no more dignity than a table. So it’s the same petty squabbling as in the Senate?” Fenris said

“The exact same.” Dorian waved his hand. “I only mention this because Orlais has a habit of looking not too kindly on powerful people who claim to be gods. If this is to be done, then you need to be ready to stand your ground.” 

“I didn’t go through all this to give away ground if Orlais wants to whine at me. Personally I would not offend someone who is that powerful.” Fenris grinned like the wolf he’d been named for. “Anything else or can we call this done for now?”

“My brother,” Dirthamen said, speaking up. “Please don’t be harsh on him. He was alone or asleep for so long.” 

“Why shouldn’t I be? He pulled strings to get me here, and I am not pleased.” Fenris replied stonily.

“And you have every right to be, but he…” Dirthamen frowned, searching for the words. “He locked himself away from us when he did what he did. He locked himself away from all he knew, all to free those we had…” 

“Enslaved,” Anders finished. “Because that’s what you were--slavers.” 

“He planned to destroy and remake the world to his whims. He thought the child he’d fathered would willingly be the bridge to keep that from happening. He...he…” Fenris’ voice faltered and he tried to gather himself. “Apologies, it is still difficult to talk about.”

“He left you to the slavery he had always fought against,” Dirthamen surmised. “It must hurt to know he did that. Why were you different from thousands of others he pulled from bondage? Were you lacking something? Was it because you were unworthy in some way? I don’t think that it was--”

“Stop,” Sirad whispered harshly. “Please.” 

Fenris’ expression went from anguished to stone in a heartbeat. “We’re done, you can tend to your sibling or do what you please Dirthamen.” he got up and left with a sweep of his hand over Zev’s shoulder as he passed.

“You are really the best Keeper of Secrets,” Anders pointed out dryly. “Why did you ever stop being worshiped?”

“I…” Dirthamen paused. “Oh… you’re being sarcastic.” 

“I think we need to leave him be for a couple of days until we’re ready to act on this.” Bull said as he rose and offered Dorian his hand. 

“Maybe by then Invictus will be here, yes?” Zevran added.

“I don’t know if Vic can soothe this, I’ve seen that kind of pain on a man’s face before.” Bull said quietly. “How’s he doing? Honestly.”

“Not good, yes?” Zevran shrugged, not wanting to talk too much about Fenris’ personal feelings without him present. “But that is to be expected.” 

“I’m sorry for the trouble my brother has caused,” Dirthamen said. 

“Save it for later, right now I think we all could use a break, right kadan?” Bull said as he gave Dorian’s hand a squeeze.

“Anders, Sirad, I’ll find you two later,” Dorian said quietly. He got to his feet and let Bull lead him out. he hadn’t realized just how tension filled the air in the room had been until he and Bull were well on their way down the hall. It felt like he could breathe again.

“He’s cracking up, I can tell. But unless he becomes a danger, I’m leaving it alone. You too Dori.” Bull said as they walked.

“He wouldn’t want my help, and I’ve learned my lesson in that regard,” Dorian promised. “And to be frank, I’m more worried about bringing more beings like Solas and Dirthamen into the world. Granted, I do not wish to have the world end as an alternative, but Fenris needs to make sure his grip on power is tight, or else he will find someone more powerful than him toppling him from his throne.” 

Dorian grimaced. “That sounded very Tevinter of me. My mother would have been so proud.” 

“How is your mother doing with all this? I feel like we’ve not visited in awhile. Maybe we should do that, get away from here for a bit.” Bull said as he let them into their rooms.

“I can’t leave now, and I don’t know if you can either. Our Warden-Commander might not give us permission. As for my mother, you know how she is with things. She adapts and moves on. Invictus is part of my House and he is Archon. Mother is flooded with invitations and now wields that power with an iron fist wrapped in a silk glove. 

“In short--she’s very happy.” 

“It’s a long enough trip that I’d want to go at first light tomorrow. I don’t think Nate will renege on his offer to let you see your family. I wanna spend tonight with you, a nice quiet night with my fop.” Bull grinned at Dorian as he beckoned him over.

“Bull, he won’t let me do it now. Not with what Fenris has decided. He’s going to need Anders, Sirad, and I there.” He straddled his lover and cupped his face in his hands. “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but I have a commitment to see this through.” 

“You want to go though, I see it in your eyes.” Bull said as he leaned up for a kiss.

“I do. I’m being selfish, but I don’t want any part of this plan. They won’t listen to me, so I need to be here to make sure that this doesn’t get them killed.” Dorian met Bull halfway for the kiss. 

“When can we retire, kadan?” Bull sighed against his lips.

“We’re wardens. I don’t think we ever do,” Dorian replied with a hint of sadness. “I’m sorry.” 

“Fuck… I hate this but I wouldn’t have let you die in the Architect’s hands either. We’ll just have to suffer together love.”Bull said softly before he rolled them over for another kiss. 

“You’re not still angry with me, are you?” Dorian had pushed Bull back slightly. 

“No, I’m not. Don’t think that, kadan.” Bull said with a confused look.

Dorian held up his palm where he still bore the scars from the blood magic he had done. 

“I know… and we’ve worked through it. I am disappointed but it was the heat of the moment, I’m sad and I hope I don’t lose you to this but I love you Dorian. We’ve gone through too much shit to end it now.” Bull said as he kissed both his lover’s palms then his forehead.

“I’ve been keeping myself busy so I won’t think about it, but in the end, it’s all I can think about anymore. I’m weak, Bull. I’m hoping that helping Fenris with this endeavour that I can atone for the men and women we lost.” 

“Yeah, I hope so. Let’s not think about that right now yeah? It’s been a long week and I just need to rest.” Bull cuddled with Dorian with a low sigh.

**

A few days later Nate paced around the rooms he shared with Anders. He was tense as a long tailed cat in a room of rocking chairs with all that was going on in the new Arlathan. He stopped only when he heard the door opening and his lover’s boot steps.

“What are we going to do about all this nonsense?” he asked tiredly

“Run? I’m always for running. No shame in that.” Anders flopped down on a chair and folded his hands together, his legs spread wide as he sprawled. “Because when it comes to shit I do not want to do, ‘freeing ancient gods’ is near the top of the list.” 

“We can’t let them do this, Anders! Sereda will have a stroke when she hears about it.” Nathan grumbled as he stopped in front of his second in command and straddled him. 

“And how will we stop them? Should we kill them? We’ve done some fucked up things as Grey Wardens, but killing friends wasn’t one of them.” Anders leaned up and gave Nate a small kiss. “I know you didn’t suggest that, but we have to be realistic too. I’ll try and talk them out of it, for all that they listen to me.” 

“Fenris hates you, for all that he pretends to play nice as king, he still hates the wardens. I can see it in his eyes when we speak. I don’t want a war or to be banished either. If we fight the elves, Hawke will kick us out. If we go up against the Archon, Fenris will fight us. Fuck we should just leave them.” Nate said as he leaned in for another kiss.

“We’re cornered,” Anders agreed between kisses. “But Sereda always said we work best when cornered. I prefer to think that my immense survival instinct kicks in and does the work for me, but who am I to argue with her?” 

“She’s safe in Weisshaupt if something happens here. I wish Carver was back, he knows his brother well enough to guide us talking sense to him.” Nate said as he let his fingers slide under Anders jerkin. 

“Carver? Carver is the worst at diplomacy when it comes to his brother. But maybe he could knock Fenris and Invictus’ heads together a few times. I’ve seen him do it before, it works wonders.” Anders bite his bottom lip when Nate’s fingers caught a nipple. 

“No, they’ve changed you haven’t been paying attention love.” Nate said with a grin as he tugged at his lovers clothes. “I think we need to stop being in charge for a while, well at least as far as warden business is concerned. Why don’t you tell me about riding the Bull while I bang you like a shutter in the wind?” 

“Why, Warden Howe! The things you say to me!” 

**  
Anders’ gaze slid around the elven king’s throneroom. Elves that had once used their skills for their human masters, now had been given free reign in the building and decorating of New Arlathan. It showed especially in the throne room, where the walls were painted and inlaid with scenes of elven history and triumph. Gold, silver, and jewels shone from several surfaces, while the columns had been carved into trees whose branches spread wide to support the ceiling above. 

At the end of it all sat Fenris on a dais and throne. 

Anders’ boots rang on the smooth floor as he approached. He could feel the eyes of Fenris’ guards on him the closer he got. He might be someone who was close to the king, but he was still human, still a Grey Warden. He was not to be trusted. 

He stopped at the bottom of the dais and raised an eyebrow at Fenris. “Thanks for seeing me,” he began.

“No thanks needed Senior-Warden Anders, what brings you here to seek me?” Fenris said as if he were bored of the man already.

Anders glanced to the silent guards before he answered. “I think you’re making a mistake.” 

“Oh really, this should be entertaining at least. Do go on human, tell me how I’m wrong.” Fenris said.

Anders could feel panic begin to set in, but he fought it back. “I think that we need to make sure that your plan isn’t going to unleash more danger on the world. It’s my duty as a Grey Warden to stop threats like this, we don’t know what they are capable of.” 

“Really now, seems the wardens already had their hand in some of the dangers unleashed on the world before. Tell me, Anders, what is it you think I should do instead? Sit idly by?” Fenris asked as he sat forward and focused on the man before him.

“Find out which one of these gods is a danger. If you must bring them back, then only bring those that will not tear this world apart.’ Anders held up his hand. “I know that might be a bit much, but they could tear it apart, Fenris.” 

The elven leader arched his eyebrow at the familiarity with which Anders addressed him. “Perhaps you can enlighten me as to how I’m supposed to tell that? Invite them to dinner? Drop by the in-between and quiz them on their intent for the world?” 

“Solas and Dirthamen,” Anders answered simply. ‘They would know. Please, Fenris.” 

“Like I will ever trust Solas.” Fenris sneered.

“Then trust me when I say that you need to give this time, think about it first. Don’t make this a Grey Warden problem, Fenris.” 

“Are you threatening the elven nation Senior-Warden Anders?” Fenris asked as he leaned back, steepled his fingers and glared at the man before him. 

“I’m telling you that you are putting the Grey Wardens in an impossible position,” Anders said firmly. He didn’t like how some of the guards had shifted slightly. “The Grey Wardens don’t threaten, but we will warn.” 

“Duly noted, anything else before you’re seen out?” Fenris said with a smile.

“We would like to eventually have an outpost here,” Anders added. He might as well get it all out in the open. “So we can keep an eye on things.” 

Fenris laughed at the human mage and simply told him no. “Anything else because that’s not going to happen so don’t ask again.” 

“Why?” Anders asked in confusion. It had been the one concession they thought Fenris would give. If he and the elves were going to be bringing gods into this world, the Grey Wardens wanted to be able to keep an eye on them, especially Fenris. “Invictus has allowed us to stay in Minrathous,” he said, trying to bring Fenris’ human lover into it.

“You will not bring the Archon into this. You just said you wished to keep an eye on us. Why should I allow a human run branch of the wardens into Arlathan to monitor us? We were slaves, servants, worse among us that have found a place here. Do you honestly think we’d welcome new human overlords that just want to keep an eye out?” Fenris said stonily.

“You wanted this nation, Fenris. You built it. That’s not warden business, but this magic, this power and old gods, is.” Anders knew he was treading a thin line, but he had to do it. 

“It seems a lot falls under warden business when you want power when it suits the order.” Fenris replied with a glare for the warden. “You come into my kingdom, into my domain and tell me you wish to keep an eye on us. You dare use my husband’s name against me in trying to get your way. Tell me Senior-Warden why I shouldn’t jail you and keep an eye on _you_?” 

The threat of confinement of any kind sent a shiver of dread down Anders’ spine, but he pushed on. “Because one day you will need the Grey Wardens, Fenris. We are your friends. I’m your friend.” 

“You’re not speaking to me as a friend, you speak as one who wants me to come to heel or else.” Fenris said.

“Do you want me to speak plainly, Fenris?” Anders asked, purposefully using his name now.

“If you wish, Senior-Warden.” Fenris replied .

“Don’t make us try and stop whatever Void gets unleashed here. I don’t want to fight you, Fenris, but I will if I have to.” Anders raised his chin in defiance. 

“You’ll die if you do, you will not speak to me as if I someone who has no idea what he’s doing. That I have no counsel behind me to keep me from behaving rashly. Guards, escort the warden out past the gates.” Fenris said coldly.

“What!” Anders cried. “Fenris! You’re being foolish!” He stormed up a few steps of the dais. “Don’t make things worse.” It didn’t escape Anders that he was the one making things worse as well. 

The guards rushed to protect their king but Fenris waved them off. He’d pulled his dagger and held to Anders throat once the warden stopped charging him. “Do I send you back to Nate in a box, or do you walk out of here? You’re utter shit at diplomacy Anders, why did they send you of all people?” he asked as he kept the edge of the blade close to the blond’s neck.

“Maybe because you wanted to fuck me once,” Anders replied steadily. 

“That was a mistake I have profoundly regretted.” Fenris remarked casually before he sheathed his weapon and shoved Anders towards his guards. “Lock him up, send for Warden-Commander Howe to pick him up, in two weeks. Meals twice a day and no one is to speak to the prisoner.” 

Anders’ eyes widened in horror. “No! You can’t do this! Fenris, please!” He started to struggle against the guards who were dragging him down the room to the exit. 

“Hold...take him to one of the far, far rooms on the top level instead. One week of solitude. I am not _that_ cruel.” Fenris said tiredly as he made to go.

“Ask yourself this,” Anders called as he was taken away. “If Solas was willing to destroy everything in order to stop them, why would any of you think they would be any different now?”

“Another word and I pitch you off the tower.” Fenris snapped back.

“I’d like to see you--” Anders was cut off when the guards slammed the door shut behind him.

“I am going to Minrathous myself. Ready a horse and summon Zevran. I’ll deliver this message to the Warden’s door.” Fenris said as he headed for his rooms to get ready.

**

With the roads clear to Minrathous, thanks to Fenris’ army, it took just under a week to reach the capital of the Imperium. Fenris and Zevran were ushered into the Archon’s private study, road weary and high strung. 

Vic looked up and ushered his guards out and ordered refreshments brought before he greeted them. “What happened?” 

“The Wardens happened, they sent Anders of all people who still manages to get under my skin to talk to us about what is planned.” Fenris sighed

“It did not end well,” Zevran added, taking a much needed seat. “We need to go and see Howe together before he finds out what happened to Anders.” 

“Do I want to know what happened to him?” Invictus asked. 

“He’s locked up in a guest room. He mentioned that I once wanted him after he’d already tried to leverage you against me. I nearly slit his throat for it.” Fenris said tiredly.

“Idiot,” Vic muttered under his breath. “He’s not injured, is he? I don’t care myself for what he said, but we’ll need to tell Howe if he is.” 

“He’s uninjured,” Fenris said. 

“Good. That’ll give us something to work with when we take this to Howe.” Invictus walked over and rang for a servant. “I’ll have someone bring you two food. Then get cleaned up, we’ll head over to the wardens as soon as you’re ready.” 

**  
Fenris was silent as they awaited Nathaniel to receive them, his leg bounced restlessly as they waited.

Invictus gently but firmly put his hand on Fenris’ knee to still him. “You said you put him in confinement for a week. He’ll be out by tomorrow no worse for the wear, but maybe he’ll have learned his lesson. Nate isn’t unreasonable.” 

“I know but this is his lover we’re talking about Vic.” Fenris said as he watched the doors and tried to keep from slapping Vic’s hand off his leg.

The doors cracked open and a warden stepped out to beckon them in. “He’ll see you now.” 

“We must be calm,” Invictus reminded Fenris when they stood. 

“We’ll see.” Fenris said as they went in and took a seat at Nate’s table where wine and light food sat for them.

“So, you’re here and Anders isn’t. I really hope you haven’t killed my best healer and second in command your majesty.” Nate said

Zevran accepted the wine that was offered, but didn’t take a sip. “Anders? You sent Anders to the king to speak on touchy subjects?” 

“Yes...I’m guessing that was a bad idea since you’re all in my office and he’s ...in your kingdom I presume?” Nate said as he watched Fenris like a hawk.

“Yes, enjoying our hospitality in a very limited capacity Warden-Commander. He thought reminding me of the foolish notion of wanting to fuck him that time was a good idea. He also thought leveraging the Archon against me was wise. So now he’s spending some time in Arlathan.” Fenris said as he returned Nate’s stare and raised him a glower.

“That wasn’t very smart of him,” Nate acknowledged. “Thank you for not killing him. I do find it strange that Anders, who is normally so good natured, would go on the attack like that, though.” 

“It’s me, he doesn’t like me and won’t after our altercation. I suggest you remind him that he is not my close confidant to use my name instead of my title. He tried to convince me our course was wrong but gave no strong argument. Do you have a better one?” Fenris asked.

Vic’s eyebrows rose at Fenris’ tone but knew better than to argue with him in front of the others.

“I’ve seen how Anders acts when he doesn’t like someone, how he is with you isn’t it.” Nate steepled his fingers together. “He came to you as a friend. And sometimes Anders’ version of friendship is lashing out when he thinks someone is about to make a mistake. Do I think you’re going to? Maybe. You need to have safeguards in place if you are going to go through with this.” 

“None of my friends treat me as he does, I can tell you it’s not mutual. I will take your caution under advisement. We can return to Arlathan tomorrow to collect him. Should you wish further diplomatic meetings between the wardens and my kingdom, don’t send him Warden-Commander.”

“I won’t. But I still don’t now if you listened to anything he had to say to you.” Nate observed. 

“What do you think Commander?” Fenris asked with a slight twitch of his lips.

“Don’t make him throw you in a room too Warden Howe.” Vic said before Fenris gave him an odd little smirk and turned back to Nate.

“I think that you don’t like to be questioned, or to explain yourself. I think you especially don’t like it in front of others, like say your guards. I also think that you didn’t hurt Anders, so you either need the Grey Wardens and don’t wish to sever ties as well as his throat, or he is more of a friend to you than you are willing to admit. I think you listened to him.” Nate sat back in his chair. 

“I think you are rather full of yourself. If you don’t mind we’ll be on our way for the evening and see you tomorrow morning.” Fenris snapped.

“As you wish.” Nate got to his feet. “Archon.” He gave them both a small nod of his head. “Just remember, Fenris, we’ll protect your kingdom if you need us, no matter what happens.” 

“Warden-Commander.” Fenris nodded before he turned to go. 

“Nathaniel, thank you for seeing us. We’ll be by for breakfast if that’s alright with you?” Vic asked with a worried glance at Fenris.

“You will always be welcomed here,” Nate answered. 

Vic nodded and hurried out after Fenris, sure to catch Zevran’s eye as they went.

Zevran made sure to stay a few paces behind Fenris as they marched out of the warden villa towards the awaiting guards that would escort them back to the Archon’s tower. He stared at Fenris’ back, his mind working on what was happening to him..

“I’ll see you in our rooms for dinner, I have some things to attend to.” Fenris said as they entered and he went straight for his office without giving them a chance to respond.

“Something is very wrong, yes?” Zevran said when they were alone.

“Yes but what? Arguing with Anders shouldn’t have him this angry or off kilter.” Vic agreed.

“He’s been feeling the stress of rule lately. He’s been questioning it all, and himself, yes?” Zevran linked his arm through Invictus’. 

“Well once we get Anders ouf of the kingdom, I suggest we make him take a rest before we move forward with seeking these gods.” Vic said.

“Agreed,” Zevran said. “He loves to burn down and it isn’t until he’s almost at the end of his wick that he starts to show signs.” 

“Then it’s decided.” Hawke said

“Let us just hope that he does not get angry at our help, yes? Stubborn man that he is.” Zevran said the last lovingly. 

“That’s like hoping the sun won’t rise or set.” Vic said.

“How did you ever manage to have him fall in love with you?” Zevran asked in amusement. 

“I don’t rightly know Zev. Probably because we both hated magic at that point in our lives.” Vic confessed.

“It’s as good a reason as any to fall in love.” Zevran grinned and linked his arm with Invictus. 

“Sweet talker you, no wonder he likes you. What should we do while we wait for him to be done brooding?” Vic leered at the other elf.

“Have some fun?” Zevran suggested. “And hope this doesn’t last long or else the trip with Howe back to Arlathan will not be easy, yes?” 

“Yes, it’s going to be a nightmare and handing off Anders won’t be much better.” Vic sighed

“Then we should have our fun while we can, yes?” Zevran asked wickedly. 

“Yes, maybe we can cajole him to bed instead of that office he keeps here.” Vic replied.

“If anyone can, it would be you, yes?” 

“Maker let us hope so.” Vic muttered as they headed to the office where their lover was holed up.

**

The trip back to Arlathan hadn’t gone badly, but it hadn’t gone well either. Nate had mostly kept to himself, speaking minimally. Zevran told Fenris he thought that Nate would relax only when he saw with his own eyes that Anders was okay. 

Which he did when they entered the room Anders had been sequestered in. The mage had been eating his breakfast and when he saw Nate enter the room he rose quickly to his feet and rushed over to his lover. 

“Thank the Maker,” Anders said. While he had been released the week before, he had decided it was best to wait for their return instead of leaving the city. 

“You see he’s unharmed, and he’s yours to take with you Warden-Commander.” Fenris said as he watched their reunion then glanced at Zevran briefly.

“And are we to return, your majesty?” Nate asked, turning to Fenris his eyes hard. 

“Clarify, you mean allowed to return to Arlathan or are you free to return to Minrathous?” Fenris grinned at Nate as he waited. He knew he was being petty but he didn’t care.

“Either,” Nate answered evenly. 

“You are not yet banished from these lands, feel free to return to Minrathous on your own time.” Fenris replied. 

Vic rolled his eyes behind Fenris, irritated at the passive aggressiveness his lover was showing.

“Anders,” Nate said without taking his eyes off of Fenris. “Apologize to the king.” 

“What!” Anders exclaimed. “I’m not going to--” 

“You will do it because you were being an ass,” Nate said, turning that gaze on his lover. 

Anders licked his lips and nodded. “I apologize for being an ass when I spoke to you,”

Fenris stared at Anders for a long time until he felt a subtle touch to the small of his back. He didn’t glance behind him but knew it had to be Zevran. “I accept.”

“And your apology, your majesty?” Nate asked. He heard Anders suck in a sharp breath behind him.

“I beg your pardon Warden-Commander?” Fenris asked.

“I asked about your apology to Anders, your majesty,” Nate answered. 

“So I didn’t mishear you then? You’ve got a lot of nerve, Warden-Commander Howe. I suggest you take yourselves out of my sight before the tiny amount of good-will I woke up with is used by both of you.” Fenris steepled his fingers as he watched them both.

“Then there is none forthcoming,” Nate clarified more to himself. “Then we shall take our leave of you. If you need us, you know where to find us in Minrathous.” He gave Fenris a small bow. 

“Stay,” Zevran interrupted. “For one more evening at least.” He knew he might be overstepping his bounds by offering, but he felt he needed to do it. 

“Since you wish to offer hospitality Seneschal Arainai you can see to their needs.” Fenris said before he left for his office, a long, hard look spared for his lover before he exited.

Zevran sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, as if beseeching the Maker for help. “I will pay for this one, yes?” 

“I’m sure you will Seneschal. Now if you don’t mind, we could use a room, privacy and some of your best food and drink sent our way. Might as well make it worth the trouble you’ve gotten yourself into, yes?” Nate said.

Zevran summoned a servant who led Anders and Nate away to a room. Anders didn’t even wait for the door behind them to be closed before he went to find some wine.

Once the door was shut Nate pulled off his armor, took the full glass of wine from his lover and saluted him. “You’re pushing him, and I think we may get that apology in the morning.”

“Or we could lose our heads,” Anders muttered. “This is a gamble, Nate.” 

“I thought you wanted me to pull the stick out of my ass, Anders?” he wrapped his arms around Anders and nibbled at his throat. “After we eat I’m going to show you that I missed you love.”

“Even though it was in a cushy room, I was still locked away for a week.” Anders leaned his head back to give Nate better access. “He almost made it two weeks in a cell. Thank the Maker he changed his mind at the last minute.” 

“What happened? He’s usually such a hardass when he’s made up his mind.” Nate murmured before he bit down on Anders neck. 

Anders sucked in a sharp breath. “I don’t know. I… I begged him not to do it and he relented. That’s a good sign, don’t you think?” 

“Maybe, I’m just glad I’m not Zevran right now.” Nate chuckled as he pulled back. “More after we’ve eaten. Maybe I ought to spank you for being so bad that he had cause to lock you up.”

“Have I been a naughty warden?” Anders asked coyly. 

“Yes, especially since I had to come back and fetch you from this damned place. I’m going to tan your tail once we’ve had food.” Nate said as he leered at his lover.

Anders laughed in delight, the first time in over a week he’d done so. “Then consider me warned.” 

“That my dear Senior-Warden was a promise.” Nate said with a laugh

**  
When Fenris puts his mind to something, he gets it done. It was a week later when Dorian was able to join them at Arlathan that they found themselves in the ritual chamber, getting things ready for Fenris to bring back the elven gods. 

The elven king watched as everyone gathered, runes and other markings were drawn on the floor and he stood at the center of it all while they awaited Solas and Dirthamen’s entry.

Nate and Anders never did get a chance to talk to Fenris alone to resolve things, but the Warden-Commander thought that it could wait. Fenris had been cordial to them, and that had been enough. Nate got what he wanted and was here for the ritual.

Dorian drew in precise lines in the floor, his fingers stained with charcoal and chalk, white and black smeared in his robes as he crawled across the stone floor.

Vic stood outside the Circle now that his part was done, he watched Dorian work until he felt a touch to his back. 

“Pardon Archon.” Dirmathen said as slipped by Vic.

Solas flashed Invictus a quick smile and followed his brother in. 

Dorian glanced up sharply, his eyes alight with magic and a little bit of mania, so absorbed he was in his work. “Almost ready.” 

“Can you explain this one last time Dorian? I’m...a little nervous.” Fenris admitted.

“You are going to go in and find your family.” Dorian sat back on his heels and brushed his hair away from his face. “This circle will help keep a portal open so that you can walk back and forth. This way you won’t have to take one at a time, but all of them.” 

Solas frowned as he examined the circle and runes. “And will bind them. I can see the spell.” 

“You didn’t think we’d just let them come here without any assurance, did you?” Anders asked. 

“They are not ...family. This is duty Solas, not a reunion.” Fenris said as he watched Dorian finish his set of runes and step back. “Ready when you are wardens.” 

“I want it noted that I think this is a horrible mistake,” Anders said, raising his hand. 

“Noted,” Nate said dryly. 

“Noted...now if we can begin gentlemen?” Fenris said as he waited for the portal to open.

Anders, Dorian, Invictus, Sirad, Dirthamen and Solas all took their places just outside the circle and began to chant. It took them a moment to find their combined rhythm, too many different kinds of schools of magic were in play. But once they did, it was as if all the air was sucked from the room.

“Fenris!” Dorian called, his eyebrows drawn down sharply in concentration. “Use your power! Push through!”

The elven king concentrated to summon the power he still held and pushed through the opening to the Fade that had appeared before him. He stepped through with a shudder, disliking the slight oily feel against his skin as he stepped in and looked around. 

While the other mages watched with fascination, Dorian watched Fenris push through with calculation in his eyes. He couldn’t figure out if it was an innate ability, or if it was something one could eventually learn. He could feel Bull’s eye on him and winced slightly. No… No he needed to leave that alone. Mages from Tevinter playing with elven magic had led to enough pain. 

“How long do we give him?” Anders asked between gritted teeth. 

“We keep it open for as long as it takes,” Dorian said. 

**  
Fenris felt like he was aimlessly wandering as he walked on a long stretch of dark pathway towards a cluster of what seemed to be houses in the distance. He wasn’t sure what they were supposed to be, but it was better than the continued roaming with no direction.

Suddenly Dirthamen was walking alongside him, matching him stride by side as if they were strolling through some Orlesian gardens. 

“Good day,” he said in ancient elvish, something that Fenris understood immediately, as if he was speaking Trade. 

Fenris stopped as he felt a sharp, slicing pain go through his arms and up his neck. He was horrified to see a pale glow under his skin, not through it. “We got rid of them, why are they showing?”

“Some things go deep as your soul. Some things can never be gotten rid of, not completely.” Dirthamen cocked his head to the side. “That kind of soul scarring can be painful.”

“You would have known that, as would Solas...or should I say Fen’Harel. As you would call him. What are you to make these marks show up now?” Fenris asked angrily.

“The Fade shows us what we wish hidden, what we do not want to see. It peels back the layers that make each person who they are. It can be a blessing or a curse. But if one knows how to shape the Fade, then one can hide once more.” 

“Well I know you’re not Dirthamen, he doesn’t speak in fucking riddles. Reveal yourself creature.” Fenris snarled as he held out his hand for his two handed sword and envisioned his armor in case the demon or whatever it is turned out to be hostile.

“Dirthamen!” The elf stepped forward in his excitement, but stopped short when he saw the sword. “You know my brother? I have not seen him for… for longer than I care to admit. Who are you? I thought you were a lost sleeper, but now I think otherwise.” 

“I would know you creature, what is your name and why do you think I am a somniari?” Fenris replied warily

“I’m Falon’Din. Dirthamen is my twin. And you are…” His eyes widened slightly. “You are one of us, yet not.” 

“I’m… Fen’Harel’s get. Unwillingly I might add. Come I can take you to Dirthamen if you like.” Fenris sheathed his sword and gave the other...man, god, whatever Falon’Din was a respectful nod of the head.

“You… You can…” Falon’Din seemed confused, his face twisting. “Just me?” 

“Yes, I can.” Fenris waved his hand in an arc and the outline of the portal appeared. “Huh, I thought that only worked in stories. Well, I’ll be damned.” he turned to Falon’Din with a slight smile. “Through that way lies Dirthamen, I’m sure he will be happy to see you again.”

“Thank you!” Falon’Din said. He reached for Fenris and gave him a hug. “Thank you!” Turning he ran to the portal.

That made Fenris’ eyebrows creep into his hairline. “Hugged by a god, huh.”

As soon as he disappeared, others started creeping out from the buildings--hesitant, wary. 

“Where did Falon’Din go!” a woman called out. “Who are you!” 

Fenris turned and greeted her. “I am Fenris, I came to see you all out. Falon’Din went to Dirthamen and others. We would welcome you back to the world, if you would come with me.”

“Is this some kind of trick by Fen’Harel?” a man with two wicked looking swords on his back replied. 

“No, believe me I am no friend or agent of Fen’Harel.” Fenris replied.

“You move and speak like him,” the man said, stepping forward. “You are his.” 

“I’m his spawn if that’s what you mean. I had no say in his machinations and didn’t find out what he’d done to ...make me until a few weeks ago I say again, I am not his, nor am I his friend or his agent. If this benefitted him, I wouldn’t do it simply out of spite.” Fenris said as the other man got into his space.

“I am Elgar’nan the All-Father. Fen’Harel betrayed us and destroyed our way of life. If you can bring us to him for vengeance, then we will follow.” The tall elf’s lips curled in malice. 

“No!” A women in flowing robes like crisp mountain water hurried forward. “That was our downfall. Pride. Vengeance. We stop the cycle and free ourselves.” 

“He must answer, Sylaise,” Elgar’nan replied. “You are a healer, and have always thought the best of him.” 

“I have thought the best of him because I saw our hubris. We have been punished for it. Now it is time to show that we have learned.” She placed delicate hands on his arm.

Fenris looked to the tall Elven god and simply stepped aside through the portal. “Do as you wish with him. I will shed no tears. However the people may grieve someone they wrongly see as one who helped them to freedom; no matter how small his actual role.” 

“Freedom? We helped them. We were gods and--” 

“We were not!” Sylaise interrupted. “We are mortal. Long lived and powerful, but never gods. What we did was wrong.” 

“She is right.” Another woman stepped forward, an intricately carved bow on her back. “We let our power corrupt us. We let ourselves become no better than the Forgotten Ones. Fen’Harel was given no choice in order to save the people. If we were truly gods, would we have been brought so low so easily?” 

“I am unsure what the answer will be, but if you wish to return to the world you can return with me.” Fenris offered

“I’m going,” the woman with the bow said, stepping right to the portal and walking through with no hesitation or fear. 

“As am I,” said Sylaise. She kept her hand on Elgar’nan’s arm and looked up at him. “Forget your vengeance. It has no place anymore.” 

He stared down at her for a long time before he nodded and together they walked through the portal. When the All-Father had gone, it was if a silent signal had been communicated to the others. One by one they walked through. To freedom and a world they did not know.

Fenris followed behind the last of the Evanuris and shut the portal with a wave of his hand, a hand he was relieved to see no longer glowed with the ghost of his markings.

The four mages who had been holding the portal collapsed as one, falling to the stone floor. 

Elgar’nan stood in front of Fen’Harel, his hand clenched at his sides, anger on his face as he stared Solas down. 

Fenris stepped away from them and watched from the sidelines, a smile on his face as he hoped Solas got what he’d earned from the others.

“Mythal is dead,” Elgar’nan said flatly. “I felt it when she passed, trapped on the other side of your accursed Veil. My partner in all things is gone and I was unable to protect her.” 

“I know,” Solas said, regret and sadness lacing his every word. “I am sorry.” 

Fenris waited until the mages let the portal close before he went to Vic and took his hand. “You alright love?”

“Exhausted, I want to sleep for a week but I’m ok. What about you?” Vic replied.

“Later, I want to see what happens.” Fenris said.

“But she was killed before I lowered the Veil. Time has muddled your memories.” Solas grimaced. “She had been the best among us, and the war between the others and her killed her. That was the end of it for me. None of us deserved to have the sort of power we did if we kill those of us who was the greatest.”

Elgar’nan snarled. “Lies! You were always a liar.” 

“I do not lie in this,” Solas responded firmly.

“He is right. we killed her. We were jealous of the love she had among the people. For enslaving our kind, and for killing the All-Mother, we were punished.” The woman with the bow stepped forward, unafraid once again.

“He is lying, Andruil,” Elgar’nan snapped back.

“No. He is not. we warred among ourselves and almost destroyed everything. Fen’Harel stopped us and saved us all.” 

“What is it they are going to do?” Fenris asked Dirthamen as he joined them. “I thought the Elven gods were immortal?” 

“Immortal? Maybe. We are more powerful mages who knew how to shape the world around us.” Dirthamen sighed. “We became corrupted with that power.”

“Will he kill Fen’Harel? His grief and rage is so strong, Dirthamen.” Fenris asked.

“He is vengeance. He is a warrior god who harnesses the power of fire and the sun. It is his nature to be full of rage.” Dirthamen closed his eyes for a moment. “He was trapped as we all were for too long. His rage has twisted his idea of what was and what should be. We tried to calm him, but only Mythal was ever able to do it, and she has been long gone now.” 

Elgar’nan’s hand snapped out and grasped Solas by the throat, pulling him to his toes. “For centuries I have thought nothing but how I would kill you.” 

Fenris merely smiled as he watched Elgar’nan’s hand tighten around Solas’ throat and the expression that crept across the other elf’s face as he realized he might be near his end.

“Mythal is not here to stay my hand,” Elgar’nan continued. “She is not here to stop me from ripping your lying tongue from your mouth and tearing you limb from limb!” 

Fire erupted over Elgar’nan’s body. For a heartbeat he was terrifying to behold. Dorian had scrambled back on his hands towards Bull, instinctively searching out his lover for safety. 

But then the fire sputtered and went out, leaving nothing but faint wisps of smoke in its wake. 

“What…” Elgar’nan began in horror. 

“The power you once had is gone,” Fen’Harel choked out. “As it is for all of us. We are no longer what we once were.” His hands held onto Elgar’nan’s wrists.

“Too bad, I was hoping to see him pay.” Fenris murmured.

“He will,” Elgar’nan promised. “He will pay for what he…” He paused, his eyebrows drawing down sharply. “What am I speaking?” 

“Trade,” Solas said. “Part of the spell cast to keep the portal open was one of understanding.”

“That spell clearly missed me then, the only understanding I have is that he needs to pay.” Fenris said.

“Love, the bloodthirsty bit can stop now. We all know how much you hate Solas, so drop it.” Vic said under his breath.

Dorian had his hand around Bull’s ankle. He couldn’t quite get off the floor yet. He could only stare at the beings that had appeared, his eyes roaming over each one, gauging their power. Solas might be right that they only had a small fraction of their power, but even a small fraction would be impressive. 

How did Fenris think he would be able to hold his kingdom against them if they decided to take it?

“Fine, get them settled in rooms and I’ll meet you back at the Keep.” Fenris said as he looked around to the mages in the room. “I guess that we need to get the mages rooms closer to this chamber.” 

“Well let’s see if Solas lives long enough to need a room.” Hawke said.

Elgar’nan had set Solas back down, the Dread Wolf rubbing at his throat when his feet hit the floor. One by one the mages and the elven gods were ushered out to rooms with promises of food in several hours and talk on what was going to happen to them to integrate them into a world that was vastly different than the one they had known. 

“Well we did it, now what?” Fenris asked.

Bull, Dorian, Hawke, and Anders had stayed behind. Dorian hadn’t even bothered getting to his feet. 

“Now we hope they don’t take it in their heads to destroy us,” Dorian answered. 

“Always the optimist Dorian.” Fenris said as he looked down to the Altus. 

“Tevinter born and raised. Being an optimist can get one killed as you know.” Dorian leaned his head back against Bull’s calf. 

“How much power have they lost and will some of them try to get it back is the question,” Anders said. “What did they say to you in the Fade?” 

“Not much, Falon’Din asked me who I was and Elgar’nan asked if I belonged to Solas, which I confirmed that I am not his.” Fenris replied.

“It’s done now,” Hawke said. “We can only move forward and try to keep Orlais out of this as much as possible.” 

“That will be a chore and a half. Come on, I could do with a meal myself.” Fenris took Vic’s hand and headed out for the dining room.

Dorian reached his hand up for Bull to help him to his feet. “Who is going to write the report to Sereda?” he asked.

“I’ll do it,” Anders offered.

“Good cause you need to sleep for a couple of days.” Bull said as he pulled Dorian up. 

“For a couple of years.” Dorian leaned hard against Bull for support.

“Want me to carry you, Dori?” Bull asked with a lazy grin.

“Yes,” Dorian said without hesitation. “Maker, I don’t care how weak I look when you do it. I’ve never held open a hole in the Veil before.”

“You put too much into it,” Anders scolded. “You didn’t need to expend all your energy at once.” 

“Magic lesson later Senior Warden ser.” Bull replied as he scooped Dorian into his arms and headed towards the first room they could claim.

Dorian groaned when he was laid back onto the bed. He lifted his leg to remove his boots. “Maker… What have we been a part of, Bull?” 

“A bunch of freaky magic and elf shit. But if it means that eggy doesn’t try to destroy the world, I’m all for it. I’ll get some hot water and food sent so you can soak.” Bull replied as he bent to get his own boots off.

Dorian reached out and grabbed Bull by the hand. “Fenris needs to make sure he has them under control, Bull. He won’t listen coming from me, but maybe you…” 

“Do you think he could control them Dori? He might listen to me, once he’s off his power trip from walking the Fade. That spooky shit rattled him and none of you saw it. He’s volatile now and I hope Hawke and Zevran can keep him grounded.” Bull kissed Dorian softly. “Let me take care of you ya’ fop.”

“Maybe it’s the Tevinter in me that feels that immense power that is not in control is dangerous.” Dorian close his eyes and threw his arm across his face.

“maybe but right now, I just want to be sure you’re alright. Come on, get out of these clothes so I can get you cleaned up.” Bull said with a leer. “Too bad you’re exhausted, I’d do more than scrub you off.”

Dorian pushed himself up from the bed and got the rest of his clothes off with the help of Bull. He stumbled to the bathing chamber next door and crawled into the tub, sinking gratefully into the steaming water. 

Bull hummed as he washed Dorian off and helped him wash his hair. “You’re letting it go long again kadan? I like it.” he said as he massaged his lover’s scalp with a firm, circular motion.

Dorian purred in pleasure at the feeling of those strong fingers massaging his scalp. The curly mass was almost to his shoulders now. “I missed how much you liked it this way.” 

“Yeah, I though you just liked me pulling on it when I’m fucking you. Or was that just for your own vanity kadan?” Bull laughed as his hands drifted down to Dorian’s neck and shoulders to keep massaging him.

“Why not both?” Dorian asked archly. “We both win.” He closed his eyes. “You are far too good at that.” 

“Yeah, that’s true you know. Maybe I ought to just fuck you nice and slow once you’re cleaned up. I’ve missed that.” Bull rumbled in his ear.

“I would love that. But no magic from me. Holding that portal took too much.” Dorian leaned back against Bull.

“Nah no magic, I figure all you’ll be good for is laying there and enjoying my cock in that tight ass of yours.” Bull said with a huff. “Been awhile since I just took you slow, easy, made you holler for me.”

Dorian reached up and cupped the back of Bull’s head. “Just what I need right now.” 

“Good man, let’s get you dried off and in bed. I’ve missed you.” Bull hurried his own bath so he could get Dorian dried off and bundled up in a towel that wasn’t going to stay on long.

Dorian was dried off and his hair only still damp by the time Bull got out of the tub. Dorian was waiting on the bed for him, only half dozing. 

“You awake enough for some fun kadan?” Bull asked as he laid down and cuddled up with his lover.

“Always,” Dorian replied. He rolled over to his side and threw a leg over Bull.

Bull pulled him down for a long, slow kiss where he poured himself into it. He pulled back reluctantly just to run a thumb out of Dorian’s jawline. “So lucky I have you Dori.”

“Still think that?” Dorian asked with a laugh. “You poor man. My wiles have blinded you well.” 

“Yeah, you’re smart, great in bed and you keep sleeping with me so I’ll keep you.” Bull laughed as he reached up and tugged Dorian’s hair free of it’s tie.

“A discerning man.” The damp strands fell around Dorian and he pushed up so he was half leaning over Bull. 

“Get the oil and get in position. You wanna be on your back, side, or stomach? Choose wisely, cause you’re gonna be there for awhile kadan.” Bull grinned at him as he brushed the dark strands aside to run his fingers down Dorian’s next to his nipples for a tweak.

“Side,” Dorian said immediately. he slipped out of the bed and got the oil as requested. Positioning himself he held out the bottle for Bull to take. 

The kossith warden took the oil, and got one thick finger into his lover as he watched every flicker of emotion that crossed Dorian’s face. He added a second and grinned at the noises that his mage made for him. “More?”

“Yes,” Dorian hissed between his teeth. He held his legs up by hooking it over his arm, opening himself for Bull.

“Good boy...so open for me. I wish we were at home, I’d use that dragonbone toy on you for a while to make you beg for me.” Bull said before he got a third finger in, and quickened his strokes.

The large, blunt fingers hit Dorian in all the right places and he groaned in appreciation. “This is perfect,” he gasped. 

“Yeah but I like seeing you fall apart when I use it. Want me to take you now or think you can take another finger?” Bull smiled at him as he went a little faster to hear that hitch in Dorian’s voice he loved.

“More,” Dorian groaned. 

“More … what?” Bull asked mischievously. 

“Fingers,” Dorian panted. “Hand. Anything.” 

“Love it when you beg me Dori.” Bull pulled his fingers free, and got more oil as he watched how his lover writhed under his touch. “Goddamn I’m lucky.” he said before he wiped his hand clean so he could slick himself up. “Gonna be hard not to come too fast.”

“I love it when I came make you lose control like that,” Dorian responded. He relaxed his body and breathed out as Bull slowly began to push inside. 

“Can’t help it, you’ve seen you right?” Bull moaned as he finally pressed against Dorian. “Goddamn… so tight.”

“I have. I’d want to fuck me too,” Dorian quipped before he bit off on a moan. 

“Such humility from you kadan.” Bull quipped before he pulled back slow and easy. “Fuck, could almost believe in your Maker it’s so good with you.” he moaned.

With his leg in the air and Dorian on his side, he couldn’t do much more than take what Bull was willing to give him. He didn’t know what it said about him that he liked it that way, the inability to do more than feel.

Right now he didn’t care. 

“Talk to me kadan, what do you need from me? What do you want me to do with you? So easy, so open for me….fuck.” Bull hissed between his teeth, as he slowly rolled his hips and filled Dorian in a few strokes before he pulled back and almost out.

“This,” Dorian choked out. “Just this. Just you.” His eyes fell shut and he allowed himself to only feel.

“I wanna hear you, I love hearing that posh voice crack when I flex my hips ..just like that.” Bull said as he started to go a little faster but not enough to make the bed creak like they usually did.

Dorian cried out, his free hand gripping the sheet tightly as each thrust sent off a shower of pleasure behind his eyelids. 

Bull forgot his earlier promise of going for a slow ride as he sped his thrusts to get more of those needy little cries out of Dorian with each thrust. “Might have to have a few extra...rounds. Kadan. kadan…” he moaned.

Dorian shuddered against Bull at the thought, hissing between his teeth. “Yes,” he gasped. “More.” 

“Fuck...yes, yes.” Bull chanted as he slammed into Dorian hard as he could without hurting his lover. 

They moved as one, or as much as Dorian was able to. He turned his head into the pillow, his teeth sinking into the fine material, a deep groan coming up from his throat. 

“Come for me kadan, give it up for me.” Bull commanded with each snap of his hips. “Wanna see you lose it.”

Dorian choked out a cry and came, his body jerking against Bull’s, his hand digging into his own calf. Dimly he knew that it should hurt the way he had squeezed his fingers, but he didn’t care. 

“Easy kadan...easy.” Bull cautioned as he rode out his own orgasm until he shuddered and came in his lover. “Damn, wanted to last longer.”

Dorian hearted slammed in his chest and he tried several times to form words before he was able to. “Too good,” he managed to get out. 

“Yeah, when we rest up you’re gonna ride the Bull before I take you pinned against the wall, make everyone hear you screaming my name.” Bull laughed. “I fucking love you fop.”

“You love the ego boost,” Dorian said with a laugh of his own. “But I do too, so we’re even.” 

“Yeah, yeah… let me clean up so we can go again.” Bull pulled away gently to fetch a hot cloth and soap for them.

Slowly, Dorian lowered his leg to the bed and released his grip on it. His heart had finally slowed down and he closed his eyes in drowsy satisfaction


	23. Epilogue

The weeks and months went on, with the Evanuris integrating into the new Arlathan better than Fenris had hoped for. Some even went to advise him so he didn’t fall to the same things that had caused their downfall. 

As New Arlathan and Tevinter flourished, the rest of Thedas took notice. Emissaries from all over came to the elven kingdom, some for nefarious purposes. Thanks to Zevran and the spy network he had instituted in Arlathan for Fenris, they were always found out and dealt with swiftly. 

Fenris learned how to delegate responsibility carefully. He trusted no one except for Hawke and Zevran, relying on them to give him what he needed. While he trusted his inner council and some of the former gods, he learned how to navigate just how much or how little he should reveal.

Hawke kept things civil in Tevinter, even calling on the wardens for counsel when need be. Mostly to keep Nathaniel mollified. He had to do a bit of soothing with them to stop the rumblings about banishing them from some of the old guard. He didn’t like having them around but it was the price of politics.

The Grey Wardens of Tevinter knew they were in a precarious position. Hawke and Fenris weren’t happy with their presence in either kingdom, but they had orders to do what they had to in order to stay. Sereda wanted them there, so there they were. 

Dorian had created a laboratory for himself in the warden villa. Living in Minrathous meant that he had access to books and tools that he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere else in Thedas. Any work he did was overseen by Anders to make sure that he didn’t cross a line in the name of magic that he was want to do. At first, Dorian had resented the intrusion, but once he realized that the line with the Grey Wardens was further than he had initially thought, he became at peace with it. 

Fenris was pleased to see Sirad come into his own as part of his inner circle and as a leader among those mages in his kingdom. While he wasn’t at ease with it, he wasn’t going to make them miserable. Sirad established schools for them, and often had Dorian and Anders in to teach or lecture the young mages, along with elvhen that had been Keepers elsewhere in Thedas.

Carver spent more and more time in Weisshaupt. Rumor had it that he and the First Warden were involved, something that he refused to speak on when directly asked, and had even gotten into a few fists fights over it. His and Invictus relationship had become strained for a time, but slowly, Carver had begun to relax around his brother again.

Bull had settled into his role as an advisor along with Dorian, and had agreed to help with teaching some of the fighters among them with some techniques that would help in case of fighting Qunari. He split his time between counseling Fenris on keeping peace with Seheron, living with Dorian and pondering what they would do as they go older together.

Several years after the events in the Fade, the Grey Wardens started to hear grumblings about more and more darkspawn being seen in Tevinter. Dorian was pulled from his lab, and Bull was yanked from his students to make expeditions into the Deep Roads. Since no one had really been in the Deep Roads of Tevinter for centuries, there were few maps. Dorian and Bull would frequently find themselves wandering for weeks. 

But since they were together, fighting side by side, the days in the darkness didn’t seem as bad. It was a far cry from the ballrooms of Minrathous for Dorian, a far cry even from the Inquisition. But to trade it would mean not having what he had now with Bull.

And that was enough.


End file.
